El regreso
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Tras catorce años, James regresa. Harry está frustrado tras un terrible verano en Privet Drive y debe afrontar el regreso de su padre. El ministerio no admite que Voldemort ha regresado y Dumbledore parece estar perdiendo el control de la situación.
1. El Regreso

_Hii. Bueno, aquí, probando con un fic de HP que tenía muchas ganas de escribir.  
_  
Esta será una nota de autor un poco extensa, porque quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de comenzar. Pues bien, aquí vamos:

_1) El fic no contendrá Slash, (yaoi, para quienes están acostumbrados a este término) y para quienes no estén acostumbrados, esto significa que el fic no tendrá tendencias homosexuales. Es decir, no habrá relaciones de hombrexhombre.  
El que me conoce sabrá que no tengo nada en contra de esto, es más, mis demás fic son todos yaoi, pero no se me da muy bien con la saga de Rowling.  
2) Nunca antes había hecho un fic en la época de Harry, así que sepan perdonarme y avísenme en los errores, esto es algo que les pido muy encarecidamente, para poder mejorar.  
__3) El fic transcurre en el 5to curso de Harry y estoy evitando poner spoilers, al menos muy evidentes. No irán a cazar horcruxes ahora xD  
___

Y creo que eso es todo, espero que les guste.

El regreso

I

El firmamento muestra un furioso color azul, y las estrellas no brillan, el viento despeina las hojas y las hace bailar sobre las grises aceras. Gracias al reflejo de la luna llena, las nubes, aglomeradas y altaneras, brillaban y se veían grises.

Siquiera el viento se atrevía a hacer el menor ruido, y entre el remolino de hojas y basura que hacía bailotear, no se atrevía a remover siquiera un centímetro de tierra. Porque aquella no era tierra cualquiera, y por debajo de ella, no cualquiera era quien descansaba. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

La tierra pareció removerse de pronto y el cielo se oscureció aun más. Las nubes se disiparon cuando el viento comenzó a rugir con más furia. Taparon la luna y todo quedó a oscuras durante un minuto.

…

_Estimado Harry:_

_Cosas curiosas ocurren a veces, como el hecho de que encontré en mi pensadero el recuerdo de mi grajea con sabor a vómito, esa que comí en mi juventud.  
Supongo que los recuerdos se desentierran solos, hay que recibirlos calurosamente y dejarlos partir cuando deban hacerlo.  
Espero estés pasando unas agradables vacaciones de verano, pero he pensado –teniendo en cuenta algunos datos- en que quizás te gustaría ayudarme con un –o más de un, valga la redundancia- asuntillo que me inquieta.  
Espero tu respuesta.  
Atentamente,  
Albus Dumbledore._

_  
PD: Enviaré a un viejo amigo por ti esta tarde a las 5 en punto. Estate atento._

Harry buscó con la mirada el reloj más cercano y comprobó, no sin una sonrisa, que eran 4: 30. Se apresuró a responder, pero se dijo que era en vano, pues fuera cual fuera su respuesta, el profesor Dumbledore parecía dispuesto a ir por él.

Comenzó a hacer a toda prisa su baúl, guardando túnicas, cartas, pergaminos, calderos y libros. Ató la respuesta que había caligrafiado apenas unos minutos antes, la ató en la pata de la gran lechuza soberbia que portaba el escudo de Hogwarts y la vio salir de la ventana velozmente.

Guardó sus tareas a medio terminar, sus calcetines y buscó su varita entre sus ropas. Quitó de la tabla suelta de debajo de la cama, las tartas que la madre de Ron le había enviado, las ranas de chocolate que Sirius había obsequiado con su última carta y golosinas sin azúcar que Hermione –porque sus padres son dentistas- le había regalado en un intento de animarlo un poco después de la muerte de Cedric.

Hacía días que no recibía señal de Hermione y Ron, pero aquello no lo había alarmado realmente. Había intentado distraerse haciendo sus deberes, pero aún así, se sentía terrible. La culpa por la muerte de Cedric Digory aún lo carcomía por dentro, y el muchacho aparecía en sus sueños cada noche.  
Duddley ya se había burlado de él por ello.

Pero no era momento para pensar en eso: Saldría de allí esa tarde, en media hora. Era fantástico.

Se dejó guiar por la euforia, arrojando cantidades de cosas en su baúl, bufandas y guantes, ropa limpia y otra tanda no tan limpia. Las golosinas de Hedwig, su lechuza, y retazos de pergamino, una lapicera –por el mero capricho de llevarla-, un peine y varias plumas de águila. Un tintero que reposaba sobre el escritorio y…No, nada. Nada más que pudiera llevar y nada que se estuviera olvidando –al menos a la vista-.

Aún faltaban diez minutos, se asomó por la ventana. Aseguró la jaula de Hedwig y se planteó la idea de ir a esperar a la sala.

Esos diez minutos se hicieron eternos. Pronto se hicieron las cinco y cinco; y diez; y cuarto. Y nadie se acercaba por la desierta acera de Privet Drive.

Comenzó a pensar en que quizás todo aquello fuera mentira. ¿Dónde se había visto antes que el mismo Albus Dumbledore le escribiera a un alumno invitándole a pasar una estadía en el colegio durante las vacaciones?  
Comenzó a molestarse por el hecho de que pudiera ser una trampa; porque siquiera había cuestionado la credibilidad de la carta, si era o no confiable; quién iría a por él y cómo llegarían a Hogwarts; si es que ese era realmente su destino.  
Y claro, cualquier sujeto puede presentarse en el número cuatro de Privet Drive con poción multijugo y hacerse pasar por un conocido de Dumbledore o de él mismo.

Se sentía frustrado. Pero lo que, sin lugar a dudas, más lo enfurecía, era el hecho de que quizás todo aquello fuera mentira y él debiera pasar las próximas cuatro semanas encerrado en Privet Drive, con Duddley riéndose de él y llamando a Cedric con estridentes carcajadas.  
Si se atrevía a hacerlo una vez más, fuera por él o por respeto hacia Cedric, juraba que lo golpearía. O peor, debería enfrentarse a su varita.

Había podido vivir esas semanas con Duddley riendo de sus pesadillas por las mañanas y las noches, pero en ese momento, cuando creía haberse librado de ello durante un año y sus castillos en el aire se desmoronaban, no estaba seguro de poder seguir soportándolo.

Lo cierto es que el timbre sonó y lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Miró el reloj y se asomó por la ventana. Un hombre de cabello ligeramente gris, aspecto cansado y ropa simple, común y corriente –como dirían sus tíos- pero remendada, esperó apaciblemente en la puerta.

Harry bajó a toda prisa las escaleras, corrió a la puerta antes de que tía Petunia le exigiera que atendiera y abrió, así, sin más. Después de todo, Voldemort no sería capaz de aparecerse en Privet Drive a plena luz del día. Y en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciera, el hecho de que tocara el timbre sonaba ridículo.

La imagen de Remus Lupin, su ex profesor de Defensa se presentó ante sí.

–Nos vemos de nuevo, ¿eh, Harry? –sonrió amablemente el hombre. – ¿Cómo estás? Oí lo del Torneo, felicidades. Pero realmente siento lo que sucedió luego.  
El muchacho asintió, intentando asimilar todo eso. Y recordó sus sospechas, entonces frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo sé yo si realmente es usted? –preguntó el muchacho de 15 años, casi desafiante.

–Muy astuto, Harry. Pues verás, fui tu profesor de Defensa durante tu tercer año en Hogwarts, en mi primera clase te enseñé a luchar contra los Boggarts y el Boggart de Neville Longbottom se transformó en Snape. Pero también te enseñé a utilizar el patronus, ya que oías a tu madre antes de morir –Harry sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda- y te mostrabas más vulnerable a los dementotes –hubiera preferido que no le recordara eso, y sintió sus mejillas arder.- Tu patronus corpóreo tiene forma de ciervo y lo utilizaste contra Malfoy cuando éste intentó hacerse pasar por un dementor y luego en el Bosque, la noche que encontramos a Sirius.  
Harry asintió.

–Debo admitir que si fuera usted un mortífago, sería uno muy bien informado.  
Remus sonrió de lado y asintió. Se lo veía débil.

–No disponemos de mucho tiempo, ¿están listas tus cosas?

El muchacho asintió y entonces Tía Petunia apareció en la puerta.

– ¿Quién es?  
–Buenas tardes –se presentó Remus. –Soy Remus Lupin, ex profesor de Harry y como ya estará enterada, vengo por él.

Tía Petunia se puso ligeramente pálida al oír quién era el sujeto que estaba parado frente a su puerta y arqueó una ceja.  
– ¿Ah si? Que bueno. –murmuró con indiferencia y desapareció nuevamente tras la puerta, intentando apartarse de Remus, quien se adentró en la casa con un suave "con permiso" y Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Harry fue por su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, y cuando regresó, el profesor Lupin continuaba allí donde lo había visto por última vez.

–Pues verás, Harry, en un principio se pensó en venir a recogerte mediante escobas, por si el ministerio te sigue el rastro mediante aparición, pero las circunstancias se vieron _ligeramente alteradas. _Así que nos apareceremos, sujétate de mí. Pero primero, despídete de tu tía.  
–No creo que haga falta –sonrió el muchacho, sin pensar en que quizás, y sólo quizás, Remus estuviera pasando un pequeño detalle por alto: uno no se puede aparecer en Hogwarts. Quizás si en Hosmeade.

Desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, volviendo en menos de cinco minutos.

La gorda y grotesca figura de Tío Vernon se hizo visible, cuando el hombre abrió las puertas del garaje para entrar el nuevo auto.

–Ahora sí, sujétate fuerte. –advirtió Lupin; y Harry divisó a Tío Vernon entrando por la puerta, la cual cerró inmediatamente, con sus ojos de cerdito encogidos y más pálido, oliendo que algo allí no era normal.

El muchacho hizo lo que su ex profesor le pedió y pronto sintió como si un cordón invisible lo jalara del estómago hacia abajo, donde el suelo se hizo uniforme y desapareció. Sintió como si viajara a una velocidad incalculable y se sintió mareado. Aterrizaron en una plaza, en un barrio aparentemente muggle.  
Harry frunció el ceño: eso no era Hosmeade, tampoco Hogwarts o sus cercanías.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el menor.

–Ya lo verás, ya lo verás.

Y caminaron calle abajo, hasta llegar a lo que Harry distinguió como el número 13 de Grinmauld Place. Si Harry fuera un poco más atento o más curioso, quizás hubiera hallado un curioso y hasta gracioso error en la numeración de las casas, pues luego del número 13, la casa que le seguía era la número 11.

¿Sería alguna de esas la casa del profesor Lupin? Comenzaba a pensar en si no sería realmente una trampa; pero antes de poder hacer nada, Remus se fijó que nadie circulara por las calles en ese momento para acercar su varita hacia los ladrillos que separaban la casa número 13 de la número 11. Y por increíble que pareciera, ambas casas comenzaron a separarse lentamente.  
Si Harry no hubiera estado tan sorprendido en ese momento, tal vez lo hubiera comparado con el pasaje hacia el Callejón Diagon.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, una nueva casa apareció ante ambos y Remus se aproximó a la escalinata y con ayuda de la varita, abrió la puerta.

–Adelante, pero debo advertirte: ten cuidado de no tropezar y no hagas ruido hasta que te lo indique.

Aquella indicación no le gustó demasiado a Harry, pero asintió sin presentar objeción alguna y se adentró en la casa número 12, con Lupin por detrás.

Oyó varios murmullos a lo lejos y evitó observar la _estética y cálida_ decoración del lugar.

Lupin le dio alcance pronto y se adentró por otra puerta, que aparentemente daba lugar a una cocina. Harry entró tras él y sintió cómo todo el mundo dentro –porque sí, estaba poblada- se callaba.  
Tragó en seco y pronto distinguió todos –o casi todos- los rostros de quienes ocupaban la cocina.  
Los Weasley: Fred, George, Ron, Molly y Ginny, con Hermione; Ojoloco Moody, Albus Dumbledore, una muchacha de sonrisa simpática y cabello color púrpura, un hombre que bien parecía un indigente, un sujeto alto y de piel oscura, Snape, su profesor de pociones en Hogwarts; y Sirius Black, su padrino.

Basta decir que se sintió un poco idiota allí parado, mirando a todos extrañados.

–Aquí estamos. –habló Lupin, en un intento de romper el silencio. Harry se sintió como un niño pequeño, intentando esconderse detrás de su antiguo profesor, avergonzado ante tantas miradas.

– ¡Oh, Harry! ¡He oído tanto de ti! ¡Qué gusto conocerte! Mi nombre es Tonks. –se apresuró a murmurar la joven de cabello púrpura, apresuradamente. Y de la misma forma atropellada de la que hablaba, intentó acortar las distancias entre ambos, tropezando entre Fred y George. En un intento de evitar caer, se sujetó de Hermione, quien no esperaba aquello y empujó a Ron, que llevaba una taza de té, que se cayó entre sus manos, contenido incluido. Se oyó el lamento del pelirrojo y tanto Tonks como Hermione se apresuraron a disculparse, una más azorada que la otra.

– ¡Muchacho! –saludo Ojoloco, estrechándole la mano.

–Profesor Moody…-susurró Harry.

–No me digas así, que al fin y al cabo no llegué a ser tu profesor.

Harry asintió, avergonzado por olvidarlo.  
Ron y Hermione lo miraron durante varios segundos, pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacer o decir nada, dos brazos lo estrecharon y lo acercaron contra sí.

–Después nosotros tenemos asuntos que arreglar –murmuraron los gemelos Weasley con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Harry vio a Molly Weasley fruncir el ceño ligeramente, mirando en la dirección en la que ellos se hallaban, mientras reñía a Ron por el escándalo que armaba, aun luego de que su madre lo hubiera atendido. O quizás sólo fue su idea.  
Como fuera, se sintió estrechado contra un cuerpo desconocido y a la vez tan familiar. Y lo estrechó con fuerza, intentando demostrar lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Sirius lucía radiante, nada que ver con la imagen que tenía de él dos años antes.

–Comprendo que todos quieran saludarse y entablar conversaciones, pero bien habrá tiempo para ello. Ahora les pido que me dejen hablar unos minutos con Harry y a la señorita Granger y los Señores Weasley, -dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione, Ginny y Ron- les estaría muy agradecido si preparan una habitación para nuestro estimado huésped y llevaran allí sus cosas. Ah, y por cierto, señores Weasley –ahora se dirigía especialmente a Fred y George –les pediría encarecidamente que me mostraran cómo funcionan esas ingeniosas orejas, pero me temo que eso sería alentarlos a proseguir y, a pesar de que me tiene bastante inquieto, su madre no me lo perdonaría. –murmuró con la mirada brillante. Fred y George sonrieron ampliamente, pasando por alto una pequeña indirecta y su madre, aun con el ceño fruncido los sacó a ambos de la cocina, posiblemente para reñirlos por algo que Harry desconocía; como también desconocía lo que Dumbledore había querido decir con eso de "orejas".

Moody, Tonks y los otros sujetos, que posteriormente Harry conocería como Mundungus Fletcher y Kingsley Shacklebolt, se marcharon a hacer Merlín sabe qué, mientras que en la cocina, sólo permanecieron Sirius, Remus, Harry y el profesor Dumbledore.

Sirius parecía un poco inquieto.

– ¿Voy a buscarlo? –preguntó.

–Calma Sirius, calma. Todo a su debido tiempo…pero mejor sí, ve. –Sirius salió a toda prisa de la cocina. –Remus, me harías un enorme favor de entretener a esos dos durante…al menos quince minutos.  
Lupin asintió, aunque pareció bien dispuesto a abandonar los aposentos.

–Bien Harry. Te preguntarás qué es este lugar y qué hacen todas estas personas en él, pues bien. Este, Harry, es el Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix, y por lógica, esa que viste es La Orden del Fénix, que no es siquiera la mitad de lo que era antes. Esta Orden se encarga de luchar contra Voldemort, pero eso te lo puedo explicar más adelante. Lo importante ahora, Harry es que…verás, hay veces que suceden cosas increíblemente curiosas, sin respuestas aparentes, como por ejemplo, esas ingeniosas orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley –y Harry nuevamente no supo a qué se refería- o mi recuerdo en el pensadero. Todas estas cosas maravillosas deben tener un por qué, muchas veces no sabemos cuál es, pero eso no significa que no lo tenga. Y todas estas cosas son posibles porque existe ese por qué, esa causa. Cuando la causa se da por concluida, el objeto en cuestión desaparece, pues ya no sirve para un uso práctico. No sé si me explico. –Harry pensó que no, pero no dijo nada, pues intentaba asimilar todo eso y encontrarle una razón.- Quiero decir que volveré a perder mi recuerdo cuando su función se de por concluida, así como los Weasley inventarán nuevos objetos ingeniosos cuando las Orejas ya no les sirvan para sus otros propósitos. Las orejas extensibles son maravillosas, sí, como también lo es mi recuerdo, pero debemos dejarlas que se extingan y no retenerlo. Claro que los Weasley no tienen por qué reemplazarlas pronto, ni yo tengo que volver a extraviar ese recuerdo tan…curioso. Pero bien, Harry, comprendido esto, hay alguien que deseo que conozcas.

Se oyó un ruido de pasos en las escaleras, y tres voces, una perteneciente a su padrino, que reía desquiciadamente, la segunda del profesor Lupin, quien cuestionaba si no se estarían apresurando, y la tercera se notaba nerviosa y casi no hablaba, más que para nombrar a su padrino, quien decía que todo estaría bien.

Harry tuvo miedo por un minuto, no sabía qué le esperaría y el discurso de Dumbledore no le daba buena espina.

-Adelante, caballeros. –murmuró Dumbledore. Y los tres sujetos que se encaminaron, se apresuraron más a entrar.

Pronto Harry los vio: Sirius, Remus y…su clon. Más grande, eso sí. A simple vista eran iguales y si Harry no se hubiera encontrado tan aturdido en ese momento se hubiera fijado en que los ojos del tercer sujeto eran almendrados y no verdes esmeralda.  
– ¿No me reconoces Harry? –preguntó el hombre. Y su voz sonó gruesa y le heló la sangre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una opresión inmensa, inclusive peor que el dolor de la cicatriz, que por cierto le había dolido más que nunca en esas últimas semanas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sirius se había acercado hasta él y lo tomaba con los hombros, evitando que cayera.  
Y pronto comprendió. Era el hombre de las fotos. Era el marido de su difunta madre, su progenitor, por ende –y con otras palabras-, era su _difunto padre._

Retrocedió varios pasos, horrorizado ante aquello. Ahora era cuando Cedric aparecía en escena, un haz de luz verde y su cuerpo inerte sobre el césped, finalmente despertaría gritando y jadeando, siendo atacado por la maléfica e imperdonable maldición del despertador y con un dolor inmenso en la cicatriz.

"¡Mamá! ¡Harry me despertó otra vez! Y creo que hoy _si _mojó sus sábanas." Diría Duddley por la tarde, cuando intercambiaran unas cuantas palabras _amistosas_. Serían las cinco de la mañana y el fin de levantarse más temprano –pues el despertador lo preparó con anticipación y a consciencia- sería pagar a la lechuza que a diario le entregaba El Profeta, el inepto diario de los magos que no se dignaba a dar noticias sobre la reaparición de Voldemort, porque sí, había vuelto, y el hecho de que el mundo no quisiera admitirlo y las cosas siguieran su curso natural como si nada, lo alarmaba en gran medida.

Esperó impasiblemente varios segundos, preparándose para ver a Cedric nuevamente. Pero ni Cedric, ni su cadáver, ni tampoco Voldemort aparecieron en escena.

–Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

–No, Harry, verás…-respondió Remus en un murmullo. James lo miraba boquiabierto.

–Entonces es una broma de muy mal gusto.

–Tampoco. –insistió Sirius, que parecía un poco desesperado.

–Esto no es real. Usted…Usted dijo que esto era imposible. Usted lo dijo. –murmuró volteando a ver a Dumbledore. –Esto es…esto es mentira. Esto es mentira. No estás aquí. –murmuró mirando fríamente a James, cayendo hacia atrás en un intento de hacer Merlín sabe qué.

–Harry…-susurró el hombre, acercándose, pero Remus se lo impidió. El muchacho, aun trastornado lo miró con los ojos abiertos.  
–Sé que parece increíble, pero es cierto. –susurró Sirius.

Nuevamente la imagen de Cedric en su cabeza, las burlas de Duddley, los dolores de la cicatriz, todos sus cumpleaños en soledad, el hecho de que Ron y Hermione no le hubieran contado de la Orden, tantas semanas confinado en el caluroso y muggle Privet Drive, alejado de todos; el hecho de que fuera él el último en enterarse, cuando en realidad podría bien haber sido el primero, después de todo, era alguien importante en la lucha contra Voldemort.  
Voldemort.  
¡Él había encontrado la Piedra Filosofal a los 11 años! Y como si no fuera suficiente mérito, él había logrado sobrevivir, a la temprana edad de un año, a la maldición imperdonable. ¡Había hecho más mérito que Ron y Hermione!

La imagen de Colagusano dejando caer ese _loquefuera_ que era Voldemort antes de _regresar._ Él lo había visto, ni Ron, ni Hermione; él.Recordó la frustración contenida de que El Profeta se negara a dar información. Y toda la confusión hizo que él se pusiera en pie torpemente, con ayuda de Sirius, y se alejara corriendo de la iluminada habitación. Comenzó dando grandes zancadas, sentía la rabia dentro suyo y explotaba: sentía que explotaba. Tantas semanas obedeciendo a su padrino: se portaba bien, no hacía nada malo ni sospechoso, no buscaba problemas. Tantas semanas al borde de la desesperación por saberse marginado del mundo al que pertenecía y del que no.

Y de pronto, más calmado y agitado comprobó que no conocía ese lugar.  
Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, corrió por el pasillo, trastabillando con algo que parecía un paragüero con forma del pie de alguna criatura desagradable. Quería creer que era la forma de y no el pie de esa criatura.

Una voz estridente, peor incluso que la de Voldemort y más molesta que la voz de su madre gritando antes de morir, o la de Duddley durante todas aquellas mañanas en Privet Drive, se hizo oír por encima de todos los murmullos de esa casa tan…curiosa. La del retrato de Walburga Black, aunque Harry no lo sabía.  
La voz de aquella mujer asustaría hasta Voldemort. O eso pensó Harry, que en su prisa se llevó un susto de muerte. Y vio algo en lo que no se había fijado antes: las cabezas de los elfos domésticos colgadas en la pared. No tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que diría Hermione al respecto, o imaginar la cara de Tía Petunia ante semejante decoración antiestética, además, los gritos de "¡Maldito sangre sucia vete de mi casa! ¡Un sangre impura en la noble y ancestral casa! Estarás maldito por siempre niño y los gusanos se comerán todos tus órganos cuando aún estés vivo" lo alentaron a ponerse en pie y seguir corriendo hasta el final del corredor. El picaporte de la puerta giró y Harry la abrió de par en par. A lo lejos Sirius en su forma canina y Remus lo corrían. Simplemente salió a la calle y corrió hasta llegar a la esquina, al parque.

Ver la luz del día y el sol asomándose apenas entre las nubes y el verde del lugar lo tranquilizaron un poco. Repasó mentalmente la imagen de su _padre_. No, no era verdad, estaban jugando con él. Pero la idea de que Dumbledore, Lupin y Sirius jugaran tan cruelmente con él era totalmente disociada.  
Sobre todo Sirius. Él no podría nombrar a James, su padre, en vano. Pero siguió corriendo, porque estaba desconsolado y sentía la adrenalina recorrer sus venas.

Dejó atrás al parque y al perro que lo corría en plena calle, se perdió en las desiertas calles desconocidas. Corrió un buen tanto, caminó otro poco, sin importarle cuántos mortífagos pudieran estar en Grinmauld Place en ese momento y sin preocuparle la idea de que el mismísimo Voldemort se apareciera. Simplemente no estaba pensando, porque él, Harry Potter se sentía totalmente desestimado. Ya que todos lo habían tratado como si fuera un niño normal, eso sería: un adolescente normal e impulsivo.  
Se sentó en la acera y se quedó allí, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, escondiendo su cabeza en ellos, sólo para esconder su cicatriz.

_OoºOoºOoºO_

_  
Si llegaste hasta aquí, te pido encarecidamente que me dejes tu opinión (bórralo, es malísimo. Me gustó. Va bien. Hay mucho ooc. Nada que ver que la historia original. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Rowling? Y cualquier otro tipo de comentarios xD) _

_Y por cierto, tengo una idea más o menos clara de lo que quiero para el fic, pero también tengo muchos cabos sueltos, así que se aceptan ideas. Y definitivamente, un mejor título x.xUU_

Gracias por leer )


	2. Adaptación

Wow

_Wow. No puedo explicar lo agradecida que estoy. ¡Qué generosos fueron! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento.  
No puedo decir más que gracias a todos los que me dejaron un rr: Fanny, Jazmín-Black, umi, Hatsuan, laditomi, Zelani, LiNiTaPoTtEr, monse evans, merodeadores4ever y a ale!!  
De verdad muchas gracias, me hicieron ilusionar mucho  
También quería agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo de leer o agregaron mi fic a alerts/favorites.  
En serio, muchas gracias. ¡Hasta me dio miedo continuarlo! Tenía miedo de desilusionar a más de uno. _

II

Oyó un gruñido a su espalda y ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. Bufó, pues sabía de quien se trataba. Y ese que parecía simplemente un perro callejero le mordió el brazo, y le jaló el cabello.  
Harry se deshizo de su posición, molesto y lo apartó de un manotazo. Sabía que sus ojos se encontraban dilatados y se sentía más idiota que lo que había logrado sentirse ese día –que ya era decir mucho-.

El can pareció ablandarse y aulló suavemente, apoyando el hocico sobre la espalda de su ahijado.  
Le jaló los dedos sin fuerza, instándolo para regresar. Y pese a que no quería hacerlo, a que se sentía terriblemente estúpido y a que no quería estar con nadie más que con Sirius, se puso en pie y comenzó a andar, como si el animal ejerciera algún tipo de poder sobre él que imposibilitara su voluntad.

Nuevamente el parque se hizo visible, y con él, la casa número doce, ahora sí la veía. Con sus ventanas rotas y negras, la escalinata empolvada y aquella puerta arañada y tétrica, cuya aldaba era nada más ni nada menos que una serpiente encorvada.

Harry creyó ver al perro haciendo una mueca, pero sólo fue un segundo. Cuando entraron, Sirius volvió a transformarse y le indicó que hiciera silencio, lo siguió a través de las escaleras, hasta llegar a la que parecía ser la habitación de Sirius.

–Esta siempre fue mi habitación. –murmuró con una leve sonrisa, y cuando entraron, Harry se fijó que el color escarlata predominaba en la estancia, al contrario, en el resto de la casa, parecían predominar colores fríos, gris, negro y verde.  
También había una vieja foto –entre muchas otras, mágicas o no, de motos y mujeres con poca ropa- de su padrino con sus compañeros de escuela, sus amigos: Estaba un Remus Lupin mucho más joven, con su misma pinta de persona débil; Peter, el traidor que había vendido a sus padres; el mismo Sirius, increíblemente apuesto y radiante; una Lily pelirroja que sonreía y saludaba a la cámara y un James Potter de mirada brillante, que casualmente era el mismo que se encontraba en algún lugar de aquella espectral casa, y francamente, a Harry no le importaba dónde. O sí, pero no estaba listo para admitirlo.

Siempre había imaginado tener a sus padres consigo, pero desde siempre había tenido la idea incorporada de que ellos no regresarían jamás. Resignado, lo aceptaba.  
Y de un día para el otro, tras unas semanas horribles, unas tortuosas pesadillas y de estar al margen de toda posible situación que no fuera las noticias sobre la escasez de agua, pasa a conocer la existencia de una casa donde están todas aquellas personas que estima, sin él, y su padre. Ese que está muerto.

– ¿La Orden ya había utilizado este lugar de cuartel? –preguntó el muchacho, recordando el nombre que Dumbledore había utilizado para reconocer a toda aquella gente.

–No, oh, pero tú no lo sabes. Esta, ser indigno, es La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. –murmuró con amargura, y falsa altanería.  
Harry abrió ligeramente los labios.

–Si, esta era mi casa antes… ¿Bonita, eh? Y esa que grita –hizo una pausa y en el silencio inconcluso en el cual se vieron sumidos, Harry notó que, efectivamente, el retrato de aquella mujer volvía a rugir –es mi queridísima madre. Un encanto.

Harry asintió, sin saber que decir.

–Uno no elige a sus padres. –murmuró casualmente Sirius. Y Harry temió que aquel no fuera un comentario tan casual e inocente como Sirius quería hacer aparentar.

–Lo sé. –gruñó el muchacho. –Y…Sirius… ¿Realmente es él? ¿Están seguros? ¿No es broma? ¿Cómo pudo ser?

–Si. Él volvió. James volvió. Y durante todo este tiempo sólo ha hablado de ti. Estaba muy nervioso por conocerte, y debo admitir que tu reacción…bueno, sobrevivirá. Supongo. –agregó con amargura, medio en broma. Y Harry sonrió de lado.

–Dumbledore ya había habilitado el cuartel, o sea, mi casa, cuando James se apareció en Hosmeade, pretendiendo penetrar en Hogwarts. Supongo que antes debió pasar por el Valle Godric. Las cosas estuvieron muy ajetreadas de un tiempo a esta parte. Para James fue increíblemente duro, créeme. Todavía no asimila lo de Lily.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se limitó a asentir. Se sentó en una de las tres camas que a duras penas, entraban en aquella habitación.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y por ella apareció James, quien miró a ambos ocupantes y dudó en entrar o no. Su vista estaba fija en Harry, quien a su vez, se sabía incapaz de apartar la suya de su padre.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó. Y Harry asintió tras pensárselo un poco. Su yo mayor -pues era increíble el parecido entre ambos- se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entonces Harry comprendió de quienes eran esas tres camas.

–Voy a alimentar a Buckbeack, mejor. –murmuró Sirius guiñándoles un ojo a ambos. –Cualquier dilema, ya saben dónde hallar al mejor padrino del mundo. Pero no te asustes Harry, siempre fue así de feo. Es normal.

–No, pasa que Canuto siempre me tuvo envidia. Sobre todo ahora, que yo permanezco joven y él se ha vuelto un viejo cascarrabias. Te sentó mal Azkaban, ¿eh?  
–La tierra lo puso gracioso. –gruñó el hombre y sin más, se marchó.

Entonces Harry notó que era cierto: James parecía mucho más joven que Sirius y Remus. Luego le preguntaría a Dumbledore.

Ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio _casi_ incómodo.

–Si hay algo que lamento más que la muerte de tu madre, Harry, son todos estos años sin ti. No fueron fáciles, ¿cierto?  
–No.

–Pero…Dumbledore dice que estás en buenas manos. La hermana de Lily siempre fue un poco especial, pero no era mala mujer. ¿Puedo sentarme y hablar…?

El menor asintió.

–No imaginas lo terrible que fue despertar. Hacía frío, no sabía dónde estaba. Y no había rastros de Lily…o de ti. Pero…creciste mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Estás…enorme. Y tienes sus ojos.

Nuevamente los ojos verdes de Harry se dilataron. No, no iba a llorar. No podía.

–Si me dejas, te prometo que repondremos todos estos años, Harry. Sé que quizás estés enfadado…o…no lo sé. Pero…

–Si te dejo…Y lamento lo que sucedió abajo…

James asintió.

–Me tenías preocupado. Remus dijo que estarías bien con Sirius, pero la calle no es segura. No según Dumbledore.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta, que sostenía un nudo más grande en medio de su estómago. Y aunque hubiera podido, no hubiera sabido qué decir.

–Remus me contó que fue tu profesor. Y que tienes mi vieja capa ¿es cierto? ¿y el mapa, lo encontraste? ¿te portas bien en la escuela? Tus amigos son encantadores.

–Dumbledore me dio la capa, en primer año; y el mapa me lo dieron los gemelos Weasley en tercero. –sonrió Harry, más animado ahora que la conversación se encaminaba para otro lado.

–Esos chicos son unos genios. –declaró James. –Me dijeron que les prestaste dinero, eso quiere decir que tienes la llave de nuestra cámara en Gringotts.

Harry asintió, no estaba faltando a la verdad, sólo…ocultándola un poco. No sabía si su padre estaba al tanto o no del Torneo de los Tres magos. Fuera como fuera, hablar de ello sería como volver a recordar a Cedric.

–El aguafiestas de Lunático insiste en que está la comida. –murmuró Sirius, interrumpiendo de pronto la conversación. Harry arqueó una ceja, divertido.  
– ¿Estaban escuchando?

–Pues…si. –admitió Sirius.

–Yo no. –se apresuró a excusarse Lupin.

–Pues vamos, Harry, todos quieren verte.-lo animó Sirius. Remus lo reprendió con la mirada y Harry se paró en seco.

–No tengo mucha hambre…creo…creo que mejor será que vaya a dormir temprano.

–Tienes que cenar. Molly tiene razón, estás muy delgado. –opinó James.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas antes de comenzar a carcajearse y Harry se sonrojó.

–Cornamenta…tienes que verte. –rió Sirius. Definitivamente estaba mucho mejor de la última vez que Harry lo había visto.

El aludido pareció ofendido.

–Vamos Harry. –murmuró James, dándole un empujoncito en la espalda.

–Pero…

–Oh, vamos. –lo animó Sirius.

–No quiero ir. Es que…comí mucho en casa de mis tíos. Mi Tía Petunia insistió. Su comida es…eh…exquisita. Sin dudas, la mejor del mundo. –se apresuró a mentir de forma no muy convincente. Le dirigió una mirada a Remus, que al parecer conocía bien por dónde iba la historia con sus tíos. Aunque Sirius también sabía que no estaba del todo a gusto con ellos. –Enserio. -se apresuró a agregar. -¿Dónde creen que pueda…? –preguntó apenado.

– ¡Aquí! –exclamaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. Harry se apresuró a mirar a su antiguo profesor en un intento desesperado por escapar.

–Tus cosas están por aquí, ven. –lo guió Lupin. Sirius y James se perdieron en el camino, ante la mirada de Remus de "váyanse. Ya."

–Espero que tu tía cocine mejor de lo que te cuida. –murmuró el licano. Harry desvió la mirada.

–Sólo no quería ir…y ellos no iban a dejarme no hacerlo. –puntualizó. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que a partir de ese momento, no solo Dumbledore controlaría su vida. Y no supo como reaccionar. Siempre había querido importarle a alguien, y de pronto sentía que su escasa libertad iba a terminar. ¿Qué pensaría su padre de él? Definitivamente estaría decepcionado por su…cobarde huída.

–Profesor…

–Dime Remus, Harry, ya no soy profesor tuyo.

–Bien, pro…Remus. ¿Podría…qué es lo que sabe _él _sobre mí?

Remus sonrió de lado.

– ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Yo solo…

–Pues no sabe nada. Bueno, excepto que perdonaste a Peter. Creo que ya te había dicho antes que en definitiva, eso hubiera sido lo que él hubiera hecho. Hoy puedes comprobarlo. Adelante.

Harry asintió.

Llegaron hasta una puerta que estaba cerrada y Remus la abrió simplemente girando el picaporte. Harry comprobó que tanto Hedwig, su blanca lechuza arrogante, como su baúl estaban allí. Remus se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Pero Harry no durmió esa noche, incluso cuando Ron regresó después de la cena y él fingió estar dormido para no hablar con él, o cuando James apareció por la puerta casi a media noche y tras cinco minutos contemplándolo desde el umbral, se marchó.

Un remolino de sensaciones y sentimientos se había formado en el medio de su pecho. Se sentía traicionado por sus amigos, extrañado por la aparición de su padre, desolado por saberse fuera de algo realmente importante, subestimado y minimizado. E idiota, se sentía sumamente idiota y resentido.

Cuando consiguió dormir, ya era muy entrada la noche, por lo tanto, no pudo dormir mucho. Disfrutó de pasar las cinco de la mañana de largo, pues el despertador no había sonado y El Profeta jamás había llegado hasta el número 12 de Grinmauld Place.

Ron lo despertó temprano por la mañana, o relativamente temprano, pero a Harry se le hizo sumamente pronto para despojarse de las sábanas.  
Llegó hasta la cocina, un poco desorientado aún en esa casa tan grande. El movimiento y los continuos cuchicheos alegres consiguieron despertarlo un poco más. Sintió cómo alguien le apretaba un poco los hombros y al ladear la cabeza se encontró con su padrino. Le sonrió. Tras de él venía su padre, asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo y éste pareció un poco decepcionado.

–Nuestra charla está pendiente, Harry. –lo saludaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

–Déjenlo en paz, Harry, amor, te ves pálido ¿no dormiste bien? Oh, y estás muy delgado, por cierto. –lo examinó la señora Weasley antes de dejar sobre la mesa una gran tarta de calabaza y jugo. –Come, cielo. –le aconsejó.

Tonks y el Señor Weasley cruzaron el umbral de la puerta a toda velocidad. Harry se percató de que no lo había visto la noche anterior y se preguntó sino se debería a que estaba trabajando en el Ministerio.

– ¿Y bien?  
–Nada –murmuró Tonks cansinamente, dejando un periódico sobre la mesa, Harry se apresuró a tomarlo y ojear la primera página. Y como de costumbre, no había ninguna noticia relevante sobre el Innombrable.

Decepcionado, regresó el periódico sobre la mesa.

Tonks se sentó entre Hermione y Ginny, que charlaban animadamente. Y pronto ocurrió algo realmente curioso, el cabello de Tonks cambió de color, a un rosa chicle, cuando derramó el jugo sobre la mesa.

Ella se disculpó y nadie pareció inmutarse por el repentino cambio de aspecto.

–Es una metamorfomaga. –aclaró Ron en su oído.

– ¿Una qué? –inquirió el muchacho.

–Metamorfomaga, una persona que puede cambiar su aspecto como le plazca. –murmuró el pelirrojo, señalando con disimulo los ojos de Tonks, que al parecer habían cambiado de color junto con su cabello.  
–Aah…

El señor Weasley se detuvo para estrecharle la mano y exclamar algo así como "_¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, qué gusto, Harry!"_ y finalmente se despidió de todos, para ir a trabajar.

–Hay mucho por hacer hoy. –informó Molly Weasley, y Harry no tuvo siquiera la menor idea sobre a qué podría estar refiriéndose.

–Nos hará limpiar otra vez. –se quejó Ron.

– ¿Hace cuánto están aquí? –preguntó de forma casual.

–Dos semanas.

–Oh, gracias por avisarme. Al menos podría haberles ayudado a limpiar. –murmuró amargamente.

Ron lo miró ofendido.

–Quisimos decírtelo, Harry. –interrumpió Hermione, frente a él, en un susurro, pero fue en vano, porque más de una persona estaba atenta a aquella conversación.  
–Si, supongo que estaría mejor encerrado en Privet Drive con mis tíos muggles que aquí, no fuera a ser que un armario intentara asesinarme, ¿verdad? Porque claro, Voldemort – _¡No digas ese nombre! _Exclamó Ron –no se atrevería nunca a asesinar a mis tíos muggles. Es decir, ¿cómo podría contra todas las alarmas y medidas de seguridad de mi tío Vernon? –gruñó de mala gana.  
Últimamente se sentía furioso con el mundo, la idea de que ello fuera una forma de descargar la culpabilidad que sentía por la muerte de Cedric, se le había cruzado varias veces por la cabeza.

–Harry, cariño…-interrumpió Molly cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes se puso en pie, dado por terminado su desayuno; pero Harry no la escuchó, pues para entonces ya había abandonado la cocina.  
Sirius se puso en pie, pero James fue más rápido y salió tras su hijo.

– ¡Harry, espera! –lo llamó, al pie de las escaleras, mientras que el menor ya estaba casi perdiéndose de vista.

No dijo nada, pero aguardó hasta que el hombre lo alcanzara.

–No los culpes. Dumbledore insistió. Yo mismo hubiera ido por ti. Además, quería agradecerle a Petunia…

–No es justo. ¡No es justo que me dejen afuera cuando fui yo y no ellos quienes se enfrentaron a Voldemort cuatro veces! ¡No es justo que…

– ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó James, pálido, con los ojos desorbitados.

–Nada. –se apresuró a negar Harry.

–Cuéntame eso.-

Se oyó una pequeña carcajada. A los pies de las escaleras, Sirius observaba la escena. James se veía fastidiado y Harry estaba nervioso.

–Estas en problemas, ¿eh, Harry? Pero es normal. Al fin y al cabo, James no sabe nada de ti. No sabe nada sobre tu patronus. –observó Sirius.

–O que hablas parsel. –sonrió Remus, quien tenía la misma mirada divertida que su padrino.

–Tampoco sabe sobre la cámara de los secretos.

–Ni el troll que derrotaste en primero.

–O la piedra filosofal.  
–O que ganaste el torneo de los tres magos.

–Los dragones.

–Basiliscos.

–Sirenas.

–Mortífagos…

–Gracias –los cortó Harry en seco.

–Como tampoco sabe que te convertiste en el buscador más joven de Gryffindor en los últimos cien años. –concluyó felizmente Sirius. -¡Debes verlo volar, James!

Los fulminó a ambos con la mirada: Lo estaban haciendo a propósito. Mientras tanto, James se limitaba a balbucear frases inconclusas como "¿Parsel…? ¿Troll…cuál…¿Dijo Cámara de…¿Qué diantre es una piedra filosofal?"

–Creo que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas sobre las cuales hablar. –murmuró seriamente James, y Harry, quien no contaba con mucha experiencia sobre padres, supo que las cosas no irían muy bien y no podría escapar de eso.

Y sin más, ambos se perdieron por las escaleras.

– ¿Qué? Algún día nos lo agradecerá. –respondió Sirius ante la culpable y acusadora mirada de su amigo, –Además no fui yo quien dijo que habla parsel, nombró al basilisco, al troll, a los mortífagos o al torneo de los tres magos. –se defendió.

Para Hermione, Sirius y el resto de los Weasley la tarde se limitó a limpiar la sala, tirando cosas viejas o peligrosas, quitando el polvo, o deshaciéndose de criaturas que no deberían convivir con ellos. Nadie vio a Dumbledore en el transcurrir de las horas y Remus estaba imperturbable en la biblioteca, pues era el más responsable para manejar _ese _tipo de libros.  
Por el contrario, para Harry y James, la tarde transcurrió en los relatos del primero sobre sus cuatro años en Hogwarts.

– ¿De verdad hablas parsel? –preguntó James, aun asombrado. Su hijo asintió con la cabeza. –Wow. Y yo creía que mis años en Hogwarts habían sido extraños…Pero… ¿un basilisco? ¿Sabes? Yo también fui buscador en Hogwarts.  
–Sí, ya me lo habían dicho…

– ¿Puedes hacer un patronus?

–Si…al menos sí pude la noche en la que encontramos a Sirius.

– ¿…uno corpóreo?

El muchacho asintió nuevamente.

–Y dime, Harry… ¿Qué forma tiene?

–Bueno…es un…ciervo.

Los ojos de James brillaron extrañamente durante un momento y pronto Harry se vio estrechado entre dos brazos fuertes, que toda su vida había querido sentir. Y se dio cuenta que toda la ira que había sentido por la mañana, se había ido disipando a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

–Harry…Voy a recompensarte por todos estos años perdidos. Lo prometo. Todo será mejor.

-Papá…-susurró el muchacho. Y de pronto sintió como si una gran carga pesada se le quitara de encima. La palabra en sí sonaba idiota, pero siempre había anhelado, en sus sueños, que cuando la dijera en voz alta, él le respondiera. Y ahí estaba él, y podía hacerlo.

-Harry, hijo. Mi niño.  
Y el muchacho no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente, y olvidarse de los Dursley y todos sus años con ellos. Olvidó a Voldemort, por primera vez desde que lo conocía y todo lo que representaba. Evitó pensar en lo que vendría y lo que pasó. Le dijo no a Cedric y su muerte. Dijo "ya basta" y su cicatriz y todos sus sueños pasados y venideros se desvanecieron en el aire como si fueran humo plateado. Dijo papá por vez primera. Y por vez primera, alguien le respondía.

-Te eché tanto de menos…Siempre quise…yo siempre…y ahora estás aquí. Y siento cómo me comporté desde que vine…es que…  
Quien conociera a Harry, definitivamente hubiera creído que era un impostor y no él, el verdadero Harry Potter, hablando tan abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos.

-No importa…Aún así, creo que Ron y Hermione merecen una disculpa…Y Molly también. Me han contado que esos Weasley te han cuidado mucho. Y les estoy muy agradecido.

Harry lo miró fijamente, clavando sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los de su progenitor, almendrados. Y con una mano vacilante le sujetó el hombro. Era real. Allí estaba.

-Fuimos al mundial de Quidditch el año pasado…- murmuró, aun pensando en los Weasley. –Y me rescataron de Privet Drive en las vacaciones de segundo curso.  
-Creí que te gustaba vivir con Petunia, hasta creí que no querrías venir aquí…La casa de Canuto es un poco…especial.

-Si, por supuesto –sonrió nervioso. Había tantas, tantas cosas que quería hablar con su padre; y entre ellas, definitivamente, no estaban los Dursley, porque ahora que él había regresado, ya no tendría que volver a verlos nunca.  
-¿Seguro?

-Si, si, claro.

James asintió, un poco inconforme con la respuesta, pero ya averiguaría luego por su cuenta. Es decir, le preguntaría a Sirius y a Remus, porque para algunas cosas, Albus no era de fiar.

Hablaron de todo y un poco más también. A Harry aún se le dificultaba mantener la conversación, es decir, no todos los días revive tu padre, al que no viste en 14 años. Para él, James era un desconocido.


	3. La Orden del Fénix

Wow

¡Hola!  
No pensaba actualizar hasta la segunda semana de julio, pero creo que me emocioné con los rrs xD

Son unos soles, muchas gracias por el apoyo.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron y sobre todo a aquellos que me dejaron un rr: laditomi, Jazmín-Black, Linz Hidaka, Larc, Pau Malfoy, Hatsuan, Mery Lupin, yomisma y Saori-loves-Gaara.

Y finalmente, el capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, que me hacen sentir mejor. A Alu y Dai, porque me alegran, a veces más, a veces menos, y tapan el sol con sus láminas. A Tamie, a Maju y a Bubu, porque son mis tres hermanas _más mejores_.

-Nada de esto es mío.

**III**

-…Pero Sirius finalmente lo consiguió y tuve que pagarle por ello. –finalizó James, mientras Harry reía, tumbado sobre una de las tres camas que ocupaban el dormitorio. – ¿Me dirás que nunca te lo había contado?  
-Pues no…no lo había hecho. ¿Cómo sucedió?

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que estés aquí…

–No lo sé. Dumbledore está investigando, nos encargó que buscáramos en los libros de la biblioteca…

–Pero no volverás a irte, ¿verdad?

–No lo sé…- susurró, hubiera querido decirle que no, que se quedaría _por siempre, _pero había perdido la ingenuidad de creerse invencible hacía catorce años.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entró Sirius, que parecía cansado.

-Odio este lugar. –fue lo primero que dijo, ignorando el hecho de que estaba interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Es un gran cuartel.-bromeó James.

-Por cierto, la comida ya está lista. Harry…Ron y Hermione han estado preguntando por ti…  
James le dirigió una mirada que significaba "discúlpate", pero Harry intentó ignorarla.

-¿Te quedas a dormir hoy con nosotros? –preguntó Sirius entusiasmado con la idea.

-Ya veremos. –se anticipó James.

La cena transcurrió normal, nuevamente se oían los cuchicheos de todos, y esa muchacha peculiar, Tonks, no paraba de cambiar su nariz de forma, mientras Ginny y Hermione reían y comentaban curiosidades.  
Ron parecía un poco ofendido.

Decidió que tras finalizar la cena tendría que hablar con ellos. Era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, y mejor temprano que tarde.

-Bien, ahora, ustedes a la cama. –se apresuró Molly, cuando la cena se dio por finalizada y tanto Dumbledore como Snape, Arthur y Bill Weasley y unas cuantas personas más cruzaban el umbral que dividía la cocina del hall y las escaleras.

Los Weasley, desde Fred y George hasta Ginny, y Hermione intercambiaron miradas sospechosas.  
-Hablarán sobre la orden. –susurró Ron, y era precisamente lo que todos pensaban, excepto Harry que nuevamente se sentía excluido de algo que al parecer resultaba muy obvio.

Molly lo miró amenazadoramente y George y Fred le sonrieron abiertamente.

-¿No los dejan quedarse aquí?

-Harry, cielo, ustedes son muy jóvenes para estas cosas –interrumpió la señora Weasley, azorada.

-Pero yo creo que Harry tiene derecho a saber.- opinó Sirius. James miraba todo un poco confuso, aunque por el momento no había tomado parte en el asunto. Sirius lo codeó para que lo secundara. Si James hablaba, nadie podría –excepto quizás Dumbledore- negarle a Harry escuchar. –Ha pasado todo este tiempo con esos muggles. Es normal que esté desinformado y creo que se lo merece más que algunos de nosotros.

- ¿Como tú, Black? –preguntó Snape con la mirada maliciosa. Harry ya había olvidado la presencia de su profesor de Pociones allí.

-Quita tu nariz ganchuda de los asuntos que no te competen, Snape. –lo cortó James, y Harry tuvo que hacer esfuerzos inhumanos para no reír.

-Por favor…-murmuró Dumbledore, mirando significativamente a su padre.-Creo que esto ya lo hemos hablado antes, Sirius.

Y Harry frunció el ceño. Al parecer no había sido el único afectado por aquellas palabras, puesto que James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas. Su padrino se veía incluso más molesto que su padre respecto a eso, y Harry, entonces, no supo a qué se debía.

-Tiene derecho a preguntar y a saber.- insistió Black.

-Si todo lo que él me contó sobre sus años en Hogwarts, es cierto, no veo por qué no.-objetó James. Y Dumbledore lo miró gravemente. El aludido se removió un poco en su silla.

- ¿Por qué Harry puede saber y nosotros no?- preguntaron Fred y George al mismo tiempo. –Nada personal, Harry. –continuaron ambos al unísono.  
-Por que son muy jóvenes.- se apresuró a responder su madre. –Y ahora quiero a todo el mundo en su cama.

- ¡Mamá! –se quejaron los gemelos.

-La Orden y sus cuestiones son cosa de adultos.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas triunfales.

- ¡Adultos que hayan terminado la escuela, ahora a la cama! –rugió la rechoncha señora Weasley.

-Pero… ¿Y entonces?- insistió Harry.

-Harry, cielo, no te preocupes por…

-¿Qué sucedió con Voldemort?

-Él regresó.- respondió Sirius evitando la mirada de la Señora Weasley y Dumbledore. -¿Qué? Él mismo lo vio, no hacía falta que yo se lo dijera.

-Sirius, es un niño, tú no…

-Es _mi _ahijado. ¿Acaso insinúas, Molly que no sé cómo cuidar de mi ahijado, mi sobrino?  
James sonrió al oír las dos últimas palabras.

-Hasta para eso resultas inútil, Black.  
- ¡Snivellus, cierra el pico!- rugió el aludido. Harry se percató que Bill, Tonks, Lupin, el Señor Weasley y algunas otras personas como Mundungus, se mantenían al margen de la situación, al parecer había desencadenado un fuerte enfrentamiento.

-No, Sirius, no malinterpretes…- murmuró la señora Weasley, afligida por su falta.

-En todo caso, seré yo quien decida. Es mi hijo, ¿no?  
-James, por mucho que quieras, ya hablamos sobre Harry, no va a unirse a la Orden.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el aludido- ¿Qué ha sucedido con Voldemort?  
-Ya no es un niño. –insistió Sirius.

-No es un adulto.

- ¡Nosotros si! –objetaron los gemelos, que seguían allí. Ron y Hermione miraban todo intercambiando miradas con Harry.

-Cuando terminen sus estudios y sean lo suficientemente mayores para hacerse cargo de sus vidas, entonces hablaremos. –sentenció la señora Weasley.  
-No es un niño. Y de hecho, ha hecho cosas que nosotros jamás…

-Suerte, Sirius.- lo frenó la Señora Weasley. Y Harry se sintió realmente ofendido.

-Bien. Hasta aquí hemos llegado, creo oportuno que recordemos todos que ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes y hemos llegado a una conclusión. Señor Potter, Señores Weasley, Señorita Granger, será mejor que se retiren.- concluyó Dumbledore.  
Harry lo miró furioso, aun así no se atrevió a desobedecer. Sirius le dirigió una rápida mirada de disculpa y él negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta…-comenzó George.

-Mañana. –concluyó Fred.  
Harry se despidió con la vista de su padre, su antiguo profesor y su padrino y se marchó con sus amigos.

Subieron al segundo piso y se separaron de los gemelos, quienes cambiaron de rumbo en cuanto vieron a la señora Weasley en el descanso de la escalera, mirándolos. Apresurados, el trío llegó hasta la habitación que Harry compartía con Ron. Hermione se coló, intentando pasar desapercibida a los ojos de la Señora Weasley.

-Siento lo de esta mañana…-se disculpó Harry.

-No te preocupes- lo apremió Hermione –Privet Drive debe ser terrible para ti.

-Lo es.- puntualizó el muchacho.  
-Ya estás aquí, Harry.- sonrió Ron, intentando dejar su enfado de lado.

-Lamentamos interrumpir, pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.- interrumpió George, o quizás era Fred, que acaban de aparecer con un sonoro "plop" en la habitación.

- ¡Fred, me estás pisando! –se quejó Ron, y el aludido se disculpó sonriente.

-Tomen. –el otro gemelo sacó de sus bolsillos unas largas cuerdas de un extraño color carne y Harry, al ver que todos se colocaban el extremo en un oído, hizo lo propio.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó Harry.

-Chhhss. Orejas Extensibles, te explicaremos luego.- lo calló uno de los gemelos. Harry recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Dumbledore el día anterior, en la cual el anciano director de Hogwarts mencionaba dichas orejas.

Se acercaron cuanto pudieron a la puerta, y Harry notó cómo las cuerdas se alejaban por debajo de ésta. Interrogó con la mirada a Hermione quien negó con la cabeza.

-Harry tenía derecho a saberlo.- decía la voz de Sirius.

-Por favor, Sirius, sé que no lo parece, pero es un niño.

-Un niño que ha…

- ¡Y nadie lo pone en duda! Pero piensa en él.

-Precisamente por eso es que…

-Señores, por favor. –interrumpió Dumbledore.

-Personalmente- comenzó Lupin. –Estoy de acuerdo con que merece saber al menos la situación general. No digo hacerlo miembro de la Orden, simplemente…-  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora, por favor, vayamos a lo nuestro. ¿Bill? –inquirió Dumbledore de forma amable.

-Los duendes están resentidos con los magos. Voldemort también es un mago, pero eso no quita que si se les ofrece algo…

- ¿Dinero?- interrumpió una voz que Harry no reconoció.

-No, dinero no. Sus viejas riquezas, ya sabes, el oro forjado por los duendes que técnicamente le prestaron a los magos, pero que éstos nunca devolvieron.

-¡Porque no es suyo!

-Claro que no, pero no lo creen así. Todos sabemos que si yo compro una vasija, cuando muera, ésta quedará en manos de mis herederos; los duendes insisten en que la vasija fue prestada por un determinado tiempo a cambio de una determinada cantidad de oro. Cuando el mago al que la vasija fue prestada, muere, ésta debe regresar a los duendes. Claro que ha habido tantas generaciones de magos, que éstos tesoros están desperdigados por el mundo, pero los Malfoy y los Lestrange son familias muy acaudaladas, creemos que pueden tener muchos de los tesoros de los duendes. Y no solo ellos.

-Los Lestrange están en Azkaban por el ataque contra los Longbottom.- interrumpió Moody.

-Si es por eso, también los Black y los Potter son familias influyentes.

-Si, pero el único heredero de los Black está prófugo y el heredero de los Potter es menor de edad. Y no, el otro Potter está técnicamente muerto.

-¿Qué hay con que Harry sea menor de edad?- objetó Sirius, y Molly puso los ojos en blanco, pero eso los Gryffindors no lo vieron.

-Como sea. –interrumpió Bill.-De todos modos, mantengo mi postura de que los duendes se mostrarán neutrales en caso de que una guerra se llevara a cabo. Como ya dije, no tienen mucha simpatía con los magos y los asuntos de éstos, no los atraen.

-Yo creo que no apoyarán a Voldemort. En la antigua Guerra, se vieron muy perjudicados. –interrumpió el señor Weasley, pensativo.

-El ministerio no está dispuesto a admitir nada. –terció el Señor Weasley, -Hasta creo que están dispuestos a tomar ciertas medidas para restringirte, Albus. No les gustó en lo absoluto que te aparecieras allí hace unas pocas semanas por el tema de los Dementores.

- ¡Dementores! –bramó Mundungus. –Los he visto cuando vigilaba al muchacho en ese barrio Muggle.

-Ya lo sabemos, Fletcher.

–Creo que la biblioteca debería permanecer cerrada, de todos modos. –murmuró Lupin en cuanto se formó un silencio que nadie parecía muy dispuesto a quebrantar.

-Bien. Creo que esto es todo por hoy.- terció Dumbledore.-Profesor Snape, ¿hay algo que quiera usted agregar?

-Nada, señor.

-Correcto, entonces, Remus, continúa con eso que ya se dijo. Bill, sigue insistiendo con los duendes, por favor, y Arthur, muchas gracias, tendré en cuenta esas medidas. Todos han hecho un buen trabajo.

Pronto se oyeron pasos en la cocina y el ruido de mucha gente poniéndose en pie y corriendo sillas. Los gemelos Weasley, desde el segundo piso, se apresuraron a enroscar las orejas extensibles, al igual que el trío.

Una vez las orejas extensibles hubieron sido devueltas a los bolsillos de los gemelos y se oyeron pasos en el descanso, todos decidieron que era hora de acatar las normas impuestas por Molly Weasley y los gemelos desaparecieron mientras Hermione se marchaba a su habitación mediante la puerta. Era probable que Ginny la esperara despierta para oír sobre la reunión. Si todos se hubieran concentrado en la habitación de Ron y Harry, hubiera sido muy evidente.

- ¿Por qué el Ministerio no acepta el regreso de Voldemort?-preguntó Harry, y Ron se estremeció e hizo una mueca.

Apagaron las luces y se metieron en sus camas, por si alguien se acercaba, pero la conversación todavía no acababa.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-preguntó Ron, incrédulo.-Papá dice que es porque temen que Dumbledore quiera derrocar a Fudge.

- ¡Pero eso es estúpido!

-Lo sé. Y ellos también lo saben, pero aceptar que quien-ya-sabes ha regresado significa asumir que otra guerra se avecina. Temen perder el control de la situación y que se revelen contra ellos. O al menos eso dijo Hermione. Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Lo cierto es que Dumbledore y mi madre quieren mantenernos alejados de todo eso, Sirius dice que es absurdo.

Harry asintió.

-Mamá nos hará limpiar y desinfectar las cortinas, que por cierto están llenas de Doxys, para fingir que mientras estamos allí, Bill y mi padre, junto con Mundungus, Lupin, Tonks y Ojoloco no planean nada en la cocina. Luego mi padre y todos los que trabajan en el ministerio se irán y podremos dejarlo un buen rato. También quiere mantener a Sirius ocupado, no lo dejan salir de esta casa y está un poco molesto con Dumbledore por eso.

- ¿Por qué no puede salir?

-Lupin, Moody y Dumbledore insisten en que si Sca…Colagusano lo ha estado divulgando, a estas alturas, el Ministerio debe estar al tanto de que es un animago, y se les facilitará capturarlo.  
-Ahora que está mi padre, podrán probar la inocencia de Sirius.

-Si, claro. Un hombre que pasó catorce años muerto aparece de pronto sin explicación alguna para defender a un prófugo de Azkaban. Eso sería terrible. Además, Dumbledore insiste en que nadie además de nosotros debería saber sobre tu padre.

Harry pensó que Dumbledore no estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente, pero no dijo nada. La verdad, es que estaba bastante molesto con él.

Luego de eso, la conversación fue apaciguándose hasta que ambos se sumieron en un profundo sueño, del que despertarían a la mañana siguiente, cuando la Señora Weasley le pidiera a Tonks que los despertara, para mantener a la entusiasta joven y sus ganas de ayudar, lejos de la cocina. Dos jarras de cerveza con manteca y una cesta de tostadas desperdiciadas por un descuido.

Cuando los muchachos salieron de su habitación, Ginny y Hermione hacían lo propio de la suya. Hablaban entre cuchicheos y era imposible entender lo que decían.  
Ambas se acercaron a ellos y Harry presintió que el tema de conversación sería sobre la reunión de ayer por la noche.

-Harry, Tonks nos ha dicho esta mañana que van a hablar contigo sobre Voldemort. Creemos que lo harán luego del desayuno. –susurró Hermione.

Harry asintió y James, Sirius y Remus aparecieron por el pasillo. Lupin les dirigió una sospechosa mirada y los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron.  
Entonces se oyó un "plop" proveniente desde la cocina y unos gritos únicamente comparables con los de Walburga Black, se hicieron oír por encima de todas las demás voces. Era algo así como "¡QUE SEAN MAYORES DE EDAD NO LES DA DERECHO A INFARTAR A SU MADRE! ¡NI TAMPOCO A APARECER Y DESAPARECER A SU ANTOJO CADA DOS SEGUNDOS! ¿POR QUÉ NO SE COMPORTAN COMO SUS HERMANOS? ELLOS NO ESTABAN MOLESTANDO DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ TODO EL DÍA APARECIENDO Y DESAPARECIENDO, HACIENDO MAGIA POR NADA. ¡COMPÓRTENSE, POR MERLIN!"

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reír, mientras otro "plop" se oía en la cocina y seguidamente los gemelos aparecían riendo en el descanso de la escalera.

-FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY SI VUELVEN A HACER ESO UNA VEZ MÁS…

-Tenemos que hablar contigo, Harry.-murmuraron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Y Harry recordó que ya había oído dos veces antes desde que había llegado. Supuso que Hermione tendría razón y esperarían a que todos desayunaran para hablar con él, por ende, asintió con la cabeza y los tres entraron en la habitación vacía de Harry y Ron.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues verás, estimado Harry.-comenzó Fred.

-Decidimos que serás el padrino de Los Sortilegios Weasley.  
- ¿Yo?

-Pues claro. Verás, en este último año hemos estado perfeccionando muchos de nuestros antiguos productos y creando nuevos.

-Las orejas extensibles, por ejemplo.

-Y como fuiste quien nos facilitó el dinero e hiciste posible esto…-continuó Fred, con tono melodramático, arrancándole una sonrisa al muchacho.

-Y te estaremos eternamente agradecidos. –continuó George, llorando exageradamente sobre el hombros de su hermano.

-Decidimos que ¡Serás el padrino de nuestro emporio de chascos! –concluyeron los dos con grandes sonrisas. Se los veía animados.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias.

-A ti, Harry.

-Es increíble cuánto hemos mejorado. Conseguimos escapar de mamá y tenemos listas llenas de pedidos. Tenemos puestos en Hogwarts, y cuando terminemos la escuela esperamos poder abrir nuestra propia tienda con tu dinero y el que recaudemos.

- ¿Y su madre…?

-¡Despreocúpate, Harry! Ella está perfectamente.

-Claro. Con esto de la Orden sólo está un poco histérica, verás, tienen el estómago del tamaño de Hagrid.

-Y Tonks estropea todo cuando toca.

-Y quiere protegernos a todos, pero somos demasiados.

-Lejos de eso, ella está fantásticamente.

-Sobre todo porque no sabe absolutamente nada.

-Pero no se enterará.

-Porque no se lo diremos.

-Y confiamos en ti.

-Sólo queríamos que supieras que estamos muy agradecidos contigo. Estamos en deuda.

-Y lo pagaremos cuando tengamos el dinero.

-Mientras tanto, Sortilegios Weasley con sus dueños para servirte.

Los gemelos le guiñaron un ojo y Harry sonrió animado. Si el mundo fuera como ellos dos, definitivamente valdría la pena vivirlo.

-

Hasta aquí llegamos. Ya saben, háganse amigos del botoncito de abajo y James, Sirius y yo les estaremos muy agradecidos.


	4. Parte de la Orden

Wow

_¡Hola!  
Bueno, aprovecho a publicar ahora porque -entre otras cosas- se me vienen los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de invierno (si, dije invierno xD) Y mi pc está anticipando la tormenta, en cualquier momento muere y yo pierdo todo lo escrito hasta ahora -ese día moriré yo con la pc xD-._

Estoy realmente agradecida con todos aquellos que me apoyan. Esos que leen, aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios y también quienes me agregan a favoritos o a alertas. Todo eso se aprecia, realmente. 

**IV**

Cuando Harry bajó, junto con los gemelos Weasley a la cocina para desayunar, la señora Weasley les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a sus hijos y una de preocupación a Harry.

-Harry, cielo, ven un minuto a ayudarme con esto.-lo llamó la mujer.

Con la mirada de Sirius, James, Ron, Hermione y Ginny fijas en su cabeza, Harry se acercó y tomó dos paneras repletas de tostadas que bien podrían haber ido volando solas a la mesa sin necesidad de que él las llevara.

-Cariño…entiendes que todo lo que dije ayer fue para protegerte, ¿no es cierto?

-Si, claro. –asintió Harry. Conocía lo suficiente a la madre de Ron para saber que sus intenciones eran nobles.

-Si con Albus queremos mantenerte alejado, es por tu propio bien, nos preocupas y te apreciamos. Eso es todo.- murmuró la mujer, consciente de que estaban observándolos.

Harry llevó las paneras a la mesa y se sentó entre Ron y Hermione que le hicieron un lugar en cuanto se acercó.

Cuando todos terminaron, la señora Weasley retomó la palabra. Arthur se debatía entre susurros con Bill y Lupin sobre el accionar de los duendes y Moody miraba a todos con su ojo mágico, ese con el que podía ver a través de las paredes e incluso lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Tonks comía una tostada y hablaba con los gemelos Weasley sobre sus transformaciones.

-Chicos, necesitamos que nos dejen solos con Harry.

Sirius intercambió una mirada divertida con James y se acomodó en su asiento.

- ¡Así que van a contarle y a nosotros no! –farfulló George.

-Tenemos tanto derecho como él a escuchar. Ya somos mayores.

-No, claro que no.

-Molly…en realidad sí pueden oír.- interrumpió Arthur tras meditarlo un poco, cortando de pronto la conversación que mantenía con uno de sus hijos y Remus. –Son mayores de edad para el Ministerio, legalmente adultos. Pero esperen, de ningún modo permitiremos que formen parte de la Orden, sólo creemos que hay cosas que pueden saber.

La mujer pareció ofendida de no contar con el apoyo de su marido, pero no dijo nada. Fred y George sonrieron triunfales.

-Los demás, fuera.

- ¡Pero mamá! –se quejó Ron. Hermione hizo una mueca. -¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos nosotros también? Si le cuentan a Harry es como hablarlo con nosotros.

A Harry se le cruzaron varias ideas por la cabeza, respecto a que mientras él estaba en Privet Drive, Ron y Hermione convivían con la Orden del Fénix. Se dijo que no debía ser tan resentido, después de todo…Dumbledore lo había prohibido.

-Si, eso es cierto.-lo secundó Hermione.

Harry tras meditarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza. Le hubiera gustado que ellos sintieran lo que él sintió cuando se supo fuera de todo aquel movimiento, pero se repitió nuevamente en que había asuntos más importantes.  
Molly resopló, molesta.

-Bien, bien. Ginny, fuera.

-Pero…

Molly la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ella está con nosotros.-murmuró Harry. Si iba a incluir a Ron y a Hermione a pesar de todavía estar resentido con ellos, no veía por qué excluir a Ginny. Y hasta el momento nunca había pensado en que ella pudiera sentirse como se sentía él.  
Ginny era la menor, siempre la excluían a ella de todo lo que hacían. Era la primera a la que quitaban del medio y le daban más prohibiciones que al resto. Nunca lo había pensado así. Y de pronto sintió que la comprendía, o mejor: que alguien lo comprendía a él.

-Bien.-masculló la señora Weasley, frustrada.

-Verán. –comenzó Lupin, que había estado al tanto de la conversación y sonreía amablemente.-La situación en general es simple: Voldemort está actuando en secreto para no alertar al Ministerio, que se niega a admitir que el Innombrable haya regresado. Está reclutando gente, buscando a sus viejos y fieles aliados, y por supuesto, nuevos también.  
– ¿Pero no saben dónde está Voldemort en estos momentos?

–No ha dado señales. Espera pasar desapercibido hasta poder tener nuevamente a su ejército, o eso creemos. Para él es más fácil dejar que el Ministerio siga creyendo que todo está controlado y que continúen desacreditando a Dumbledore.

Harry asintió.

– ¿El Ministerio cree que Dumbledore quiere proclamarse Ministro de Magia?

–Veo que lees el periódico, Potter.- dijo suspicazmente Moody.

–Cuando uno está encerrado en Privet Drive sin muchas noticias de sus amigos, sólo le queda leer El Profeta y esperar a que sean más considerados que sus allegados.- respondió el muchacho de forma cortante. Sirius rió sin reparo.

-Pues si. El Ministerio lo cree y Dumbledore se está viendo en muchos problemas por eso.-confirmó Arthur.  
–De todos modos, la gente cree lo que dice El Profeta, Voldemort puede seguir haciendo lo que se le antoje y el Ministerio sólo le complica las cosas a Dumbledore.

–No es tan así.-lo cortó Sirius.-Verás, convencer a la gente no es tan fácil. Todos prefieren creer que no sucede nada. El Profeta está siendo gravemente presionado y las _personas normales_ que conforman la Orden trabajan en el Ministerio. Son una gran ayuda como espías, pero si comienzan a seguir los "rumores de Dumbledore", es probable que nos quedemos sin espías en el Ministerio. El resto somos marginados del mundo. –rió Sirius con sorna. Luego se encogió de hombros. –Un cadáver viviente, un convicto prófugo y un hombre lobo. Fantástico. Eso sin contar a Dumbledore, que le pesa la edad y pierde credibilidad y a Snape, que es un _ex_ Mortifago.  
-Y mientras tanto, Voldemort sigue haciendo lo que quiere.-insistió Harry, frustrado.

-No, tampoco, porque actuar en secreto conlleva a pasar desapercibido. Si comienza una sangrienta casería de muggles, el Ministerio tendrá que disculparse públicamente con Dumbledore y admitir que él ha regresado.

-¿En qué lo perjudicaría que el mundo mágico se enterara?

-Reformarían el Ministerio. Voldemort actúa con tanta libertad -dentro de lo que cabe- precisamente porque el Ministerio no hace nada para impedirlo. Cambiarían de Ministro, escucharían a Dumbledore, acatarían más medidas de seguridad y Dumbledore tendría toda la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. En cambio así, Dumbledore debe cuidar sus pasos, no vaya a ser que termine en Azkaban por desafiar al Ministerio.  
Harry asintió.  
- ¿Qué hará la Orden?- se arriesgó a preguntar. Y pronto comprendió su error. Molly les advirtió con la mirada.

-Eso es confidencial.-dijo Moody cortante.

-Quiero ser parte de la Orden.

-No.

Y a Harry, ese "no" tan determinante le heló la sangre.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero ningún menor…ni ninguna persona que no haya concluido sus estudios- agregó James, sin darles tiempo a los gemelos- entrará en la Orden.

-Pero…

-No, Harry. He dicho que no. No dejaré que entres en la Orden.

Se mordió el labio inferior, dolido.

-Bien. Ha sido suficiente, ahora que todos sabemos un poco más, es hora de ir a ver esas cortinas de una buena vez. –interrumpió la señora Weasley. Y Harry agradeció internamente su interrupción.

-Gracias, Harry…-susurró Ginny por lo bajo, cuando estaban desalojando la cocina, camino a la sala.  
-¡Harry, espera! –lo llamó su padre. Pero no se detuvo, simplemente fingió que no escuchaba.

-¿Tú lo hubieras dejado, Sirius? –preguntó James, perturbado.

-Claro que no. Si bien no estoy de acuerdo con mantenerlo apartado de todo, no lo pondría en la cabecera de la Orden a esperar a que le den misiones como a cualquiera de nosotros…o bueno, no precisamente nosotros, pero…No, definitivamente no.

James asintió, un poco más calmado.

-Estuviste bien, James, no te preocupes.-atajó Remus, sonriendo.

James asintió, aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse un poco. Todo aquello era nuevo, siquiera había aprendido a cuidar bien de un niño de un año cuando, como si fuera de un día para otro, tras dormir todo el día, ese mismo niño era ya todo un adolescente.  
No sabía cómo tratarlo, siquiera lo conocía bien. Cuando creía acercarse un poco, Harry reaccionaba de forma totalmente inesperada para él. Y lo confundía.  
Lily le hacía falta. No sabía estar sin ella.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, la señora Weasley comandaba la desinfección de las cortinas, que de hecho se le estaba escapando un poco de las manos.  
A Ron lo habían mordido y Fred y George habían desaparecido -literalmente- en cuanto les quitó la vista de encima.  
Hermione parecía pensativa y eso hacía que la muchacha hiciera tres veces lo mismo y se quedara mirando la nada, mientras que Harry y Ginny que parecían haber desarrollado una complicidad nunca antes vista, hablaban y reían de Merlín sabe qué, marginando al resto. Y tal vez lo hacían apropósito, para que el mundo se enterase cómo se sentían cuando los excluían. Tal vez.

Ron estaba molesto por su dedo mordido, que su madre se había encargado de curar. Hermione había comenzado a limpiar un viejo armario que contenía muchas cosas que carecían de utilidad: viejas copas de plata, unas cuantas mantas que en cuanto las quitó del lugar donde estaban acomodadas, comenzaron a luchar contra la Gryffindor, y hubieran logrado estrangularla, junto a Harry y a Ginny que habían acudido en su ayuda, si no hubiera sido porque James, Remus y Sirius acababan de llegar.

Se dieron un pequeño descanso para poder respirar. Hermione contemplaba una de aquellas copas de plata y con uno de sus dedos recorría el emblema de los Black.

- ¿Es plata de verdad?- le preguntó a Sirius, quien asintió, mirando la copa con claro desinterés.

-¿La quieres?

-¡Yo la quiero!- saltó Mundungus, que había estado allí todo ese tipo, evaluando algunos objetos viejos.

Sirius se encogió de hombros; Mundungus iba a guardar la copa cuando una voz chillona y estridente irrumpió en la estancia.

-¡Amo Sirius! ¿Cómo permite que roben a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black? Oh, tanta inmundicia, mi señora sufriría tanto, tanto. Tanto. Sus más preciados tesoros desperdigados y en manos de una sangre-sucia roñosa.

- ¡Kreacher!- gruñó Sirius con sorna.

-Déjalo Sirius…-susurró Hermione.-No importa.

- ¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Harry en un susurro, mirando al que parecía ser un elfo, extremadamente delgado y más alto que Dobby -al menos el Dobby que Harry recordaba-. Sus dedos eran finos y largos, su escasa prenda de ropa estaba toda mugrosa y sus ojos saltones lo desafiaban. Era aparentemente un elfo muy viejo.

-Kreacher, el elfo doméstico. Dumbledore insistió en que lo dejáramos aquí, pero está loco.

-Discúlpate, Kreacher.- ordenó Sirius.

-Kreacher lo siente, amo Sirius. Siente no poder cumplir con los deseos de su ama. Oh, si el amo Regulus siquiera viera esto, ¡qué diría! Se sentiría decepcionado de Kreacher. Oh, pobre y viejo Kreacher, es una decepción para sus verdaderos amos. Y ahora Kreacher debe disculparse con una sangre-sucia por decir la verdad. ¡El ama y señora no permitía a Kreacher tal humillación! ¡Qué buena era el ama y señora! ¡Oh, y el amo Regulus!

-Ni el _amo_ Regulus ni la vieja loca esa están aquí, así que cierra el pico. Y discúlpate con Hermione.

-Lo siento, señorita sangre-sucia.

Sirius frunció el ceño pero Hermione lo detuvo antes de que volviera a hacer algo en contra del elfo.

-¡Déjalo, Sirius! Por favor, déjalo. Él no entiende…

-Si que entiende, Hermione.- la contradijo el mago. Ella se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas.

-Ya, Sirius, no lo vale- interrumpió Ron.-No hagas caso, está loco.

-¡Y un traidor! ¡Un traidor en la Noble y Ancestral Casa! ¡Quién lo diría! Kreacher merece lo peor por no hacer nada. Kreacher debe proteger los tesoros del ama de los mugrosos traidores a la sangre y la sangre-sucia. ¡Una sangre sucia!

-¡YA CÁLLATE! Te prohíbo que digas una sola palabra más. –lo cortó Sirius.

El elfo se tapó la boca con sus manos de dedos largos y finos y Hermione volvió a su tarea de sacar los objetos viejos: una botella con un contenido luminoso de extraña procedencia, un medallón dorado que nadie logró abrir, una colección de tazas, platos y cucharas de té, una caja de madera labrada con el escudo de Slytherin, el lema familiar (Toujours Pur) y varias serpientes en sus costados, que dentro contenía una vajilla de plata que parecía lustrada hacía mucho tiempo.

Kreacher desapareció y todos los objetos fueron a parar a la basura; aunque Hermione la dejó abierta en la cocina, tiempo después, en medio de una discusión entre sus amigos, Harry comprendería que la muchacha lo hizo a consciencia para que el elfo pudiera rescatar los objetos que quisiera y guardarlos en su escondite, debajo de la escalera.

James lo miraba fijamente y él por un momento se dignó a mirarlo también. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a apartar la mirada antes que el otro lo hiciera. Por desgracia para Harry, Tonks que llevaba una caja grande entre sus brazos se tambaleó y cayó, con caja y todo.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó, con el cabello color zanahoria.

-No te preocupes.-dijo Harry, olvidando a James y comenzando a levantar las cosas de la caja que la muchacha había tirado, entre otras cosas, muchos rollos de pergamino, pero uno en especial que le llamó la atención: el que parecía ser un mapa.  
Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró, intentando descubrir de qué era el mapa, sin muchos resultados. Y cuando levantó la vista, todos los adultos lo miraban fijamente. Tonks se había puesto pálida y su cabello nuevamente había cambiado de color.

-Mejor dame eso Harry, y sigue con tus cosas.-murmuró la muchacha nerviosa, quitándole el mapa de las manos y marchando con paso presuroso.

-Deja Tonks, ya lo hacemos nosotros.-sonrió James, y Sirius tomó la caja.

-Yo regresaré mejor a la biblioteca.

-Entonces me voy a trabajar.-sonrió Tonks, mientras Moody entraba en la sala y Remus le indicaba un escritorio que contenía un vaya Merlín a saber qué.

Sirius, James y Remus desaparecieron por la puerta tranquilamente, aunque todos iban para el mismo lado. Pero Harry no prestó mucha atención a ese detalle, porque no quería mirar demasiado a James.

-Harry James Potter ven aquí. –murmuró James entrando en la sala, una media hora más tarde.

Harry se sonrojó terriblemente al sentir cómo todos lo miraban. Intercambió una mirada rápida con Ron y Hermione, el primero lo compadeció con un gesto que Harry siempre hacía cuando la Señora Weasley regañaba a su hijo, cosa que ocurría más a menudo; Hermione, por su parte lo interrogó con la mirada. Él se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a salir de la sala.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

– ¿Qué cosa?  
– ¡Lo de tus tíos!-respondió como si no fuera obvio.

Y Harry no supo qué responder.

–No lo sé. No tiene importancia.

– ¿Te hicieron dormir en un armario y no tiene importancia?  
Harry se revolvió el cabello con cierto nerviosismo, totalmente abochornado.  
– ¿Quién te…¡Sirius!

–Y menos mal, si esperaba a que tú me lo contaras…

–Si te interesa saber sobre mi, pregúntamelo a mi.

–Si me mientes no me sirve de nada.

–Será entonces que no quiero contarte.-masculló el menor, aun dolido por lo que había considerado "la traición de la mañana".

James se paró en seco y volvió a cerrar la boca, sin concluir lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo.

–Lo siento ¿bien? Yo… ¿Y qué ganaba con contártelo, que sintieras lástima? Mi vida es muchas veces patética, lo sé. Pero estoy cansado de que todos opinen sobre ella, es mía. Todo el mundo parece interesarse en mi vida. Si hago algo es porque Harry Potter tiene complejo de súper-héroe y le gusta destacarse sobre el resto, si no lo hago, Harry Potter los defrauda. Pobre Harry, siempre pierde, vamos a encerrarlo en Privet Drive con sus tíos muggles y así lo protegeremos. Dejemos que lo encierren en el armario y le den ropa vieja y grande. Nadie le diga que Sirius Black es su padrino porque Harry es lo suficientemente idiota como para ir a vengar a sus padres e ir por un asesino. No le contemos de la Orden porque el tonto se cree mejor que Dumbledore, se pondrá a la cabeza e irá sólo a buscar a Voldemort. Y al fin y al cabo, el idiota que tiene que arreglárselas con Voldemort es el idiota de Harry, porque el resto siempre parece tener cosas mejores que hacer.  
–Harry…las cosas no…

– ¡No sabes cómo son las cosas porque nunca estuviste aquí!  
– ¡Lo sé! ¡Y para mi también es duro! Hace un mes yo estaba en el Valle Godric, con mi niño de un año y mi esposa. Uno de mis mejores amigos me vendió, ella está muerta, supuestamente yo también y mi hijo tiene ahora quince años. ¿Crees que no es duro? A Sirius lo culparon por mi muerte. Lily no está aquí y yo sin ella. No sé como acercarme a ti. Y no sé qué hacer.  
– ¿La extrañas?  
–Cada minuto desde que desperté. Cada noche antes de dormir, cada mañana al despertar y cada vez que te miro.-confesó amargamente.

–Quizás ella también regresa…-intentó animarlo Harry sin mucho efecto. –Yo…de verdad siento no habértelo dicho, no creí que fuera a importarte.

–Harry…eres mi hijo, claro que me importa.

–Me refiero a…no sé, simplemente no se me pasó por la cabeza. Tengo tantas cosas que contar que los Dursley son lo último en lo que pensaría.

-Yo si quiero que hablemos sobre eso.

–Pero…

–Tenemos tiempo.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Sirius, que estaba extrañamente vacía, Remus se hallaba en la biblioteca, pero no había rastros de Sirius.

–Probablemente esté con el hipogrifo.

–Buckbeck. Lo salvamos de la ejecución con Hermione en tercero, utilizando su giratiempo. Así salvamos a Sirius del beso del dementor.

–No sabía eso.  
Harry sonrió.

–Si, Peter se hizo pasar por Scabbers, la mascota de Ron. El gato de Hermione estuvo todo el año intentando matarlo…Hagrid fue nuestro profesor en tercero, como el profesor Lupin. –James sonrió.-creyó conveniente comenzar con hipogrifos y Malfoy lo arruinó todo, provocando a Buckbeck…Iban a ejecutarlo.

–Ya veo.

–Ese año ganamos la copa de Quidditch y Sirius me regaló una Saeta de Fuego, es la mejor escoba del mundo. –sonrió.

–No cambies de tema, que estábamos con otra cosa.

Harry sonrió nervioso.

–Pero…Bien.

Harry comenzó a relatarle sobre los Dursley: las manías de Tía Petunia, su gordo y abusivo primo Duddley, cómo había inflado una vez a Tía Marge por insultarlo a ellos, -a James y a Lily-; cuando Dobby se apareció en el número cuatro; cuando dormía en el armario y cuando Sirius, Hermione y los Weasley lo habían llenado de comida durante el riguroso régimen de Duddley.

–Maldita Petunia.-gruñó su padre. –Si hubiera sido a la inversa, sabe a la perfección que Lily y yo hubiéramos criado a tu primo como si fuera tu hermano. Les hubiéramos dado lo mejor que pudiéramos a ambos.

Harry lo miró durante un segundo y sonrió.

-Pero no importa. Ahora que estás aquí, no regresaré jamás. Además…me divertí de lo lindo contándole historias sobre Sirius, el psicótico suelto que apareció en la TV muggle.-rió Harry, y James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentía como si aquello hubiera sucedido toda su vida. Como si su padre hubiera estado siempre. De hecho, lo estuvo.

–Por cierto, Harry…quiero decirte algo y no se te ocurra desobedecerme o contradecirme, porque entonces me enfadaré. Bien. Te quiero lejos de los asuntos de la Orden.  
Harry frunció el ceño.

–No importa si te molesta que otros se metan en tu vida. Yo soy tu padre y sí puedo hacerlo. Te quiero lejos de eso, ¿bien?

–Pero…

– ¿Bien?

–Bien. –gruñó de mala gana.

–Promete que cuando vayas a Hogwarts este año te portarás bien y no te meterás en problemas.

–Son los problemas los que se meten conmigo. Además, no iré a Hogwarts.

– ¿Cómo que no?  
–Me quedaré contigo y con Sirius aquí, en Grinmauld Place.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

–Pero…

–Mira Harry, Hogwarts es una etapa maravillosa. La mejor de todas. Y tú tienes amigos fantásticos. Todos ellos son fantásticos. No lo desaproveches por estar con nosotros. Estaremos bien aquí y no sucederá nada. Te mantendremos avisado mediante Dumbledore.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

–De verdad. Pero no desaproveches Hogwarts.

–Ahora que estás aquí…no quiero ir.

–No desaproveches Hogwarts, Harry, o te arrepentirás. Realmente te arrepentirás. Hazlo ahora que puedes. No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts.

Harry asintió, no muy convencido.

–Promete que te cuidarás en Hogwarts y no harás todo eso que me contaron que haces. El bosque prohibido está prohibido por algo. Y no salgas de noche.

–Tú lo hacías…

–Era distinto. Ahora te estoy pidiendo que no lo hagas. Por favor.

–De acuerdo…

– ¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo…

James lo despeinó.

–Gracias, Harry.  
–Pero me tendrán informado…

–Si.

Harry regresó a la sala poco tiempo después. Ron y Hermione lo interrogaron con la mirada y él respondió con una gran sonrisa que indicaba que todo estaba bien. La comida pronto estaría lista.

–Harry, cariño, ¿podrías avisarle a Sirius, James y Remus? –preguntó la señora Weasley de espaldas, revolviendo el estofado. El muchacho asintió y se encaminó por donde creía que estaba la biblioteca.

-¿Remus? –golpeó la puerta y pronto se adentró. El lugar era más grande de lo que hubiera esperado. Comenzó a buscarlo entre las estanterías, un libro de cubierta roja estaba tirado en el suelo y pensó en tomarlo, pero cuando intentó hacerlo el libro se desvaneció en el aire.  
Llegó a una mesa donde había varios libros abiertos y una tableta de chocolate sin terminar. Debajo de la mesa había una caja que le pareció sospechosamente familiar, y la distinguió al cabo de unos segundos: la caja que Tonks había tirado ese día.  
Pero ni rastros de Remus.  
Se inclinó un poco, curioso, y comenzó a leer rápidamente. Lo que se dice ojear, porque siquiera estaba leyendo.

– ¿Harry?

–Eh…Profesor Lupin, lo estaba buscando…Ya va a ser la hora del almuerzo…

–Ya no soy profesor tuyo, lo sabes.

–Lo siento, Remus. –se disculpó el joven, azorado.  
–Ahora voy. Adelántate. La salida es por allá.

Harry se apresuró a salir por donde había entrado, quizás debieran hacer una visita nocturna a la biblioteca.

Encontró a Sirius en la sala, ya un poco más limpia y habitable. Estaba de pie mirando lo que parecía un tapiz. Harry se preguntó qué tan interesante podía ser un tapiz hasta que se percató que no era precisamente un papel tapiz, sino un árbol genealógico.

–Sirius…-lo llamó, no muy seguro de querer distraerlo: parecía muy concentrado.

–Ven Harry, mira. Este es el Árbol Genealógico de los Black.- Y evidentemente, Harry comprobó el Lema (Toujours Pur) de la familia arriba del tapiz. –Aquí estoy yo. –señaló un gran manchón en el tapiz, que bien parecía haber sido incendiado a propósito. Lo hizo mi dulce madre cuando me fui de casa. ¿Sabes a dónde fui?

–A mi casa.-interrumpió otra voz. –Al Valle Godric.

Sirius asintió.

–Me desheredaron por eso. Y por ser amigo de un licántropo. Aunque tal vez haya influido el hecho de que haya dicho que la pureza de sangre era una mierda y me negara a ser un mortífago. –meditó. –Mi hermano no pensaba así. Es este. –murmuró, señalando un punto que se leía como Regulus, donde un muchacho impecable, muy parecido a Sirius, hacía una mueca similar a una sonrisa.-Pobre Regulus, siempre fue muy idiota. Un cobarde. Siempre tuvo miedo de mi madre pero jamás la contradijo. Era el hijo perfecto y lo fue más cuando se convirtió en un mortífago. Tuvo miedo. Y así me quedé sin hermano.- Sirius se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Voldemort lo mató?  
Sirius asintió.

Harry sintió un renovado cariño por Sirius. Se sentía un poco reconocido en él. Al fin y al cabo, no era el único que había tenido una infancia detestable y se había quedado solo.

–Por cierto, Harry… ¿no debías avisarnos que el almuerzo está listo? –interrumpió James arqueando una ceja.

– ¡El almuerzo! ¡Lo olvidé!  
–El almuerzo está listo y nosotros perdiendo el tiempo aquí- gruñó Sirius.

…

Por la tarde, Molly los dejó descansar un poco, ya que Hermione objetó que tenían muchas tareas que hacer. Y con esa excusa pudieron marcharse a la habitación de Harry y Ron.

En cuanto llegaron, Ron se tumbó en la cama.

–Ahora podré dormir unas cuantas horas…

– ¡Ron!-lo regañó Hermione.

Harry rió, tomando sus cosas de Hogwarts, lo cierto es que la única forma de disfrutar de los deberes para las vacaciones en Hogwarts es estando en Privet Drive, donde esa es la única forma de conectarse con el mundo mágico.

– ¿Saben? Creo que debemos ir a ver la biblioteca.-dijo Harry en un susurro.

–Ya oíste lo que el Profesor Lupin dijo ayer, Harry.-murmuró seriamente Hermione.

–Si, pero hoy cuando fui a buscarlo para ir a almorzar, leí algo que podría ayudar.

–Siempre podemos enterarnos por lo que dicen en la Orden. –susurró Ron, aun tumbado sobre su cama

–No, no podemos.-murmuró Hermione – ¿No se dieron cuenta? Moody se sabe que los gemelos rescataron algunas Orejas Extensibles. Y apuesto a que Dumbledore también lo sabe. La Señora Weasley hizo con ellas una pequeña fogata. –explicó, ante la mirada de Harry. El muchacho asintió.

–Creo que mi padre también se dio cuenta, hoy me hizo prometerle que nos mantendríamos al margen. Bueno, al menos yo. Y si vamos a la biblioteca, no estaré faltando a su palabra, y tampoco me estaré metiendo con la Orden.  
Hermione le miró dudosa.

–Lo haré vengan o no. Y sé que nadie exceptuando a nosotros mismos, sabrá sobre esto. –insinuó.

–Yo iré. –aseguró Ron. Y las miradas de ambos Gryffindors se posaron en cierta muchacha castaña.

–De acuerdo, pero sólo para que no se metan en problemas y no anden husmeando más de la cuenta.

Harry pudo adelantar un poco más sus deberes aquella tarde, pero lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron hablando sobre cómo inmiscuirse en la biblioteca sin que nadie los viera.

**-**

_Por cierto, ¡qué largo que quedó este cap! O.oU_

_Bueno, ya saben, está clínica y científicamente comprobado que dejar rrs libera frustraciones y fomenta la libertad de expresión. ¡Libérense! ¡Exprésense! Todo sea por ustedes.  
xD_

¡Nos vemos la próxima!


	5. Travesura Realizada

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. Arrgg. Entre mis muchas excusas, hay una que grita que tuve problemas con la pc. Y eso complica un poco las cosas. A veces.

Gracias por sus reviews :)

**V: Travesura Realizada.**

Tendrían una hora, puesto que Ron había oído, entre los chillidos escandalizados de la señora Black a causa del endemoniado timbre, que Dung (Mundungus) le decía apresurado a Sirius el horario de la reunión; Ron se había apresurado a preguntarle a su madre cuándo sería la cena, luego de que Sirius le comunicara el horario de la reunión. "Cenaremos luego de la reunión", había dicho por toda respuesta.

Aprovecharían que todos estuvieran en la reunión, lo suficientemente ocupados para olvidarse de ellos durante una hora, que era el tiempo aproximado que duraban las reuniones, según Hermione.

Harry había preguntado la hora ya cinco veces cuando Hermione, quien intentaba terminar una traducción de runas, lo fulminó con la mirada.  
Él y Ron habían estado jugando al ajedrez mágico, luego de que Harry terminara su ensayo de historia, que había dejado por la mitad una noche calurosa de Privet Drive, malhumorado.

-Shhh…-los calló Hermione de pronto, y los tres se quedaron sumidos en un profundo silencio, perturbado por los chillidos histéricos de la Señora Black, y unos furiosos pasos en la escalera, seguidos de una voz conocida que gritaba por sobre la voz de la mujer "¡Cállate, vieja loca! ¡James, ayúdame! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no toquen el timbre?"  
Harry sonrió.  
El trío se asomó por la barandilla de la escalera a observar qué tanto pasaba. Sirius y James habían logrado callar a la señora Black y tras abrir la puerta, unas diez personas entraron en el vestíbulo cuchicheando entre ellas.

Luego todos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde tanto James como la Señora Weasley se quedaron observándolos. Harry sonrió tranquilamente y los tres ingresaron en la habitación de Ron y Harry.

-Bien. Ahora.- los apremió Harry. –Tenemos quince minutos antes de que la reunión comience y Lupin cierre la biblioteca con llave.  
Los tres asintieron y Harry sacó de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad, que estratégicamente había colocado encima de todo hacía una media hora. El trío se cubrió con la mencionada capa y la habitación quedó aparentemente vacía.

Ron cerró la puerta con llave y se guardó la llave en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y los tres bajaron las escaleras con cierta dificultad, intentando no hacer ruido por si había Orejas Extensibles por allí, o simplemente porque si la señora Black despertaba, su plan se vería arruinado y deberían dar una explicación que no tenían.

Caminaron presurosos y en puntillas por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble cuyo picaporte era una serpiente.  
Uno de los magos de la cocina se aproximó por el pasillo, y los tres amigos se pegaron a la pared para evitar ser reconocidos. Hermione agradeció a Merlín porque ese mago no hubiera sido Ojoloco, y percibió muchas fallas en el improvisado plan, pero no dijo nada. Harry estaba muy emocionado para creer que el plan funcionaría de maravillas. Y hasta el momento, les estaba saliendo bien, puesto que el mago había abierto la puerta de la biblioteca y dejándola abierta, había ido a buscar a Lupin para comunicarle de la reunión.

Los Gryffindors se colaron por la puerta y se escondieron detrás de una estantería, en un pasillo desierto.

-Gracias, Severus.-se oía decir a Lupin.

Y ambos cruzaban la estancia a grandes zancadas, luego se oyó el característico sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y finalmente cómo la cerradura giraba mediante un conjuro.

Harry se deshizo de la capa tan pronto como supo que Lupin ya se había marchado con Snape a la cocina.

Ron miraba todo un poco inquieto y Hermione pasaba la vista rápidamente por muchos de los tomos que allí había, intentando reconocerlos o memorizarlos, vaya a saber Merlín.

-Por aquí…-susurró Harry, caminando por donde Lupin había salido, y efectivamente, la caja de Tonks estaba allí, debajo de la mesa, y había muchos libros dispersos por la mesa, todos cerrados, respetando un orden extraño pero armónico.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?

-Eso. –dijo Harry, señalando la caja, y la tomó para depositarla sobre la mesa. Hermione se inclinó un poco para ver por sobre el hombro de su amigo, mientras Ron chusmeaba los libros que estaban sobre la mesa.

Comenzaron a vaciar el contenido de la caja, muchos pergaminos que parecían estar en blanco. Pero Harry los había visto antes, los mismos pergaminos escritos. Frunció el ceño. No le extrañaría que fueran como el Mapa del Merodeador.  
-Harry…Te estás metiendo con la Orden.-advirtió Hermione.

-No, con los papeles de la Orden. –observó Harry.  
-Miren esto…-dijo Ron, antes de que Hermione pudiera acotar algo más.  
Los tres se inclinaron un poco para ver lo que Ron señalaba en el libro, una página que estaba marcada con un trozo de pergamino.

"…_Para revertir una maldición, fuera cual fuese, hace falta un hechizo más potente. Si para contrarrestar una maldición se utilizara otra maldición, el resultado sería impredecible: ambas maldiciones podrían desviarse, seguir su curso natural o unirse y crear otra especie de maldición. Si por el contrario, el hechizo que se utiliza contra una maldición mal intencionada, es bien intencionado o abarca el sentido de protección, no propio, sino ajeno, en caso de que sea un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso o la magia de quien lo emplea, muy potente, quizás se pueda revertir la maldición.  
Esta investigación es todavía improbable: Se debe tener en cuenta a las personas que emplean el hechizo o maldición, a quien perjudique y cuáles son estos hechizos/maldiciones.  
Se han comprobado casos donde los afectados reciben la mitad de la maldición…"_

Para cuando Harry terminó de leer, Hermione ya estaba leyendo otro libro.

-Ese es muy viejo.-murmuró.-Pero este de aquí…-dijo tomando uno más grande y pesado. Aquí. Miren.

-¿Cómo sabías que era ese?-interrogó Ron, estupefacto.

-Aquí lo dice.-sonrió ella, señalando uno de los trozos de pergamino que Harry había dejado sobre la mesa descuidadamente. –Mira, esta es la letra del profesor Lupin, aquí está el orden impuesto de los libros que ha ido leyendo; los que tienen una cruz al final con un pequeño número, es porque la misma información pero más detallada o con algún detalle más, está en otro libro, a ese se lo marca con un círculo y un número. Si está tachado el título del libro, significa que está descartado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque así es como se ordenan los libros de estudio en la biblioteca.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Ron, mirando la lista de libros y señalando una raya horizontal.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. Miren, este es más reciente.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a leer en voz alta:  
-"_…se habla, también, sobre el efecto espejo, producido por una maldición y un hechizo. No se sabe exactamente con cuáles hechizos funciona. Se trata de un sacrificio y un hechizo antiguo de protección. El efecto se produce cuando al aplicar la maldición sobre la víctima protegida, ésta rebota. El único caso conocido de dicho efecto es el del mago Harry Potter, hijo de Lilian Potter, quien se sabe, se sacrificó por su bebé de un año antes que el Innombrable atacara a su hijo. El niño sobrevivió a la maldición imperdonable que provoca la muerte…"_

-Eso no explica nada. No nos sirve.

-Porque nosotros estamos buscando las causas por las que tu padre regresó, ¿verdad? Pero quizás no sea eso lo que el profesor Lupin y Dumbledore buscan…-objetó Hermione.

-¿Crees que están buscando las causas por las que yo no morí?

-No. Creo que están buscando cuál es el hechizo que tu madre utilizó en ti antes de morir.

Harry asintió.

-Quizás si lo encuentran pueden comprender la razón por la que tu padre está aquí…-objetó Ron.

-Miren…-dijo Harry, que había estado revisando la lista con los libros: -Aquí dice que _"…Hay formas poco conocidas de prolongar la muerte, no así de evitarla. Entre ellas, la sangre de unicornio, que proporciona una maldición la mitad de una vida. O también…" _  
-Sigue, Harry…-le apremió Ron.

-Arrancaron la hoja-murmuró el muchacho con frustración.

-La reunión está terminando.-murmuró Hermione, alarmada, comenzando a guardar todo apresurada en la caja. Harry miró por última vez el libro antes de cerrarlo.

-Miren.-susurró Ron, mientras Hermione terminaba de apilar los libros tal y como los habían encontrado y Harry tomaba la capa de invisibilidad. –Aquí dice algo sobre un arma.

-¿Un arma?- preguntó Hermione, mirando la puerta de reojo.

-Si, el arma de quienes ustedes saben, pero no dice más.

-¿Qué creen que sea?-preguntó Harry, y se oyeron ruidos en la cerradura.

-No hay tiempo.  
Hermione dejó la caja sobre el suelo, debajo de la mesa y Ron guardó el trozo de pergamino en la caja. Al tiempo que se abría la puerta, los tres Gryffindors se ponían la capa. Se habían distraído más de la cuenta, en cuanto Remus cerrara la puerta alguno de ellos debería inventar una excusa para hablar con el profesor y así poder abrir la puerta para que los otros dos salieran.

Pero Remus no iba sólo, de hecho, estaba acompañado de James y Sirius.

Hermione se tapó la boca cuando Sirius pasó por su lado, medio milímetro más y la hubiera rozado.

-No creo que estén aquí, Harry me prometió que no se inmiscuiría con la Orden. Y confío en él.

-A Hermione le gustan las bibliotecas, quizás vinieron a hacer sus deberes…-opinó Sirius.

-Saben que aquí no encontrarán precisamente libros sobre Historia de Hogwarts.-opinó Remus.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable al oír a su padre. Confiaba en él y lo había decepcionado, otra vez.

Los tres estaban pegados contra una estantería, un metro de distancia los separaba de los tres hombres. Sirius caminó en círculos hasta apoyarse sobre la estantería en la que estaban los tres amigos. Harry se apartó un poco, pisando a Ron en un descuido.

-¿Dónde estarán? No pueden desaparecer. ¡No saben cómo!-gruñó el animago de mala gana.

-No están con Buckbeck, ni en su cuarto, tampoco en el de los gemelos o el de Hermione. No están en el nuestro, ni en las habitaciones de invitados. No hay rastro de ellos en la cocina, el vestíbulo, el descanso o la sala.-enumeró Remus cansado.-La habitación de Regulus está cerrada y no pueden utilizar magia para abrirla…

Los tres estudiantes intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Ahora deberían dar muchas explicaciones y no tenían ninguna coartada. ¿Cómo harían para explicar dónde estuvieron si ya habían inspeccionado toda la casa en su búsqueda? ¿Hacía cuánto había terminado la condenada reunión?

Sirius golpeó la estantería con el puño, provocando que unos cuantos libros mal acomodados cayeran.

-Ouch.-

Y los tres hombres observaron estupefactos cómo uno de los libros golpeaba algo invisible en el aire y luego resbalaba. Se miraron y los tres Gryffindors se encogieron un poco en su lugar. De todos modos iban a descubrirlos.

Harry sintió cómo una mano palpaba el aire, luego tocaba su cabeza y unos cuantos pelos suyos y la capa se desprendían y se alejaban.  
La situación en sí -lejos de parecerle graciosa- le provocaba risa. Ron se sobaba la cabeza con fuerza y Hermione miraba el suelo. Harry la imitó cuando se percató que reírse sólo empeoraría las cosas, y que no podía mirar a los ojos a su padre.

-Sirius, Remus…acompañen a Ron y Hermione a la cocina, la cena está servida hace media hora y Molly está preocupada.  
Los mayores se miraron y con una seña le indicaron a los otros dos que era hora de marcharse.

Harry los vio alejarse y deseó ir con ellos. Porque no quería oír lo que su padre tenía para decirle, no porque tuviera miedo de su enfado, sino, porque sabía que lo había decepcionado.

Cuando James se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada miró fríamente a Harry, y éste desvió la mirada.

-Me lo habías prometido.

-Yo…

-Ninguna excusa es válida: Me diste tu palabra.

-Y lo siento…

-Yo también, Harry. Dame la capa.

-Pero…

-Dámela.

Harry suspiró resignado y se la entregó.

-Si no sabes utilizarla, será mejor que yo la guarde. Y cuando digo que te quiero lejos de la Orden, y de los asuntos de la Orden, es porque no quiero que te metas. Que sea la última vez que me desobedeces. Me lo prometiste…

Harry asintió, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-Si hay algo que te interese saber, puedes preguntarlo. Pero este no es un lugar propio de tres niños como ustedes.

-¡No somos niños!

-¡Tampoco son adultos! ¡Y no me importa lo que digas o lo que digan los demás, eres mi hijo!

-¡Tengo más derecho que muchos de los que están allí de…!

-Los que están allí son gente confiable y madura.-puntualizó James. Y Harry se sintió verdaderamente dolido.-No dejaré que Voldemort me quite a mi hijo, sólo porque éste es un insensato.  
-Sólo he entrado a una biblioteca…

-¡Me mentiste, rompiste tu promesa! Confiaba en ti. Harry, si te pasara algo, no se que haría. ¡Ella, Lily MURIÓ POR TI!  
Nunca le habían dolido tanto esas palabras. Tantas, tantas veces había oído a la gente decir "tu madre se sacrificó por ti", que ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero jamás habían llegado tan profundo. Sentía una molesta opresión en el pecho.

-Yo no se lo pedí.-respondió amargamente.

-Lo siento…no quise decir eso. Sé que no es tu culpa. Ella no está y tú eres mi mundo. No me dejes sólo.

Harry se sintió estrujado contra su padre. Correspondió el abrazo con torpeza y sintió, a su vez, cómo su padre lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Yo…no quería que ella…

-Si, lo sé.-lo calló su padre.

- ¿Cómo era?- preguntó quedamente. Era algo que quería preguntarle desde que hablaron, pero no se había atrevido.

-La mujer más maravillosa del mundo.-respondió su padre, con la mirada ligeramente más brillante; dejándose resbalar por la estantería hasta aterrizar en el frío piso de piedra.-La mejor de la promoción en mi clase. Era una Gryffindor, como yo. La Prefecta Perfecta. La señorita Normas. Y me odiaba.- James rió. –Yo…Los Merodeadores éramos instintivamente los mejores quebradores de normas. Ya sabes, populares, altaneros, bromistas…Ella leía en el lago mientras yo jugaba al Quidditch en mi escoba, nunca le gustó eso. Éramos muy diferentes, pero ella era la mejor. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo, y los ojos grandes y verdes, como los tuyos.

Harry también se había sentado junto a su padre, y mientras él hablaba, Harry miraba el suelo y sonreía, intentando dejar de lado su discusión anterior.

-…Hasta llegó a golpearme con un libro de historia por…bueno, por decir groserías indecentes sobre…emm…bueno, mejor salteemos esa parte de la historia. La perseguí durante un año, recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela, exigiéndole matrimonio, citas, besos, y hasta una docena de hijos. El primero de la docena, o la camada, como solían bromear los otros Merodeadores, sería el ahijado de Sirius…Era…Es mi hermano. Aunque en realidad…fue por una apuesta, el primero que consiguiera una prenda de Lily, sería el padrino del primero de la docena…Adivina quién ganó. Remus tendría el segundo y el tercero sería de Peter. Hasta había pensado en apadrinar a Dumbledore por falta de nueve Merodeadores. Y bien…ella finalmente aceptó a salir conmigo, más por cansancio que otra cosa…Y comenzamos a salir, casi casualmente. Y casi casualmente yo aparecía por donde ella frecuentaba. Casi casualmente la besé. Casi casualmente comenzamos a salir formalmente y no diría que nuestro matrimonio fue casualidad. Yo lo predije en sexto curso. Ella era para mí. Y tuve a mi hijo con ella, así Sirius tuvo a su ahijado…Pero no llegué a darle uno a Remus.-terminó amargamente.

-Y yo lo dejé escapar. Sirius estuvo doce años en Azkaban y yo no lo dejé matar al traidor.

-No importa. Algún día recordarás a Peter y pensarás que fue buena idea dejarlo ir. Una venganza no cubrirá toda una vida de remordimientos. Y yo sé que Peter me recuerda. Que recuerda a Lily, cuando ella le ayudaba con Historia. Que piensa en ti cuando se sabe vivo. Y sé que lo siente, se que está arrepentido. Si no es por nosotros, al menos por ti.

-Aún así…

-Lo sé, pero ella no regresará por más que matemos a Peter. Y Sirius no dejará de odiarlo y culparlo aún después de su muerte. Nadie saldrá victorioso con eso. Pero hay algo más importante que eso ahora. Necesito que me prometas nuevamente que te mantendrás alejado. Pero esta vez, cumplirás tu palabra.  
-De acuerdo.

-Confiaré en ti. Otra vez.

Harry desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué buscan aquí? –preguntó Harry. –Dijiste que podía hacer preguntas.

-Eso es confidencial de la Orden.

Harry resopló molesto.

-Estamos a mano.

- ¿Eh?

-Prometiste tenerme al tanto y responder a mis preguntas. Y no lo hiciste.

-Harry…

-Vamos a cenar.-lo cortó el muchacho, poniéndose en pie bruscamente y comenzando a andar hacia la puerta sin esperar a su padre.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Harry sintió cómo Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione lo miraban, negó con la cabeza. James llegó diez minutos después, sin la capa de Harry.

– ¡Hey!–murmuró James entre dientes al pasar por su lado. Sirius se colocó junto a James, como si hubieran ensayado esa escena durante un buen rato. Harry recordó irremediablemente a los gemelos Weasley.  
-Creemos que eres apto para el puesto.-murmuró Sirius seriamente.

-¿Cuál…?

-¡El de reemplazo de Lunático!-exclamó James como si no fuera obvio. Harry volteó a mirar las caras de los presentes con cierto desconcierto. Y entonces se percató de un _mínimo _detalle: Lupin no estaba. Frunció el ceño.

-¿A poco Remus carece de tanta importancia en tu vida que no te habías dado cuenta que no estaba?-bromeó Sirius.-Claro que si en vez de él, fuera yo…-comenzó con cierto orgullo.

-¿Dónde…? Hace unos minutos estaba…  
-Calendario lunar.

Se limitó a asentir y regresar a la cena. Estaba contento. ¡Compartir habitación con Sirius y su padre! Desde tercer curso anhelaba vivir con Sirius. Y toda su vida anheló a sus padres. Ahora ambos deseos se cumplían.

Sus humores últimamente variaban continuamente. Pasaba de la ira a la alegría como quien no quiere la cosa. Se quejaba, estaba irritante, de malhumor y al cabo de cinco minutos era la persona más sociable del mundo.

Harry se apresuró a terminar de comer, pero al parecer, era el único, pues Ron removía su comida sin mucho entusiasmo, Hermione parecía un poco ausente y ninguno de los dos Merodeadores parecía tener en cuenta el tiempo. Por el contrario, las cosas seguían tal cual la noche anterior: Tonks hablaba animadamente con los gemelos y Ginny; Ojoloco y el Señor Weasley discutían temas del Ministerio, la Señora Weasley le preguntaba a Bill sobre Fleur Delacour, quien había comenzado a trabajar en Gringotts junto al pelirrojo para poder mejorar su inglés.

Cuando la señora Weasley llevó a la mesa dos tartas de manzana, Harry olvidó la "reunión" que tenía pendiente con los Merodeadores y comió tres porciones charlando animadamente con Ron sobre Hogwarts.

Se despidió de sus amigos en el descansillo de la escalera, Hermione todavía parecía un poco desconcertada, "estoy cansada", se había disculpado.

Se apresuró por el corredor hasta la habitación de Sirius y su padre, pero se detuvo antes de tocar, porque algo en la conversación había llamado su atención.

– ¿Cómo ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo? –preguntó Sirius alarmado.

–Dumbledore. –explicó James como quien no quiere la cosa.  
– ¿Están seguros de que…?

–Si, por supuesto. Es ese. Ella lo tenía. Pero yo nunca lo había visto.

–Ya veo. Lunático tenía prisa esta noche, en cuanto se enteraron, decidieron que tras tantos años, no podían esperar un día más y fueron por él. Dumbledore dice que se encargará de protegerlo.  
–Me hubiera gustado ir…  
–Está destruida.

–Lo sé…

Harry se debatió mentalmente entre interrumpir o no la conversación. Estaba interesado de sobremanera en enterarse más detalles de los que, quizás, no se enteraría de otro modo, pero había dado su palabra. Y su palabra era su palabra.  
Golpeó la puerta y dentro se hizo el silencio. Sirius le indicó que pasara y así lo hizo.  
Dentro, James y Sirius jugaban ajedrez mágico mientras reían de algo de lo que Harry nunca se enteró.

-Enhorabuena.-dijo Sirius, arrojando lejos el tablero.-Prefiero los crucigramas de las revistas.

-Siempre hacías trampa…-canturreó James.

Sirius lo miró mal.

-Envidia, Potter, envidia. ¡Pero siéntate, Harry! Es genial que quieras pasar más tiempo conmigo.

-En realidad, el otro día me preguntó si lo había odiado tanto como para elegirte como su padrino. No va a perdonármelo nunca.  
Sirius gruñó.

-Soy su padrino preferido. Y él es mi mejor ahijado.

-Eres el único padrino que tiene.-puntualizó el hombre, despegando la vista del libro.

-Harry…tu padre aún no tuvo tiempo de contarte sobre el nombre que pensaba ponerte, ¿cierto?  
James comenzó a reír y desvió la mirada.

-Lily nunca me dejó…

-¡Elvendork Potter!

-Lo bueno es que es un nombre unisex…-se defendió el otro.  
Harry hizo una mueca. En ese momento agradeció internamente a su madre y su buen juicio. Sobra decir que comenzó a valorar más su nombre. Harry James. Sonaba bien. Mucho mejor que Elvendork.  
-Extraña a Remus y por eso me pelea.-continuó James.

-Esta casa es el infierno.-maldijo Sirius, sin venir a cuento, como si acabara de recordar algo.-Lo envidio. Me gustaría poder salir de aquí.

-No está tan mal…-susurró James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca creí que regresaría a este lugar.

Harry pensó en cómo se sentiría él si debiera regresar con los Dursley después de haberse marchado sin retorno. Y entonces ocurrieron dos cosas realmente curiosas. La primera, es que hasta el momento no había pensado que el regreso de su padre y el Cuartel General de la Orden significaba no volver a pisar nunca Privet Drive, y eso que no se había despedido…Y la segunda, que su padrino lo miraba significativamente, y él entendió perfectamente su mirada. Fue, de hecho, el único en la vieja habitación que comprendió perfectamente a Sirius Black.

-¿Extrañas Azkaban?-preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Esto es Azkaban. Pero sin dementores…y con más revistas de crucigramas.

-Gracias por lo que nos toca.-gruñó James.

-…Y con mejor comida.-continuó Sirius.-Y una cama cómoda…O tan cómoda como puede serlo una cama en la casa de mis padres.

-A mi me gusta.-murmuró Harry pensativo, y sonrió divertido, tal y como lo estaba haciendo su padrino.-Ya sabes, los armarios aquí son más grandes…Y la Señora Weasley cocina mejor que Tía Petunia…

En definitiva, era irónico. Privet Drive era la antítesis de Grinmauld Place, así como la señora Weasley de Tía Petunia, o las cabezas reducidas de los antepasados de Kreacher que reposaban en la escalera, lo eran de los diversos retratos de Duddley, así como las cortinas pulcras y cuidadosamente ubicadas en un lugar estratégico para poder observar a los vecinos, que Tía Petunia había escogido para la cocina en Privet Drive de las tablas que cubrían las ventanas de la tosca entrada del Cuartel de la Orden; o los colores fríos que predominaban en Grinmauld, mientras que en Privet Drive, todo respondía a un propósito estético estereotipado.

James se removió incómodo y gruñó.

-Sino fuera porque Albus no me permite salir de aquí…_Tía _Petunia y yo tendríamos una amable conversación. De hecho, la tendremos. Algún día te prometo que…

Harry lo miró confundido. Había supuesto desde el principio, gracias a su sentido común, que su padre al enterarse del maltrato padecido por los Dursley, no sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero de ahí a intentar aparecerse en Privet Drive a recriminarle todos esos infelices años a Tía Petunia…

Y se dijo que, inconscientemente o no tanto, había estado esperando que dijera algo así.

–Soy su mejor padrino en todo el mundo. Y él es mi mejor ahijado.-interrumpió Sirius, nuevamente –Yo siempre dije que nos entendíamos muy bien.

-Eres el único padrino que tiene y es tu único ahijado…

-Y a eso, querido cuernos, se lo llama envidia. Porque Harry y yo tenemos un vínculo especial. Pero tranquilo, algún día llegará a quererte casi tanto como a mí. Lunático no me lo perdona todavía, muere de envidia, pero ya le encontré una solución: podría ser la madrina de Harry.-murmuró riendo. Y Harry rió también.

-Pero Lunático es el Tío Remus. Tú eres sólo Sirius.

- ¿Sólo Sirius? ¿Cómo que sólo Sirius? ¿Cuántas personas conoces tú que hayan escapado de Azkaban? Gané el puesto de excelencia en su lista cuando le regalé la Saeta de Fuego-exclamó el hombre, entre orgulloso e indignado.  
-No eres el único aquí con grandes hazañas…Harry…cuéntame de nuevo lo del Basilisco…

-Ya te lo conté dos veces…-repuso el muchacho. Su padre pareció un poco desilusionado con esa respuesta. –Mejor cuénteme ustedes de cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

-Yo era el número uno. No había chica que se resistiera a mis naturales encantos.-comenzó Sirius. –Tu padre intentaba seguir mis pasos y Lupin…bueno, era el aburrido del grupo.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Comprenderás, el ego de pulgas es inversamente proporcional al espacio vacío en su cabeza. Pues si, Remus era el cerebro del grupo, ese que se enfermaba una vez al mes.

-Se le llama menstruación…

Harry rió abiertamente, sentado en la cama de su padrino. James miró severamente a Sirius cuando logró controlar su risa.

-Oh, vamos, James, no seas tan ingenuo. A poco crees que Harry no habla de _esas _cosas cuando está con Ron. A su edad nosotros no éramos…

James le arrojó una almohada para obligarlo a callar.

-Vamos, Harry, confiesa.

-¿Eh?

-No le dirás a tu padrino que todo lo sabe y todo lo ve, que no tienes…ya sabes, muchas fans. Eres el niño más famoso del mundo mágico, todas quieren salir contigo. Y más también.

Harry deseó decir que preferiría no ser famoso, al fin y al cabo, su fama le había costado caro. Y sin embargo, sólo pudo balbucear unas cuantas palabras y sonrojarse.

- ¡Lo ven! Siquiera es virgen.

Ahora James había golpeado a su amigo, mientras ahogaba una carcajada con mucho esfuerzo y poco logro.

-En realidad yo…

-Harry…-comenzó peligrosamente Black, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Harry se puso completamente colorado y quien lo hubiera visto, hubiera recordado a Ron y a los Weasley con su cabello pelirrojo. -¿Estás diciendo que tuviste tiempo para vencer basiliscos, luchar contra dementores, ver a Voldemort regresar y entrar en el Torneo de los tres magos a luchar contra dragones y sirenas, pero no para llevar a una chica a pasear al armario de las escobas?

-Bueno…yo…

Sirius siguió riendo y eso no ayudó a que Harry se sintiera mejor. No se atrevió a mirar a su padre, porque no quería ver su cara. No fuera a ser que también lo encontrara gracioso.

-Canuto… ¿tengo que recordarte algunos detalles de tus tiempos en Hogwarts?-interrumpió su padre –No le hagas caso, Harry.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Por favor…

Sirius estalló nuevamente en sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Aún no llegan las cartas de Hogwarts?-preguntó James preocupado.

-No…

-Dumbledore está teniendo problemas para conseguir un nuevo profesor…

Harry asintió. Sonaba lógico: Un profesor muerto, uno sin memoria, uno despedido y uno encerrado nueve meses en un baúl.

Hablaron sobre muchas otras cosas. Sobre Hogwarts y Lily, sobre viejas bromas a Snape y sobre su comportamiento resentido para con Harry. James se enfadó al enterarse, puesto que Harry no lo había mencionado antes.  
Hablaron sobre Hosmeade, Honeyduckes y Zonko. Sobre el futuro emporio de Sortilegios Weasley del que Molly no sabía absolutamente nada.  
Y mientras tanto, de forma imperceptible, el tiempo se desvanecía. Hasta que se hicieron las dos de la mañana y Harry no pudo evitar un bostezo.

Harry utilizó la cama que normalmente pertenecía a Remus y Sirius apagó la luz cuando James solucionó que ya era hora de dormir.

Harry todavía no conciliaba el sueño cuando una figura más alta que él se aproximó hasta su cama.

-¿Estás dormido?

-No…

James asintió.

-¿Puedo…?-preguntó, señalando la cama. Harry asintió y el hombre se tumbó a su lado.-Estoy muy contento de conocerte Harry. Eres todo lo que siempre quise con Lily. Ella estaría tan…orgullosa de ti.

Harry lo abrazó. Cuando decían eso, él solía alegrarse. Pero la gente no sabía si su madre estaría o no orgullosa de él. La gente lo decía porque simplemente sonaba bonito, pero él no. Si había una persona en el mundo que sabría cómo se sentiría Lily Evans, esa era James Potter.

El sueño llegó más rápido con su padre a su lado.

Unas figuras encapuchadas tomaban asiento en una mesa, en cuya cabecera, había una gran butaca verde, alta y mullida. El hombre estaba con los ojos cerrados, y Harry lo sabía porque él era ese hombre. Y ese hombre era un muchacho. Un muchacho que soñaba con mesas cuadradas, hombres encapuchados y el vuelo de un cuerpo inerte, cuyos ojos expresaban el horror. El muchacho, a la vez un hombre, soñaba con Cedric Diggory, pero también podía ver con espeluznante claridad todas las capuchas y distinguirlas. Y oía las voces, que murmullaban por lo bajo.  
La reunión comenzaba y el muchacho seguía soñando que soñaba. Lucius Malfoy se puso en pie.  
-Mi señor, estamos listos.

-Muy bien, Lucius. ¿Cuándo podremos efectuar el movimiento?  
-Recién a principios de noviembre, mi señor.

-¿Y por qué hay que esperar tanto, Lucius?

-Mi señor, si lo efectuáramos antes, sería muy sospechoso. Habrá que dejar calmar las aguas antes de…

-Eso debería decidirlo yo, ¿no les parece?  
La mayoría de los presentes se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, mi señor.

-Señor…-interrumpió otra voz.-La Orden del Fénix está reunida nuevamente.

-No importa…Carecen de credibilidad como ese viejo loco. Y esta vez, habrá algo que nos concederá la victoria absoluta.

La butaca, aún de espaldas, comenzó a girar como si se tratara de una silla de oficina y el muchacho que soñaba, se desplazó por la sala con naturalidad, pues la esencia del muchacho no era más que un sueño. El cuerpo del hombre sin inmutarse, su cara oscura en la inmensidad de una tétrica sala y un vasallo que corría escaleras arriba, intentando llegar. Entonces, el muchacho que soñaba se perpetuó en el vasallo y ambos, vasallo y muchacho, entraron en la habitación.  
La butaca seguía su curso lento, hasta situarse frente a frente con sus servidores. El muchacho abandonó al vasallo. Fue nuevamente el hombre de la butaca. Y con una última mirada y un calor abrasador que lo quemaba, se desvaneció el muchacho, no así el hombre. Y las cosas siguieron su curso natural. El hombre siguió en sus asuntos y el muchacho, incapacitado para soñar, despertó agitado en su cama, a muchos kilómetros de allí.

…

Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios, ya lo saben :)


	6. La misión de Lunático

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Va por ustedes :)

**La misión de Lunático**

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, vamos! ¡Despierta!

Sentía cómo lo sacudían por los hombros unos brazos fuertes, con una desesperación que sacaría de quicio a cualquiera.

Harry se despertó, y el dolor en sus hombros fue suplantado por unas punzadas terribles en su cabeza, en su cicatriz, concretamente.

Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz y ahogó un aullido. Las luces de la habitación estaban prendidas, pero entonces no lo notó, así como tampoco se percató de la presencia de los otros dos sujetos, que lo miraban preocupado.

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

-Mi cicatriz. Duele. Quema. Mediados de Octubre.

-¡Delira!-se desesperó James.

-Tranquilízate, James, déjame a mi.-Sirius lo apartó y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta hallar una tableta de chocolate de tamaño considerable que le había hurtado a Remus el día anterior y tomó una jarra de plata con el escudo de los Black, llena de agua, que reposaba sobre un mueble, estratégicamente colocada para quien se levantara sediento a media noche.  
Sirvió un poco de agua en dos vasos y partió la tableta en trozos con una calma que no cabía en la situación, ni era digna de Sirius Black.  
Probablemente, si la situación hubiera sido otra, James se habría burlado de Sirius insinuando algo así como que era Remus en el cuerpo de la oveja negra de los Black.

-Toma.-le dijo a James, entregándole uno de los vasos y un trozo de chocolate, el mayor asintió, impaciente. Luego fue donde Harry y le entregó un vaso de agua.

-Tómalo. Tranquilo, Harry. Fue solo un sueño. Come esto.

-¡No fue solo un sueño! Yo los vi. ¡Malfoy! Planean algo para mediados de octubre. No dijeron qué. Voldemort sabe que estaba ahí. Él me vio. Voldemort me vio. Y estaba Peter. Y yo fui Peter y fui Voldemort y yo callé a Malfoy y…y…

-Tranquilo, te creemos, pero cálmate.

Definitivamente no podía calmarse: Había visto a Voldemort y sus mortífagos en plena junta, tramaban algo y aún peor: iban a llevarlo a cabo. Y así y todo, su padrino le pedía que se calmara.

-Pero…

-Vamos, Harry, por más que te pongas nervioso, eso no cambiará las cosas.-lo apremió Sirius.

Harry asintió, aún inquieto y se tomó el vaso de agua. Sirius tuvo que insistirle para que se comiera el chocolate, puesto que el muchacho se rehusaba a causa del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

James lo miraba fijamente, con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Él lo miró también. ¿Por qué Voldemort debía interrumpir ahora que se había reencontrado con su padre y estaba en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, desligado de toda posible cicatriz y muerte?

– ¿Estás bien?-preguntó entonces James, con el rostro ligeramente ensombrecido.

–Si…-  
Si cicatriz aún le molestaba, pero se abstuvo de frotársela para no alarmar más a los otros.

–Planean algo…Malfoy dijo que podrían llevarlo a cabo a mediados de octubre…

–No te preocupes, la Orden se encargará.-murmuró Sirius apaciblemente.-Mejor será que vuelvas a dormir y te olvides de esto un poco.

– ¿Cómo quieres que…?-comenzó, levantando un poco el tono de voz.

–Porque todavía falta mucho para octubre y por más que grites, llores o te ensañes en un duelo conmigo, ellos seguirán en su reunión. Si podemos evitarlo, no será esta noche, aquí, ni ahora. Haremos una cosa, hablaremos con Dumbledore.-propuso Sirius.-así te quedarás más tranquilo, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió, más por mero formalismo que por otra cosa. De un tiempo a esta parte estaba un poco resentido con el anciano profesor.

– ¡Mira los sacrificios que hago por ti! Andar sólo y de noche por esta casa me dará pesadillas.-refunfuñó, medio en broma.

James aún seguía ensimismado.

-Yo…No sabía qué hacer. De pronto comenzaste a gritar, te removías y respirabas agitadamente. Ardías. Y te sujetabas la cabeza con fuerza. Y yo no podía hacer más que observarte. No despertabas…-murmuró James de pronto.  
Harry supuso que nadie que lo viera en ese estado por vez primera sabría cómo reaccionar. Por el contrario, Sirius sabía sobre sus continuos dolores de cicatriz, era normal que no lo tomara tan por sorpresa.

Y de pronto supo que su malestar y su miedo no era sólo suyo. James, su padre, debía estar en un estado similar al suyo.

-Supongo que ya pasó…  
No sabía qué decirle, y de pronto se sintió completamente idiota.

James asintió.

Ambos se tumbaron nuevamente en la cama, con las luces prendidas, pues ninguno estaba muy dispuesto a apagarlas. Quizás por desgano, porque los Gryffindors _no_ tienen miedo.  
Y finalmente, cuando dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, Harry tuvo el sueño que merecía.

Por la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, los dos Merodeadores ya lo habían hecho y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Fingió continuar durmiendo para no interrumpir la conversación, después de todo, quizás estuvieran diciendo algo que, de no escuchar así, no escucharía nunca.

-Dumbledore dice que cabe la posibilidad de que sea simplemente un sueño. Pero eso no explica el por qué le dolía la cicatriz. También es posible que sea algo mental…Si su mente está convencida de que no era un sueño, la cicatriz comenzaría a dolerle. Pero mi ahijado no es ningún loco.

-Yo le creo. –dijo de pronto James, y Harry se sintió realmente bien. –Dijo que tomará medidas, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué hará, poner más vigilancia, ir en busca de Voldemort y amenazarlo con Azkaban?-preguntó Sirius con sorna.

-Buenos días.-saludó James, con tono peligroso, cortando a Sirius y sus quejas contra Dumbledore. Harry se removió, un poco incómodo.

-Buenos días.-saludó tímidamente, y buscó sus anteojos en la mesilla de luz. Se semi levantó y se colocó bien los anteojos.

Durante el desayuno, Hermione los apartó a él y a Ron a un lado y entre susurros, confesó los motivos de su ensimismamiento la noche anterior:  
–Revisé el calendario al llegar a mi habitación. ¡Lo sabía!

Ron la miró extrañado, casi tan adormilado como Harry.

– ¿Qué sabías? –inquirió el pelirrojo.  
–La luna llena ya pasó. Fue unos días antes de que Remus fuera por Harry.

El muchacho meditó.

–Ahora recuerdo que se veía muy débil. –y por un fugaz momento recordó la conversación que había oído a través de la puerta de la habitación de Sirius.

–Claro. –convino Ron, al parecer recordando la imagen de su ex profesor cuando éste todavía trabajaba en Hogwarts y debía dar clases tras la luna llena. O tal vez simplemente para darle la razón a Hermione y ahorrarse el tiempo de cavilar.

–Sospecho que debe estar en una misión para la Órden.

Harry iba a decir algo pero de pronto perdió de vista el cereal y las tostadas y ante sí, un hombre encogido y asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos, intentaba huir. Tres sujetos familiares blandían varitas y murmuraban maldiciones. El hombre quedaba reducido e inmóvil.

En un lugar alejado, aunque no sabría muy bien dónde, Lord Voldemort apretaba los puños y gruñía algo a sus sirvientes más próximos.

–Arg…-se frotó la frente con fuerza, intentando apartar así el dolor y algunos pensamientos.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron, de pronto. Y la imagen de su pelirrojo amigo se hizo visible nuevamente. Regresaron los cereales, las tostadas, los alegres murmullos matutinos y Hermione.  
–Eh…si…Yo…voy al baño.- torpemente se paró y con una mirada avellana fija en él, se marchó de la cocina hasta el baño. Trabó la puerta y se miró al espejo. Su respiración estaba agitada, en parte debido a la visión y el dolor, en parte debido a que la mayor parte del trayecto la había realizado corriendo. Se frotó nuevamente la cicatriz y la sintió arder. Sin lugar a dudas, Lord Voldemort estaba furioso.  
Se lavó la cara y antes de que pudiera terminar de secarse, llamaron a la puerta.

–Harry…abre, soy yo.

–Yo…Espera…

– ¿Estás bien? Venga, abre.

Abrió la puerta y el semblante preocupado de James Potter lo recibió.

– ¿Estás bien?

–Si, si. Me…entró algo en el ojo.

–Harry…

El muchacho desvió la mirada y la mano derecha de su padre fue a posarse sobre su frente. Harry se estremeció: su cicatriz ardía y la mano de su padre estaba fría, muy fría. De pronto se dio cuenta que hacía frío, como si un dementor deambulara por los pasillos oscuros de Grinmauld Place.

Aprovechó lo que iba del día para quedarse en la habitación de los Merodeadores; James le había atribuido a la fiebre el calor excesivo que se desprendía de su frente y Sirius le había insistido para que se quedara, argumentando que unas cuantas motas de polvo no podían ser más interesantes que él.

– ¿Y Remus?

–Ya sabes, la luna…

–No soy idiota. Ya pasó la luna llena.-repuso el muchacho, indignado ante la mentira.

–Fue a jugar al bingo. –respondió distraídamente Sirius. Harry arqueó una ceja y James irrumpió en carcajadas.

–Ahora que recuperé mi capa, Sirius dice que sería buena idea eso de ir al casino, ya sabes; yo en la mesa y él debajo de la capa…del lado contrario. –le guiñó un ojo con picardía.  
Harry balbuceó algo así como "trampa", con los ojos desorbitados.

–Te lo dije. –lo acusó Sirius de pronto. –Si no fuera una réplica tuya en miniatura, hubiera creído que el niño era hijo de Lily y Lunático. Un aguafiestas nato.

– ¡Hey!

–Fingiré que no dijiste eso. –gruñó James.

Pasaron al menos cuatro días hasta que Remus regresara. Se lo veía cansado pero radiante. Sirius había estado los primeros días un tanto impaciente e irritante y esperaba con ansias las reuniones.

La cicatriz no había vuelto a molestarle y Harry se había visto en la obligación de contarles todo a Ron y Hermione, desde su dolor en la cicatriz, hasta las sospechas de que la ausencia de Remus se debiera a una misión de la Orden.

–Harry, ven. Tienes que escuchar esto –dijo George la tarde en la que su antiguo profesor había reaparecido y mientras ellos limpiaban, se estaba celebrando una reunión. El trío se miró intrigado y los tres se colocaron las orejas extensibles que los gemelos les entregaban.

Los murmullos de la cocina se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes y claros a medida que las orejas se deslizaban.

–…Entonces lo atrapamos.

– ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –gruñó Sirius.

–No fue fácil seguirle la pista, ya sabes. –repuso Remus, a modo de disculpa.

–El Ministerio está furioso. –manifestó Kingsley. –Ya saben, ahora deberá dar disculpas públicas. Se tomaron su tiempo, de todas formas, no querían creernos en un principio. Dumbledore siquiera pudo intervenir, de haberlo hecho el caso estaría perdido. Probaron de todo, desde veritaserum hasta todo encantamiento para contrarrestar desilusionadores y poción multijugos.

–Finalmente tuvieron que aceptar que era él. –gruñó Moody. –Que hayamos apoyado nosotros la investigación fue un punto determinante. Nadie pondría a Kingsley en duda.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando. Fred y George sonreían ampliamente, como si hubieran estado esperando ansiosamente el retorno de Lupin. Hermione parecía contrariada pero feliz. Al parecer, los únicos desorientados allí eran él y Ron, que tampoco parecía tener mucha noción de la conversación.

–El Ministerio no ha podido controlar a El Profeta; mira, Sirius.

– ¿Seguro que no es un truco?  
–No, ya me ocupé de eso. No serán capaces, las pruebas son definitivas, El Profeta y El Quisquilloso ya han hablado, hasta se ha pronunciado discurso. También lo ha hecho Dumbledore, aunque no fue muy bien recibido. Se te otorgó una mención especial y Peter fue enviado a Azkaban tras su declaración mediante veritaserum. Sirius: Oficialmente estás absuelto.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Ron. Los gemelos chocaban las manos.

–Me debes un galleon, Fred.

–Y tú uno a mi, George.

– ¡Lo sabía! –dijo triunfalmente Hermione.

Sus dos amigos la miraron con reproche.

–Lo siento, tu padre y Sirius me pidieron que no dijera nada. No querían que te ilusionaras, Harry…

–Genial –bramó el muchacho, malhumorado. Pero decidió postergar su malhumor por el bien mayor. La noticia era fantástica. Ahora Sirius reemprendería la vida que se merecía, así como Peter obtendría su castigo.  
La reunión terminó pronto, a Sirius se lo oía feliz. Y Harry estaba eufórico. Hermione debió recordarle al menos unas tres veces que no podía ir corriendo a la cocina y felicitar a Sirius, ya que supuestamente, no sabían absolutamente nada sobre la partida de su antiguo profesor de Defensa, ni tampoco sobre la reciente captura de Peter.

– ¡Harry! ¡Hasta que te encuentro! –saludó un Sirius radiante. –Mira esto. –dijo enseñándole dos revistas, una era El Quisquilloso, y la otra, el periódico El Profeta. Le entregó a su ahijado el diario y a Ron, que estaba más próximo que Hermione, la revista El Quisquilloso.

– ¡Wow, Sirius! –exclamó Hermione, pero su voz sonó muy improvisada.  
– ¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó Harry, mientras Ron pasaba con disimulo a la sección de chistes y Quidditch.  
–Remus encontró a Peter. Lo capturaron él, Ojoloco y Kingsley. –explicó emocionado. No cabía en su euforia.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿La oferta sigue pendiente? –preguntó el muchacho. Sirius frunció el ceño y luego pareció comprender. Sonrió ampliamente.

–Pues claro. Buscaré algo mejor que esto, y vendrás conmigo. Y con James. –añadió.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza.  
–Felicidades –canturrearon los gemelos Weasley apareciendo a cada lado de Sirius, con un sonoro plop.

En el umbral de la puerta, Harry vio a su padre, que sonreía ampliamente. Le sonrió también.

– ¿Y si es una trampa? –preguntó de pronto Harry.  
–No. Kingsley me garantizó que no. De todas formas no voy a presentarme en el Ministerio. Darán un discurso en mi nombre e incluirán una…generosa cantidad de dinero en mi cuenta de Gringotts. Pero no es necesario que tenga que ir yo por ella, por seguridad, ya sabes.

– ¿Qué harás ahora, Sirius? –preguntó Hermione.

–Salir de aquí –bromeó el hombre. Hermione lo miró seriamente y él soltó una sonora carcajada. –Quizás vaya al casino. Como sea, menos pregunta Merlín y perdona, Hermione.

Dumbledore llegó apresurado esa noche, celebrarían la absolución de Sirius, quien había prometido embriagarse con cerveza de manteca.  
Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en ningún momento en el brusco cambio que había sufrido Sirius de un tiempo a esa parte. Ya no había rastros de Azkaban en su rostro.

Harry bromeaba con los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Sirius y su padre cuando Ojoloco se le aproximó con algo en la mano.

–Potter, ven aquí un momento. –lo llamó. Tanto él como James se dieron vuelta. –El muchacho. –aclaró.  
Harry se le acercó, y los demás continuaron bromeando entre ellos, rodeados de cerveza de manteca.

–Mira…Ayer la encontré entre mis cosas y creí que quizás te gustaría…– dijo, enseñándole una vieja fotografía. –Es la Orden del Fénix original. Aquí están los Longbottom, mira. Alice y Frank. Oh, y Sirius.  
Efectivamente, tanto los padres de Neville como Sirius, quien estaba junto a Remus sonreían en la foto. También había mucha gente que él no conocía y algunas personas que Harry había visto entrar y salir del número 12 de Grinmauld Place, con quienes Harry jamás había cruzado palabra.

– ¡Apártense! –gruñó Moody. Los personajes de la foto le hicieron caso y Harry pudo observar a quienes estaban tras ellos. En una esquina, Moody sonreía toscamente; su nariz estaba intacta, pero su ojo mágico se removía constantemente.

Dumbledore estaba detrás de todo, con su mirada azul brillante y su característica barba blanca –la más larga del mundo, en ese entonces considerablemente más corta-. Su rostro no tenía tantas arrugas como la última vez que Harry lo había visto.  
–Este es Aberforth, el hermano menor de Dumbledore. –le indicó el auror. Pero Harry no miraba a Aberforth, algo más había captado su atención: Lily Potter. Su madre, sentada junto a su marido con el traidor de Peter en medio.  
Harry la observó y se preguntó si no podría ella regresar.

Moody parecía muy orgulloso de haber encontrado aquello, que según él, podría haber interesado a Harry. Y el muchacho, por su parte, encontraba algo oscuro y repulsivo en esa vieja fotografía. Quizás fuera el hecho de que más de la mitad de aquellas personas tan joviales y alegres terminaran en un final tan oscuro como en el caso del hombre que murió dos días luego de tomar aquella fotografía, o la muchacha que había desaparecido y cuyo cadáver no fue nunca encontrado; como los Longbottom, torturados hasta la locura, o su madre, muerta en la defensa de su bebé. Incluso Peter no sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Y ninguno de ellos parecía siquiera imaginar lo que les deparaba el futuro.

–Lily…–susurró una voz a sus espaldas.  
James Potter observaba aquella imagen con deleite y tristeza. Sirius también estaba allí, observando a la muchacha pelirroja que hablaba con Peter y señalaba el lugar donde, hipotéticamente, debería hallarse la cámara.

–Es tuya si la quieres, Potter. –musitó Moody, marchándose a buscar zumo de calabaza.

James la observó durante cinco minutos, entonces Harry tomó una decisión.

–Quédatela si quieres. Yo ya tengo muchas…si te gusta…ya sabes.

James negó con la cabeza.

–No la quiero.

Harry asintió y se guardó la vieja fotografía en el bolsillo.

–Harry… ¿Tienes esas fotografías aquí?

–Si, por supuesto.  
– ¿Podrías mostrármelas luego?  
El muchacho asintió y ambos desaparecieron tras el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, que daba lugar a la entrada y las escaleras.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto de Harry y Ron y el muchacho comenzó a revolver el baúl que contenía sus útiles para Hogwarts. Revolvió hasta hallar un álbum que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año en Hogwarts.

James se sentó en una de las camas, -en la que dormía Ron- y abrió el álbum: Dentro, él abrazaba a su mujer, quien sostenía a un niño, Harry, y los dos adultos reían y saludaban.

Así, con una lentitud que le inquietaba a Harry, comenzó a pasar una a una, las páginas del álbum.

–Lily…

Harry sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la columna y la puerta se abrió de pronto, dando lugar a los dos Merodeadores que antes, celebraban en la cocina.

–Ella no va a volver.

– ¿Quién dice que no? –rugió el mayor de los Potter.

–James…ella se sacrificó por ustedes. Su muerte los salvó, no regresará.-murmuró Lupin. Sus palabras fueron hielo. Aún así, Sirius no hizo nada por amortiguarlas, ni tampoco Harry, que para entonces no se detuvo a analizarlo.  
– ¿Entonces fue eso...es por eso que yo…?  
Remus asintió.

–Encontré la respuesta, pero todavía desconozco el hechizo. La noche del ataque, ella comenzó el hechizo sobre ambos, pero para que hiciera el mismo efecto en ti que en Harry, ella debía sacrificarse antes de que te atacara a ti, como te enfrentaste a Él antes de que ella concluyera, bueno... Dumbledore cree que su regreso, el de Voldemort, trajo el tuyo pero…

–Ella…-comenzó James nuevamente, con la mirada perdida.

–Ella está bien. Deja de martirizar a Harry y de torturarte.

Entonces la mirada de James se posó en Harry, que observaba todo sin pronunciar palabra, medio cabizbajo.

James asintió.

–Lo siento…  
Cerró el álbum de pronto y se lo devolvió a su hijo.

Esa noche, luego de muchas risas y jarras de cerveza de manteca, Harry pudo pegar tres nuevas fotos en su álbum.  
En la primera, él y los Merodeadores sonreían, Lunático golpeaba en broma a Sirius por decir una guarangada. En la siguiente, todos los que habían asistido a la fiesta en honor a Sirius saludaban, con el homenajeado en el centro, bromeando. Y en la tercera y última, Harry, Ron y Hermione subían por las escaleras y volteaban de pronto. La castaña balbuceaba algo y se sonrojaba, al igual que Ron, quien se lo notaba rojo hasta las orejas, y él, Harry, simplemente reía.

Pasaron al menos dos noches sin que Harry volviera a tener pesadillas y su cicatriz no daba más señales. Eso podía significar dos cosas: que Voldemort hubiera apaciguado su ira (y eso daba mala espina) o que el Lord ya se hubiera percatado de la conexión con Harry y estuviera evitándola.

-Llegaron las cartas…-susurró Sirius, una mañana en la que Harry amaneció en la habitación de los Merodeadores.

Harry asintió.

-Al parecer, Dumbledore consiguió un profesor. –murmuró Harry pensativo.

-Mejor vamos a desayunar. Molly dice que irá a comprar todos los libros, tengo que darle el dinero.-murmuró James, pensativo.-Lo cierto es que, irónicamente, no tengo dinero.

Harry sonrió.

-Yo si.  
-Por cierto… ¿necesitarás más? ¿te alcanza con eso?

-Si, no te preocupes. Creo que tengo para ambos, pero está en mi habitación.

-Es muy interesante y emocionante que estén pasándose dinero, pero tengo hambre. Además, siempre podemos empeñar unos cuantos tesoros familiares…

James sonrió.

Harry se vistió apresuradamente y sin más se dirigieron a la cocina, donde un rumor de fiesta los tomó desprevenidos.

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Como todos en la familia! ¡No podía esperar menos, oh, Ron, lamento si alguna vez dudé sobre tu capacidad!

Harry miró confundido a su amigo, pero éste estaba siendo abrazado y besuqueado por su madre.

-Mamá…por favor…

-Es prefecto-explicó Ginny.

-Oh…

-¡Qué bueno es despertar y saberte marginado de la familia!-gruñó Fred, con falso entusiasmo.

-¿Es que acaso no hacemos suficiente para llamar la atención?

-Te dije que deberíamos habernos teñido el cabello de azul y fucsia.

- ¿Es que acaso somos hospedados en nuestra propia casa?  
-Yo siempre dije que no pertenecíamos a la familia…

-¡Fred, George, ya basta!-gruñó la Señora Weasley, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sirius sonreía ante cada frase de los gemelos, al parecer se sentía ligeramente identificado. Con la diferencia de que los gemelos bromeaban.

Harry por su parte, se había quedado de piedra. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el puesto de prefecto. Es decir…No es que le importara demasiado, pero ¿Ron? Tampoco quería ser injusto. Ron era muy listo y eso, pero ¡él también lo era!  
– ¿Quién en su sano juicio nombraría a Ron prefecto?-continuó George, o quizás era Fred.

–Eso, Harry, por tu culpa he perdido un galleon.

– ¿Eh?

–Pues eso, apostamos a que serías elegido prefecto. ¿De dónde sacaremos un galleon ahora?

Ron estaba totalmente colorado, entre las felicitaciones de la señora Weasley, su padre y Bill.

-Somos la deshonra de la familia, Fred.-se lamentó George.

-Y qué bien se siente.

Luego, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Harry no había visto tan radiante a la Señora Weasley en lo que iba de las vacaciones.

-Bien, iré esta tarde por los libros. Oh, Harry, buenos días. ¿Te enteraste? ¡Ron, Prefecto!

-Felicidades, Ron…-murmuró Harry.  
En el fondo se sentía mal. Decepcionado porque, así como los gemelos y muchos de los presentes, había esperado que lo nombraran a él. Y culpable por no alegrarse en la alegría de Ron, después de todo, se lo veía feliz. Quizás si se lo mereciera más que él.

Ron lo abrazó. Se sentía egoísta y mal amigo.

-¡Mamá dice que podrá comprarme una escoba! ¿Oíste, Harry? ¡Mi propia escoba! ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Quizás pueda entrar este año en el equipo de Gryffindor, sería fantástico, ¿verdad? ¡Mi propia escoba!

Hermione hablaba animadamente con Tonks, y entonces también lo notó, su pecho se oprimió débilmente: Hermione y Ron eran Prefectos sin él.

Siempre habían sido Harry, Ron y Hermione. Harry y Hermione. Harry y Ron. Pero nunca Hermione y Ron, sin Harry. Nuevamente estaba afuera.

Al parecer, Tonks les contaba a Ginny y a Hermione sobre su estancia en Hogwarts y el por qué nunca llegó a ser Prefecta.

-Nadie se hubiera atrevido a nombrarme prefecto-murmuró Sirius.-Una pérdida de tiempo.

-Nosotros tampoco fuimos prefectos-canturrearon los gemelos.

-Ni yo…-confesó James.-Supongo que, al igual que Sirius, nadie querría ver a James Potter Prefecto. Aunque confieso que me hubiera gustado estar en alguna que otra reunión con Lily.

-Adivinen quién de los Merodeadores sí fue Prefecto. El primer traidor de los Merodeadores. Una pista: era el más aburrido. Y ahora está increíblemente celoso de mi ahijado.  
Harry ahogó una risa y miró de reojo a Remus.

-¿Primer traidor…?-gruñó Remus.-Supongo que pretendían que controlase a los Merodeadores. Claro que fracasé estrepitosamente.

-Pero fue muy ventajoso en alguna que otra ocasión-rememoró James.-De todas formas, ser Prefecto apesta.

-¡Alégrate, Harry! Te salvaste.-sonrió Sirius, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

En cierta forma, todas esas declaraciones lo animaron un poco. Estaba bien que Ron destacara alguna vez, no siempre tenía que hacerlo él. Debía alegrarse por sus amigos.

Por la noche se celebró una pequeña fiesta en honor a los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor. Entre la euforia de la Señora Weasley, el buen humor que inundaba la cocina contagió a todos los presentes. Incluso a Harry.

Como había prometido, la señora Weasley fue por los libros y hasta le compró una escoba a Ron.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry esperaba el primero de septiembre con disgusto; ya que significaría alejarse de Grinmauld Place, de su padre, de Sirius y hasta de Remus. Se había acostumbrado a la Orden: a las torpezas de Tonks, los modales toscos de Moody, los intentos de Dung por llevarse antigüedades y viejos tesoros familiares de los Black, el carácter explosivo de la señora Weasley cuando encontraba más calderos robados en el cuartel, y sus discusiones con Mundungus, el responsable del acto de vandalismo.  
Se había acostumbrado a los abrazos de su padre y sus actitudes sobreprotectoras que sospechaba, eran responsabilidad de Lunático; a las bromas de Sirius y a la tranquilidad de una conversación con Remus.  
Y todo aquello se perdería en tan solo dos días, cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts lo recibiera para un año más, que no parecía ser tan fantástico como los anteriores.

– ¿Creen que pueden convencer a papá de que me deje no ir a Hogwarts este año? –preguntó distraídamente Harry, un día, mientras estaba jugando al ajedrez con Sirius.

– ¿No quieres ir a Hogwarts? –preguntó Lupin, extrañado.

–No.

– ¿Por qué no? Hogwarts es fantástico.  
–Quiero quedarme aquí…

– ¿Y convertirte en la imagen y semejanza de Kreacher? –preguntó Sirius, casi con sorna.

–Sirius…

–Vamos, Harry. Eres la primera persona que conozco que dice que prefiere Grinmauld Place a cualquier otro lugar del mundo. ¡Sobre todo Hogwarts! Además…nunca sabes cómo puede sorprenderte Hogwarts. Yo no lo hubiera cambiado por nada. Mis mejores años están en ese castillo. Allí conocí a los Merodeadores, a tu madre, y a ti. Escapé de casa, conocí íntimamente a muchas chicas y me divertí mucho.

–Y al igual que tú, Harry, yo encontré un hogar.

–Y yo una familia.  
–Yo los mejores amigos del mundo, la mejor esposa que se puede desear y las mejores aventuras.-terminó James, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

– ¡Hablamos de Hogwarts, Harry! Sólo deséalo y Hogwarts lo concederá. Nunca sabes que esconden las paredes del castillo más impresionante del mundo.

Harry sonrió, un poco más animado. Tras aquel _emotivo_ discurso no se atrevía a volver a realizar su petición.

La última noche, Harry durmió en la habitación de los Merodeadores. Era increíble lo mucho que se habían dispersado sus cosas en esas semanas, hubiera tardado una eternidad en armar su baúl si Remus no lo hubiera hecho por él.

Hablaron hasta relativamente tarde, en otras palabras, hasta que Lunático decidió que era hora de dormir.

Las pesadillas recurrían de vez en cuando a su cabeza, pero no las noches que estaba con James. Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que en presencia del mayor dormía mejor que nunca.

Los gritos de la señora Black lo despertaron a la mañana siguiente, seguidos de cerca por los gritos que profería la señora Weasley. Ambas parecían muy alteradas esa mañana.  
Cuando Harry despertó, Sirius y Remus ya estaban vestidos. El primero protestaba porque lo habían obligado a cortarse el cabello y a arreglarse un poco.

James parecía un poco apagado, aunque se desvivía por mostrar lo contrario.  
–Apresúrate, no te dejaré perder el tren. –bromeó James, despeinándolo con afecto cuando Harry se despertó.  
–Son nueve y media –revisó Lupin. –Tu baúl y Hedwig esperan abajo, junto con los demás baúles. Tendrán tiempo de desayunar, mientras esperan a que llegue el escuadrón de vigilancia.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Harry, adormilado aún.

–Tu protección –explicó Sirius, por alguna extraña razón que a Harry se le pasó por alto, aquello parecía divertirle.

La cocina estallaba en murmullos, todos parecían despiertos y entusiasmados la mañana del primero de septiembre. Poco a poco fue llegando gente: Tonks, un mago con un sombrero un poco ridículo, el Señor Weasley, Ojoloco y una bruja que Harry ya conocía.

Algunos comieron apresurados, como en el caso de Tonks, una o dos galletas.

– ¿Ustedes también vendrán? –preguntó Harry a Lupin y a Sirius.  
No pudo evitar sentir lástima por su padre, ahora que Sirius era libre, quien parecía preso era James.

–Yo no. Tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender, sin ofender. –se disculpó el ex profesor.

–Yo si, me encargaré de que no me extrañes. –Sirius le guiñó un ojo y Harry frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se debía aquello.

–Harry, ven.-lo llamó James.

El muchacho asintió y se apartó un poco de la muchedumbre.

–Quiero que escuches con atención: Cuídate, no te pongas en peligro, cuida a tus amigos. Y diviértete. Harry…conocerte es una de las mejores experiencias en mi vida. Fue todo un placer. Nos veremos pronto, ya lo verás… –murmuró.  
Harry lo estrechó con fuerza. Quince años sin él no eran equivalentes al mes que habían estado juntos, pero también creía que haber conocido a James Potter había sido de las mejores experiencias de su vida.  
–No te arrepentirás de ir a Hogwarts. Nos veremos pronto.

El viaje a la estación fue un poco lento. Ojoloco hubiera preferido pasar por Groenlandia antes de ir directamente a la Estación King Cross, que teóricamente estaba a veinte minutos de Grinmauld Place, según Sirius.

–Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlas. Cuídense. –se despedía Tonks de Ginny y Hermione, las tres se habían hecho muy amigas en el último mes.  
– ¡Allá está Lee, nos vemos mamá! –se despidieron los gemelos, arrastrando sus carritos hacia el aludido.

– ¡Cuídate, Potter! Tengan mucho cuidado con lo escriben, no sabemos si podrían interceptarlo. Guárdense las dudas, nos veremos en Navidad. No escriban nada comprometedor, siquiera en sus diarios íntimos, si es que los tienen. No hablen delante de nadie, siquiera de un retrato, sean discretos, no busquen problemas y sean razonables a toda hora. –los sermoneó Moody. Y Harry tuvo la impresión de que lo estaba despidiendo para ir a la guerra, como si no fuera Hogwarts, -el lugar más seguro del mundo- su destino.  
Los tres Gryffindors asintieron. Sirius se había perdido de vista, a Harry le hubiera gustado poder despedirse.

La señora Weasley los apremió para que subieran al tren, que ya estaba por partir. Harry consultó la hora: faltaban cinco minutos.  
No pudo dejar de pensar en lo increíble que había sido ese mes en Grinmauld Place. Pero no dejaría que eso lo deprimiera.

–Vamos a buscar un compartimiento –propuso Harry a sus amigos, que intercambiaron miradas.

–Verás…nosotros debemos ir con los Prefectos, hacer rondas…recibir instrucciones –comenzó Hermione.

–Oh.

–Será horrible. –intentó animarlo Ron.

Harry asintió.

–Nos vemos… -dijo simplemente, dando media vuelta. Ginny lo esperaba a varios pasos. Ambos comenzaron a caminar, se encontraron con Neville, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y una extraña amiga de Ginny, con la que debieron compartir compartimiento.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a media tarde, se los veía emocionadísimos, y a Harry le dolió un poco aquello.

–Harry…no creerás lo que… –comenzó Ron, pero se vio interrumpido cuando un muchacho rubio apareció en la puerta.

–Hola, Potter. ¿Cómo han ido tus vacaciones? ¿A cuántos cementerios fuiste transportado en estos dos meses?  
–Malfoy…-masculló el muchacho. Pero Ron lo paró. Malfoy lucía una brillante insignia de Prefectos.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó una voz a espaldas de su amigo pelirrojo, y Harry casi muere del susto. No podía ser.  
Se puso de pie y apartó casi con brusquedad a su amigo, y sobre todo a Malfoy. Allí, en el medio del pasillo, un Sirius Black altanero y divertido le sonreía.

…

Sirius y James aman a las chicas que dejan review.

Además, háganlo por la causa: Regalo de cumpleaños para mí (sí, es mi cumpleaños xDD)


	7. Hogwarts siempre te sorprende

Disclaimer: La gente no se dirige a mí como J.K o Srta. Rowling ;)  
Una verdadera lástima. En fin, notarán que mi nombre no aparece en ninguno de los libros, y deducirán –oh, vamos, sé que pueden hacerlo– que no soy ella. Sepan, también, que no escribo ni publico esto con fines de lucro.

Mil gracias por todos los reviews, se portaron muy bien :) y de ahí, la prematura publicación –es que así a cualquiera le dan ganas de publicar seguido. cof_**indirecta**cof_ xD-.

**Hogwarts siempre te sorprende.**

– ¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, incrédulo.  
_Hogwarts siempre te sorprende,_ pensó.  
¡Ellos, los Merodeadores, sabían sobre el nuevo trabajo de Sirius desde hacía semanas y nunca se lo habían dicho!

El pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de personas curiosas y se oían los cuchicheos clásicos y chismosos: "Mira, es Sirius Black." "De verdad es Sirius Black" "Dicen que es inocente…pero yo no sé…" "¿Va a matar a Potter?"

–Señor Potter, ¿tan pronto se mete usted en problemas? O quizás sea cierto eso de que los problemas se metan con usted, ¿no cree, Señor…?

–Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

–Eso es una confirmación. Me pregunto quién nombró Prefecto a Malfoy. ¿No había más alumnos en Slytherin?

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Y usted quién se supone que es, la guardia privada de Potter?

–En realidad, soy su nuevo profesor. –sonrió el hombre. –Así que supongo que debe cuidar sus palabras, señor Malfoy. Y yo las mías, a menos que quiera encontrarme con mi queridísima prima Narcissa otra vez.

Malfoy pareció recapacitar un poco, ya que se marchó seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

–Te dije que no dejaría que me extrañaras –susurró el hombre, con voz casi inaudible, antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Harry sonrió abiertamente y todos se corrieron al pasar Sirius, no fuera a ser que tuviera viruela de Dragón y contagiara.

– ¿Qué hace Sirius aquí? –preguntó Harry, a Ron y Hermione cuando pudieron encerrarse en su compartimiento nuevamente.  
Hermione miró a los presentes y Harry comprendió que quizás no debiera hablar con tanta familiaridad.

– ¿Entonces es cierto que tú y Black ya se conocían? –preguntó Dean.  
–Pues sí…

–Fantástico. –continuó el muchacho.

– ¿No creen que es un poco…peligroso?

–Mi abuela dice que Pettigrew nunca le gustó mucho. –repuso Neville, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Harry asintió, agradecido.

Media hora más tarde apareció el carrito de golosinas y tras quitarle una rana de chocolate a Harry; Ron y Hermione continuaron con sus rondas de prefectos. Parecía increíble el efecto que había desencadenado la presencia de Sirius en el tren; Harry ya comenzaba a cansarse -y más cuando recordaba que siquiera habían llegado a Hogwarts- de que todo el mundo fuera en su búsqueda para preguntarle sobre Sirius (toda clase de preguntas molestas como "¿Realmente es tu padrino?" "¿No era partidario del Innombrable?" "¿Estás seguro que no va a matarnos a todos?" Y hasta había algunas atrevidas a las que Harry debería reconocerles el descaro a la hora de preguntarle cosas tales como "¿Sería posible que me consiguieras una cita con él?").

Luego de que sus amigos se fueron, Harry no habló mucho, pero bien intercambió algunas miradas con Ginny, quien entendía relativamente su situación.

Sirius libre. Peter capturado. James, su padre, sólo en Grinmauld Place.  
Sirius en Hogwarts.

Se sintió increíblemente mal por su padre.

–Harry… ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho asintió y se percató de pronto en que todos sus acompañantes estaban con la mirada fija en él.  
Neville tenía un cactus horrendo entre sus manos, pero parecía contento con él. Ginny hablaba con Dean y Seamus sobre Harry no sabía qué, y la otra muchacha, esa que tenía unos peculiares aros con forma de… ¿realmente eran hortalizas? Harry sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza y cuando se fijó nuevamente en ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo una revista al revés.

Ella se fijó en él, y tras sostenerle durante un rato la mirada, le sonrió. Aquel simple gesto lo descolocó, no porque tuviera una fea sonrisa, de hecho, era más bien al contrario: Sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos y su sonrisa destilaba tranquilidad. Transmitía paz y calma, una franqueza desconcertante.  
No era más que una muchacha extraña y sonriente, pero a Harry, que no sabía para ese entonces mucho de sonrisas -y tampoco lo supo después-, le pareció que ella sonreía con la boca y con los ojos.

Entonces, se permitió olvidar Grinmauld Place un rato.

El resto del viaje, a Harry se le hizo eterno. Quería salir de allí. Se sentía como encerrado en un compartimiento en el cual no encajaba.  
Todos hablaban sobre sus respectivos veranos, contaban anécdotas, compartían golosinas, fotografías e intercambiaban figuritas de las ranas de chocolate, pero él no. Harry simplemente miraba sus zapatos, expectante, como si éstos fueran a cambiar de color de un segundo a otro gracias al poder oculto de su mirada.

Había mil y una ideas dando vueltas por su cabeza.  
Quería saber qué estaría haciendo su padre, dónde andaría y cómo estaba, por sobre todas las cosas. Era consciente de que de haber quedado sólo en Grinmauld Place (puesto que Molly y Arthur regresarían a La Madriguera en breve) se volvería loco. James Potter es de esas personas inquietas que necesitan tener algo para hacer. Y eso le daba mala espina.  
James es de esas personas que, como Sirius, detesta estar sólo. Para Sirius, la soledad es una vieja conocida, _casi_ una amiga. James, en cambio, hasta le tiene miedo. Lo cual, es una ironía: James Potter no le teme a nada.  
No temió nunca decir lo que creía, pelear por sus ideales, salir de la Sala Común en horas inadecuadas, gritarle a Lily Evans lo mucho que le gustaba. No le temió a un amigo enfermo, a un amigo diferente. No le temió a Voldemort ni a su nombre. No le temió a la muerte.

Por otro lado, se sentía irritante. Sirius bien podría haberle dicho que iría a Hogwarts, ocasión no había faltado.  
¡Y Ron y Hermione…! Estaba dispuesto a quejarse de ellos, pero no había nada de lo que pudiera quejarse y eso lo enojaba más.

Sea como sea, el viaje fue interminable, y Harry sólo se percató que habían llegado cuando Ginny lo sacudió por los hombros y le dijo que se colocara la túnica.  
En los pasillos había mucha gente, ansiosa por salir del tren. Harry vio cómo Sirius intentaba hacerse paso entre toda aquella multitud.

– ¡Los de primero conmigo! –gritó de pronto.  
Harry frunció el ceño y se asomó por la ventana del compartimiento: No había señales de Hagrid.

Aunque, por lógica, la presencia de Sirius era suficiente. Es decir, Sirius era _totalmente_ capaz de guiar a los niños de primero hasta la puerta del castillo. Ya estaba allí, y llovía, ¿para qué mojarse Hagrid?

Un poco más animado con esa posibilidad buscó un carruaje, el mismo donde estaban Ginny con Pig y el gato de Hermione, y Neville. Esperó sobre el carruaje a que llegaran Ron y Hermione, intentando divisarlos entre los muchos estudiantes que, presurosos, buscaban carruajes para comenzar cuanto más pronto mejor, el camino hacia el castillo. Muchos tenían hambre, otros estaban cansados y los pocos que no tenían hambre o estaban casados, les molestaba mojarse con la lluvia.

–Cuidado, Potter, ahora que tu perro guardián no está, el Innombrable podría atreverse a atacarte camino al colegio…–masculló Malfoy por lo bajo.

–Nadie se preocuparía por ti, en cambio. Voldemort no atacaría a sus propios Mortifagos…o a los hijos de sus Mortifagos –respondió el aludido con sorna.  
Malfoy se estremeció al oír el nombre, como también lo hizo Ron, que aparecía a tiempo para mandar a Malfoy a su carruaje y evitar que castigaran a Harry, como bien podía predecirse, era la finalidad de la provocación.

Sirius le advertía con la mirada desde lejos.

Ahora resulta que le molestaba, -por capricho, pérdida de libertad, o porque simplemente estaba en una crisis de adolescencia- que Sirius estuviera allí todo el tiempo. Había crecido tanto tiempo sólo, controlándose y cuidándose sólo, que de pronto, tener a tanta gente atrás suyo diciéndole qué podía o no hacer, y controlándolo, era un poco…irritante.

Es que de pronto, el empleo de Sirius se le hacía menos inocente. ¿Qué tal si estaba allí porque nadie confiaba que pudiera cuidarse? "Harry, no te metas en problemas" "Harry, pórtate bien" "Harry, no cometas locuras" "Harry, sigue las normas" "Harry, el bosque prohibido está prohibido como su nombre lo indica" "Mantente alejado de la Orden" ¡Harto estaba de eso! ¡Podía cuidarse sólo!

Molesto apartó la mirada y algo lo calmó de pronto. Frente a sus ojos, casi a sus narices, un caballo alado o algo muy similar que no sabría definir, estaba situado frente a los carruajes. Y no era sólo uno, eran muchos: un caballo por carruaje. Y todos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, tirando de los carruajes.

Harry pensó en que bien ese lo-que-fuera era precisamente lo contrario a un unicornio.

– ¿Qué son, Hermione? –preguntó Harry, sin quitar la vista de los caballos alados, no fuera a ser que se desvanecieran.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la muchacha con pasividad.

–Esos…esas cosas…los caballos. –murmuró, señalando a las peculiares criaturas.

– ¿Dónde? –inquirió extrañada, intentando seguir la mirada de su amigo y buscando en los alrededores.

– ¡Ahí! ¡En medio de los carruajes!

–Ahí no hay nada… -interrumpió Ron.

–Sí que hay. Yo los veo. Siempre estuvieron ahí. –lo calló Luna, la rubia amiga de Ginny, con hortalizas colgando de las orejas en forma de pendientes y esa revista tan llamativa que leía al revés en el tren.

– ¿De verdad los ves? –preguntó Harry, había comenzado a desesperarse. ¡Ahora resultaba que veía cosas que nadie más! Ya se había recuperado de eso de hablar idiomas que nadie entendía, escuchar voces en las paredes y hasta se había acostumbrado a tener sueños extraños. ¡E incluso tener en su familia semigigantes y licántropos, luchar contra colacuernos húngaros, que su padrino fuera un ex-convicto y que su padre hubiera resucitado por arte de una magia en la que Dumbledore no había creído con anterioridad! ¡Pero ver criaturas que nadie más veía, eso ya era otra cosa!

–Pues claro que los veo. –exclamó resuelta. –No te preocupes, no hay mucha gente que pueda verlos, algunos dicen que estoy loca, pero ahora que también los viste, tendrán que creerme.

Harry no se sintió muy complacido al terminar de oírla, pero no añadió nada más.

El Gran Comedor se llenaba de murmullos ansiosos y alegres, los mismos del tren, pero más fuerte y eufóricos. Ahora estaban en Hogwarts.  
Harry echó un vistazo rápido a la mesa de profesores: Hagrid no estaba.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas con él, al parecer los tres pensaban en lo mismo. Sirius apareció, ocupando el lugar del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ron, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas una vez más, estupefactos y sin atreverse a decir nada, recorrieron con la mirada toda la mesa de profesores, hasta que repararon en una bruja que no parecía muy alta, pero sí un poco rechoncha. Tenía algo desagradable y no era simplemente el excéntrico saquito rosa chicle que vestía, muy similar al color de cabello preferido de Tonks.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor y vieron desfilar a todos los niños de primero. Ron se aburrió a la mitad de la canción del sombrero seleccionador y comenzó a jugar con su tenedor. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y se enderezó más en su lugar.  
Todos los niños fueron pasando, uno a uno y mientras, Harry se distrajo hablando mediante señas y miradas acusadoras con Sirius, quien sonreía radiante, a sabiendas que un grupo de Hufflepuff lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Cuando Harry llegó hasta la torre Gryffindor estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para echarse a dormir sin más, pero aquel no era ya su cuarto. Su habitación había quedado en Grinmauld Place, y sus compañeros, -Sirius, Remus y James- no sabía dónde. Bueno, sí sabía dónde estaba Sirius, pero eso no lo apaciguaba demasiado.

Abrió el baúl y comenzó a buscar su pijama, que curiosamente no halló hasta dar vuelta su baúl. Estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dejar su caldero tirado en el medio del dormitorio, pero no como para no notar que algo faltaba en su baúl. Y de pronto, como un fugaz recuerdo, pasó por su mente y se hizo luz: lo iluminó todo.

La noche que habían visitado la biblioteca del Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, su padre le había quitado algo, algo que era suyo por herencia. Aunque ahora que su padre estaba vivo eso era discutible, ¡pero no era el punto! sino, el hecho de que James se la había quedado incluso luego de que él se hubiera marchado a Hogwarts. Intencionalmente o no, James no le había devuelto la capa.

¡Tenía que hablar con Sirius y pedírsela! Él hablaría con su padre. Y esa era su excusa perfecta para averiguar cosas, detalles, lo que fuera que le permitiese conciliar el sueño y aplacar la culpa.

Miró la hora y salió presuroso de la habitación.

"Ya regreso, olvidé algo" gritó escaleras abajo, antes de salir. Recorrió presuroso los pasillos y maldijo su apuro, pues no se le había ocurrido utilizar el mapa del Merodeador. En diez minutos sería toque de queda. Resopló molesto, quizás no supiera obedecer.  
De pronto se le ocurrió pensar que no sabía cuál podía ser el Despacho del Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que el puesto era de Hagrid y éste tenía su propia cabaña.

–El nuevo profesor es una monada… -oyó que decía alguien.

– ¡No es nuevo! ¿Acaso no lo reconociste? Es ese chico Black, siempre me ha gustado, debo admitirlo. En sus tiempos las traía a todas locas, yo lo veía pasar y lo seguía a través de los otros cuadros.

–Disculpen…-interrumpió Harry, al oír de pasada el apellido Black. -Están hablando del Profesor Black, ¿cierto? ¿Saben dónde está ahora?

–Jovencito, deberías ir a tu sala común…

–Es importante…

– ¿Seguro que no puede esperar a mañana? Según dijo la dama del vagabundo, han instalado un nuevo cuadro para que fuera guardián del despacho de Black, un lobo, creo, como sea, al final del corredor, chico. Ten cuidado con Filch. –le aconsejó esa dama ruborizada y gordita, con un gran paraguas rosa.

"Final del pasillo" se dijo Harry, y comenzó a caminar presuroso hacia allí.

Efectivamente, un lobo lo miró de pronto, y sobre su cabeza apareció una rata. Detrás de ella un perro y a su costado un ciervo. Harry se quedó mirando de pronto aquel cuadro, y todo lo que representaba.

–Pueden… ¿Podrían decirle a Siri…al profesor Black que Harry Potter solicita un padrino y una capa? –preguntó tranquilamente.  
Del otro lado, Harry oyó como uno de los animales del cuadro repetía con voz que claramente no era animal, lo mismo que Harry había dicho. Y entonces, una pequeña puerta se materializaba.  
Harry la abrió.

–Permiso…–susurró antes de pasar, y cuando cerró la puerta no pudo más que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y balbucear algo.

–No hay duda que este niño es digno hijo tuyo, ¿eh? –rió Sirius, tumbado sobre una cama, jugando al ajedrez como quien no quiere la cosa, con James Potter.  
– ¡Harry James Potter! ¡Siquiera haz pasado un día en el castillo y ya estas rompiendo normas! –se quejó el mayor de los Potter, pero lejos de parecer molesto se lo veía radiante, de hecho, estalló en carcajadas.

–Yo…ehh...pero es que yo…Recordé la capa y… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Pues verás, Sirius ahora necesita un empleo, ya sabes, ahora conforma la sociedad…-explicó James, no sin cierta ironía.

–No soportaba Grinmauld Place. Y Albus me dijo que necesitaba un profesor para Hogwarts.

– ¿Y Hagrid? ¿Dónde está Hagrid? ¿Por qué no el puesto de Defensa?

–Como habrás notado, el puesto de Defensa estaba ocupado. Hagrid está bien, pero un poco...atareado, ya sabes.

–Pero…

–Tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala. –lo interrumpió Sirius. – ¿Cuál prefieres primero? ¿La buena? Genial.

–En realidad…

–Pero yo quiero comenzar con la buena, así que deja hablar a tu profesor, mal estudiante. Bien, pues la buena es que… ¡Estas son como unas vacaciones sin Lunático!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró acusadoramente.

–Eso es bueno en medida de que…si estuviera aquí, entonces sabría que yo estoy aquí. –razonó James.

Harry no comprendió eso y la risa de Sirius le hizo pensar que no quería comprender.

– ¿No estarás insinuando que…es decir, no…te fugaste de Grinmauld Place?

–Técnicamente podría decirse que sí. –asintió James, encogiéndose de hombros como quien confirma que ha comprado un kilo de papas y medio de cebolla.

–Y la mala…-comenzó Sirius.

–Te irás a la cama sin la capa. –terminó James sonriendo.

–Pero…

–Y estas castigado.

–No puedes castigarme. –interrumpió Harry.  
–Si puedo. Soy profesor, ¿recuerdas?

–No lo dirás enserio…

–Por supuesto, Dumbledore me contrató y ya me viste en la mesa…

– ¡Hablo de castigarme! –lo cortó su ahijado.

–Ah, no, pues eso no.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas divertidas y Harry resopló: estaban jugando con él.

-Escapaste de Grinmauld Place y luego me pides que me comporte… -resopló Harry por lo bajo. Se sentía como el adulto responsable allí. Remus brillaba por su ausencia.

–No creí que te molestara tanto verme –le reprochó James.

–Bueno, no…es que…

–Oh, ya entendí…y yo que creí que te alegrarías de verme, pero está bien, no te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré en esa horrenda y vieja casa yo sólo, sin nadie, aburrido, sin hacer nada; complaceré a mi único hijo que me ama y sólo espera lo mejor para mí…-terminó dramatizando. Ambos Merodeadores estaban mucho más animados que cuando se hallaban en Grinmauld Place y Harry lo notó.

– ¡Claro que me alegro! Pero…

–No le desearía el encierro en esa casa a mi peor enemigo–dijo simplemente Sirius.

–Sirius necesita un poco de ayuda aquí, y yo quería verte.

– ¿Cómo llegaste?

–En tren, como todo el mundo.

–Pero no te vi ahí… -dijo Harry, aunque le hubiera gustado no haberlo dicho, porque la respuesta llegó sola en cuanto expresó su duda en voz alta.

–Que no me hayas visto no significa que no estuviera ahí. –sonrió el hombre. –además, vine a buscar algo al castillo. Por cierto, ese Malfoy es un imbécil. Me recuerda a Snivellus.

Harry se sintió peor, ¿acaso su padre había estado allí todo el día? ¡Y él que había estado todo el tiempo preocupado!  
–Bien, Harry, creo que es hora de dormir…-dijo Sirius, e hizo aparecer una nueva cama.

Harry sonrió, sin pensar en que quizás, Ron lo estuviera esperando en su dormitorio en la Torre Gryffindor.

Bueno, quizás, el viaje en tren y la cena no estuvieron tan mal después de todo.

Esa noche, Harry se durmió pensando en que no es solamente Hogwarts el que te puede sorprender.

…

James y Sirius se infiltrarán en tu habitación si dejas un review.

¡De verdad!

¡Nos vemos la próxima!

¡Suerte!


	8. Pequeño Merodeador Mentiroso

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Nunca alcanzan las palabras para decir _gracias_ :)

**VIII: Pequeño Merodeador Mentiroso.**

–Vamos, despierta, mi muchacho. Harry, vamos, llegarás tarde…

–No quiero ir… –se quejó el aludido.

– ¡Harry!  
Sirius decidió cortarlo por las buenas y vertió el cristalino contenido de la jarra de plata que reposaba en la mesa de luz, sobre la cara de su adormilado ahijado.

–Todavía tienes que llegar a la Torre, cambiarte, desayunar, tomar tus cosas y llegar al aula que te toque. Suerte, la necesitarás, son las siete.

– ¿Las siete? ¿Ya?  
El muchacho se puso en pie de un salto y sin despedirse ni nada salió corriendo.

– ¡La contraseña es Pequeño Merodeador Mentiroso! –alcanzó a gritar Sirius, a quien al parecer le resultaba graciosa la ridícula, innecesariamente extensa y _sutil_ contraseña.

Llegó a la Sala Común los vestigios de un sueño apacible y tranquilo habían quedado perdidos en uno de los corredores que atravesó casi al vuelo. Nunca supo en cual.  
Para su suerte, sus compañeros ya se habían ido, también Ron.

Los doseles de su cama estaban descorridos, las sábanas estaban revueltas y él hubiera creído que se equivocaba de cama, si no fuera porque conocía la suya casi de memoria, con todos sus defectos, virtudes, resortes, secretos y recovecos.

El hecho de que la cama estuviera desecha –pensó, aunque no tuviera tiempo para ello- podía significar varias cosas, por ejemplo, que alguien hubiera utilizado su cama para saltar, que hubieran estado buscando algo, que alguien hubiera dormido en ella o que Ron fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para revolver las sábanas y evitar levantar las sospechas de sus otros compañeros cuando se levantaran y vieran la cama tan ordenada como cuando se durmieron.

Tomó su mochila y se vistió apresuradamente. Guardó el mapa del Merodeador en su túnica y leyó la nota que discretamente estaba entre sus sábanas, era la letra pulcra, prolija y perfecta de Hermione; la reconocería donde fuera: eran incontables las veces que él y Ron habían copiado trabajos.

"_Te esperamos en el Gran Salón, es increíble cómo estuvo nevando y nosotros no nos dimos cuenta hasta que estuvimos cubiertos de nieve, Hogwarts puede sorprendernos, ¿no?"_

Harry intentó imaginar que Hermione se refería a todas las posibles indirectas de los Merodeadores respecto a viajar a Hogwarts, y sin embargo, ellos no se habían percatado.

No perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo de la Torre Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Ron y Hermione lo esperaban, con la mirada fija en la entrada.  
Le dejaron un lugar entre ambos y se sonrieron los tres, como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, a pesar del incuestionable silencio.

–Es fantástico, Harry. –sonrió Ron. Hermione por su parte sonrió, pero no acotó nada más.

La profesora McGonagall entregó los horarios para las clases y Harry supo que no sería un buen lunes cuando miró la cara de Ron.

–Dos horas de pociones. Una hora de Historia. Una hora de Adivinación. Dos horas de defensa. Oh, pero miren, tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas después del almuerzo. Muero por ver a Sirius –rió Ron.

– ¡No me subestimen si todavía no me vieron! –lo regañó una voz desde atrás, los tres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Sirius que los miraba con reproche. Harry sonrió, pero no pudieron detenerse mucho para hablar, puesto que Sirius debía continuar repartiendo horarios junto a McGonagall y el trío debió apresurarse para llegar hasta las mazmorras.

Las clases con Snape siempre eran las más odiadas. Eran difíciles y el profesor sentía un extraño placer en complicarle las cosas. Y Harry no se había equivocado al creer que Snape había perdido su tiempo en buscar una poción lo suficientemente difícil como para dejarlo humillado.

¡Dos horas con él serían la pesadilla de los lunes!

Por otra parte, Ron había estado todo el camino hacia el aula de Defensa burlándose de la Profesora Umbridge y los zapatos que vestía aquella mañana durante el desayuno.

Harry vio que había varias personas esperando frente al aula para poder entrar, entre ellas, Lavender y Parvati, que cuchicheaban algo entre ellas. A Harry no le dio muy buena espina, sobre todo porque cada tanto una de las dos volteaba a verlo, o intentaban mirarlo con disimulo. Claro que sus intentos de ser discretas fracasaron estrepitosamente, pero Harry intentó no ponerle mucha atención al asunto.

– ¡Hola, Harry! –lo saludaron las dos con mucho entusiasmo cuando pasó por su lado.

–Hola…

Harry se sentó en la tercera fila de bancos, a su izquierda, Ron, y a su derecha, Hermione, quien hurgaba en su mochila buscando algo y había dejado su varita sobre el pupitre.

La profesora irrumpió en el aula cuando ésta estuvo finalmente llena. Harry notó los terribles esfuerzos de Ron por no reírse de los zapatos de la bruja, que se había parado a la mitad de su caminata hacia el escritorio.

– ¿Así reciben a sus profesores? –preguntó incrédula y con falsa preocupación muy exagerada. –Oh, no, no, no, ¡qué horrible! Por favor, mis niños, todos de pie. Vamos, vamos. Ahora, cuando yo diga "buenos días", ustedes responderán "Buenos días, profesora Umbridge" A ver, vamos de nuevo, ¿les parece?

La mujer regresó sobre sus pasos y comenzó a avanzar nuevamente. Todos se miraron entre sí y se pusieron de pie.  
–Buenos días –saludó cortésmente ella.

–Buenos días, profesora Umbridge. –respondieron todos, algunos con fastidios, otros entre risas.

–Va queriendo, va queriendo… -murmuró la mujer con dulzura, pero claramente disconforme – ¡Hay mucho por hacer hoy! –canturreó –Guarden sus varitas, por favor, y saquen sus manuales. No serán necesarias en esta clase.  
Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas de horror. Hermione levantó la mano.

– ¿Si, querida? –preguntó la profesora, con falso afecto.

– ¿Ha dicho que guardemos nuestras varitas…?  
–Sí, eso dije, querida, ahora, por favor, todos lean la introducción y la página cinco, si son tan amables, en silencio.  
Harry levantó la mano.

–Señor Potter, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–La introducción –dijo la mujer, señalando el libro de texto.  
–Pero…

–…hasta la página cinco, señor Potter. –añadió.

Harry resopló por lo bajo.

Hermione siquiera había abierto su libro y eso llamó la atención de algunos que habían aprovechado el momento de lectura para mirar el techo.

Ron por su parte, pasaba distraído la vista por el libro y fruncía el ceño, excepto cuando encontraba páginas verdes con letra rosa, en las cuales, los márgenes estaban cubiertas de mensajes desubicados de sus hermanos Fred y George; Parvati y Lavender retomaban su conversación anterior y Neville intentaba concentrarse.

Harry continuaba con la mano levantada, igual que Hermione.

– ¿Ya terminó, Señor Potter?

–No.

– ¿Entonces qué espera?

–Que me escuche.

–Oh…Pero supongo que no será nada muy urgente o que tenga que ver con el tema, porque también supongo que las indicaciones son lo suficientemente sencillas como para que usted las entienda. ¡Si me habían dicho que era un niño muy listo! A ver, repita luego de mi, por favor, "Guardar la varita. Tomar el libro. Leer introducción"  
Harry arqueó una ceja.

–Yo tengo una duda respecto a la introducción. –se anticipó Hermione.

La profesora Umbridge hizo un gesto de interés y Hermione se sintió con la libertad para continuar:

–Aquí dice que el interés de toda arte de Defensa consiste en bien conocer el hechizo, pero que éste en realidad carece de importancia, puesto que no es seguro practicarlo. Entonces, técnicamente esta materia carece de importancia, ya que el objetivo principal, el de aprender a defendernos, es minimizado.

– ¡Por supuesto que no, señorita…!

–Hermione Granger.  
– ¡No malinterprete las cosas, por favor! Si leyera con la debida atención…Por supuesto que la materia es importante, hay cosas que todos debemos conocer, porque consisten en el saber mismo, pero no es necesaria la aplicación de dichos hechizos ya que…

– ¿Está diciendo que no utilizaremos la varita en las próximas clases? –interrumpió otra muchacha.

–Pide permiso antes de hablar, por favor.

Harry levantó la mano nuevamente.

– ¿Está diciendo que no practicaremos los hechizos?

–Pues no veo que sea necesario. Estudiando la teoría cualquiera puede ser bueno en la práctica.

– ¿Para qué queremos la teoría?

–La mano, señor Potter. ¿Para qué querrían la práctica?

– ¡Para defendernos!

– ¿Está insinuando que alguien podría atacarlos aquí? Oh, mi niño, no te asustes, nadie te hará daño en esta clase.

Harry resopló molesto.

–No aquí.

–Ni en ningún otro sitio, señor Potter.

– ¿Ah, no?

–No. Por supuesto que no, el Ministerio se encarga perfectamente de ello.

–Lo dudo.

Umbridge lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Cuide sus palabras, señor Potter. Nadie atacará a nadie. Ni aquí, ni en ningún otro sitio ¿a quién se le ocurre?

– ¿A Voldemort, quizás?

– ¡Señor Potter está castigado! En cuanto al resto, creo que las indicaciones son simples y concisas. No quiero que nadie se asuste gracias a personas que, como el Señor Potter, tienen mucho tiempo libre. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ustedes, así que saben que pueden contar conmigo si escuchan otros estudiantes decir mentiras. Seamos todos amigos y dejemos de infiltrar la discordia en el castillo, por favor, Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fue un mago poderoso, pero el Ministerio pudo con él. De todas formas, nombrarlo es una falta de respeto para todos aquellos que perecieron en guerras pasadas.

–Harry…compórtate. –susurró Hermione, pateándolo levemente por debajo del banco.

El muchacho intentaba tranquilizarse mirando las imperfecciones de su pupitre e intentando asimilar qué sucedería cuando Sirius y su padre se enteraran que ya estaba castigado.

– ¡Eres Récord, Harry! –lo acecharon los gemelos en medio del almuerzo.

–No es gracioso… ¡Toda la semana castigado por decir la verdad!

–Tendrás que controlarte… -murmuró Hermione, que no parecía nada contenta con la situación.  
Y para agregar, ya tenían media docena de deberes.

Harry era consciente de que ahora todo el castillo sabía sobre su comportamiento en clase de Defensa, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sirius intentaba mantener una conversación visual con él, pero no estaba de humor para ello, ni para tratar con aquella muchacha que había acudido a Potter-el-ahijado-agenda para concertar una cita con su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

El no querer ver a Sirius influyó un poco en el hecho de que _casi _llegaran tarde a la primera clase impartida por su padrino.

La clase de Sirius fue muy didáctica y entretenida. El Merodeador sabía cómo llevar la clase de manera brillante y sin perder de vista que era una clase. Lo malo es que, como toda clase, al final tenía sus deberes, y Sirius no tuvo piedad con ellos, como tampoco la tuvo con Malfoy, quien se llevó doble trabajo por fastidiar.

Eso sí valió la pena verlo.

Por otra parte, su padrino le había dicho que pasara por su despacho a las seis treinta.

De clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pasaron a Botánica, donde se cruzaron con Ginny, quien chocó contra ellos accidentalmente por refunfuñar por lo bajo contra uno de sus compañeros. Tras ella venía Luna, con su mirada risueña.

– ¡Esa bruja es un animago! –fue lo primero que dijo la rubia al verlos. –Mi padre me lo dijo esta mañana cuando se enteró, salió una nota en El Quisquilloso. En su forma animaga, es un sapo gordo.  
Harry tuvo que terminar de escucharla para tener una idea aproximada de que se refería a la profesora Umbridge.

– ¿El Quisquilloso? Esa revista no dice más que mentiras y tonterías. –repuso Hermione, sin reservas.

–Mi padre es el editor –murmuró la muchacha fríamente. –Harry, yo te creo. Mi padre también, siempre confió en Dumbledore. Confío en que sí lo viste regresar. –dijo sonriente, como si estuviera hablando de haber visto al Conejo de Pascua y no del regreso de Lord Voldemort; sin más, dirigió una última mirada fría y ofendida a Hermione y se marchó indignada.

–Vas a hacerte muchos enemigos así, Hermione. –murmuró Ron, negando con la cabeza.

– ¡Yo no sabía! –protestó la muchacha.

Cuando terminó el día, Harry estaba muy cansado y aún le quedaba cumplir castigo con Umbridge. A mitad de la tarde, Angelina le había confirmado que ella sería la nueva capitana del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Parecía contenta, pero un poco preocupada por el destino del equipo.

Llegó hasta el despacho de la profesora, que quedaba en el tercer piso y golpeó la puerta.  
La mujer le indicó que podía pasar, y Harry se sintió un poco asqueado al ver la decoración del lugar: muchos tapetes peludos y manteles con puntilla y encajes. Demasiado rosa.  
Además del suave rasgar de una pluma se oían leves maullidos provenientes de unos gatitos graciosamente dibujados en los centros de muchos platitos que decoraban las paredes enteras. Eran feos. Muy feos.

–Señor Potter, pase. Venga, por favor. Veamos…su trabajo consistirá en copiar una simple frase, "_No debo decir mentiras_". Siéntese, por favor. –murmuró la bruja, que bien se podría confundir con uno de sus manteles.

Harry miró el pequeño pupitre individual colocado frente al escritorio donde la bruja se hallaba rodeada de pergaminos. Se sentó y aguardó.  
–Tome, utilice esta pluma. –dijo, entregándole una gran pluma negra. Harry la tomó y entonces se fijó en que algo le hacía falta.

–Profesora, no me dio tinta…

La mujer rió con coquetería.

–Oh, Potter, que gracioso eres. Vamos, vamos, comienza ya. Tantas veces como hagan falta para gravar el mensaje.

Harry arqueó una ceja y comenzó a escribir y de pronto sintió en el dorso de su mano un dolor punzante y terrible. Su letra, escrita con tinta roja comenzaba a secarse en el pergamino.

La profesora Umbridge no le quitaba la vista de encima y él se frotó la mano, restándole importancia. Continuó escribiendo y nuevamente sintió aquel terrible dolor. Esta vez se miró el dorso de la mano, donde las palabras "_No debo decir mentiras" _comenzaban a desaparecer, con la misma caligrafía con la que estaban escritas sobre aquel pergamino. Y entonces comprendió, no se trataba de tinta roja, sino de sangre. Se sintió asqueado y furioso, pero no dijo nada. Era consciente de que la bruja aún lo miraba y eso se había convertido en una cuestión de orgullo: no dejaría entrever signos de debilidad.

Continuó escribiendo durante un buen rato, escribía tres veces la misma frase en forma rápida y luego descansaba escribiéndola una cuarta vez de forma más lenta. Y las contaba. Llevaba mentalmente la cantidad de veces que había copiado la frase, cuántas palabras eran y cuantas letras.  
Copiando la misma frase era difícil no caer en la monotonía. Si eso ocurría, también pasaba que era más consciente de su dolor, puesto que no tenía nada más en que ocupar su mente. Por el contrario, si se mantenía atento a todas esas frases, palabras y letras, era más fácil evadir el dolor que sentía en el dorso de su mano.

–Ven, Potter. –dijo la bruja unas cuantas horas después. –La mano. –le indicó, y ella con sus dedos regordetes le acarició el torso con la brusquedad suficiente para revelar que sus intenciones eran hacerle sentir más dolor. –Te espero mañana, a la misma hora.

–Pero…

–Y pasado. Hasta el viernes. Adiós, Potter. –dijo con voz que dejaba bien en claro que era el final de la conversación.

Se fijó en la hora. ¡Las ocho! Se frotó un poco la mano y recordó, como un flash, que había quedado en ir al despacho de Sirius a las seis y media. Gruñó. Esperaba que no hubiera ido al Gran Salón.  
Y mientras corría, porque sí, estaba corriendo, para poder desquitar la furia que sentía gracias a Umbridge; pensaba en la cantidad excesiva de deberes que ya se habían acumulado.

–_Pequeño Merodeador Mentiroso –_dijo al llegar junto al retrato. ¡Menuda contraseña!

– ¡Estos niños de hoy en día que ya ni golpean! –se quejó Sirius cuando lo vio entrar. -¿Qué tal tu día? ¡James, llegó tu cachorro! ¿Cómo te fue en tu castigo?  
– ¡Buenas! ¿Cenaste?

–Pues no…

– ¿Hiciste tus tareas ya? ¿En qué consistió tu castigo?

–No, tampoco. No tuve tiempo de nada. Err…copiar frases.

–No fue tan malo, al menos no debiste limpiar los baños…O el despacho de Filch. Oh, por Merlin, ¡qué asco! –continuó Sirius. Su padre estalló en carcajadas. –Iré por algo para comer. –avisó, poniéndose de pie.

Harry asintió y lo vio marcharse.

–Yo era igual. No empezábamos el año sin estar castigados…-dijo James de pronto. –Eres como yo cuando tenía tu edad. Pero…

–Si, lo sé. Ve con cuidado, no te metas en líos, no rompas las normas. Lo sé.

–No pareciera… –le reprochó. –Harry…Remus dice que mejor andarse con cuidado con esa arpía. Trabaja en el Ministerio, o lo que es igual, se acuesta con el Ministro.  
Harry lo miró alarmado y James puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, no. No se acuestan, es…un decir, como si…olvídalo. Quería decir que Umbridge es de esas…chupamedias, eso. Ya sabes, tienes razón y eso, pero…no vayas gritándolo por ahí. O al menos no cuando ella pueda castigarte.

–Sí, lo sé. –respondió con amargura –Ron y Hermione seguro están esperándome y tengo cosas por hacer. Dile a Sirius que gracias. –se despidió. James pareció un poco decepcionado, pero no añadió nada.

Frotándose la mano sin saber si lo que le dolía más era su mano o el hecho de que su padre no se hubiera fijado en ella, abandonó la habitación.  
En realidad, no quería que se enterara, pero el hecho de que él estuviera mal y su padre no se percatara de ello lo frustraba.

…

¡James, Sirius y Harry aman a las chicas que dejan reviews! 


	9. Conducta Sospechosa

Disclaimer: No soy rubia (ni siquiera teñida), no tengo hijos, no nado en dinero y todavía estoy aprendiendo a hablar en inglés. ¿Eso les dice algo?

Gracias por el apoyo :)

**Conducta sospechosa.**

Cuando llegó a la sala común, el bullicio lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, ya no estaba sólo. Se abrió paso entre un grupo de niños que, amontonados, jugaban al ajedrez y encontró a Hermione con la melena recogida y el típico gesto de que se haya muy concentrada en algo importante.  
En este caso, estaba tejiendo junto al crepitar de las llamas que poco calentaban en esa época del año; sentada en su butaca predilecta para leer –claro que esto Harry nunca lo supo, porque no solía preocuparse por controlar los detalles más absurdos de su amiga–.

Encorvado junto a ella, protestando entre dientes y con los dedos manchados de tinta, Ron copiaba algún trabajo.

– ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estuvo?

–Bien. –mintió el muchacho, sacando sus cosas de la mochila con poco entusiasmo y mucho esfuerzo; tomando asiento junto a su amigo para comenzar su redacción sobre las propiedades del ópalo para Snape.

Hermione se fue a dormir al poco rato y Ron le explicó que esas cosas deformes de lana eran gorros para los elfos domésticos. ¡Y él que había creído que la muchacha sólo tejía como nuevo pasatiempo!  
Ron negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no está bien. Ellos no lo quieren así, pero Hermione no entiende.

Ninguno dijo más, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo –Harry en terminar su redacción, Ron en nuevos argumentos para refrenar el hobbie de Hermione– hasta que el retrato de la Dama Gorda abrió paso a los gemelos Weasley, cuyas carcajadas resonaron en la sala semivacía y cuyas manos estaban repletas de bolsas y bolsitas de los colores y tamaños más absurdos que imaginarse pudiera.

–Mira, Harry, hemos logrado perfeccionar el surtido-saltaclases y los turrones sangranarices.

–Si, y también los bombones desmayo.

–Y aquí, querido amigo, tenemos nuestras propias Bombas Fétidas, marca Weasley.

– ¿De dónde han sacado el dinero para todo eso? –preguntó Ron, incrédulo, mientras Fred le regalaba un bombón desmayo y a Harry surtido saltaclases.

– ¡No hagas preguntas incómodas y así no tendremos que mentirte! –respondió George entre risas.

–Claro. Menos pregunta Merlín y perdona. –concordó su gemelo, y ambos se fueron hacia el único grupo de niños de primero que aún rondaban y cuchicheaban en la sala, probablemente conejillos de indias, o clientes.

Harry guardó los caramelos en el bolsillo de su túnica y regresó a su redacción. Para cuando logró poner el punto final, releerla y coincidir con Ron en que era digna de ser mínimamente aprobada, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no poder realizar satisfactoriamente ningún otro deber, y sin más, se fue a la cama, secundado por Ron, con la promesa de que se levantarían por la mañana siguiente a adelantar sus deberes.

No contaba con que se quedaría dormido por la mañana. Ni tampoco Ron.

Si llegaron a tiempo a clase, entre las corridas y las quejas de Ron (que tengo hambre, que quiero ir al baño, que por qué no utilizamos el surtido salta-clases, que mejor me vuelvo a la cama, que cuándo termina la semana), fue porque contaban con el siempre útil mapa del merodeador para buscar un buen atajo. Y aún así, no pudieron desayunar.

El pequeño profesor de Encantamientos les pidió una redacción, que se sumaba a la que también debían hacer para Historia y otra que le debían a Sirius.  
Snape había pedido que elaboraran un antídoto y escribieran las instrucciones para una determinada poción; en Adivinación les habían dejado de tarea un diario de sueños que debían escribir durante todo el mes y en Botánica que hicieran un dibujo de una planta horrible de la cual, lo único que Harry recordaba era que apestaba a estiércol de Dragón, fertilizante preferido de la profesora Sprout.

En la hora de Transformaciones estuvieron practicando unos complicados hechizos que parecían imposibles, y no únicamente para Harry o Ron.  
De más está decir, que la única que logró hacerlo de la manera correcta, fue Hermione.

Umbridge lo había retenido mucho rato con su castigo y por ello tampoco tuvo tiempo para ir a visitar el despacho de Sirius, y francamente, estaba exhausto; anhelaba su reconfortable cama de la Sala Común, con sus doseles escarlata y sus sábanas suaves. Con el inconfundible olor a calcetines sucios y a dormitorio de adolescentes. Con los ronquidos de Ron y Neville en plena sinfonía. Con la oscuridad cómplice y envolvente.  
Vamos, que todo aquello era horrendo, pero Harry estaba seguro que nada podría molestarle una vez se hubiera instalado con zapatos y todo, en su cama.

Katie Bell apareció en el retrato de la Dama Gorda y Harry deseó poder huir de ella.  
Katie le agradaba, pero en aquellos instantes parecía haber encontrado a quien hubiera estado buscando por horas; lo cual significaba que la cita con su cama quedaría postergada.

–Reunión…-le explicó la muchacha.

Harry asintió, resignado y la siguió.

–Gracias, Katie. –dijo Angelina, cuando vio regresar a su amiga.

–Bien. Realizaremos las pruebas para el guardián el sábado a las cinco, quiero a todo el equipo presente, que no te castiguen, Potter. Tenemos que buscar a alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para reemplazar a Oliver, ya que pronto comenzarán los partidos y....

La reunión fue un poco densa, no muy larga pero sí aburrida.

Cuando acabó, ni siquiera estuvo con ánimos para ordenar a sus piernas que lo guiaran al Gran Comedor, y su estómago a penas se quejó por la ausencia de una cena caliente después de un día agotador.  
Los deberes fueron desterrados al exilio.

Hermione fue tan amable de recordarles al día siguiente todos los deberes que ya tenían pendientes y debían entregar, ni bien él y Ron pudieron desayunar ese día, ya que citando a Hermione, era menester comenzar con sus deberes retrasados para no seguir acumulando más y más tareas.  
Ron resopló angustiado y Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y omitir unos cuantos comentarios sobre lo que podían hacer con esos trabajos.  
La mano le dolía, como también le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, como se recordó a medida que bajaban las escaleras.

Harry sintió cómo le jalaban de la manga de la túnica y se volteó, interrumpiendo la conversación de sus amigos sobre elfos domésticos y gorros de lana. Sin embargo no había nadie allí. Se encogió de hombros, un poco extrañado y entonces nuevamente volvieron a jalarle de la manga.

Una idea cruzó su mente.

–Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –susurró, sacando un pergamino viejo y roído del bolsillo de su túnica. –Miren esto…- dijo como toda respuesta a las preguntas de Hermione.  
Junto a las manchas de tinta con sus respectivos nombres, había una cuarta que indicaba "James Potter".

–No está Hagrid…- susurró Hermione.

Ante semejante afirmación, Harry no pudo más que sentirse culpable por haberse olvidado de su _gran _amigo. ¡Con tantas cosas en la cabeza…! Se había olvidado de Hagrid.

–Travesura Realizada. –murmuró el Gryffindor y guardó su varita y el mapa, cambiando de rumbo. –Veré qué puedo averiguar. –murmuró a consciencia, mirando en donde creía, estaba su padre.

Llegó aparentemente sólo hasta el despacho de Sirius.

–_Pequeño Merodeador Mentiroso_. –dijo.  
El retrato del lobo, el perro, el ciervo y la rata se convirtió en esa puerta que ya había visto con anterioridad. Harry esperó unos segundos antes de cerrar la abertura, no estaba seguro si su padre había entrado o no, hasta que el mayor se quitó la capa. – ¿Y bien?

–Pensé que quizás podríamos desayunar juntos… -murmuró.

Harry no dijo nada, pero se adentró en la habitación que su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas compartía con su padre.

Efectivamente, allí había un pequeño gran desayuno como para cuatro personas.

– ¿Dónde está Hagrid? –preguntó, incómodo por el silencio que se había formado.

–Sólo puedo decirte que está bien.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Cuánto odiaba que le ocultaran las cosas! Resopló.

–Oh, vamos, Harry.

El aludido tomó una tostada y se la llevó a la boca.

– ¡Ha que no sabes! ¡Sirius ha dejado accidentalmente unas cuántas bombas fétidas dentro del despacho de Snape!

Harry continuó con el ceño frunció hasta oír la palabra _Snape, _entonces no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente, con los labios y los ojos.

James sonrió también y comenzó a relatar los pormenores, hasta que el reloj los condenó a ambos y Harry tuvo que salir corriendo a su primera clase.

Se encontró con Seamus y Dean en el camino, ambos parecían sumergidos en una acalorada conversación que se cortó ni bien Harry apareció. El recién llegado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo. Dean comenzó una nueva conversación sobre un tema trivial al que Harry no prestó atención. Seamus, por su parte, respondía con monosílabos y miraba furtivamente a Harry.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –le preguntó Harry a Ron, señalando a su compañero de cuarto.

–Err…No lo sé.

Harry lo miró con suspicacia.

–Si vas a mentir, mejor hazlo bien. –murmuró Potter de mala gana. Ron suspiró.

–Pero no te enfades conmigo.

Harry arqueó una ceja y Ron lo enfrentó con la mirada.

–Su madre quiere enviarlo a casa porque dice que Dumbledore y tú son mala influencia…ya sabes, leyó El Profeta durante el verano y…

– ¡Pero todos saben que son puras mentiras!

–No todos, Harry –agregó gravemente Hermione.

El aludido miró a todos los presentes, como si deseara matar con su mirada a quienes lo acusaran de mentiroso o de viejo loco a Dumbledore.

–Ya viste cómo reaccionó Umbridge…- prosiguió la prefecta Gryffindor.

–Hablando de ella, ¿sabían? Trabaja para Fudge.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Ron, incrédulo, pero Hermione no pareció inmutarse.

– ¿No se habían dado cuenta? –inquirió la muchacha. Los otros dos se miraron confundidos y ella suspiró. –Salió una nota de ello en El Profeta, además… ¿ninguno de ustedes leyó esa tediosa introducción? ¡Claramente le besa los pies a Fudge y al resto del Ministerio!

–No parecía decir nada muy serio… -se disculpó Ron. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se adentró en el aula, con el resto de sus compañeros.

Para el almuerzo, ya estaban nuevamente cargados de deberes. Tuvieron un rato libre en el cual Ron desapareció y Hermione y él se dedicaron a hacer sus tareas, para reencontrarse con el pelirrojo unas cuantas horas más tarde en los invernaderos.

– ¡Esto es terrible! –exclamó Harry de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación que sus dos amigos mantenían respecto a Sirius en categoría de profesor. – ¿No se dan cuenta? ¿No les parece extraño que de pronto todos quieran advertirnos sobre nuestro comportamiento y Sirius adquiera un puesto nuevo de profesor precisamente aquí? Y que encima esté bien acompañado… -murmuró el muchacho.

– ¿Estás insinuando que está aquí para…?

–Espiarnos. –completó Ron, Hermione los miró gravemente a los dos, pero era inevitable no ser sinceros entre los tres: esa idea había asaltado sus mentes hacía tiempo.

Llovía. Los tres comenzaron a correr en dirección al castillo intentando mantenerse a salvo del agua y no arruinar sus pergaminos, plumas y tareas.

Harry dirigió un último vistazo a la cabaña obviamente deshabitada de Hagrid. Las cortinas estaban corridas, las luces apagadas y la chimenea no desprendía humo.  
– ¿Y si no están aquí para espiarnos? –inquirió Hermione.

– ¿Te refieres a una misión de la Or…?

– ¡Ron! ¡Chhsst!  
–Bueno, bueno, lo siento. ¿A eso te refieres?

Hermione hizo una mueca.

–Me pregunto qué se traerán entre manos…  
–Eso podemos averiguarlo. –objetó Ron. –Tienes el mapa, sólo hay que estar atentos a sus movimientos…

–Faltan diez minutos para las cinco, Harry –murmuró Hermione. El muchacho hizo una mueca y se separó de sus amigos, camino hacia el tercer piso, donde se situaba el despacho de Umbridge.

Esa tarde estuvo especialmente inquieto durante el castigo, había dejado de contar las veces que había escrito la frase y sólo se percataba de que continuaba escribiendo cuando acababa y sentía el dolor punzante en el dorso de su mano. Aún así, evitaba quejarse audiblemente y tan sólo apretaba un poco el puño de su otra mano y cerraba los ojos, mientras volvía a concentrarse en las finalidad del trabajo de Sirius y la presencia de su padre.

El castigo duró hasta pasadas las ocho y media de la noche, y Harry se dispuso a asistir al comedor para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione cuando recordó las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo "sólo hay que estar atentos". Sólo necesitaba cinco minutos para abrir el mapa y encontrar la mancha de tinta con el nombre de James Potter en el Despacho de Sirius. Y sin embargo, cuando se encerró en uno de los cubículos de un baño deshabitado, no encontró a James.  
Sirius iba directo al gran comedor, pero no había rastros de su padre. No estaba en el tercer piso, no lo encontró en la biblioteca, de donde salía Hemrione, no lo halló en el campo de Quidditch, donde estaba Ron. Se detuvo a analizar más el mapa y entonces lo encontró: En el Séptimo piso.

Con el ceño fruncido comprobó las localizaciones de Hermione y Ron y tras guardar el mapa, comenzó a andar hacia el Gran Salón. Tal vez sólo estuviera dando un paseo.

Una vez en el comedor, entre Ron y Hermione, quienes comían pastel de carne y riñones y buñuelos, procedió a relatar lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Para qué querría ir al séptimo piso?

–A buscarte, quizás –murmuró Ron.

– ¿A mi? Tenía castigo con Umbridge a las 5, y después de todo ¿para qué querría ir yo al séptimo piso?  
–Tal vez sólo estuviera dando un paseo. No soportaría estar todo el día encerrado en el despacho de Sirius si tuviera una capa de invisibilidad junto a mi –se arriesgó Ron. A Harry le pareció lógico.

–Si, puede ser –aprobó Hermione. –Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas, Ron?  
Las miradas de sus dos amigos se posaron en el pelirrojo que sonrió azorado.

–Por ahí, dando un paseo.

–Llueve. –murmuró Harry significativamente, aunque Hermione no comprendió por qué lo decía. Ron lo miró gravemente y Harry interpretó esa mirada como "ahora no". Hermione chasqueó la lengua ofendida.

Esa noche, él y Ron debieron quedarse despiertos para adelantar algunos trabajos. La sala común ya estaba desierta cuando ellos terminaron la redacción de treinta y cinco centímetros para McGonagall.

Harry sacó el mapa de su túnica y susurró la clave para que revelara su contenido. Tanto Sirius como su padre estaban en su habitación.  
– ¿Acaso esperabas que estuvieran haciendo algo? Ya es media noche –dijo Ron.

Harry asintió contrariado.

–Será imposible descubrir qué hace allí, si es que hace algo. Tiene la capa.

Ron pareció meditarlo un poco y asintió.

–No podemos quitársela, porque entonces dejará de ir.

–Habrá que esperar que Sirius sea quien vaya.

–Quizás sólo estaba dando un paseo.

–Ya veremos. Por cierto ¿qué hacías hoy en el campo de Quidditch?

–Promete que no te reirás.

–Lo prometo.

–Quiero entrar en el equipo, ya sabes…ahora tengo una escoba. ¡No te rías!

– ¡Pero si no me estoy riendo! ¡Me parece fantástico! De verdad.

Ron sonrió, completamente colorado y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. En esos momentos le gustaba saber que era relativamente normal al resto de las personas con las que convivía, y que podía hacer cosas de chicos normales, como alentar a un amigo a entrar en el equipo de su deporte predilecto.

Cuando terminaron sus redacciones ambos se fueron a acostar.

Harry esa noche soñó con serpientes y dragones en el séptimo piso, donde estaba instalado Grinmauld Place. Él comenzaba a caminar por el corredor, había muchas puertas, pero ninguna se abría. Y de pronto tropezaba con el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

¡NO!  
Levantaba la cabeza y un destello verde le avisaba que no quería seguir viendo. El cuerpo de Sirius. El de Ron. Hermione. Tonks. Ginny. Remus. Hagrid. La señora Weasley. Todos ellos muertos. Comenzaba a gritar y a correr, y de pronto, todos esos cuerpos comenzaban a moverse. James lo miraba furioso, vestido con unos zapatos feos con corazones y un saquito rosa chillón, tal y como sonaba su voz. Sirius se reía de él y señalaba una pluma. Y Harry escribía. No debo decir mentiras, no debo decir mentiras, no debo…

"No debimos confiar en ti, Harry, eres un mentiroso" chillaba Hermione. "¡Aprende la lección!" gruñía Ron "Oh, hijos aléjense de él" murmuraba la señora Weasley. "La vergüenza de la estirpe" la coreaba la señora Black y ambas se abrazaban y se consolaban mutuamente. "¡Lily!… ¡mira lo que hiciste Lily! ¡Tu hijo es un mentiroso! ¡Un fracasado! ¡Tu hijo es patético, sangre sucia!"  
Y entonces Harry rompía la pluma, sus manos sangraban y se arrojaba sobre su padre para matarlo a golpes, pues no disponía de una varita.  
"Oh, vamos, Harry, creía que eras más inteligente. ¿Realmente crees que es capaz de decir algo así?" decía Sirius, reteniéndolo. "Adivina qué, pequeño Merodeador mentiroso: llegarás tarde a tu primera clase." Y sin más, entre risas, todos aquellos personajes se desvanecieron y sólo quedó el amargo sabor de un terrible sueño.

–Por fin. –gruñó Ron, quien se intentaba peinar un poco apurado. –Creí que no podría despertarte.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse su uniforme, que curiosamente estaba manchado con sangre.

– ¿Quién manchó mi uniforme? –se quejó.

– ¿Eh? –el pelirrojo volteó a mirarlo, confundido. –Tú, Harry, mira tu mano. ¿Qué te pasó?  
Harry comprobó que el dorso de su mano, esa que utilizaba comúnmente para escribir, estaba cubierta de sangre. Echó una mirada rápida a su cama, donde sus sábanas reposaban, manchadas por pequeñas gotas de sangre.  
Corrió al baño y metió la mano bajo el agua, sin pensarlo dos veces.

– ¡AH! ¿Quién utilizó el agua caliente? –se quejó, furioso por haberse quemado. El agua no tardó en enfriarse y entonces apareció Ron.

– ¿Qué te hiciste ahí? –preguntó mirándole la mano.

Harry le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto y procedió a contarle en qué consistía exactamente el castigo con Umbridge.

– ¡Pero tienes que hacer algo! ¡Dile a Sirius! ¡O a tu padre, Harry! Esa vieja arpía…-se solidarizó Ron con su amigo.

–No voy a decirles, no podrán hacer nada. Sólo me fastidiarán más.

–Entonces habla con Dumbledore.

–Seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer –repuso el muchacho, con un tono de voz que advirtió a su amigo que ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar con el tema.

Como sea, llegaron tarde al Gran Salón y sólo les dio tiempo para tomar unas cuantas tostadas y comérselas por el camino hacia su próxima clase.

Al finalizar el día tenían una montaña de tareas que amenazaban con caer sobre ellos. Hermione pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca y Harry y Ron aprovecharon para ir hasta el campo de Quidditch a practicar para poder ayudar a Ron, que resultó no ser tan mal jugador.

Cuando descendieron, Harry se fijó que no hubiera nadie mirando y sacó el mapa. Buscó a su padre, que entonces estaba entrando en la habitación que compartían con Sirius. Le contó a Ron sobre su pelea con su padre, si es que el suceso requiere un nombre y Harry no es se esfuerza un poco más para encontrarle uno más adecuado que se ajustara un poco más a su situación.

Ron lo compadeció y Harry sintió un renovado cariño por su amigo. De un tiempo a esta parte se estaban llevando muy bien.

Cuando regresaron a la torre, Hermione discutía con los gemelos sobre el por qué utilizar alumnos como conejillos de indias era peligroso y estaba prohibido. La discusión concluyó cuando la prefecta los amenazó con escribirle a la señora Weasley.

Ron insistió en poner un poco al tanto a Hermione sobre la situación general, es decir, sobre los castigos de Umbridge y el intercambio de opinión que había tenido con su padre.

–Discúlpate y habla con Dumbledore –lo aconsejó la castaña, mientras los tres revisaban el mapa del Merodeador.

–Miren… -murmuró Ron y señaló un punto en el séptimo piso que se leía como James Potter

Harry recogió sus cosas y se marchó a toda velocidad al despacho de Sirius, al que entró sin golpear, pues estaba vacío. Sirius estaba a punto de terminar de impartir una clase y su padre estaba paseando en el séptimo piso. Se fijó en la hora: Cuatro y media. Sólo tenía media hora.

James había decidido reemprender su regreso y Harry lo esperó impaciente. Se sentó en el escritorio y terminó su redacción antes de que James entrara.

–Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Mi tarea –respondió cortante. -¿Dónde estabas?

– ¿Ahora será mi hijo quien me controla?  
– ¿Qué hacías en el séptimo piso?

–Daba un paseo.

– ¿Tanto te gusta pasear en el séptimo piso? –preguntó Harry con sorna.

– ¿Realmente me estás controlando? –preguntó James molesto. –Dame el mapa.

–No. –se negó rotundamente, con más firmeza de la que le hubiera gustado. Después de todo, ese era su padre y el mapa era de los Merodeadores. –No lo tengo.

–Entonces lo iré a buscar.

–No te daré el mapa. –continuó negándose.

–Harry… -le advirtió, aproximándose.

–Tengo que irme –murmuró apresuradamente el muchacho y tras meter todos sus útiles en la mochila se abrió paso hasta la puerta. James lo sujetó con fuerza de la mano y lo atrajo.

– ¡Aah! –se quejó el muchacho, y quitó la mano.

– ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

–Nada, no es nada.

Ya no se lograba leer la frase, sólo se veía el torso de su mano, maltratado, rojo e irritado.

–Llego tarde –se despidió Harry, apartando la mano y marchándose de la habitación, camino al tercer piso, donde los maullidos de los gatitos pintados en los platos que reposaban sobre las paredes, lo esperaban.

Nuevamente se sentó en el pupitre y tomó la pluma para comenzar a escribir las palabras que formaban la frase "_No debo decir mentiras"_. Las palabras dejaban de borrarse ya en el dorso de su mano, tardaban cinco minutos más o menos en desaparecer un poco, pero si se miraba con atención, las palabras podrían leerse.

Y, como ya comenzaba a ser costumbre, tras unas cuantas horas, la profesora Umbridge lo llamó y revisó su mano.  
–Nos vemos mañana, Potter. No olvides la lección.

El muchacho recogió todas sus cosas con su mano sana y salió lo más rápido que pudo. La odiaba. La odiaba mucho. Le ganaba a Snape y todo.

Fuera del aula, un perro negro y grande esperaba, como montando guardia.

– ¡Y hasta que acabó! –gruñó el animal, una vez transformado en hombre. En Sirius Black, si precisión se requiere.

– ¿Sirius? –preguntó el muchacho, extrañado, y de inmediato deseó no haberlo dicho, porque resultaba muy evidente que el allí presente era Sirius.  
–Si, verás, Cornamenta está un poquito…susceptible y ahora me cree con complejo de lechuza mensajera. –protestó. Harry sonrió de lado. – ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

– ¡Sirius, me asfixia! No es la persona más indicada para decirme que me mantenga lejos de los problemas, y es lo único que dice cada vez que nos vemos, incluso antes de decir "hola, Harry, buenos días" u "hola, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿tienes hambre? ¿estas cansado?". Sólo puede reprocharme el maldito castigo con esa vieja loca. ¡Ni siquiera merezco el castigo! ¡Sólo dije la verdad!

–Calma, Harry. Quizás no te guste oír esto, pero él está aprendiendo a ser padre hoy contigo. No venías con manual, ¿sabes? Para él eres un desconocido. Y está intentando asumir quince años de…reposo. Además, nunca fue una persona de esas que Dumbledore diría…sensatas, esto es terrible para él, y aún así está contento por ti. Tú eres su vida, y no estoy intentando ser cursi, me refiero a que…él está viviendo a través de ti. Tú eres él, y Ron y Hermione son una suerte de nosotros, Remus, yo e incluso Peter. Él quiere cuidarte.

Harry asintió sin decir nada, mientras sus pasos lo guiaban a través de los corredores vacíos, hasta el ya familiar retrato de los Merodeadores en su forma animal.  
Sirius dijo la contraseña riendo y ambos se adentraron en la habitación.

–No tengo el mapa. –se apresuró a aclarar en cuanto vio a James.

–Quédatelo, haz lo que quieras. –gruñó el mayor como respuesta. - ¿Tienes hambre?

–Un poco –admitió. Sirius ya se había tumbado sobre su cama y leía una revista.

– ¿Te quedas hoy aquí? –preguntó su padrino, distraídamente.

–No creo…-respondió el menor de los Potter. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza a James y se sentó en la cama de éste, quien hizo aparecer una mesa y sobre ella aparecieron dos platos, la respectiva vajilla, una jarra con zumo de calabaza, otra de cerveza de manteca y tres copas. Instantes después, aparecían dos fuentes con manjares.  
Harry se sentó en la mesa, junto a su padre.

– ¿Cómo fue el castigo?  
–Bien… ¿qué hacías en el séptimo piso?

–Ya te lo dije, daba un paseo.

–Cierto, lo olvidé. Definitivamente, el séptimo piso es el más interesante del castillo. Allí iría yo si quisiera dar un paseo. Quizás lo haga.

James lo miró y Harry supo que estaba pisando terreno peligroso.

– ¿Qué tal las clases?

– ¿Puedo irme?

– ¿Acaso no podemos terminar de cenar?

– ¿Y seguir haciendo preguntas hipócritas y fingir que somos una feliz familia?  
–Yo no tengo la culpa si tuviste una mala semana. Ni tampoco si te castigaron por no saber controlarte…

–Fue por decir la verdad. –lo cortó el muchacho entre dientes, estaba harto de que nadie le creyera y comenzaba a estar harto de estar harto.

– ¡No te descargues conmigo!

–Entonces no me llames sólo porque estás aburrido y no tienes nada mejor que hacer. –gruñó Harry, golpeando la mesa con el puño. Sirius levantó la vista de la revista, dispuesto a intervenir, pero algo más llamó su atención.

–Harry…tu mano…

El muchacho se miró la mano con la que acababa de golpear la mesa. Le dolía horrores y por ello no había querido mirarla. Gruesas gotas de sangre se escurrían desde el dorso de su mano hasta el mantel de la mesa.

– ¿Qué te pasó ahí? –preguntó James, tomando la mano de su hijo con cuidado.

–Me lastimé contra una pared.

–Harry…dijiste que sólo te hacían escribir líneas…-murmuró James de pronto, muy serio. - ¿Por qué no nos contaste?

– ¿Y qué van a hacer? –preguntó el joven Gryffindor, nuevamente a la defensiva.

Sirius se había aproximado y miraba la mano de su ahijado.

James negó con la cabeza.

–Voy a hablar con Dumbledore. –agregó Sirius.  
– ¡No! Déjalo…esto es cosa mía.

–Pero Harry…-continuó Sirius.

–Déjalo, Sirius. –accedió James, condescendiente. –Ven, mejor vamos a curarte esto.

Harry asintió, olvidando todo el rencor que sentía hacia su padre por no sabía cuales causas, razones y circunstancias.  
Sirius se sentó en la cama de enfrente mientras James mezclaba algunos ingredientes en un caldero que había dejado sobre un fuego improvisado.  
Fue hasta el baño y trajo agua en un recipiente y con un pañuelo comenzó a limpiar la sangre que sumo cuidado, sintiendo a su hijo estremecerse y hasta quejarse si apretaba un poco.  
Cuando levantó la vista, Harry miraba con atención su mano y se mordía el labio inferior.

–Maldita arpía… -maldijo su padre, acariciando con cuidado el dorso de la mano de su hijo que gimió en voz baja. –Lo siento –se disculpó.

–Dile a Dumbledore, Harry. –insistió Sirius.

– ¿Y qué hará él? Umbridge trabaja para Fudge, ponerse en su contra sólo empeorará las cosas.  
–Tranquilo, campeón. Nadie le dirá nada si tú no quieres. –interrumpió James.

Harry asintió.

Tras un silencioso cuarto de hora, la poción de James estuvo lista.

–Arde un poco, pero quitará el dolor y la inflamación luego –le avisó su padre.

Harry asintió y decidió mirar a Sirius, si estaba muy pendiente de su dolor le dolería más. El mayor se dio cuenta y sonrió para animarlo.

–Ron y Hermione preguntaban por ti hace rato…dijeron algo así como que saliste corriendo.

Harry asintió.

–Les dije que era posible que te quedaras esta noche con nosotros. ¡Y a que no sabes qué! Tengo una noticia buena y una mala. ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿La buena? Genial.

Harry siquiera se había atrevido a responder ya que sabía que Sirius escogería por él. Las noticias de Sirius nunca podían ser muy malas si comenzaban así.

–La buena es que Remus vendrá la primera semana de noviembre porque me extraña.

Harry sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto sintió una sustancia tibia en su mano; ahogó un pequeño grito e intentó apartar la mano.

–Vamos, Harry, quédate quieto. –le apremió su padre.

–Y la mala es…que Remus vendrá la primera semana de octubre y se quedará a fastidiar y a regañarnos.

– ¡Eso es fantástico!

Durante el tiempo que había estado con Remus, se habían llevado bien. Su padre tenía bien asumido su papel de Padre. Sirius era el consentidor, ese tío bromista, una suerte de gemelo Weasley mucho más cómplice. Y Remus era su otro tío grande, ese con quien se mantiene largas charlas sobre cultura, ese que lo sabe todo, y el que siempre tiene una palabra de apoyo y la habilidad de decir eso que quieres oír. Siempre tiene un consejo.

–Pero de acuerdo, esa no era la mala –admitió Sirius. –Pero la mala es terrible, así que no sé si estarás preparado.

Harry se estremeció de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior para no emitir sonido. El muchacho cambió de semblante tras las palabras de Sirius y lo miró con atención.

–Está decidido. No intentes suicidarte, no te frustres de antemano. Regresaremos _al Cuartel_ durante las vacaciones de Navidad. –informó con tono gutural.  
–No está tan mal…Ya sabes, así renuevas la alegría de estar aquí –bromeó el muchacho.

Consciente o no, Harry estaba cambiando desde que había conocido a su padre y a Sirius.

–Mejor ve con los Dursley, así aprenderás tú a apreciar Hogwarts.

–Creo que ya comienzo a apreciarlo. Y a tu casa también. Ouch…

–Ya termino. –dijo James, haciendo aparecer unas cuantas vendas blancas que se colocaron alrededor de la mano de su primogénito y el de Lily.

–Gracias –susurró Harry, mirándose la mano. James asintió y le despeinó el cabello para después atraerlo contra sí y abrazarlo.

–Mejor será dormir un poco –dijo Sirius, marchándose hasta su cama.

– ¿Me haces sitio? –preguntó Harry a James, sin mirar nada en particular. El mayor sonrió y se hizo a un lado en su cama, tumbándose sobre ella.  
Harry se quitó los zapatos, los anteojos y la túnica y se tumbó con su padre.

Durmió bien esa noche, sin preocuparle los castigos de Umbridge por venir, los deberes sin hacer, las clases a las cuales debía asistir el día siguiente.

…

Un review por un chocolate.


	10. La iniciativa de Hermione

Disclaimer. Nada es mío.

Siento mucho la demora. En serio.

**El regreso.**

**  
Capítulo X.**

En su sueño de esa noche, Dumbledore aparecía con un gracioso frasco lleno de caramelos de Limón y los escondía en una habitación. La habitación era del tamaño próximo a una catedral y había muchos objetos viejos en ella.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?- preguntaba el director, sin siquiera mirarlo.

–No lo sé, señor –, respondía sin más.

–Los sueños ajenos siempre son muy curiosos. ¡Por supuesto que los míos también! No me atrevería a ser la única persona que soñara con coherencia. ¿No le parece, Señor Potter? – Harry asintió, sin decir nada más –Y bien Harry, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

–No lo sé, Señor. Yo no…

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Claro que me trajiste, es tu sueño, no el mío. Veamos… ¿un caramelo de limón? –le ofreció –Con que el séptimo piso, ¿eh? ¿Sabes qué hay aquí?

–No.

–Entonces averígualo. Eso quieres, ¿verdad? Vamos, vamos, Señor Potter, es su sueño, no el mío. Usted puede hacer cosas maravillosas aquí. Una vez, hace muchos años, recuerdo que tenía…una urgencia. Tan sólo lo deseé y adivina qué, Harry.

– ¿Qué, señor?

–Una habitación llena de orinales se apareció ante mí. Magnífico, ¿no crees?

Harry asintió.

–Una última cosa, muchacho. Vas a llegar tarde. –y sin decir más, Dumbledore se dio media vuelta y desapareció.  
Todo desapareció con él, pero entonces, Harry no lo supo.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró sumido en un silencio absoluto. Sirius y su padre aún dormían, y de la nada, comenzó a sonar un ruido realmente molesto.

–Sirius…apaga eso, ¿quieres? –preguntó James, de mala gana, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

–No llego, hazlo tú.

Como por toda respuesta, James se dio vuelta y se abrazó más a Harry. O mejor dicho a la cintura de Harry.

–Lily, hazlo tú…

Harry ahogó una carcajada.

–James…tienes que ver a tu Lily –dijo Sirius, riendo desde su cama. James terminó de abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó un poco descolocado. Ese al que abrazaba por la cintura, con la cabeza sobre el pecho no era Lily, ¡siquiera era una mujer!

– ¡Harry! –exclamó espantado.

– ¿Buenos días, amor? –bromeó el muchacho. James lo fulminó con la mirada, completamente sonrojado mientras Sirius se desternillaba de la risa sobre su cama.

–Cornamenta, si vas a darte una merecida ducha fría deja que primero voy al baño…-continuó bromeando el Merodeador.

Harry recogió sus cosas y notó de pronto que la mesa de la cena del día anterior continuaba allí, pero en vez de la cena había un elaborado desayuno.

Hurtó un panecillo y se marchó sin más, camino a la torre Gryffindor, donde Ron y Hermione lo esperaban muy serios.

–Harry, por fin –dijo Ron, una suerte de saludo.

–Ayer te desapareciste y no volvimos a verte, hemos ido al séptimo piso, pero no encontramos nada.

–Vamos, tengo hambre. –los apremió el pelirrojo. Los tres se pusieron en marcha rumbo al Gran Salón, donde los recibió el correo matutino. Hermione dejó una pequeña moneda en la pequeña bolsita de cuero que traía su lechuza con un ejemplar de El Profeta. La muchacha se perdió tras él mientras sus amigos hablaban sobre Quidditch y el equipo.

–Aguarden. –murmuró ella –Miren esto. –dijo señalando una nota al final de la página, con una horrenda foto de la Profesora Umbridge saludando.

Harry terminó de leer, incrédulo. Según la nota, el Decreto de Enseñanza Número 22 era el que otorgaba el poder al ministerio de imponer su propio profesor en el hipotético caso (como ese) en el cual el director, directora o responsable del establecimiento (claramente, Albus Dumbledore, en este caso) se viera dificultado para contratar a alguien.

–Eso explica muchas cosas. –murmuró Hermione. Y los otros dos continuaron leyendo, hasta llegar a la parte en la que nombraban a Umbridge como Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

– ¿Qué diablos es una Suprema Inquisidora?

–Es una persona con más poder del que nos conviene, que puede adjudicar castigos, cumplir con las cualidades de un profesor y hasta es superior a sus colegas. Aquí, donde dice "La Suprema Inquisidora comenzará con las evaluaciones de contenido", hace referencia a que examinarán a los profesores de Hogwarts, para comprobar el modo en que imparten sus clases, los contenidos y los programas que deben estar aprobados por el Ministerio.

–La odio. –murmuró Ron molesto.

–También yo. –resopló Harry, y los tres se levantaron sin terminar el desayuno, pues ya se les había hecho tarde.

No vieron a Umbridge en toda la mañana, siquiera en las dos horas de pociones en las cuales Snape criticó la poción azulada de Harry, que bien debería haber terminado turquesa, pues no había leído bien las indicaciones. Le entregaron a su estimado profesor la redacción del Ópalo y se marcharon a su siguiente clase, en la cual tampoco hubo rastros de Umbridge.

– ¡Esta es la semana más larga de mi vida! –gritó Ron el viernes por la tarde, cuando Harry regresaba de su último castigo con Umbridge. El muchacho se solidarizó con su pelirrojo amigo, mientras Hermione tejía con su gato ronroneando sobre su regazo.

Ron se había puesto a redactar un trabajo de la profesora Sinistra y Harry intentaba cambiar los vendajes que su padre le había renovado esa mañana.  
Sacó sus útiles, dispuesto a terminar sus deberes para Sirius cuando, entre sus manuales y pergaminos, divisó uno en particular. Uno que llamó su atención de inmediato, sucio y malgastado. El Mapa del Merodeador.

Hermione se fijó en él, pero no dijo nada y Harry, tras comprobar que nadie les estuviera prestando mucha atención, susurró en voz baja: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y pronto comenzaron a trazarse líneas sobre el mapa, posteriormente aparecieron cientos de manchas de tinta intencionales que se movían y deambulaban por el castillo. En los baños, los diversos pisos, los despachos, las aulas, las salas comunes, las cocinas, los invernaderos. Todo Hogwarts.

Harry intercambió una mirada extraña con Hermione. Ron seguía en lo suyo, gruñendo y blasfemando por lo bajo.

–Séptimo piso. –dijo Harry simplemente. –Tenemos que ir.

–No podremos ver nada, ayer fuimos con Ron en nuestra ronda de Prefectos y no resultó. Allí no hay nada, Harry. Quizás no esté mintiendo y sólo esté paseando.

–Si no quieres acompañarme, iré sólo.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué tanto hablan? –rugió Ron, abandonando su lucha contra la tarea. –Oh…Yo te acompaño Harry. Me rindo con esto. No entiendo nada.

–Bien, ustedes vayan, Ron, dame eso. –murmuró Hermione resignada, tomando ella la redacción de su amigo y quitándose a su gato canela de encima, quien la miró ofendido. Ella le acarició las orejas y el felino ronroneó suavemente antes de tumbarse a dormir en otra butaca vacía.

Los otros dos Gryffindors se marcharon, mientras Ron alababa a su amiga y le juraba amor eterno.

–Si me haces la mía, te amaré más que Ron. –bromeó Harry.

Hermione rió, sonrojada por tanto amor.

– ¿Qué harían sin mi?

–Nada, Hermione, nada. Eres fabulosa, ¿lo había dicho antes?

–Que fácil es comprarte, Ronald. –murmuró la prefecta con falso tono de reproche.

Esa pequeña conversación le alegró la tarde a Harry, quien estaba muy amargado por la pésima semana que había tenido que padecer.

Revisando el mapa, ambos amigos fueron a parar al séptimo piso, donde todavía debía estar su padre.

–Tuve un sueño extraño esta noche –murmuró Harry, mientras iban avanzando por los corredores. A medida que avanzaban, Harry recordaba con más claridad su sueño.

–Fantástico, escríbelo para tu diario de sueños. Yo nunca puedo recordar los míos. Pero ayer soñé que me corría una araña por el bosque prohibido. –murmuró el muchacho estremeciéndose.

Harry sonrió.

–Soñé con Dumbledore, estaba aquí. El caminaba por delante de aquel cuadro –susurró Harry, pues tampoco quería que su padre se enterara que estaban allí. –Y él me preguntaba qué hacíamos aquí. Insistía con eso, pues en mis sueños yo hago lo que quiero…Después dijo algo de unos orinales y desperté.

Ron pareció pensárselo y luego se encogió de hombros.

–Quizás tenías muchas ganas de ir al baño. Como sea, no creo que prediga tu muerte.

Harry hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza, no más que un ligero encogimiento.

Se amucharon un poco y se quedaron parados en la esquina del corredor. Del otro lado aparecía con la misma letra pulcra y pequeña James Potter, pero como ya era esperable, cuando se asomaron un poco, no lograron verlo.

Harry suspiró resignado. Hubiera esperado encontrarse con un dragón y no le hubiera extrañado, pero la pulcritud y tranquilidad de aquel corredor en el séptimo piso eran francamente decepcionantes.

Ron le dio un codazo a Harry cuando la mancha de James Potter comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia donde ellos se hallaban. Ambos, improvistos de una capa de invisibilidad, comenzaron a correr, intentando pasar desapercibidos y que el ruido de sus zapatos no llamara la atención del mayor.

James pasó de largo, sin fijarse en ellos, pues al parecer habían encontrado el pasillo correcto para esconderse. Harry insistió en regresar una vez más, y allí fueron, pero nuevamente no había nada espectacular.

Ron negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Harry estaba un tanto desilusionado, pero no era tonto. ¿Qué clase de persona daba un paseo todos los días a un determinado lugar en el cual no había absolutamente nada entretenido, siquiera arriesgado; se quedaba alrededor de una media hora todos los días y regresaba a su habitación? James Potter, tal vez.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común, Hermione ya había terminado de corregir las redacciones de sus amigos y les indicaba qué debían arreglar y qué no.

– ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora? –le preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió, pues de nada valía discutir con ella.

–Por cierto…Sirius me dijo hoy que Remus vendrá la primera semana de noviembre.

–Fantástico –dijo Ron.

–Siempre y cuando no lo vea Umbridge. –terció Hermione. – ¿No se dieron cuenta de cuánto detesta a los híbridos o semi-humanos? ¿No la oyeron hablar de licántropos, vampiros y de Hagrid? Es terrible.

– ¿Creen que ella pueda ser aliada de Voldemort? –preguntó Harry de pronto, con la duda asaltando su mente como un flash.

–Claro que no. – repuso Hermione rápidamente, pero pareció retractarse –bueno, lo dudo. No creo que sea ese tipo de gente…

– ¿…Qué torturan personas y comenten asesinatos? –preguntó el muchacho, mostrándole a su amiga su mano vendada.

–Pregúntale a Sirius. –concluyó Ron. –No lo creo, pero pregúntale, después de lo que le pasó a Moody, podría ser.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y terminaron el resto de la noche haciendo deberes que parecían no desaparecer jamás, por más que estuvieran adelantándolos. Incluso a la mañana siguiente parecían ser muchos.

Aprovecharon el desayuno para ir hasta el retrato de los Merodeadores en su forma animal. Harry murmuró la contraseña y los tres entraron. Harry estaba acostumbrado a los pósters de Sirius cubriendo las paredes: Motocicletas, chicas, fotos. Los colores de Gryffindor predominaban en la habitación, que estaba muy bien amueblada y contaba con dos camas y espacio suficiente para otras dos. Harry creyó que eso no era coincidencia, pues sabía quienes podían ocupar esos dos lugares: Uno era suyo, el otro de Remus.

– ¿Hay juerga y no me enteré? –preguntó Sirius, cuando terminó de bañarse y vio a los tres Gryffindors allí. Hermione se volteó, sonrojada y tapándose los ojos al ver a su profesor en paños menores, James por su parte los invitó a desayunar.  
Harry y Ron aceptaron de buen gusto, y finalmente se les sumó Hermione, cuando Sirius tuvo la decencia de vestirse.

–Queríamos preguntarles algo. –dijo Harry seriamente, tras cederle su asiento a Hermione. James hizo aparecer otra silla, sin inmutarse.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Sirius. –No les revelaré detalles sobre mi primera vez, no insistan.

Hermione hizo una mueca, totalmente alarmada y Sirius rió.

–Vamos, Hermione…

–Como sea, no. No nos interesa saber sobre tu primera vez. –murmuró Harry, también azorado, el único que no parecía afectado era Ron, que reía. –Más bien queríamos saber si Umbridge es una Mortífaga o no.

James tragó lo que quedaba de su jugo y largó una carcajada. Harry se sintió un idiota gracias a la reacción de su padre.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el hombre. –No, no lo creo.

–Definitivamente no, y si les interesa, tampoco está siendo controlada bajo ningún tipo de hechizo, poción o…lo que fuera. Y no utiliza turbante. Sonará extraño, y parecerá discurso de Lunático pero, créanme, entre el negro y el blanco, hay muchos matices de gris.

Harry arqueó una ceja, Hermione sonrió.

–Esa mujer es muy despreciable. –dijo Ron, tras tragar un panecillo.

James sonrió con malicia.

–Si, pero no le durará mucho. O cambia, o la cambiamos. Todavía tengo que andar vendándole a mano a Harry…hay cosas que no se olvidan.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, pero Hermione intervino.

–Señor Potter no creo que eso sea…

–Hermione… ¿cómo te atreves? Dos meses juntos y ¿todavía no me llamas por mi nombre?

La muchacha se sonrojó pero hizo un esfuerzo.

–James… ¿qué sucederá si los descubren? –murmuró, mirando significativamente a Sirius con un gesto de reproche, pues era lo bastante inteligente para suponer que no era solamente James el que buscaba venganza. – ¡Sirius! ¡Eres un profesor! –lo reprendió.

–Y tú eres prefecta, estudiante modelo y sin embargo haz roto un par de reglas también.

–Mejor déjennos la venganza a nosotros.

– ¿Y que los castiguen a los tres?

–Prefiero que me castiguen a que te descubran. –murmuró Harry. –De todas formas… ¿qué tienen pensado?

–Oh, pequeño saltamontes, ya lo verás. –murmuró Sirius sonriente, con voz que intentaba infundir misterio, aunque a Harry más bien le recordó a la voz de la profesora Trelawney cuando decía algo que consideraba interesante.

–No tienen ni idea, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron, divertido.

–Pues no. –admitió James.

–Eso es lo que dicen Fred y George cuando tampoco saben qué harán.

–El libro que nos obliga a leer es patético. Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

Harry y Ron la miraron incrédulos.

– ¿Qué? –protestó ella a la defensiva. – ¿Por qué tanta molestia porque no utilicemos magia? ¿Qué creen que haremos con ello, atentar contra la vida de Fudge?

–Bingo, Hermione. Te dije que era muy buena… –dijo Sirius, ignorando el hecho de que la bruja seguía allí. –En realidad, es porque Fudge cree que Dumbledore está formando un ejército secreto con ustedes, ya saben, los está _formando_. Si evitan que ustedes logren aprender gran cosa, entonces frustrarán los planes de Dumbledore.

–Eso es patético –expresó Harry.

–Ajá. Y nos da una pauta de cuán desesperado está el Ministerio y cuán asustado está Fudge de lo que Dumbledore pueda hacer.

–Oh, creo que iré a la biblioteca –dijo Hermione de pronto. –Vamos –les dijo a los muchachos, que se miraron entre sí.

–Este…Hermione…nosotros íbamos a ir a practicar, ya sabes…Quidditch.

–Ron quiere entrar en el equipo y le prometí que le ayudaría a practicar, ya sabes… -murmuraron los dos, incómodos.

– ¡Los deberes no se harán solos! –murmuró ella, con una mirada que dejaba bien en claro que no les pasaría la tarea.

Los dos se miraron.

–Volar un rato no le hace mal a nadie… –terció Ron. –La selección es mañana…

Ella asintió y se marchó sin más.

– ¿Y ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Ron casi con desesperación. Harry suspiró.

James miraba a su hijo con los ojos brillantes.

– ¿Les molesta si vamos? –preguntó James.

Harry y Ron se miraron un tanto incómodos, pero ninguno se atrevió a poner excusa alguna. James se puso la capa.

–Pero luego puedes hacer nuestra tarea…- bromeó Harry.

–Hecho.

Los dos amigos se miraron incrédulos.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

–James Potter siempre habla enserio. Ya saben, tengo mucho tiempo libre aquí…

Los dos Gryffindor se sonrieron.

–Harry…no sabes la suerte que tienes, ¿verdad? La última vez que le pedí ayuda a papá, me contestó "pregúntale a tu madre" y ella dijo "No lo sé, pregúntale a Percy", que dijo "Ahora no, pregúntale a…Ginny". –Ron puso los ojos en blanco y los dos Potter y Sirius rieron.

–Te adoptaré si quieres, Ron. –bromeó James, aún antes de salir, mientras los dos Gryffindor llamaban mágicamente a sus escobas (con ayuda del encantamiento _accio_)

–Eso sería fantástico. –respondió el muchacho, en broma. –Sería como ser hijo único.

–Gracias… -gruñó Harry. El pelirrojo le golpeó el hombro y Sirius cerró la marcha, mientras James desaparecía bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Hacía un poco de frío y el sol parecía negarse a aparecer en los jardines del castillo. Los cuatro, tres a simple vista, se encaminaron hasta el campo de Quidditch. Sirius se sentó en las gradas y Harry fue en busca de la Quaffle; cuando se hizo con ella regresó para ver a Ron en el aire, haciendo alguna que otra pirueta a pedido de Sirius.  
Harry intentó olvidar que lo estaban observando -¡y precisamente quién!- y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse con su increíble Saeta de Fuego.  
A varios metros de las gradas, podía oír perfectamente a Sirius alardeando por su regalo. "El mejor del mundo", decía él, y ciertamente tenía razón.

Los dos amigos se miraron un poco azorados.

–Me siento como uno de esos ratones de McGonagall –comentó Ron colorado.

Harry asintió y le hizo una seña para que se colocara en los postes y así, él poder arrojarle la pelota.

Ron atajaba muy bien, incluso mejor de lo que Harry esperaba. Debía ser sincero consigo mismo: había subestimado a Ron.  
De las últimas cinco veces que le arrojó la Quaffle, cuatro las atajó.

Seguramente a pedido de su padre, Sirius dejó salir la Snitch. Ron lo alentaba aún desde el aire, buscándola él también simplemente para no tener que bajar de la escoba o quedarse suspendido en el aire sin hacer nada.  
Harry miró de reojo a Sirius que lo miraba sonriendo. De inmediato quitó la vista, se sentía sumamente estúpido. Hubiera preferido mil veces que su padre fuera a verlo sin avisarle a algún entrenamiento. Incluso no le hubiera molestado saber que estaba entre la multitud que componían todos los estudiantes de la escuela durante un partido, pero allí, él sólo, se sentía un tanto idiota.

Sacudió la cabeza y se decidió a terminar rápido con el asunto. Revisó con la mirada el campo y entonces, entre los alardeos de Sirius y las palabras de aliento de Ron, la vio. Estaba a varios metros por debajo de ellos, casi rozando el suelo.  
Se lanzó en picada en busca de la pelotita, aferrándose al palo de la escoba con una mano. La Snitch dorada estaba a varios centímetros del suelo cuando Harry, con la mano extendida la tomó y remontó el vuelo, evitando así el golpe que hubiera supuesto al no frenar y seguir de largo contra el césped.

Le hizo un gesto a Sirius y se bajó de la escoba. Ron ya estaba abajo, con la Quaffle.

–Fantástico. –lo felicitó Sirius.

Harry asintió sin mucho entusiasmo y guardó la Quaffle y junto a la Snitch en el baúl de las pelotas, que devolvió a los vestuarios.

–Por un segundo creí que no podrías frenar. –confesó James, o al menos su voz. Oírlo y no verlo era una experiencia extraña.

Harry sonrió.

–Si, yo también –admitió Ron. –Pero estamos curados de espanto. Después del Colacuerno Húngaro del año pasado, una Snitch no es problema, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió simplemente por hacer algo.

–Mejor regresemos, Hermione debe estar esperándonos para almorzar.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

–Esa escoba es una pasada. –dijo James.

–Ya te dije, cuál mejor que la que su padrino le regaló.

–Gracias, Sirius.

El hombre sonrió.

–Préstamela uno de estos días…

–Claro.

...

No pasó una semana sin que Harry fuera nuevamente castigado por Umbridge, y es que la bruja tenía una excelente habilidad para decir cosas que hacían reaccionar al muchacho. El enfado y la indignación de Hermione se renovaban con cada clase de Defensa. Ron había quedado para el equipo de Quidditch y ahora entrenaba junto a Harry dos veces por semana. Angelina, la capitana del equipo, estaba un poco histérica, a pesar de que faltara bastante para el primer partido de la temporada.

Harry por su parte se había permitido un poco olvidar el asunto del séptimo piso, pero aún vigilaba a su padre de vez en cuando y se daba algún que otro paseo por allí, sin encontrar absolutamente nada anormal. No había siquiera un pasadizo marcado en el mapa, nada.

Fue quizás una noche a finales de septiembre, oscura y artificialmente cálida en la sala común, cuando Hermione dejó sus tejidos a un lado; ahora Harry creía poder distinguir los gorros de los calcetines y hasta se había animado a hacer guantes, de los que Ron se burlaba muy a menudo cuando la muchacha no podía oírlo.  
La cuestión es que Harry y Ron volvían a tener sus deberes atrasados y la muchacha, que los supervisaba mientras tejía, les pidió que se detuvieran un momento.  
Era ya pasada la media noche de un jueves, quizás, y estaban solos en la sala común.

–He estado pensando. –comenzó, pareciera que intentaba hallar las palabras correctas para comenzar.

–Eso no es novedad –dijo Ron, quien se ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga. Harry rió por lo bajo.

–Como decía…he estado pensando en que hay cosas muy importantes y prioritarias.

–Que nuestros deberes se atrasaran no es culpa del equipo de Quidditch. –volvió a interrumpirla Ron, a la defensiva.

– ¡Cállate, Ron! –murmuró la muchacha enfadada. –No me refería a eso. Sino a las clases de Umbridge. No aprendemos nada y estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy importante. Aquí en Hogwarts estamos seguros, pero quién sabe por cuanto tiempo más…Y nosotros aquí, tejiendo sin hacer nada…

–No hables por los demás, nosotros no tejemos. –se apresuró a decir Ron. –Lo siento, continúa.

–Bien. –murmuró la muchacha, fastidiada. –Y creo que sería importante aprender Defensa por nuestra cuenta. –concluyó con las mejillas sonrojadas, como si creyera que se reirían de su idea.  
Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí.

–Por mi estaría bien. –dijo Ron. –Me gusta la idea. Podríamos ir los fines de semana a la biblioteca y Hermione nos ayudaría.

–No me refería a eso –se apresuró a decir la muchacha. –En realidad…estaba pensando en que quizás fuera otra persona quien…nos enseñara. Hablo de aprender, no de mejorar.

–Si te refieres a Remus, creo que solamente estará una semana aquí. Pero Sirius puede ayudarnos, seguro y le gusta la idea.

–Tampoco me refería a Sirius. Si no más bien a…ti, Harry.

– ¿Yo?

– ¡Si! Eso es. –exclamó Ron, entusiasmado con la idea.

–Sirius está muy ocupado y no podrá ayudarnos, ya sabes, Umbridge anda supervisando las clases y eso…me dijo el otro día que tiene un centenar de trabajos para corregir y que está un poco cansado.

–Pero…Cornamenta también sabe, podría ser él quien… -comenzó Harry. Hermione carraspeó, y le recordó un poco a la profesora Umbridge. Él y Ron hicieron una mueca y la muchacha desvió la mirada.

–Verás…eso no podrá ser porque…bueno…es que…se lo comenté a Ginny. Le gustó mucho la idea, y los gemelos escucharon. Se mostraron muy entusiasmados también, al igual que Lee. Y luego Ginny se lo comentó a algunos amigos suyos, pero nada más. –se apresuró a aclarar al ver la cara de Harry. –Enserio, Harry, eres al que mejor se le da. Y todos confían en ti.

–Sobre todo mis amigos de El Profeta. –murmuró el muchacho con sarcasmo.

–No estaremos haciendo nada malo, revisé las reglas del colegio. Una por una. No hay ninguna que prohíba los grupos de estudio.

–Vamos, Harry, será fantástico. A nadie se le da mejor que a ti.

–Sí: a Sirius, a Remus, a Hermione. ¡Hay muchas personas que conocemos que podrían hacerlo! ¡No yo!

–Pero tú mismo dijiste que Remus sólo estará aquí durante una semana y ya quedó claro que Sirius no dispone de mucho tiempo. Cornamenta no puede ayudarnos porque no pueden verlo y…Eres mejor que yo. Mucho mejor. –concluyó Hermione.

– ¡Eso no…!

–Sabes que sí. Yo no sé hacer un patronus, y menos uno corpóreo. –fundamentó su amiga. –Tampoco me enfrenté a Vo-Voldemort en su regreso, ni a los once años. No luché contra un Colacuerno Húngaro…ni bajé a las profundidades del lago a luchar contra todas esas criaturas –murmuró la muchacha nerviosa. - ¡Vamos Harry! Eres el mejor para el puesto.

–Todo eso fue suerte. –concluyó el muchacho malhumorado, dando por terminada la conversación.

–Promete que lo pensarás. –dijo Hermione. Él asintió de mala gana y la muchacha se fue a dormir.

…

¿Reviews?


	11. La mejor opción

Disclaimer. Nada es mío.

**La iniciativa de Hermione.**

No hablaron del tema durante una semana, hasta que Harry pasó la noche en el dormitorio de los Merodeadores, como lo llamaban Ron y Hermione.

Las cosas con su padre marchaban de maravilla. Le había ayudado a hacer varios de sus trabajos, esos que tenía atrasados, y Harry por su parte, le permitía asistir a los entrenamientos con el equipo de Quidditch.

James se quedó dormido media hora después de acostarse. Harry se había quedado hablando entre susurros a media voz con su sobre las clases, los futuros partidos y cómo Umbridge, según Sirius, estaba coladita por él. Harry no había logrado retener una sonora carcajada ante tal disparate. Sirius hizo una mueca de asco y Harry asintió, casi compadeciéndolo.

– ¿Y tú, cómo estás? ¿Nada nuevo? ¿Nada que tu queridísimo padrino debiera saber?

–No… –dijo sin pensarlo, porque simplemente su vida cotidiana no era tan interesante como todos creían. Pero pronto recordó la conversación que habían tenido con Hermione.

– ¿Seguro? ¿Nada sobre...? –pero se detuvo a sí mismo. – ¿Cómo van tus clases de Defensa?

Harry frunció el ceño.

–Hermione no habrá hablado contigo, ¿verdad?

–Digamos que…fue mi idea. Y me sorprende que no te gustara. A mi me parece una idea genial. –opinó Sirius. –Serás un buen profesor.

Harry realmente lo ponía en duda.

– ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Sirius. –Sigo insistiendo. La idea es genial, es lo que James y yo hubiéramos hecho.

–No lo sé…

–Oh, vamos, Harry. Hazlo. –le apremió su padrino.

La idea de que su padre hubiera optado por lo mismo que él, lo alentó un poco. Y quizás fue eso lo que lo animó a asentir con la cabeza, con una seguridad que no sentía.

Su padrino lo despeinó, gesto que últimamente repetían con frecuencia.

–Eres nuestro orgullo, Pequeño Merodeador Mentiroso.

Harry sonrió, pero no pudo evitar golpearle el hombro a su padrino al oír el apodo. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado y fue Sirius quien rió entonces.

Tres días después, se animó a hablar con Hermione y Ron, camino a una de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

–Oh, Harry. ¡Qué alivio!

–Pero serán pocas personas, ¿no es así?

–Sí, sí –se apresuró a responder la muchacha. –Podemos aprovechar la visita a Hosmeade de este fin de semana. Según mi investigación, los grupos de estudio son totalmente legales, pero ya sabes…mejor no andar provocando a Umbridge.

Harry asintió.

–Oh, hablando de sapos… -refunfuñó Ron, señalando con disimulo a la bruja, que, con un chal verde lima, se paseaba altanera hasta el profesor Black, como debían llamarlo en público.

Sirius charlaba animadamente con dos estudiantes de séptimo de Harry-no-sabía-cuál-casa. Las muchachas, porque sí, eran dos mujeres, reían de alguna payasada dicha por el mayor. Umbridge carraspeó con su típico _ejem, ejem_ que tanto sacaba de quicio a Harry.  
Debía reconocer que ese año estaba más intolerante que otros, pero en presencia de Umbridge se llevaba el premio. Vieja arpía.

– ¿Va a supervisar la clase? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro. Cuando los demás alumnos terminaron de llegar, Sirius decidió comenzar la clase por donde la habían dejado.  
La profesora Umbridge cada tanto se paseaba y hacía alguna que otra pregunta a algún que otro alumno.

–Oh, por supuesto –estaba diciendo Umbridge a Sirius, cuando Harry se puso estratégicamente de espaldas a ellos y se acuclilló para dibujar a la extraña criatura que tenía ante sí. Hermione lo reprendió con la mirada, pero Harry hizo caso omiso, pues tanto ella como Ron estaban muy pendientes de la conversación de los mayores.

–Claro, claro, errores sistemáticos.

–Temo confesarle que nunca sospeché de Pettegrew. Un lamentable error. El Ministerio jamás permitirá que ocurra nuevamente, pero usted sabrá comprender, por aquellos años las cosas estaban un poco…revueltas, usted me entiende. Desorganizadas, quiero decir. Por suerte, ahora contamos con un excelente y muy calificable orden.

–Claro. No lo pongo en duda. –terció Sirius con una gran sonrisa. –El ministerio está haciendo su trabajo de manera extraordinaria, pero me atrevería a decir, espero no se enfade y me comprenda en mi indignación, que es un desliz imperdonable hacer falsas acusaciones. Usted entiende, ¿verdad?

–Oh, por supuesto. Pero lamentablemente, mi estimado Sr. Black, debo decirle que el ministerio no acusa sin contundentes pruebas.

–Si, un dedo, por ejemplo. Entiendo, entiendo. –terció Sirius y sonrió con un encanto empalagoso que Harry desconocía y deseaba no volver a ver jamás. El hombre cambió de tema astutamente y Harry se percató que nada de lo que dijeran valdría la pena ser oído y regresó su atención al trabajo.

Hermione adelantó su trabajo con rapidez asombrosa y lo ayudó un poco. Harry presintió que eso se debía a que había aceptado ayudarla con su idea del grupo de estudio, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, sólo estaba siendo beneficiado.  
Se preguntó si lo ayudaría de la misma forma con pociones.

Ron se quejó todo el camino de regreso al castillo, ya que no había llegado a completar el trabajo. Claro está que Sirius se lo dejó pasar, pero lo que tanto molestaba al pelirrojo es que Hermione se hubiera negado a ayudarlo a él.

Harry se perdió de vista en cuanto comenzaron a discutir, cosa que hacían constantemente de un tiempo a esta parte y que irritaba al muchacho de ojos verdes.

…

Para desgracia de Harry, el fin de semana a Hosmeade llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Estaba nervioso y no podía dejar de preguntarse cuántas serían unas pocas personas.

– ¿Dónde quedamos? –preguntó Ron, un tanto despistado.

–Si te refieres al lugar de encuentro –comenzó Hermione, quien mantenía una relación un poco distante con el pelirrojo y Harry no sabía muy bien por qué. –En Cabeza de Puerco.

– ¿Dónde? Ese lugar es horrible. ¿Por qué no en las Tres Escobas?

–Principalmente porque allí nos buscarán Los Merodeadores, pero también porque hay muchas personas y notarían nuestra actitud sospechosa. No queremos llamar la atención ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que _ellos_ vengan? –preguntó Ron, haciendo retintín en la palabra Ellos. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, hastiada de tantas preguntas.

–Porque sí. –respondió sin más. Y Harry lo lamentó, porque a él también le había dado curiosidad.

Hermione suspiró.

–Estaremos metiendo a Sirius en un gran problema si lo dejamos inmiscuirse en esto. Todos sabemos que aceptará encantado participar. Pero si lo hace él, otra persona también lo seguirá. Y sería una locura. –concluyó la muchacha.

Sus fundamentos no le parecieron suficientes a Harry, pero no dijo nada, estaba de un humor extraño; la idea de que toda la responsabilidad de ese grupo de estudio recayera sobre sus hombros no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Y dudaba seriamente si sería un buen partidario.

Cabeza de Puerco daba un aspecto deplorable.

–Era esto o la Casa de los Gritos –se disculpó Hermione. –Y creo que hemos comprobado que la entrada a la Casa de los Gritos no es la más cómoda.

Harry asintió pero no dijo nada; Ron por su parte se atrevió a pedirle al cantinero, un hombre extraño y un tanto familiar, que les sirviera tres botellas de cerveza de manteca.

El sujeto no parecía ser el más amigable del mundo, y mientras él sacaba unas mugrosas botellas de debajo de la barra, una cabra cruzó la estancia.  
Harry encontró la escena un tanto bizarra, y a pesar de que le causó gracia, no dijo nada. Hermione se sentó en una silla, ubicada en un rincón y los dos muchachos la siguieron.

La Gryffindor hizo una mueca de asco al ver la botella, que quedó impecable tras un movimiento de su varita. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y al observar la bebida de su amiga y el recipiente que contenía la propia, Harry sintió repulsión. Hermione nuevamente agitó su varita. Otra vez, ante la mirada fulminante de Ron.

Pasaron cinco minutos, en los cuales, Harry y Ron cuchicheaban sobre los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch e intercambiaban alguna que otra opinión con Hermione respecto a los aspectos de los diversos magos que había allí.

Justo cuando Harry iba a preguntarle a Hermione sobre las personas a las que esperaban, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Lee Jordan, Fred y George Weasley, riendo escandalosamente mientras agitaban unas cuantas bolsas con el logo de Zonko en ellas. Una muchacha pelirroja evitó que la puerta se cerrara justo a tiempo, y tras ella entró Luna Lovegood, que miraba todo extrañamente fascinada.

–Somos la avanzadilla. –dijo Fred orgulloso, como respuesta a la mirada impaciente de Hermione. Su gemelo se aproximó hacia la barra mientras Lee acercaba unas cuantas sillas. Harry tragó en seco.

Se oyeron murmullos procedentes del exterior. Primero entraron Angelina, Katie y Alicia, del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, seguidas de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown y las gemelas -Padma y Parvati- Patil.

–Podríamos haber hecho la reunión en la sala común de Gryffindor –observó Ron. Luna carraspeó. –Oh, lo siento, no te vi. –se excusó el muchacho, sonriendo amigablemente.

– ¿Es que acaso todos creen que soy un thestral? –preguntó la muchacha, ensimismada.

Harry no quiso preguntar qué demonios era eso simplemente para no parecer descortés, pero imaginaba que con toda probabilidad se tratara de una de esas criaturas en las que Luna creía y Hermione negaba.

Neville Longbottom entró corriendo, un poco agitado.

–Lo siento, me perdí –se excusó el muchacho, sentándose junto a Ginny y Luna.

Harry los miró a todos, un poco más tranquilo: todos muy familiares. Estaba dispuesto a comenzar a decir algo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella terminaron de entrar Colin y Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, con una larga trenza, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Cho Chang y una amiga suya que Harry había visto varias veces rondando los pasillos; Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Ernie MacMillan, un muchacho rubio que Harry descubriría luego, se llamaba Zacharías Smith.

Harry comenzó a inquietarse un poco, y según George, eran 25, puesto que fue la cantidad de bebidas que pidió, claro que sin contar a Ron, Hermione o Harry.

–Bueno, eh… -comienza Hermione, puesto que Harry se había negado a decir nada hasta que no encontrara nada para decir que valiera la pena. –Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí ¿verdad? –preguntó la muchacha. –Nuestra…ejem, mi idea es poder aprender algo y mejorar lo básico en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No podemos aprender nada con Umbridge impartiendo clases y en realidad, creo que es una de las materias más importantes, ahora estamos protegidos en Hogwarts, pero algún día deberemos salir y es importante que sepamos…resolver contratiempos inesperados. Indeseados, quiero decir, porque todos deberíamos esperar esos contratiempos ahora que él…que Vol-Vo-Voldemort ha regresado.

Muchos se impresionaron al oír el nombre del mago tenebroso. Hermione infló un poco el pecho, orgullosa de su discurso que había interesado a más de uno.

– ¿Cómo lo haremos? –preguntó Zacharias Smith.

–Nos reuniremos una o dos veces por semana en algún lugar y…

–Pero no podemos permitir que esto afecte los horarios de los entrenamientos –interrumpió Angelina.

– ¡Ni los nuestros! –la apoyó Smith.

–Tampoco los nuestros –prosiguió Michael.

–No, no, por supuesto que no. –accedió Hermione, condescendiente, aunque parecía no muy feliz de abarcar el tema del Quidditch.

–Y justo en este año que tenemos las MHB… -murmuró Hannah.

–Lo sé, pero habrá que ordenar nuestras prioridades, centrarnos y esforzarnos más. Mucho más. –dijo Hermione con firmeza. –Tendremos clases de práctica. Clases de verdad.

– ¿Y quién nos enseñará?

–Harry. –se adelantó Luna soñadora y simplona.

El aludido titubeó.

–Eh, sí. De hecho sí.

– ¡Lo sabía! –festejó la rubia.

– ¿Potter?

–Sí. Harry es el más indicado. Él sabe cosas que nosotros no.

–Ha matado un basilisco con la espada que guarda el sombrero Seleccionador en el Despacho de Dumbledore. La espada Gryffindor. Me lo contó Phineas Nigellus el año pasado. –comentó emocionado Ernie. – ¿Verdad, Harry?

–Eh, bueno…

Y entonces, desviando la mirada, se fijó que todos estaban pendientes de su conversación.

–Me salvó. –confirmó Ginny. –De… de…Vol…El que no debe ser nombrado –se apresuró a susurrar.

–Y todos lo vimos luchar contra los dragones. Y enfrentar todas las pruebas del Torneo de Los Tres Magos –afirmó Susan Bones, entusiasmada.

–Todas no. –puntualizó Zacharias. –No la última.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Si estás aquí para que yo hable sobre lo que ocurrió allí, pues vete. Váyanse todos los que pretendan que hable sobre el asesinato de Cedric Diggory. De todas formas ninguno me creería, como tampoco me creen cuando afirmo que Voldemort ha regresado.

Nuevamente todos se estremecieron.

–Sí te creemos Harry…-

Esperaba que dijeran eso, si no era Hermione, sería Ron, Ginny o alguno de los gemelos Weasley, pero que quien lo hubiera afirmado hubiera sido Katie Bell le sorprendió bastante. Katie siempre le había caído bien, y verla afirmando tan abiertamente semejante cosa, lo animó.

Levantó la vista y vio que todas las cabezas asentían, incluso el cantinero; exceptuando quizás a Zacharias Smith, que parecía lo suficientemente orgulloso como para semejante gesto.

–Pues bien –interrumpió Hermione. –Necesito que todos firmen aquí, así podremos avisarles de las reuniones. –murmuró.

Sacó un pergamino, colocó su nombre primero y se lo pasó a Ron, que garabateó el suyo y se lo pasó a Ginny, quien sonriente se lo pasó a Neville, quien se lo entregó a Luna, quien se lo cedió a Cho, quien se lo otorgó a su amiga con mala cara, que a su vez se lo extendió a Ernie, que se lo dio a Hannah, que se lo dio a Justin, quien se lo pasó a Susan, que gentilmente se lo dio a Alicia, quien tras firmar se lo entregó a Angelina, y ella a Katie, quien se lo pasó a George, que se lo dio a Fred y éste a Lee, quien se lo pasó a Michael, que se lo tendió a los hermanos Creevey, que se lo entregaron a Lavender, que se lo dio a Parvati, quien le entregó el pergamino a su hermana, que se lo pasó a Dean, quien a su vez, se lo otorgó a Seamus, que se lo dio a Anthony, que se lo pasó a Zacharias, quien dudó un poco antes de firmar y pasárselo, finalmente, a Harry, que concluyó la ronda, devolviéndole el pergamino a Hermione, quien lo guardó sonriente.

Al finalizar el día, Harry se sentía extraño, Sirius le había sonreído abiertamente al verlo pasar, pero ninguno se había detenido por el otro. Eso era extraño también.

Hermione se había retirado temprano a la biblioteca, porque según ella tenía que averiguar muchas cosas; Ron, por su parte, se había ido a dormir.  
Cuando la reunión en Cabeza de Puerco terminó, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que no tenía idea de lo que iba a enseñarles a los demás. Muchos de ellos, como los gemelos Weasley, iban en cursos superiores, ¿qué podía él enseñarles a ellos?

Su próxima reunión, y formalmente una clase, sería en tres días, en un aula desocupada de los pisos superiores.

–Lo harás bien. –susurró una voz a sus espaldas, y cuando Harry se volteó, notó que la Sala Común estaba ya prácticamente desocupada y que Ginny distraídamente guardaba unos cuántos pergaminos en su mochila.

– ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? –preguntó confundido.

–Recién llegué –susurró.

Harry asintió.

–Bien, creo que me iré a descansar, y deberías hacer lo mismo Harry, es tarde…-murmuró tranquilamente la pelirroja, con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

El muchacho asintió.

–Que descanses.

–Igualmente.

…

Santa les deja regalos a las chicas que dejan reviews ;)

¡Feliz navidad a todos! (Jo-jo-jo)


	12. La sala que viene y va

Disclaimer. Ustedes ya saben (saben ¿no?) que Harry Potter y todo lo que les suene no es mío.

Bueno, como el capítulo pasado era más corto (y un poco desganado), este viene largo. Además, ya, tenía que publicar porque estoy de vacaciones xD

Venga, que hace calor y mi teclado anda muy mal (así que si ven letras de más, letras de menos, palabras pegadas, ya saben).

**La sala que viene y va.**

A la mañana siguiente, los sucesos curiosos los persiguieron durante un buen rato. Como primera instancia –pero esto ya peca de monótono– Harry y Ron se quedaron dormidos; así y todo no se levantaron lo suficientemente tarde como para que Hermione se fuera a desayunar sin ellos o como para no notar a la multitud acumulada delante del tablón de anuncios.

– ¿Otra vez Fred y George? –suspiró Ron, quien en realidad disfrutaba mucho de los experimentos de sus dos hermanos.

–No… –respondió una voz seca. Ambos se voltearon y Hermione hizo una mueca. –Miren…

– ¡Apártense! –gritó Ron, cuando Harry desistió de su intento para hacerse paso entre todos los estudiantes. –Mira esto. –sonrió el pelirrojo – ¡El que no se aparte será castigado! –gritó, y de inmediato todos se quitaron del medio.  
El pelirrojo sonrió radiante.

– ¡Ron! –lo regañó Hermione.

Harry rió, pero no perdió el tiempo en aproximarse hasta el tablero.

–Oh no… -susurró el muchacho.

Ron, que hasta entonces había comenzado una nueva discusión con Hermione, se detuvo y se acercó para leer el nuevo anuncio, ese que tapaba el anuncio que los gemelos Weasley habían colocado, o hasta a ese que informaba sobre las fechas de las visitas a Hosmeade. Incluso tapaba a aquel otro que comunicaba sobre las fechas de los partidos de Quidditch y los integrantes del equipo de los leones.  
Ron balbuceó algo y luego frunció el ceño.

_Estimados alumnos:  
Se comunica por la presente que desde el día de la fecha quedan terminantemente suspendidas todas las asociaciones, clubes, equipos y actividades que requieran tres personas o más, recurriendo y acatando el nuevo Decreto de Enseñanza Nª 24.  
Ante el interés de cancelar la suspensión y reestablecer la asociación, club, equipo o actividad, será preciso solicitar un permiso de la Suprema Inquisidora (Profesora Dolores Umbridge) quien se guarda el derecho de restricción.  
Atentamente, _

_Dolores Umbridge,  
Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras,  
Suprema Inquisidora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería,_

_Servidora del Ministerio._

_  
_Seguida de la nota, la firma de la susodicha, con la aclaración, el lugar, el momento y la fecha en la que fue efectuada.

Harry resopló molesto.

– ¡Fue Smith! ¡Él nos traicionó! –rugió Ron. – O…ese otro. ¡Ehh…! ¡Michael Corner!  
–No, Ron, espera. –murmuró gravemente Hermione. –Si hubieran sido ellos, sus nombres se hubieran puesto rojos en el pergamino que firmaron ayer, y ya lo revisé. Están todos tal cual. Pero por si las dudas, vamos a desayunar, si alguno abrió la boca de más, nos daremos cuenta enseguida. –murmuró la Prefecta con un brillo extraño en los ojos, uno que ninguno de sus amigos había visto antes.

– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Ron desganado.

–Seguir adelante, por supuesto. –lo cortó Hermione, que al parecer se había tomado la cuestión muy a pecho.  
Los otros dos se miraron y avanzaron más aprisa, la muchacha iba muy rápido.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, muchas miradas se posaron en ellos. La de Sirius, seria e imperturbable, la cálida y curiosa de Dumbledore, la desafiante de Umbridge, acompañada de una sonrisa triunfal y las miradas de todos los estudiantes con los que se habían visto el día anterior en Cabeza de Puerco.

–El correo está vigilado, será imposible hablar con ellos utilizando las lechuzas. ¡No los miren! –se apresuró a rugir la castaña.

Con el correo matutino llegó una lechuza que a los tres les resultó bastante familiar, sobre todo a Ron, quien consultó con la mirada a sus amigos antes de quitarle la carta que traía sujeta a la pata. Sin más, el animalejo se marchó tal y como vino, errante y lento.

Ron desenrolló el pergamino antes de comenzar a leer. Finalmente, resopló molesto y les pasó el pergamino a sus dos amigos, que juntaron las cabezas para leer lo que la señora Weasley había escrito, a juzgar por la apresurada letra, esa misma mañana.

La nota rezaba algo así como: _[…] ¿A quién se le ocurre? ¡No lo hagan! ¡Se los prohíbo! Y diles a Harry y Hermione que les aconsejo abandonen esta idea de ese club ilegal, oh, por Merlín._

–Oh… -murmuró Harry.

– ¿Cómo se enteró? –preguntó Ron, mientras Hermione dejaba la carta sobre la mesa Gryffindor y se disponía a leer El Profeta.

–Por esto. –murmuró al cabo de cinco minutos, estirando las amplias páginas sobre la mesa.

Los dos amigos se amontonaron y comenzaron a leer la tercera mala noticia del día.  
– ¿Una nota en El Profeta? –exclamó Ron. Harry arqueó una ceja y releyó nuevamente el título "Continúan las reformas", el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y suspiró. –Bueno, al menos somos importantes. ¡Aparecimos en el periódico! –exclamó.–Claro que hubiera preferido algo así como "_Ronal Weasley, el Guardián del Año", _pero…

– ¡Ron!

Harry dejó de oír la nueva disputa con más facilidad de la que había creído, y buscó con la mirada a su padrino en la mesa de profesores, y notó que Sirius también lo miraba, y de hecho, no sólo eso, sino que estaba haciéndole señas casi escandalosas.

Ginny se acercó con sigilo hacia ellos y formuló la pregunta que todos los demás estudiantes que el día anterior se habían visto con ellos en aquel pub roñoso se preguntaban.

–Seguiremos adelante. –dijo Harry, adelantándose a Hermione quien sonrió complacida.

–Diles que no se alteren, buscaremos la forma de hablar con todos y ver qué haremos. –afirmó Hermione.

Ginny asintió y se sentó a desayunar con ellos mientras hacía alguna que otra seña a Luna.

–Vamos, Sirius quiere hablar con nosotros. Los tres. –dijo Harry, cinco minutos después de que su padrino se hubiera levantado de la mesa de los profesores.

Los tres se apresuraron a llegar hasta el despacho del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde Sirius y James ya los esperaban.

– ¡Una locura! –exclamó James al verlos llegar. Los tres intercambiaron miradas. – ¿De quién fue la idea de reunirse en Cabeza de Puerco? Todo el mundo sabe que ese lugar no es confiable.

Hermione enrojeció levemente y Sirius rió.

–Bueno, véanlo de este modo. Desde ahora será más emocionante.  
–Entonces… ¿No se opondrán a esto?

– ¿Por qué deberíamos? –inquirió Sirius divertido.  
–Fantástico –sonrió Ron.  
–Entonces habrá que buscar un buen lugar dónde poder llevar a cabo las clases. –murmuró Harry pensativo.

–Lo encontraremos. –afirmó Hermione.

–Deben ser más discretos la próxima vez. –les aconsejó James.

Harry asintió, casi tan abochornado como Hermione.

– ¿Eso es todo? –inquirió.

– ¡Hey! Que ahora hasta necesitamos excusas para verlos. –se quejó Cornamenta.

Harry se marchó media hora más tarde que sus dos amigos, quienes se habían apresurado para contactar a los demás integrantes del –ahora ilícito– grupo de estudio.

Harry salió de la habitación de su padre dispuesto a regresar a la Sala Común cuando, tras cruzar el descansillo de una de las escaleras, oyó una voz que hacía tiempo no oía (y se alegraba, vaya si se alegraba por ello).

–Miren, si no es nada más ni nada menos que San Potter quien nos ilumina con su luz. Dinos, Potter, ¿qué sucederá ahora, una revolución de elfos domésticos en un descampado? ¿Acaso serás transportado mediante un panecillo?  
–Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

–No te pongas violento, Potter, cuéntanos, ¿qué se siente tener una familia?  
–Te lo advierto… -  
Harry, en un movimiento rápido, había tomado su varita de su túnica y ahora se disponía a atacar.

– ¡Señor Potter!  
Harry reconoció aquella voz severa como la de la profesora McGonagall, y agradeció internamente que se tratara de la Jefa de la casa de los leones y no de la Profesora Umbridge.

–Cinco puntos menos por cada uno de ustedes. –terció la profesora.  
Malfoy resopló y se marchó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

–Debe controlarse, señor Potter. No pierda la cabeza. –le aconsejó la mujer, dejando entrever la preocupación entre sus arrugas.

Harry asintió, guardando su varita donde correspondía y tras disculparse se marchó.

Remus llegó justo a tiempo para poder presenciar el primer partido de los leones contra los tejones.  
Ron estaba increíblemente nervioso esa mañana, y Hermione intentaba persuadirlo de que comiera algo antes del partido. Angelina, quizás más nerviosa que Ron, les daba órdenes a todos desde su lugar en la mesa Gryffindor.  
A Harry le dolía la cabeza tras haberse quedado despierto hasta las tres y media de la mañana para terminar sus deberes. No se había atrevido a pedirle más ayuda a su padre, aunque presentía que éste ya se había percatado de que nuevamente estaba trasnochado.

James, digna persona de armas tomar, había cumplido su promesa y, cansado de esperar a que su hijo hiciera algo, se había desquitado con Umbridge toda la bronca y la impotencia que le generaba el Ministerio.

Había ocurrido una tarde peculiarmente fría, en la cual el sol fracasaba estrepitosamente en su intento de calentar el lago. Era un lunes, el día _predilecto _de Ron, debido a que tenían dos horas de pociones, dos horas con Umbridge, una tediosa hora de Historia de la Magia y otra más tediosa aún con Trelawney.

Harry creyó ver el gesto de fastidio mal disimulado en el rostro de Hermione, quien se disponía a copiar el párrafo número veintiuno hasta la quinta línea del decimocuarto capítulo del libro de texto "Teoría de la Defensa", aprobado –y con honores– trece veces por distintos funcionarios del Ministerio, entre los que figuraban Percy Weasley, el hermano de Ron; Fudge, el mismo ministro de magia y la estimada profesora Umbridge.

De todas formas, ese era un día demasiado aburrido hasta que se oyó un pequeño burbujeo en uno de los tinteros de Ron. El muchacho se encogió en hombros en cuando Harry le preguntó con la mirada –pues tenían prohibido hablar–. Pronto se oyó un burbujeo aún más fuerte, ahora proveniente del tintero de Neville, y seguidamente en el de Parvati, en el de Dean y en el de Draco Malfoy.

Nadie había prestado mucha atención a aquello hasta que el tintero de Seamus Finnigan estalló. El muchacho se cubrió con los brazos, ante la atenta mirada de todos, que estaban esperando que algo emocionante rompiera la monotonía de aquella triste mañana a mediados de octubre.

Ante la incredulidad de muchos, el tintero de Dean Thomas, el compañero de Seamus, también estalló. Y al mismo tiempo lo hicieron los tinteros de Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Parvati, Lavender y Neville.  
Harry se volteó a tiempo para ver la cara de Malfoy cuando su tintero estalló, seguido del de Ron y finalmente del de Hermione. Y así, todos los tinteros, uno por uno y siguiendo una especie de secuencia, fueron estallando. Lo curioso del asunto es quizás, que ninguno de todos estos estudiantes terminó cubierto de tinta como sería lógico. Sino, que la tinta se iba uniendo en una masa uniforme que flotaba casi a un metro del suelo y cuyo tamaño se iba incrementando con increíble rapidez.

En menos tiempo del que le toma a uno relatarlo, esa gran masa de tinta tomó la forma de un monstruo de tamaño considerable. Para entonces, Umbridge ya se había puesto de pie e imponía orden. La bruja sacó la varita pero cuando murmuró un hechizo, éste traspasó al monstruo de tinta sin afectarle en lo más mínimo, que continuaba avanzando hasta una Umbridge ya un poco más histérica, quien comenzó a correr, perseguida por el dichoso monstruo que terminó lanzándose sobre la profesora.  
En el preciso instante en el que la tinta entró en contacto con la profesora, dejó de ser un monstruo, y cayó sobre la mujer como si se tratara de agua cayendo desde una gran fuente.

Unas letras grandes anunciaban "La tinta también existe", sobre la pared que había sido salpicada y la bruja quedó totalmente estática en el suelo, empapada de tinta y oyendo las carcajadas incontenibles de sus alumnos.

Harry recordaba ese día con especial cariño, la idea había sido fantástica y había sido llevada a cabo magníficamente, citando a Sirius y a James aquella noche. Claro que las cosas no fueron muy bien después de eso y Angelina tuvo que rogar mucho para que le concedieran el permiso al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor para poder seguir en la copa. De hecho, se creía que Dumbledore había intervenido.

El hecho es que, después de mucho rogar, Angelina se dirigía triunfal al campo de Quidditch, seguida por todo su equipo. Estaban todos eufóricos y nerviosos, sobre todo Ron y Angelina. El primero debutaba como guardián y la muchacha como capitana.

Una vez hubo comenzado el partido, Harry pudo ver a Sirius con el resto de los profesores. Le sonrió y trató de imaginar dónde estarían su padre y Remus.

Oía a Lee relatar el partido alentando a los leones, pero no estaba prestando realmente atención.

La Quaffle la tenía Angelina, que parecía sujetarla con más fuerza de la necesaria (Lee no sabía si para no perderla o a causa de los nervios) ahora Katie estaban en posesión de la pelota y sobrevolaba la mitad del campo por arriba, escapando de una Bludger… Y la Snitch no aparecía.  
Hacía frío allí arriba y a él todavía le dolía la cabeza. Se sacudió un poco intentando espabilarse y recorrió el campo con la vista una vez más.

Hufflepuff había marcado un tanto, pero Ron había atajado dos. A lo lejos, Harry oía a Angelina chillar instrucciones al equipo. El buscador de Hufflepuff había comenzado a moverse y Harry lo siguió, no estaba seguro de que el buscador del equipo contrario hubiera hallado la Snitch dorada, pero no importaba tampoco.

Los nervios de Angelina también lo habían afectado, sobre todo porque su padre (_si no la atrapas ya no serás hijo mío) _y Remus (_es mejor buscador que tú, James) _lo estaban observando, y probablemente tendría que tolerar sus comentarios después.

Así y todo, no había nada comparable con la sensación de volar, del viento contra el rostro y los pies colgando como si tal cosa; lejos de ser incómodo, le resultaba relajante. Y más, creía que podía pasarse la vida allí, flotando sin hacer nada, y que entonces tendría una vida feliz.

Lejos de quedarse flotando simplemente como era el plan inicial, la figura de la snitch, dorada, pequeña y provocadora, se le formó en la cabeza para recordarle cuál era su lugar.

Angelina volvió a gritar y se oyó a Lee festejando un tanto de Gryffindor. Según el comentarista, los resultados hasta el momento eran 50-30 para Gryffindor. Eso quería decir que Ron estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Harry volteó a observar a la capitana y entonces la vio. La Snitch revoloteaba detrás de la muchacha, metros arriba. Cambió de posición y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la pelotita, que intentaba alejarse, volando hacia abajo con rapidez. Harry se propuso no dejarla escapar y se aferró un poco más a su escoba. El buscador de Hufflepuff comenzó a seguir a Harry, intentando encontrar la snitch, hasta que la divisó.

50-40, aún a favor de Gryffindor. Se desligó de todos los ruidos: los abucheos, los coros de aliento, todo, incluso de la voz de Lee Jordan, que estaba muy molesto por algo que Harry ignoraba.

Harry aceleró un poco más. Dobló, ahora volaba horizontalmente a unos dos metros del suelo, Harry ya podía sentir las alas de la Snitch haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos.

60-50 a favor de Gryffindor.

El muchacho se estiró cuanto pudo y logró sujetar la pelotita. Triunfal, levantó la mirada sólo para observar que estaba a centímetros de estrellarse contra una de las columnas que formaban las gradas.

Sin pensarlo se desprendió de su escoba y calló, boca arriba, viendo cómo el buscador de Hufflepuff sí lograba frenar a tiempo y el partido terminaba.

El golpe le dolió. Y vaya que le dolió. El césped estaba húmedo por el rocío. Harry cerró los ojos para relajarse un momento y creyó que podría quedarse dormido allí. Hizo un esfuerzo y levantó, triunfal, la mano en la que traía la Snitch.  
Lo había conseguido.

Cuando consiguió sentarse notó que algo no andaba bien. Los gemelos Weasley y Ron habían acudido a preguntarle por cómo se encontraba y habían rescatado su escoba, pero no había rastros de Angelina, Alicia o Katie. Y Harry lo comprendió en cuanto los gemelos dejaron libre su campo visual.  
Se acercaron hacia las muchachas, Katie y Angelina miraban angustiadas y preocupadas a una Alicia que gimoteaba en el suelo, con su escoba partida a la mitad y varias astillas clavadas en la mano, por donde brotaba la sangre. Se sostenía un brazo con la mano libre, y varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Madame Pomfrey se abrió paso entre la multitud y tras conjurar una camilla se alejó con Alicia hasta el castillo.  
El resto del equipo se miró preocupado.

–Estará bien. –afirmó Harry, quien sentía que se le partía la cabeza. –Madame Pomfrey ha logrado recomponer todos los huesos de mi brazo. –les recordó.  
Los demás asintieron y de pronto, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Angelina, que abrazó a Harry como si éste hubiera regresado de la guerra.

– ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! –exclamaba la muchacha, emocionada. –Oh, estuvieron fantásticos. ¡Lo hicimos!

Muchos de sus compañeros de casa, además de Sirius y la profesora McGonagall se aproximaron hacia el equipo triunfador.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sirius en cuanto se acercó. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Me viste, Hermione? –exclamaba Ron, increíblemente orgulloso.

–Sí, lo hiciste bien.

– ¿Sólo bien? ¡Lo hice de maravilla! –exclamó el pelirrojo, eufórico.

Harry y Ron pronto se perdieron entre muchos brazos que los abrazaban, les daban palmadas en la espalda, los despeinaban o les estrechaban las manos.

Esa noche habría fiesta en la sala común; o no, porque en cuanto llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con una nueva reforma de la Suprema Inquisidora: Prohibidas fiestas sin expreso consentimiento de la responsable de dicha reforma.

Fred y George resoplaron molestos; pero se las ingeniaron para traficar cerveza de manteca desde la cocina hasta la sala común, la suficiente como para toda la escuela.

Harry desapareció tras un rato; quería ver a los Merodeadores, además, no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Remus.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, los tres hombres estaban muy enfrascados en una conversación que hacía referencia a una misión que, al parecer, Remus había estado cumpliendo.

–Eso puede resultar muy perjudicial –murmuró el licántropo. –No los admiten, tienen miedo y…

–Y hay personas que si quieren escuchar deberían pedir permiso. –lo cortó James, terminante.  
Harry se asomó tímidamente y sonrió, intentando disculpar su curiosidad con sonrisas inocentes que sólo compraban a Sirius.

– ¡Harry James Potter no vuelvas a hacer eso! –lo reprendió su padre, que había adquirido la costumbre de llamarlo por su nombre completo cada vez que lo regañaba por algo (que era algo que sucedía cuando Harry menos lo esperaba, porque saltarse las normas, lejos de hacer enfadar a su padre, lo enorgullecía).

–Recién llegué, enserio, no oí nada…

– ¡Me refiero al partido! ¡Estuviste fantástico! Pero aún así… ¿Arrojarte de la escoba? ¡Una locura! ¡Nunca mires abajo, mantén la vista siempre al frente! ¡No te distraigas tan fácil, si te hubieran lanzado una bludger, no la habrías visto! ¡Arrojarte de la escoba! ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
Sirius reía abiertamente, tumbado en su cama.

– Ya déjalo, James. Estuviste sensacional, Harry. –lo felicitó Remus.

El muchacho sonrió y saludó a su ex profesor.

Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, Harry relató la venganza de su padre para con Umbridge y Remus pareció muy divertido con ello. Sirius le explicó sobre la repulsión que Umbridge tenía hacia los licántropos e híbridos en general.

Esa noche, Harry se quedó conversando con su ex profesor hasta que su padre y su padrino se durmieron.

–Me contaron que están organizando un club de Defensa.

–Sí…Nos hubiera encantado que te quedaras aquí para ayudarnos con eso.

–Dentro de poco debo marcharme –murmuró Remus, –ya sabes, las cosas están un poco ajetreadas.

Harry asintió.

– ¿Y dónde van a llevarlas a cabo? –preguntó tranquilamente.

–Todavía no sabemos. Ya descartamos la casa de los gritos, el bosque prohibido y cualquier aula del tercer piso.

Remus asintió pensativo.

–Te diré algo, pero deberás prometerme que será nuestro secreto.

Harry asintió.

– ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Si alguien se entera que te conté, estaré en graves problemas.

–No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.

–Bien, entonces, pregúntale a James sobre la sala que viene y va.

– ¿La qué?

–Eso es todo lo que yo puedo decirte, pregúntale, pero ya sabes, la fuente de la información es confidencial. Si pregunta, dile que lo mencionó Hermione.

Harry asintió, verdaderamente intrigado.

Tras eso, Remus se negó a decirle nada más acerca de esa sala que viene y va, y ambos se fueron a dormir, para levantarse temprano por la mañana, ya que, según Sirius, James tenía mucho tiempo libre y poca consideración para con sus amigos y su primogénito.

El dolor de cabeza del día anterior era historia, pero estaba muy cansado como para querer levantarse. Por eso aprovechó cuando Sirius se marchó a refunfuñar a otra parte y Remus conscientemente decidió ducharse, para que Harry pudiera preguntarle a su padre, quien se había tumbado a su lado.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Es que…Ayer vine a preguntarte…Hermione lo encontró en un libro. –se apresuró a mentir, y en su opinión lo había hecho fatal.

–Mmm…déjame ver. ¿Hermione tiene pulgas?

–No…

– ¿Se transforma en luna llena?

–Tampoco.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo?

–Hermione…por un libro que encontró en biblioteca.

– ¿Qué clase de libro?

–No lo sé…

James lo miró acusadoramente y suspiró, revolviéndole el cabello y abrazándolo.

–Eres mi orgullo, pero un mentiroso fracasado. Bien, ignoremos que Canuto y/o Lunático dormirán fuera hasta fin de año. ¿Para qué quieres saber?

–Es que…me lo contó cuando hablábamos sobre las clases de Defensa. Hermione me lo contó.

–Ya veo. ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?

–Hermione me pidió que te preguntara.

–Oh, de acuerdo. Pues bien, la sala que viene y va…También conocida como Sala de los Menesteres o Sala Multipropósito. Técnicamente es una habitación que se transforma al antojo de quien la habite. Si yo estuviera en ella y quisiera…no lo sé, emm…un escondite, probablemente se transformaría en algo como un aula vacía, o un armario de escobas. Si yo quisiera un lugar para hacer una fiesta, se adaptaría para ello, ¿entiendes?

–Genial. Entonces, si yo quisiera formar un club de Defensa, ¿se transformaría en un aula?

–Sí, quizás.

– ¿Dónde está esa habitación? No la había visto en el mapa.

–Eso es porque no está en el mapa.

– ¿Y por qué no?

–Es que para entonces, nosotros no la conocíamos.

– ¿Y ahora sí? ¿Dónde está? Enséñamela.

–No puedo.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry.

–Porque no. –contestó James, dejando bien en claro que no lo haría, ni tampoco respondería más preguntas.

–Pero…es el lugar perfecto para nuestras clases.

–Hallarán un mejor lugar.

–Y no será gracias a ti –repuso Harry fríamente. –Lo necesito.

–No puedo mostrártela.

–Entonces la encontraré solo. Y averiguaré qué es lo que tanto esconde.

–Te lo prohíbo.

Harry lo desafió con la mirada. Nunca antes se había imaginado hacer algo semejante a su padre. Lo adoraba con todo su ser, eso era cierto, pero la convivencia era algo complicada a veces. James tenía instintos sobreprotectores demasiado desarrollados cuando se acordaba que no eran hermano menor y hermano mayor y Harry una independencia indomable.

–Harry… -le advirtió James.

–Enséñamela. La necesito. ¡Es por una buena causa!

–Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo. Lo lamento, deberán encontrar otro lugar más apropiado para…Harry, te estoy hablando.

El muchacho ya se había puesto de pie y se estaba cambiando de ropa, dispuesto a marcharse. Ahora estaba frustrado, después de tanto buscar, por fin habían hallado el lugar indicado para sus clases de Defensa, y ahora resultaba ser que era su propio padre quien le impedía que las llevara a cabo.

–Sirius sí me lo hubiera dicho. –murmuró finalmente, antes de marcharse.

–Harry Potter, regresa aquí y…Harry…

Pero lo único que obtuvo James fue el chirrido característico de la puerta al cerrarse.

Harry se detuvo a pensar cinco minutos. La sala que viene y va. La sala que viene y va. Estaba pasando algo importante por alto. Creía saber dónde estaba, creía poder hallarla, tenía el presentimiento de que sabía perfectamente cómo, y sin embargo no se le ocurría nada. Como si lo hubiera olvidado.

Revisó la hora y se apresuró a llegar a la sala común, en busca de sus dos mejores amigos.

–Harry –lo interceptó Angelina a mitad de camino. - ¿Dónde estabas? Bueno, no importa, Alicia no podrá reponerse para el próximo partido. –murmuró con pesar, como si hubiera olvidado la espectacular victoria del día anterior. –Tenemos que buscar un reemplazante. Las pruebas serán esta tarde, no faltes.

El muchacho asintió y la capitana del equipo siguió de largo, hablando sola, lo cual le recordó un poco a Kreacher.

– ¿Te dijeron sobre las pruebas? –preguntó Ron en cuanto lo vio venir. Harry asintió.

–Hay que hallar la sala que viene y va. –murmuró seriamente. Era ya algo personal, lejos de preocuparle las clases de Defensa, sólo quería demostrarle a su padre que podía hallarla sin su ayuda, y que podía hacerlo si quería, con permiso o sin él.

Hermione lo miró pensativa.

–De acuerdo, pero yo ya lo he intentado. No la encuentro.

– ¿La qué? –preguntó Ron, molesto por haberse quedado a fuera de la conversación.

–La sala que viene y va, o Sala Multipropósito, Ron. –dijo Hermione, y procedió a explicarle la finalidad de dicha sala.

– ¡Es perfecta! ¡Justo lo que necesitamos! –exclamó Ron.

–_Ellos _saben dónde está, pero no quieren decirme. –terció Harry, aún molesto.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de pronto y, al mejor estilo de los gemelos Weasley murmuraron al unísono:

–El séptimo piso.

Lo cierto es que Sirius no les quitó la vista de encima durante toda la tarde, aparecía en los pasillos que ellos circulaban, en los rincones, al finalizar las clases.

–Harry…discúlpate con tu padre. –murmuró Sirius seriamente cuando lo alcanzó, camino a la torre de astronomía.

–No. –murmuró, su orgullo no lo dejaría.

–No te lo pregunté. –continuó el Merodeador. –Vamos, Harry, hazlo. Está insoportable.

El muchacho suspiró.

–No lo haré. Llegó tarde.

–Harry…

–Dile de mi parte que la próxima vez que me vea, yo habré encontrado esa maldita sala.

–Si no te disculpas con él y dejas esa tonta idea, suspenderé tu permiso para visitar Hogsmeade y te quitaré el mapa. –susurró Sirius finalmente, sin mirar nada en particular y haciendo una mueca.

Lejos de que el mapa fuera esencial en su vida cotidiana y las visitas a Hogsmeade fueran gloriosas, el hecho de que Sirius hubiera insinuado semejante cosa le dolía.

–Hazlo. Pero no me disculparé. –murmuró enfadado, y sin esperar más, se marchó junto a Ron que lo esperaba al final del pasillo para no entrometerse entre ambos.

Su enfado duró hasta las pruebas de Quidditch, donde se escogería a la cazadora o cazador que pudiera suplantar a Alicia hasta que se recompensara y pudiera comprar una nueva escoba.

El rumor de su pelea con Sirius se había esparcido por toda la escuela, ninguno de los rumores era completamente cierto, pero a Harry le fastidiaba que ahora lo trataran de _niño rebelde en crisis adolescente_.

Angelina salió de la oficina del capitán seguida de Katie Bell y con una extensa lista en las manos. Repasó con la vista a todos sus jugadores y salieron al campo, donde había unas seis personas esperando, entre ellas, Ginny Weasley, con una escoba similar a la de Ron, quien casi se cae sentado al ver a su hermanita entre los postulantes y con una nueva escoba.

Harry vio cómo los gemelos la miraban con los ojos ligeramente brillantes y chocaban las manos, pero no se atrevió a comentarlo con Ron. Ahora tenía una certera hipótesis sobre la escoba.

Las pruebas comenzaron, Fred y George lanzaban Bludgers, Ron ocupaba su puesto de guardián, mientras que Harry, Katie y Angelina intentaban quitarles la Quaffle a los postulantes, que formaban grupos de a tres personas.

Ginny formó parte del segundo grupo, que fue el que mejor resultados obtuvo, pues hicieron tres tantos en diez minutos, mientras que el otro grupo sólo pudo hacer uno.

–Bien. –dijo Angelina, preparada para la segunda parte de la prueba, donde cada uno de los integrantes del segundo grupo –quienes componían el primero habían tenido que regresar al castillo– debía lanzar la Quaffle a los aros, cuando fallaba, quedaba fuera.

El primero que pasó fue Dean Thomas, que golpeó con la Quaffle el poste pero no logró que la Quaffle pasara por entre los aros. Desilusionado bajó hasta el césped y se quedó en las gradas. La segunda fue Ginny, quien logró meter la pelota por el aro de la derecha y finalmente una muchacha muy alta, logró embocarla en el aro de la izquierda.  
Ginny nuevamente intentó y la pelota atravesó el arco central con mucha puntería y precisión. La otra muchacha arrojó la pelota hasta el arco derecho, pero Ron logró golpearla por error con la cola de su escoba y desviarla.

La muchacha le estrechó la mano a Ginny y descendió, junto al resto del equipo.

– ¡Bienvenida al equipo! –victorearon los gemelos Weasley. Ron parecía un poco molesto con el ingreso de su hermana en el equipo, pero no pudo más que felicitarla.

–Felicidades. –le dijo Harry. Ella asintió con la cabeza, radiante.

Cuando los Weasley y Harry regresaban al castillo, el muchacho de ojos verdes sintió cómo le jalaban de la túnica, y vio una mano suspendida en el aire.

–Soy yo. –susurró una voz conocida, y Harry sintió un gran alivio.

Ron intercambió una mirada con su amigo y siguió a sus hermanos hasta el castillo, entre los festejos, ninguno se había percatado de que Harry los había abandonado.

Harry se dirigió hasta la parte trasera de los invernaderos y Remus se quitó la capa de invisibilidad.

–No me pidas que me disculpe. –se anticipó el muchacho. Ya estaba enfrentado con su padre y a pie de guerra con su padrino, lo último que le faltaba era pelear con Remus.

–Quien viene a disculparse soy yo. No debía haberte dicho sobre la Sala que Viene y Va, lo siento Harry. Es mi culpa, no debía alentarte con eso, en realidad, no debería habértelo dicho.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza.

–Nada.

– ¿Tampoco me lo dirás? Sea lo que sea que haya allí…no me importa, yo sólo quiero un lugar para las clases. Lo necesitamos.

–No puedo decírtelo, pero puedo aconsejarte: recapacita. Discúlpate con Cornamenta, y Sirius olvidará su amenaza.

–Pero yo no-

–Harry…Por favor, discúlpate. Hablaré con ellos, les diré que yo te lo conté, pero arréglense.

–No les digas. No te metas en problemas por esto, no lo vale.

–Discúlpate, ¿bien?

Harry asintió, aunque no estaba en sus planes cumplirlo. No se disculparía.

Cuando regresó a la Sala Común, Hermione parecía preocupada y Ron hacía sus deberes. Ambos voltearon a verlo cuando entró por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera decir algo, él ya se estaba perdiendo de vista en las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los hombres.  
Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, y antes de que Ron se predispusiera a ir por su amigo, éste bajaba nuevamente las escaleras, bastante molesto al parecer.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

–No te enfades. –se anticipó Hermione. –Y siéntate, tranquilo y no hagas una locura.

– ¿Qué pasó con mis cosas? –gruñó Harry.

–Sirius se apareció aquí, estaba furioso. Subió a tu habitación y se llevó el Mapa. –murmuró Hermione. –Neville me lo contó.

Harry frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, dispuesto a recuperar lo que era suyo por legítimo derecho.

–No lo hagas. Sólo vas a empeorar las cosas. –le aconsejó Ron, pero para entonces, Harry ya había abandonado la Sala Común y se dirigía hecho una furia hacia la habitación de los Merodeadores, a la cual entró sin tocar siquiera, interrumpiendo lo que parecía una conversación.

–Dámelo Sirius. –gruñó el muchacho ni bien entró.

–No. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer si lo quieres de regreso.

–No lo haré. Solo dame el jodido mapa. ¡Es mío!

–Es de los Merodeadores. –lo corrigió su padre.

–No te metas. –lo cortó el muchacho, apretando su varita en su mano. En ese momento estaba fuera de sí.

Hasta entonces, Sirius, Remus e incluso su padre eran amigos más. Eran como Ron y Hermione, se preocupaban por él, decidían pasar tiempo juntos y se reían. Tenían todo tipo de conversaciones, se peleaban y se amigaban con relativa rapidez. Pero el hecho de que Sirius pudiera quitarle el mapa si así lo deseaba y suspenderle las visitas a Hogsmeade, el hecho de que cualquiera de los dos tuviera la autoridad para castigarlo, le hacía darse cuenta de que no eran amigos, eran familia. Y ya no parecían tan iguales.

–Me meto cuando quiero porque soy tu padre y no pienso permitir que…

–Dame el mapa, Sirius. –volvió a decir el muchacho.

–Ya te dije que no. –murmuró el mayor, con pesar, tomando también su varita en cuanto Harry se movió un poco.

– ¡Dámelo! No es justo. Me lo quitas sólo porque esperas que me disculpe con él, eso es muy sucio.

–Te lo quito porque soy tu padrino y tu tutor y si quiero puedo hacerlo.

–Pero sabes que no es justo. De acuerdo, quédatelo. Haz lo que quieras con él, pero encontraré esa maldita habitación, Sala, o lo que sea. La encontraré con o sin ustedes.

–Calma todos. –interrumpió Lupin, severamente. –Harry, deja ya eso, por favor. Sirius, no seas infantil.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dices y ya? –preguntó Harry, dolido, clavando su mirada en la de su padre, quien estaba a varios centímetros de él.

–Hago lo que creo que es mejor para ti…

– ¡PERO NO LO SABES! ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA MI PORQUE NUNCA ESTUVISTE! –gritó, fuera de sí.

…

¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. El ejército de Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Mil gracias por todos esos reviews :)

**El Ejército de Dumbledore.**

Nuevamente estaba en el séptimo piso, pero no estaba sólo. James estaba con él, y lo miraba con reproche. Harry le devolvió la mirada, cargada del mismo sentimiento.

–Vete. –susurró molesto.

–Sólo lo haré si así lo quieres.

Harry esperó impaciente, pero su padre continuaba allí y su sonrisa era cada vez más amplia.

–Bueno, supongo que no lo quieres, este es tu sueño, después de todo.

–Dime dónde está la Sala Multipropósito.

– ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? ¡Vamos, Harry, me habían dicho que eras muy inteligente!

– ¿Aquí está la Sala?

– ¡Bingo! A todo esto ¿Qué es el bingo?

Harry miró en todas direcciones pero nada parecía salir de lo común, era simplemente un pasillo, sin puerta alguna, tan sólo el horrendo tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado que parecía observarlos a ambos con superioridad.

–Dime cómo la encuentro.

–No puedo. –sonrió James.

– ¿Por qué no? –rugió Harry, que ya había tenido suficientes _no puedo_ como para no desear oír otro hasta que se acabara la semana (al menos).

–Pues porque si tú no lo sabes, ¿cómo voy a saberlo yo? Somos lo mismo, Harry.

El muchacho permaneció pensativo. James resopló con impaciencia y añadió:

–Un consejo: dale forma.

– ¿Forma? ¿A qué?

–Esfuérzate amigo, demuéstrame que puedes hallarla. Oh, por cierto, creo que Ron se está alterando…Nos vemos.  
Y sin más, James se hizo humo y el séptimo piso fue oscureciéndose hasta que todo quedó sumida en la más profunda y silenciosa oscuridad.

Harry abrió los ojos y notó que Ron lo zarandeaba con violencia por los hombros.

–Tú si que tienes el sueño pesado, ¿eh? –susurró el muchacho con voz extremadamente baja. –Rápido, Harry, no hay tiempo, vístete. –le apremió.

– ¿Todavía estoy soñando? –se aventuró el muchacho, confundido.

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien?

–Eh, si, lo siento. ¿Qué hora es?

–No hay tiempo, vamos, toma tus cosas y vístete. Hermione nos espera abajo.

Se sentó en la cama y se colocó bien los anteojos. Sus demás compañeros aún dormían cuando él terminó de vestirse. Se sentía extremadamente cansado y de pronto, tras recordar la noche anterior, sintió un extraño cosquilleo recorrerlo entero.  
Ron lo apremió para que se apresurase y tras tomar su varita y su mochila, abandonó su habitación tras el pelirrojo.

Tal y como había dicho su amigo, Hermione los esperaba en la Sala Común. La muchacha se puso de pie en un salto y su gato, que ya se había acurrucado para dormir, saltó repentinamente de su regazo y maulló en señal de protesta.

–Vamos. –dijo la muchacha, ignorando a su gato y abriéndose paso por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, seguida de cerca por sus dos amigos.

– ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? –preguntó Harry, aún atontado.

–La encontramos, Harry, la sala que viene y va. –sonrió radiante Hermione. –De hecho, Ron la encontró.

El aludido sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Es que por culpa de Hermione nos perdimos la cena. Insistió en esperarte y eso. Así que bajé a las cocinas a media noche, mientras ella se quedaba en la Sala Común a ver si regresabas; lo cierto es que encontré a Dobby, está contento con los calcetines y gorros de Hermione. –hizo una mueca aprovechando que Hermione no estaba mirando –Hablamos sobre ello mientras me servían algo de comer, y de casualidad mencioné que Hermione estaba investigando sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, ¡los elfos domésticos la conocen! Dobby accedió a llevarnos allí. Y para cuando regresamos, estabas durmiendo.

Harry sonrió y los tres se encaminaron hacia el séptimo piso mientras Harry les contaba un poco sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, omitiendo algún que otro detalle.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, Ron pasó por delante del tapiz unas tres veces, parecía concentrado en algo, y de pronto, unas líneas comenzaron a rasgar la pared produciendo un sonido similar al de las plumas al rasgar el papel. Luego, una puerta se materializó allí, tal y como Harry recordaba la entrada de Grinmauld Place número doce entre el número once y el número trece.

Los tres se adentraron en la sala. Era espaciosa, enorme, llena de cojines mullidos y mesitas pequeñas. Con un escritorio al final de la extensa habitación. Había todo tipo de cosas fantásticas. Estanterías repletas de libros de Defensa, recortes de diario con noticias sobre Mortifagos, un baúl que se sacudía y emitía un ruido extraño, una chimenea que proporcionaba calor al lugar y un peculiar espejo que a Harry se le antojó familiar.

Sus dos amigos sonrieron, mientras Hermione se dirigía a la estantería con los libros y Ron echaba un vistazo al lugar.  
Harry se aproximó al espejo. Y se vio a sí mismo a los once años, parado frente a un espejo en el que se reflejaban sus padres: James y Lily Potter.

Ahora, con quince a su favor, y sin desear realmente ver lo que se reflejaría en el espejo –pues tenía una idea bastante aproximada–, observó a su padre abrazándolo. Tenía que esforzarse para mostrarse enfadado ante sí mismo.  
En el espejo, él le devolvía el abrazo. Remus sonreía apaciblemente sin el peso de la culpa y Sirius le palmeaba la espalda mientras le devolvía el Mapa del Merodeador. Pero también estaba ella, estaba Lily, besándole la frente con la dulzura de una madre y abrazando a su marido.

–Harry… –lo llamó Ron. – ¡Ven a ver esto! ¡Es fantástico!  
El muchacho quitó la vista del espejo y se aproximó hasta su amigo. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le estaba mostrando, porque aún continuaba parado frente al espejo de Oesed.

A pedido de Hermione abandonaron la habitación, Harry todavía un poco confundido y atolondrado por ese maldito espejo.  
Los tres se dirigieron al Gran Salón, con intenciones de desayunar y evitaron a Sirius durante un buen rato; Harry no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Estaba resentido por lo del mapa y dolido porque no confiaran en él, se sentía un completo idiota por su actuación, orgulloso de haber hallado la Sala, tal y como había prometido, desganado para fanfarronearlo ante su padrino y su padre, y lo peor de todo: se sentía solo.

Se sentía como si se estuviera distanciando de la mejor época de su vida, peleándose con unos amigos que eran tanto para él como lo eran Ron y Hermione (salvando las distancias).

Cuando Hermione terminó de revisar todos los horarios de las prácticas de Quidditch de tres de los cuatro equipos de Hogwarts, decidió que ese era un buen día para llevar a cabo la primera reunión del club y aprovechar el descubrimiento. Harry no estaba realmente animado para ello, pero no puso objeción alguna y la noticia comenzó a correr entre quienes formaban el grupo de estudio ilegal.

El día transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Harry se sentía terriblemente desprotegido sin el mapa, pero se estaba conteniendo para evitar a Sirius y demostrar que estaba enfadado.

–Harry…

El muchacho se volteó y Ginny Weasley lo alcanzó. Le pidió un momento para tomar aire, al parecer lo venía persiguiendo.

–Sirius me pidió que te diera esto. Dice que las cosas podrían ser mejores. –murmuró la pelirroja, entregándole un trozo de pergamino viejo que Harry reconoció de inmediato. El muchacho asintió. Ahora acababa de quedarse sin excusa para ir a visitar el dormitorio de los Merodeadores.

–Vendrás hoy ¿verdad? –preguntó. La muchacha asintió.

–Ya hablé con Hermione.

– ¡Por fin te alcanzo! –exclamó una voz apacible y risueña por detrás de Ginny, que reconoció como la voz de Luna sin necesidad de voltear a verla.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó la muchacha. Harry comenzaba a creer que sobraba allí y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando Luna lo retuvo.

–Yo estoy segura de que no eres violento. –afirmó. Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos de pronto y le hizo una seña, como si el haber hecho semejante afirmación fuera un error.

– ¿Eh? –murmuró el muchacho. Luna, sin inmutarse, se animó a continuar:

–Que no creo que seas un violento. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que amenazaste al Profesor Black cuando él quiso sacarte de la escuela por tus castigos con Umbridge.

– ¿Atacar a Siri--? ¿enviarme a casa? ¿castigos? –miró a Ginny en busca de una explicación.

–Bueno…teóricamente ayer discutiste con Sirius y bien…dicen que el motivo de la discusión se debe a que desvarías y ahora Sirius quiere enviarte a casa, ya sabes, es tu tutor…la versión no oficial dice que te enviarán a San Mungo…y bueno, pero ambas versiones coinciden con que te pusiste violento y lo atacaste…y luego huiste… ¡sabemos que son blasfemias, no me mires así! –se apresuró a decir la muchacha, desviando su mirada, con las mejillas cubiertas de un color carmín, similar al de su cabello.

Harry gruñó algo. De hecho, sí se había puesto _un poco_ violento el día anterior…

–Lo olvidarán pronto, enserio. –continuó Ginny, intentando arreglar la situación, como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que sucedía. El muchacho asintió con desgano, ¿y qué más importaba que toda la escuela creyera que estaba enloqueciendo? No sería la primera vez.

–Salió una nota dedicada a ti en El Quisquilloso que desmiente todo eso. –afirmó Luna sonriendo.

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa, comprendía perfectamente que las intenciones de Luna eran por demás nobles.

Aceptó estudiar un rato con las dos muchachas, hasta que se cumplió la hora en la cual el club de estudio debería reunirse. Estaba nervioso, ¿qué haría? ¿Pensarían todos, acaso, que era un violento? Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y comenzaron a andar hasta el séptimo piso, donde media sala común de Gryffindor los esperaba sonriendo ampliamente, extasiados de entusiasmo y cuchicheando entre ellos.  
Esperaron un poco a que llegaran todos los integrantes de otras casas y Ron hizo aparecer nuevamente la puerta que conducía a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Rápidamente, todos entraron en la sala, apremiados por Hermione, que vigilaba que Filch no anduviera cerca. Lo cierto es que el Mapa del Merodeador les hacía falta, pero Harry evitó pensar en ello, porque entonces lo asaltaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior y un nudo insoportable le impedía respirar.

–Fantástico –murmuraron los gemelos Weasley al unísono.

Harry les dio tiempo a todos para que inspeccionaran el lugar a su antojo y después se encaminó hacia el escritorio ubicado en el rincón, donde había también una tarima y un pizarrón.

–Bien –comenzó Hermione, quien revisaba unos cuantos papeles. –Acérquense, por favor. He estado pensando en que si nos reunimos un mismo día a un mismo horario cada semana, será muy sospechoso y fácil de descubrir. Los días irán variando y les avisaremos sobre el próximo encuentro al finalizar la reunión.

– ¿No necesitamos un nombre? –preguntó Luna, risueña.

–Sí –la secundó Ginny; seguida por Michael Corner al que Ron fulminó con la mirada, pues era sabido que el susodicho no la apoyaba simplemente por interés a hallar un nombre.

– ¿Qué proponen? –preguntó Harry, que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello.

– ¿Qué tal…emm…La Cofradía de Potter? –preguntó alguien.

Harry se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sonreír, lejos de agradarle el nombre, que lo tuvieran en cuenta a él era extraño.

– ¿Por qué no La Brigada AntiUmbridge? –murmuró Cho, quien estaba siendo acosada por la Suprema Inquisidora de un tiempo a esa parte.

–Mejor Potervigilancia. –dijo Lee, bromeando.

–Potter y Cía. –propuso Ron, entusiasmado.

–No, que mejor sea La Orden de Potter. –ironizó Fred, tumbado cómodamente en uno de los mullidos almohadones arrojando una quaffle en miniatura al aire y cazándola para volverla a lanzar.

– ¡El ejército de Potter!

Harry para entonces ya estaba totalmente colorado y reía de algunas ideas descabelladas o ingeniosos juegos de palabras.

– ¡Seamos el Ejército de Dumbledore! –dijo Ginny, haciéndose oír por encima de todos los demás. Hermione entonces sonrió complacida.

–Es justo lo que somos, el Ejército de Dumbledore que derrocará a Fudge. –ironizó la castaña Prefecta de Gryffindor, cuando las miradas de sus dos amigos se cruzaron.

–A mi me parece bien. –la secundó Luna.

–Suena bien. –admitió Cho.

–A mi me gustaba Pottervigilancia… -protestó Lee.

–Levanten la mano aquellos que estén de acuerdo con Ejército de Dumbledore –dijo Hermione, intentando hacerse oír.  
Ginny, Cho, Luna, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie Bell, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott y los hermanos Creevey levantaron la mano.

–Bien, supongo que queda el Ejército de Dumbledore. –dijo Ron, cuando terminó de contar a todas aquellas personas que aún mantenían sus manos en el aire.

Harry suspiró aliviado y Hermione comenzó a garabatear apresurada en un pergamino en el cual colocó con letras grandes y bien legibles: ED (EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE). Tras subrayarlo, colocó a bajo, con la letra considerablemente más pequeña: Integrantes. Y, tal y como había sucedido en Cabeza de Puerco, uno a uno, los integrantes del ED, fueron pasando a firmar el pergamino, que Hermione colocó en un panel de anuncios junto al escritorio.

–Ahora sí, podemos comenzar. –murmuró la muchacha.  
Harry tragó en seco.

–Bien…tras mucho pensarlo, he decidido comenzar con un hechizo básico pero muy práctico que me sirvió mucho el año pasado cuando tuve que enfrentarme a Voldemort. –murmuró el muchacho. –Hablo del Hechizo de desarme, Expelliarmus. –explicó, intentando no mirar a nadie en particular.

Se encaminó hacia la armadura con forma de mortifago que sostenía amenazadoramente su varita y exclamó:

–Expelliarmus.

La varita salió volando de las manos de su oponente de hojalata y se oyó un suave "ooh".

– ¿Quién quiere intentarlo? –preguntó, volteando a ver a sus amigos. En caso de que nadie se animara, sabía que podía contar con Ron, Hermione e incluso Ginny, pero no fue necesario que se ofreciera ninguno de ellos, porque, tras vacilar un instante, Neville levantó la mano.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Harry, seguido de algunos valientes que se colocaron detrás de Neville.

– ¡Expelliarmus! –exclamó Neville, pero curiosamente fue su propia varita la que salió despedida. –Lo siento… -se apresuró a aclarar, abochornado.

–No pasa nada. Intenta no agitar tanto tu varita…Es un movimiento más suave. Si, así, mantenla firme, bien.

– ¡Expelliarmus! –gritó nuevamente Neville, y esta vez, el falso mortifago retrocedió un poco.

–Va queriendo… -lo animó Harry, mientras Neville se colocaba al final de la fila para que otros pudieran intentarlo también.

–Otro hechizo muy útil es el Reducto, veamos, ¿Fred, Geoge? –preguntó, un poco más animado.

Uno de los gemelos se adelantó y apuntó con su varita a uno de los almohadones.

– ¡Reducto! –exclamó y tras un leve rayo de luz, se produjo una lluvia de plumas. Se oyeron varias exclamaciones y el gemelo saludó a su público haciendo payasadas.

–Perfecto. –admitió Harry. –Inténtalo Ron. Luna, Hannah, Cho, ustedes también. –les indicó, intentando mantener a todos ocupados.

–Ginny, me han dicho que eres especialista en el hechizo Moco-murciélago, ¿puedes mostrarnos? –preguntó tranquilamente.  
Y así, Ginny, Michael Corner y Zacharias Smith comenzaron una suerte de duelo en el cual Zacharias intentaba repetir el hechizo de Ginny y Michael defenderse de él.

Harry paseó con la vista a toda la sala, donde cada quien hacía diferentes hechizos. Sostuvo el brazo de Hermione y lo levantó un poco más.

–Intenta ahora. –le aconsejó.

Era la primera vez que corregía a Hermione en algo. Ese día sería histórico, o eso pensó en broma.

Todos practicaron al menos una hora hasta que Harry concediera que ya había sido suficiente –en su emoción no se había percatado–.

–Estuvieron fantásticos. –los felicitó.

–Nos veremos el miércoles a las seis. –propuso Hermione, tras revisar todos los horarios de los diversos entrenamientos de Quidditch que estratégicamente había colocado en el gran tablón de anuncios, junto al pergamino que indicaba que ellos eran, oficialmente, el Ejército de Dumbledore.

–Fue genial. ¿Me vieron? –preguntó Ron cuando finalmente, el trío abandonó la sala.

–Lo hiciste bien. –concedió Harry.

Hermione también sonrió.

–Eres un buen profesor, Harry. –confesó.

Y entre risas y relatos, los tres se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón, dispuestos a saciar sus estómagos después de una práctica estupenda.

Harry había logrado olvidar su discusión con dos de los tres Merodeadores –lo cual había estado intentado sin éxito durante toda la tarde– y la experiencia con el ED había sido muy grata –a pesar de que en un principio no le había parecido–.

Estaba contento por eso, lo cual, definitivamente influyó cuando Sirius se presentó ante él, al salir del Gran Comedor y le pidió que lo acompañase hasta su dormitorio.

Harry les dirigió una mirada de reojo a sus dos amigos, una parte de él le pedía a gritos que los llevara consigo, se sentiría más seguro con Ron y Hermione a su lado, pero su otra mitad le decía que eso era de cobardes, que debería exponer a sus amigos a algo desagradable y que sus problemas debía resolverlos él sólo, para demostrarle a los adultos responsables que podía solo con sus problemas, que siempre había podido, de hecho. Y además, vamos, era un Gryffindor, y había enfrentado cosas peores.

Suspiró y siguió a su padrino, sumido en un silencio incómodo. En ese momento, hubiera deseado que en vez de Sirius, fuera Remus, pues no se dignaba a confesarse delante de su padrino después de lo que había sucedido.  
Y había tantas cosas que quería decir en ese momento. Sentía una extraña ansiedad recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y se sentía impotente, pues deseaba alardear del ED frente a Sirius y su padre, contarles de la Sala Multipropósito, hacer que se sintieran orgullosos de él. ¡Hasta quería relatarle cómo Neville había conseguido que la varita de su oponente vacilara en sus manos!  
Pero no podía hacerlo, pues por una tontería infantil habían terminado realmente mal.

Suspiró disimuladamente al distinguir el retrato de los Merodeadores en su forma animal y deseó dar media vuelta y reemprender el camino hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

Sirius le dejó pasar primero y así lo hizo, sin dignarse a vacilar. Dentro de la habitación, Remus y James jugaban a las cartas, mas se detuvieron en cuanto lo vieron parado en el umbral de la puerta.  
Harry tragó en seco y le sonrió a Remus, intentando distraerse con algo.

Se formó de pronto un silencio incómodo, en medio del cual se situaba una batalla de miradas entre los Merodeadores, y finalmente entre Sirius, James y Harry.

–Creo que mejor nosotros… -comenzó Sirius.

–No, quédense. –murmuró Harry mirando uno de los pósters de su padrino, en el cual había una motocicleta aparentemente muggle.

–Ven, Harry, siéntate. –murmuró Remus, acercando una silla. El muchacho la miró durante varios segundos y finalmente tomó asiento.

–Realmente creo que sería mejor que nosotros…–insistió Sirius, jugando distraídamente con sus dedos.

–Hemos estado pensando y…De acuerdo, te enseñaremos la sala que viene y va. –murmuró James, sin mirar nada en particular. Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

–No es necesario…

–Sí, quiero hacerlo.

–No. No es necesario porque ya la encontré. –murmuró el muchacho con cierto orgullo.

Nuevamente se estaba comportando como un niño.

Los tres adultos intercambiaron una mirada y luego miraron a Harry.

– ¿Realmente…? –comenzó Sirius.

–Sí. En el séptimo piso, junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

Nuevamente los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas.

– ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué forma tiene? –preguntó Remus.

–Es un aula enorme, sin pupitres, pero con un escritorio. Tiene chivatoscopios, almohadones y hasta una armadura-mortifago. También hay una estantería llena de libros, un tablón de anuncios… -dijo entusiasmado, era de lo que quería hablar, y comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la emoción sin darse cuenta.

– ¿La utilizaron ya? –preguntó James.

–Sí –admitió fríamente el muchacho.

– ¿Y cómo les fue? –preguntó Sirius animadamente. Harry arqueó una ceja, dejando entrever que todavía estaba ofendido y luego se encogió de hombros.

–Harry…realmente siento lo de ayer. La situación se nos fue de las manos. A todos. –puntualizó– y…perdóname.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más, siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo. Sentía que algo se había roto entre ambos. Y era su culpa.

James lo estrechó entre sus brazos y Harry suspiró, devolviendo el abrazo con torpeza. No podía acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto, y sin embargo, muchas veces las necesitaba. Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, una de esas veces.

Cuando se separaron, Sirius prácticamente se le arrojó encima, en su forma animaga.

–Quítate, Sirius… –rió el muchacho, pues le hacía cosquillas.

El mayor regresó a su forma humana y en una fracción de segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para compartir una mirada maliciosa con James –que sólo le dio mala espina a Harry, quien presentía no se avecinaba nada bueno–, Harry sintió como también su padre se le tiraba encima y así procedían lo que debía ser una guerra de puñetazos, cosquillas y almohadas, pero que a simple vista no era más que dos sujetos y un muchacho removiéndose y muchos pies y manos enredados.

– ¡Remus! –chilló Harry, cuando se dio por perdido.

–Olvídalo. –respondió tranquilamente el hombre, quien no se esperaba venir una almohada contra su rostro, obsequio de Sirius, quien mascullaba por lo bajo Merlín-sabe-qué.

– ¡Cuéntanos, Harry! –decía Sirius, cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Sobre el grupo de estudio.

–Oh. El ED… -dijo Harry, disfrutando saber algo que los Merodeadores –quienes intercambiaron miradas divertidas– ignoraban.

– ¿Estúpida Dolores?

–Ejército de Dumbledore. –explicó Harry. –Era eso o Pottervigilancia. Peor: La Orden de Potter.

–La Orden de Potter suena bien. –opinó James.

–Pero es muy obvia. –observó Remus.

–Ejército de Dumbledore es perfecto. –concedió Sirius, y Harry procedió a contarles sobre todo lo que habían hecho

–Genial –dijo James cuando el muchacho terminó. – ¿Puedo ir a verlos la próxima reunión?

–Me lo pensaré… -sonrió Harry, con malicia, medio en broma; James le reprochó con la mirada pero no dijo nada y Sirius interrumpió con algún otro comentario.

Harry resolvió quedarse esa noche en la habitación de los Merodeadores, ya que, objetando que era muy tarde y el toque de queda era historia, James y Sirius se negaron a dejarlo marchar a la torre Gryffindor.

–Harry… ¿estás despierto?

–Mmm… -Harry se removió un poco en la cama.

James le acarició el cabello con afecto.

–Te juro que lamento lo de ayer. Como a nada. –susurró –Supongo que nunca supe ser un buen padre después de todo ¿sabes? Lily _casi_ me mata una vez que _casi_ te caes porque no supe sujetarte…o cuando rompiste el jarrón feo que nos regaló Petunia…con tu cabeza. Oh, esa vez sí que se enfadó. Se suponía que yo debía cuidarte.

–Olvídalo ¿bien, papá? –susurró Harry, intentando no despertar a los otros dos. –Ya no importa.

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Te desperté?

–Sí, pero no importa. ¿Sabes…? –comenzó, meditando sobre si continuar o no. –En…allí, en la Sala Multipropósito… –tuvo la ligera impresión de que su padre le prestaba más atención que antes. –Hay…no sé si lo conoces, le dicen el espejo de Oesed.

–Mmm…

–Es un espejo que muestra eso que más deseamos. Ya lo había visto antes, en primero. Cuando lo vi por primera vez aparecieron ustedes. Tú y ella…mamá.

James asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir, abrazando a su hijo.

– ¿Qué viste ahora?

–También la vi. Ella estaba aquí…con nosotros. Sirius y Remus también aparecían…

–No va a volver.

–Yo…lo sé. Como también sabía que no ibas a regresar tú.

–Harry no…ella no regresará. Es la razón por la que ambos estamos aquí. Creo.

El muchacho asintió.

–Ella…olvídalo.

–Ella era increíble. Lo sé. Di mi vida por ella y lo haría siempre con tal de tenerla aquí.

El muchacho asintió nuevamente, no sabía qué decir, y no hizo mucha falta, pues ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a continuar con la conversación, como si ya hubieran dicho todo lo que necesitaban y podían decir. El resto lo callaban celosamente.


	14. Fuga en masa

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer, le pertenece a jotaká.

**Fuga en masa.**

Para el fin de semana, Remus debió marcharse, así como había prometido y estaba estipulado desde el principio.  
Harry lamentó mucho su partida. En Hogwarts, cuando no visitaba la biblioteca o estaba jugando cartas o ajedrez con su padre, Remus solía ayudarlo con sus deberes y sobre todo, con el diagrama de las actividades del ED.

Habían sucedido unas cuantas curiosidades aquella semana, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Harry pasaba más tiempo con Ginny, en los pasillos, en los recreos, en los entrenamientos, en la sala común. Era tan natural dejar que el tiempo se le escapara entre los dedos cuando Ginny le contaba esto o aquello, cuando reía, cuando discutían. O también, el hecho de que Umbridge hubiera formado la Brigada Inquisidora. ¡Hasta se habían autorizado los interrogatorios!  
Claro que Malfoy no iba a perderse la oportunidad de demostrar su lealtad y la de su familia por el poder y eso le había ocasionado a Harry más de un problema.

Como fuera, Harry se esforzaba en repartir su tiempo entre las clases de Hogwarts, las clases con el ED, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, sus deberes y sus amigos. Estaba extenuado pero satisfecho.

Hermione pasaba mucho tiempo consultando libros y pensando mientras tejía gorros para los elfos domésticos. Estaba frustrada porque Umbridge le había denegado el permiso para mantener la P.E.D.D.O, y ella pretendía comenzar una campaña comunicativa para infundir consciencia y denunciar abuso por parte de los magos.

Hubo un solo día en el cual Harry fue completamente consciente de la fecha. Un lluvioso 31 de octubre –el 31 de octubre más doloroso que Harry pudiera recordar, el más triste y el más lluvioso–.

Aquella semana James se había vuelto taciturno y distante. Sirius había cazado el motivo al vuelo, pero para Harry, quien vivía sin saber la fecha en la que se hallaba, fue un reto.

– ¿Podemos…hablar? –preguntó Harry, dubitativo, mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama desecha de Sirius.

–Eh…sí, claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Tú.

–Yo… ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

Harry suspiró, intentando hallar la forma de afrontar el conflicto. Se sentía como si todas aquellas cosas que hacían la relación con su padre tuvieran una etapa de aprendizaje que ellos se habían salteado. Y le molestaba no saber cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o qué decir en casos como aquellos.

–Que es…31 de octubre. Y…

–Es extraño. –confesó James. Harry asintió. –Algún día podré acostumbrarme a esto.

–Uno se acostumbra. –afirmó el muchacho, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago.

–Ella no merecía…ella menos que nadie.

–Lo sé.

–Ella…–James suspiró y Harry se sentó a su lado, sin atreverse a establecer ningún otro contacto; estaba allí y su padre lo sabía.

Harry pasó la noche en aquella habitación, incluso cuando Sirius llegó, con un cargamento extra de whisky de fuego e hidromiel y el ambiente pareció mucho más animado; incluso cuando James se mantuvo despierto toda la noche, removiéndose en su cama y sin conciliar el sueño. Harry estuvo ahí.

[…]

Y por increíble que pareciera, mediados de noviembre se cernía sobre ellos, con sus deberes, sus amenazas, la nieve y el frío.  
Nuevamente, Harry y Ron se habían adaptado a su rutina de levantarse a las justas para llegar corriendo al Gran Salón, ver a Hermione asomar su castaña cabellera con bucles por detrás del periódico por excelencia (El Profeta), tomar algún que otro panecillo o tostada y salir nuevamente corriendo a su próxima clase, a la que llegarían puntualmente, tomarían asiento donde siempre y serían avasallados con montañas de deberes que no podrían terminar ese día, ni el siguiente, y si la suerte no los acompañaba, tampoco lo lograrían al próximo.

–Necesito que vean esto –susurró Hermione una tarde en la que la Sala Común estaba abarrotada, pero todos los demás tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer que ponerles atención.

–Oh, brillante, Hermione. Encontraste un galleon. –gruñó Ron con antipatía, volviendo su atención a su intento de ensayo (pues era más bien una suerte de tachón con pergamino).

La muchacha resopló indignada.

–Que tengas la capacidad de retención de una hormiga, Ronald, no nos hace responsables al resto. –le espetó la muchacha, y Harry se preparó para un nuevo enfrentamiento, que no ocurrió nunca, porque en cuanto Ron levantó la vista de su pergamino para replicar, la muchacha sonrió, y su sonrisa se transformó en una más grande, que se convirtió en una carcajada.  
Harry rió también, más que nada porque la risa de Hermione era contagiosa. Y hasta Ron se animó a sonreír y dejar de lado su tedioso malhumor.

–Como sea –prosiguió la muchacha. –No es un galleon común y corriente. –se aproximó más a los muchachos, que de pronto la miraron con atención. –Miren – le dio la moneda a Ron y la tocó suavemente con la punta de su varita. La moneda comenzó a calentarse y el pelirrojo la arrojo al suelo.

– ¡Oye! –gruñó le muchacho.

Harry rió.

–Fantástico. –concedió.

– ¡Bien hecho Hermione! –la apremió Ron –Inventaste una moneda que se calienta. –murmuró con sarcasmo.

–De hecho, es el nuevo sistema de comunicación del ED, Ron. –murmuró la muchacha, con tono cansino, pero se la notaba divertida. –Les daremos a todos los integrantes una de estas, tengo muchas. Y cuando queramos avisar sobre las reuniones, las monedas comenzarán a calentarse y ¿ven esto? Son los números de acuñación del Gnomo que la creó, por medio de un hechizo, estos números cambiarán y aparecerá la hora y la fecha de la nueva reunión. –explicó en un susurro.

–Brillante. –admitió Ron.

Harry asintió, incrédulo.

–Es que…evidentemente que estemos todos comunicándonos de uno en uno el horario de las reuniones no está funcionando. Desde que no podemos predecirlas con anticipación, debido a las rondas de la Brigada Inquisitorial y todos los deberes, hemos estado poniendo en peligro todo.

Los muchachos asintieron.  
–Pero nadie sospechará de unos simples galleons. –continuó Ron.

–Exacto.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? –preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. La idea le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

–Bueno…en realidad, no es mi idea. Digamos que…Más que mía fue de Vo-Voldemort. Ya saben, la Marca Tenebrosa, es el mismo mecanismo, simplemente que…bueno, evidentemente no podemos comenzar a tatuarnos todos…así que pensé que quizás…y se me ocurrió utilizar los galleons cuando vi a los gemelos vendiendo los Sortilegios Weasley –confesó.  
–Brillante –repitió Ron. Hermione sonrió satisfecha y les entregó un galleon falso a cada uno.

–Sólo es cuestión de hacerles llegar uno a todos los integrantes del ED.

La cuestión en sí, fue fácil.  
Harry se lo comentó a Angelina durante uno de los entrenamientos de Quidditch, sólo fue cuestión de explicar el sencillo mecanismo en los vestuarios y entregarles uno a cada integrante del equipo de Gryffindor, con la excepción de Ron, que ya tenía uno.  
Ginny se había ofrecido para hacerle llegar uno a Luna y la rubia podría expandir algunos más a sus compañeros de casa, mientras que Hermione se había encargado de que Cho Chang recibiera su galleon y los suficientes para repartir entre sus compañeros de casa.

– ¡Una idea brillante, Hermione! ¡Si te hubiera conocido en mis tiempos de Hogwarts hubiéramos arrasado con todo! –le festejó Sirius, una noche en su despacho.

–Si la hubiéramos conocido en nuestros tiempos de Hogwarts, probablemente se hubiera llevado mejor con Lily que con nosotros. –murmuró James pensativo. –pero sí, francamente brillante.

La muchacha se sonrojó y sus dos amigos sonrieron abiertamente antes de despedirse, pues al día siguiente tenían clases y el toque de queda comenzaría en quince minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para llegar a la torre Gryffindor sin problemas.

– ¿Saben? El otro día, revisando el mapa vi a Cornamenta en…donde ustedes ya saben. Me pregunto qué hacía allí.

–Pues utilizaba la sala ¿qué más podría hacer allí? –inquirió Ron, como si no fuera obvio. Y de hecho, lo era.

–Harry… ¿no crees que Cornamenta ya sabía del espejo y va a verlo?

– ¿Te refieres al Espejo de Oesed?

Hermione asintió, seriamente.

–No lo sé…podría ser, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Para qué querría mirar tanto ese maldito espejo? –preguntó al aire, más pensando en voz alta que con intenciones de formular la pregunta a la espera de una respuesta.

–Para ver a tu madre. –respondió finalmente Hermione, tras pensárselo un poco. –Él está feliz aquí, con Sirius, con Remus y sobre todo contigo. Pero ¿no crees que se siente culpable por su muerte?

–No fue su culpa. –negó rotundamente Ron.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡No quise decir eso! De hecho, no lo hice, pero…

Harry miró las llamas de la sala común, pensativo. Quizás Hermione tenía razón, y él nunca se había dado cuenta de ello, nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que su padre sentía con respecto a la muerte de su madre. Sí sabía que la extrañaba, y sabía todo lo que sentía su padre por ella, incluso ahora, pero no cómo se sentía respecto a su muerte. Y ahora lo inquietaba.

–Harry…habla con Sirius. –le aconsejó Ron. Y de hecho, fue el mejor consejo que podría haberle dado. O al menos, eso creyó en cuanto lo oyó.

El muchacho asintió. Eso haría, pero en ese momento, lo mejor sería que los tres descansaran.

Corría. No podía dejar de correr, y por más que lo hacía, no alcanzaba su objetivo, hasta que cayó. Estrepitosamente trastabilló y cayó de boca al piso. Estaba frío.  
Muchas sombras caminaban a lo largo del corredor, docenas, y él allí en el medio, entre todas aquellas sombras, a pasos agigantados del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, que se reía a carcajadas de su cara al caer.

Harry deseó que Barnabás se callara. Y se cayó.  
Entonces deseó que hubiera luz, para poder ver con más claridad. Y la hubo.

Y deseó poder abrir la Sala de los Menesteres, y sin embargo, ésta permaneció cerrada.

– ¿No crees que no quiere abrirse para ti? –preguntó Remus, quitándose la capucha, y mirando con sumo interés la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Harry también encontró la marca de Remus un tanto curiosa.

– ¿Eres un Mortifago?

– ¿Me imaginas como uno?

–No.

–Entonces no. –repuso con calma el hombre, y de repente, su túnica con capucha desapareció y fue reemplazada por una más desgastada, y su máscara, como también la marca tenebrosa se desvanecieron. –Gracias. –dijo el licano sonriendo con cansancio.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Harry.

–Lo que tú quieres que pase, es tu sueño, claro.

–Odio mis sueños.

–Si, lo sé. En tu diario de sueños para adivinación nos limitas a "estaba sobre mi escoba, atrapé la Snitch y gané la copa de Quidditch". ¿Por qué no hablar de nosotros?

–Porque entonces todo el mundo dirá que estoy loco y tendría que explicar la relación de todos mis sueños con el séptimo piso. Además, seguro que a través de estos sueños, la profesora predecirá mi muerte. –añadió con sorna. Remus sonrió.

–Algún día sucederá.

–A mi me previenen todos los años desde tercero y continúo aquí.

–Que gran hazaña.

–No te burles…

–Creo que tengo una grave obsesión con el séptimo piso. –murmuró pensativo.

–Quizás. –admitió Sirius, que de pronto apareció atrás suyo, quitándose su máscara de mortífago. –Arg, qué incómodo. –se quejó. –Siempre quise una de estas –añadió con sarcasmo, mirándose la marca tenebrosa. Remus sonrió. – ¿No crees que quizás estás haciendo el deseo incorrecto?

– ¿Deseo de qué?

–Para la Sala. Ya sabes, se adapta a tus deseos y eso.

– ¡Sirius! –le advirtió Remus.

–Oh, bueno. No puedo decirte más…Mejor nos vamos.

–No, esperen… -se apresuró a decir Harry, mas los dos hombres comenzaron a desvanecerse, como también así las demás sombras, el tapiz de Barnabás y el séptimo piso.

Harry se despertó de pronto, sumido en un silencio interrumpido por los ronquidos de Neville.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, secundado por Seamus, quien lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba su túnica.

–Buenos días. –saludó Harry.

El muchacho asintió, una suerte de respuesta al saludo de su compañero de habitación. Quizás estuviera lo suficientemente adormilado para no responder.

–Harry… ¿Él realmente volvió?

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Y qué diablos había estado diciendo todo ese tiempo?

–Si.

–El Profeta dice que…

–El Profeta sólo dice mentiras –lo cortó Harry, disgustado y tras salir del baño y colgarse la mochila sobre el hombro, se marchó.

Su enfado era quizás una excusa, porque bien sabía –y de nada le servía no ser sincero consigo– que su mente estaba en el séptimo piso.

Sus pasos vacilantes se encaminaron con el destino fijo y sólo se detuvo cuando se halló frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, quien lo miró y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. A diferencia de su sueño, Harry no corría, no estaba Remus, no estaba Sirius, y tampoco estaban la docena de Mortifagos encapuchados

–El deseo equivocado… -murmuró en voz alta, pensativo. Y comenzó a caminar, cruzó tres veces el rellano, repitiendo para sí "muéstrame lo que él esconde aquí", pero ninguna puerta se dibujó en ningún lugar.  
Gruñó malhumorado y probó nuevamente "muéstrame lo que James Potter esconde aquí". Harry supo de antemano que nada sucedería, y nada sucedió.

Se revolvió el cabello con nerviosismo.

–Tal parece ser, que no quiere abrirse para ti, ¿eh, Potter? –rió Barnabás. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y revisó la hora. Bien, una vez más.

"Muéstrame lo que escondes".  
Quizás no escondía absolutamente nada y él estaba paranoico. Quizás.

–Cállate –le gruñó a Barnabás, que continuaba desternillándose de la risa. Frustrado, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el Gran Salón, donde, según la hora y el Mapa del Merodeador, se hallaban Ron y Hermione.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el pelirrojo cuando él tomó asiento. Ignoró momentáneamente la mirada de Sirius.

–En el séptimo piso –respondió con desgano. –Nada. –aclaró, por si a alguno de sus dos amigos estaba interesado.

–Es terrible –comentó Hermione.

–Si lo sé, creí que podría hacer que se abriera y…

– ¡No eso! –lo cortó la muchacha, dejando el periódico El Profeta sobre la mesa. –Miren.

La muchacha señaló una noticia particularmente amplia, con una gran fotografía que a Harry se le antojó exagerada. Ron se puso pálido tan sólo verla y varios curiosos fijaron la vista en El Profeta de Hermione.  
Harry, por su parte, debió comenzar a leer para enterarse de qué iba la noticia, que se titulaba Fuga en Masa de Azkaban (un título muy original y sugerente).

…_La pasada madrugada se ha producido un inesperado suceso. Es la segunda vez en la historia, con un período de dos años de diferencia, que se produce una fuga en Azkaban. Les advertimos, tengan cuidado, los prófugos, entre los que se encuentran el Traidor de los Potter, Peter Pettegrew y la mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange, prima del ex convicto, Sirius Black, han logrado romper las murallas de la prisión de los magos y huir de los dementores. ¿Cómo?, es lo que todos se preguntan, ante ello, Fudge ha accedido a declarar:_

"_Un lamentable error. Peter Pettegrew ha logrado escapar de su celda y liberar a los demás presos, es por demás obvio. Tenemos entendido -y nos hemos encargado de comprobarlo- que Pettegrew es un animago ilegal, como ya se había dicho con anterioridad. Su forma animaga, la de una rata, le ha permitido escapar, a pesar de que se hallara en una celda de seguridad suprema. Tenemos todo el escuadrón de Aurores tras ellos, sin lugar a duda, pronto las cosas regresarán a la normalidad, mientas tanto, les pedimos a toda la comunidad mágica que no se desespere, que no crea en los rumores baratos que arrastra el viento, y les recordamos que el Ministerio tiene absoluto control sobre la situación." …_

– ¿Cómo puede negarlo? –preguntó Harry irritado. –Medio Azkaban se dio a la fuga. Curiosamente, todos son mortifagos, ¿cómo puede seguir negando que Voldemort ha regresado? –rugió el muchacho.

–Harry, baja la voz –lo apremió Hermione, mirando de reojo a Umbridge, que tomaba un té con su meñique exageradamente levantado.  
–Yo conozco a esta mujer. –interrumpió Ron de pronto.

–Es Bellatrix Lestrange. –respondió Neville.

–Bellatrix _Black_ Lestrange. –afirmó Hermione. –La viste en…bueno, supongo que Sirius la habrá nombrado. –murmuró, mirando a Neville, quien no parecía estar prestándole atención.

Harry asintió. En la sala donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Black, allí la había visto Ron, como posiblemente también Hermione.

–Peter escapó. –murmuró Ron. –Maldita rata. –gruñó.

Hermione asintió desganada.

–No importa. –aseguró Harry.

Sintió ganas de hablar con Sirius y su padre sobre la fuga de Azkaban desde el desayuno, en el transcurrir de las clases, y hasta en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, donde una bludger desviada casi le rompe la columna por estar distraído.

–Harry ¡concéntrate! –le ordenó Angelina. El muchacho suspiró.

Cuando comenzó a nevar con más furia, Angelina decidió abandonar la práctica, frustrada.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ginny, mientras guardaba la Quaffle y Harry la Snitch.

El muchacho la miró perplejo.

–Si –admitió.

–Ah, yo lo decía por…bueno, no importa.

–Gracias de todos modos –respondió Harry. Ella sonrió y se adentró en los vestuarios.

No pudo ir esa noche a la habitación de los Merodeadores, ya que gracias a Hermione, había recordado la montaña de deberes que se acumulaban. Aprovechó a quedarse en la sala común y hablar con sus amigos sobre los últimos sucesos: sus sueños sobre el séptimo piso, intercambiar hipótesis sobre la fuga de Azkaban y algunas otras tantas cosas.

–Yo lo había soñado. –dijo de pronto Harry. –Yo sabía que esto ocurriría. Yo se los dije, en…en donde ustedes ya saben, durante las vacaciones, la noche en la que Remus se fue, ese día que fuimos a la biblioteca. Me dolía la cicatriz, y yo oí a…no recuerdo quien era, creo que era Malfoy, como sea, afirmaba que se llevaría a cabo a mediados de noviembre. ¿Es acaso una casualidad que estemos a mediados de noviembre y esto haya ocurrido? No lo creo. –murmuró de pronto Harry, hablando tan rápido que a Ron y Hermione se les dificultó seguirle el hilo y comprender todas las palabras.

– ¿Te dolía la cicatriz?

–Genial. –dijo Ron. –Le va a encantar esto a Trelawney.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Hablo enserio. –murmuró molesto.

–Y te creemos –se apresuró a aclarar su amigo. –Pero no podemos hacer nada, estamos aquí y _ellos_ no nos dejarán hacer absolutamente nada. –susurró con retintín, haciendo hincapié en la palabra ellos, que hacía referencia a los Merodeadores, aunque Harry no lo comprendió en un principio.

Ron tenía razón respecto a eso, de nada serviría que se enfureciera o se desquitara con él.

–El deseo equivocado. –murmuró Hermione, pensativa. –Quizás la sala no quiera mostrártelo.

–Quizás esté hechizada para que no puedas ingresar. –razonó Ron.  
–Podría ser. –admitió Harry.

–Es lo más decente que te oigo decir desde hace semanas, Ronald. –prosiguió Hermione, divertida.

El muchacho resopló ofendido y la prefecta sonrió, alejándose de sus dos amigos para impedir que los gemelos Weasley volaran el decreto que citaba, estaban prohibidos todo tipo de Sortilegio Weasley, impuesto por la Suprema Inquisidora hacía por lo menos una semana.

Ginny entró en la sala común y tras sonreírles subió por las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de las mujeres. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se perdió por las escaleras que conducen a la habitación de las mujeres; y Harry agradece internamente –cuando es capaz de admitir que no le quitó la vista de encima–, que Ron esté más pendiente de la lucha campal entre Hermione y los gemelos, que de su hermana menor y las actitudes deshonrosas de su mejor amigo.

Harry continuó con sus sueños extraños. En ellos, Moody le explicaba cómo impartir las clases para el ED y le contaba sobre la desagradable experiencia de los Longbottom en manos de Bellatrix, discutía con Kingsley sobre la prófuga de Azkaban, o Remus le hablaba sobre Hagrid, de quien Harry ya se había olvidado. Y se sintió ciertamente culpable por ello.

Como fuera, cuando se despertó una mañana después de haber soñado con Remus, y tras asomarse por la ventana, distinguió algo que, de no haber estado observando precisamente eso, hubiera pasado totalmente desadvertido por su mirada.

–Ron, Hermione, vengan a ver. –los llamó animado.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione.

– ¿Un dragón se desayunó a Umbridge? –bromeó Ron.

– ¿Un dragón? ¿Dónde? –preguntó a su vez Fred, asomándose también.

–Pobre dragón. –se compadeció George. –Tendrá un ataque al hígado.

Y ambos gemelos estallaron en risas y se alejaron, porque después de todo, no había en la ventana panorama más interesante que el de la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid, humeante.

Los tres Gryffindors se miraron y bajaron corriendo, sin dudar y sin prestar atención de la lluvia, hacia la cabaña de su guardabosques preferido –claro que el hecho de que Hagrid fuera el único guardabosques de Hogwarts no influía en lo absoluto–.

–Esperen. –los frenó Hermione, quien iba a la cabecera. Y tomando a ambos muchachos por las túnicas se escondió en el lateral de la cabaña, dentro de la cual, se oían voces.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sirius salía de la cabaña, y Harry sacó el Mapa del Merodeador simplemente para confirmar que James también estaba allí.

Los dos animagos se alejaron sin notar la presencia de los Gryffindor.

– ¿Por qué nos escondemos? –preguntó Ron entonces.

–Lo siento, creí que se trataba de Umbridge. –admitió Hemrione y golpeó la puerta de la gran cabaña.

– ¡Hagrid! ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Harry, abrazando al guardabosques en cuanto éste abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó el semi-gigante. – ¡Qué alegría que estén bien! Han crecido en el verano. Me he enterado de su grupo de…Oh, pasen, pasen.

Los tres Gryffindors se apresuraron a entrar en la cabaña y tomaron asiento, mientras Hagrid tomaba una tetera y buscaba sus tradicionales y enormes tazas azules.

– ¿Té? –preguntó, mientras servía a la mesa unas tartas de manzana y calabaza. Los tres Gryffindors se miraron entre sí: no podría escapar. Así que Ron, haciendo uso de su valentía, asintió con la cabeza.

–Gracias. –dijo Hermione, pero se negó a tomar un trozo de tarta que el hombre le ofrecía.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry, interrumpiendo lo que a simple vista era un desayuno.

Hagrid lo miró durante algunos minutos y Hermione, con un movimiento de su varita, silenció la habitación.

–Oh, gracias. Ya decía yo que era extraño que me hubieran extrañado tanto. –murmuró en falso tono ofendido.

–Sabes que no es cierto –repuso la muchacha.

– ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –preguntó Ron, a consciencia de que era lo que Harry pretendía averiguar.

–Verán, soy miembro de la Orden. –comentó orgulloso. –Y…bueno, ya saben. Misiones y eso.

– ¿Qué clase de misiones? –preguntó Harry.

–A Dumbledore no le gustaría que se los dijera. –murmuró gravemente. –Oh, Harry, felicidades por…bueno, ya sabes. Que bueno que haya regresado, ¿eh?

Harry sonrió abiertamente. Cuánto había extrañado a su amigo gigante.  
–Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ti. –confesó (recordaba vagamente haberlo dicho antes), sin venir a cuento. Y cuando Ron se tapó la boca para beber su horrible té, Harry lo oyó susurrar:

–Ya estás exagerando.

Una gran sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Harry y Hermione le dio un puntapié a Ron por debajo de la mesa, con tan mala puntería que le dio a Harry. La escena en sí era cómica, pues Hermione intentaba disculparse mediante señas discretas y amenazaba a Ron con la mirada, quien por poco se ahogaba entre el té y la risa. Por su parte, Harry sentía que se le nublaba la vista y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas por el certero golpe de Hermione.  
A todo esto, Hagrid no parecía haberse percatado de nada y los miraba extrañado.

–Las cosas están difíciles allá afuera, ¿verdad? –comentó Hermione, intentando alejar la atención del semi gigante de las extrañas muecas y reacciones de los Gryffindors, que ya mantenían una batalla a campo abierto debajo de la mesa.  
–Oh, si. La gente sabe que están sucediendo cosas, pero tienen miedo. Empieza a desaparecer gente y hasta hubo un ataque.

Los tres Gryffindors dejaron de patearse por debajo de la mesa y miraron al guardabosques con atención.

–No debí decir eso. –murmuró de pronto. – ¡No debí decir eso! ¡Yo y mi gran…bocota!

–Hagrid… -murmuró Hermione con voz suave. - ¿Fracasaste con tu misión?

–Sí. Bueno, no. Más o menos.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Cómo se puede fracasar más o menos?

–Es que convencí a varios, pero el líder del clan no está del todo…Oh, será mejor que me vaya. Son un peligro.

Harry frunció el ceño.

– ¿Líder? ¿Clan? ¿Cuál clan?

–El de gigantes. –dijo Hermione con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. – ¿No es cierto?

–Yo no les dije. –se anticipó el gigante. –Lo averiguaron. Oh, van a meterme en problemas. Ahora escúchenme bien. Se avecina una gran tormenta, necesitamos estar preparados, pero sobre todo, mantener la cordura. Necesitamos protegernos aquí, no salir a pelear. Y necesitamos que el símbolo de la revolución se mantenga al margen.

– ¿Símbolo de la…? –comenzó Harry, perplejo y azorado. Y luego resopló.

–Ahora váyanse, no mencionen palabra alguna sobre esto a nadie y apresúrense, llegarán tarde a clases.

–Se están preparando para presentar batalla. –murmuró Harry, incrédulo, después de todo, nunca antes había sentido la atmósfera de la guerra oprimiendo tanto contra su pecho y sus sentidos. Estaba allí, era palpable. Y peor: era real.

–Ahora más que nunca debemos estar preparados. –continuó Hermione seriamente.

–Ahora más que nunca debemos correr. –la interrumpió Ron. –Estamos llegando tarde a clase con Snape y no le va a gustar.

…

_Si llegan hasta acá y no dejan review, a Hagrid se lo va a comer un gigante.  
xDD_

_Gracias por todo :)_

_Besos y abrazos, Gossip Girl (bueno, no. pero hoy estoy tonta, no lo pude evitar)._


	15. Pelirrojas

Diclaimer: Como siempre, nada me pertenece.

Pensé que el capítulo era más corto xD

**Pelirrojas.**

Se acercaba Navidad y conforme las fechas avanzaban y se perdían de vista, las cosas en Hogwarts cambiaban para peor: No se podía correr en los pasillos, no se podía deambular acompañado más de tres personas, no se podía formar grupos fuera de clase, no se podía comprar ni utilizar sortilegios Weasley o artilugios de Zonko, no se podía utilizar capas de invisibilidad, ni estar fuera de las salas comunes pasadas las nueve de la noche.  
La Brigada Inquisitorial tenía permiso para castigar alumnos, quitar puntos a las casas, amonestarlos y rienda suelta para todas las atrocidades que Malfoy quisiera inventar.

Todo eso no impedía que las reuniones del ED se llevaran a cabo. Incluso parecía ser que los límites que Umbridge tanto se esforzaba por imponer, fueran los principales motivadores de las clases.

Neville había demostrado ser excelente a la hora de pedirle deseos a la sala Multipropósito, y por ello había sido nombrado como concertador de reuniones.

Había logrado hacer aparecer un baño y gracias a que se le ocurrió desear que "nadie que apoye a Umbridge pueda encontrar al ED", pudieron sobrevivir dos veces a la brigada Inquisitorial y a Filch.

También había logrado hacer aparecer una escalera que cada vez que la atravesabas te transportaba a un lugar diferente del castillo. Cada quien siempre procuraba aparecer cerca de su sala común o lejos del tercer piso, donde se hallaba el despacho de Umbridge. Y gracias al Mapa del Merodeador conocían todos los horarios de las rondas de la Brigada y de la propia Umbridge.

Ya para entonces todo el mundo era consciente de la existencia de un club ilícito, y por ello, Umbridge se había metido con Ginny y Neville, quien además, había demostrado ser muy valiente –o muy insensato- para retar a la bruja con cara de sapo.

Era una de las últimas clases del ED antes de navidad cuando Luna con un potente "Expecto Patronum" y un movimiento ágil de su varita, logró hacer aparecer un gran humo plateado, que pronto tomó forma.  
Ron, por su parte, había logrado vencer a Hermione en un duelo, pero Harry era consciente de que la prefecta le había dado ventaja.  
Neville había desarmado a Lavender Brown y ella, junto con otras muchachas, estaban festejándole el merecido logro, mientras que Cho Chang hacía levitar a Colin Creevey y Ginny hacía explotar uno por uno todos los cojines.

–Expelliarmus. –gritó Fred, dirigiéndose al maniquí con forma de Mortifago.

–Expelliarmus –murmuró Seamus, para alejar a dicho muñeco de sí.

–Expelliarmus –continuó Parvati entre risitas divertidas, y la secundó Luna, risueña y animada, seguida de Ron, eufórico por su _impresionante victoria_. Luego lo hizo George, entre piruetas, y Naville, orgulloso de poder desarmar algo por fin.

– ¡Termínalo, Ginny! –la animó Harry, caminando entre todos ellos, que habían formado una gran ronda. Consultar la hora. Era increíble que hubiera pasado tan rápido.

– ¡Reducto! –murmuró la menor de los Weasley, y un destello de luz y escoria se produjo en el centro del círculo de personas.  
La muchacha sonrió orgullosa y se oyeron las exclamaciones de los demás.

–Perfecto. –la felicitó Harry. –Todos estuvieron asombrosos, especialmente tú, Neville.

El aludido sonrió encantado.

– ¡Felices vacaciones a todos! –exclamó el muchacho, agotado y eufórico, mientras todos se aproximaban a estrecharle la mano, abrazarlo, saludarlo o simplemente desearle felices vacaciones.

Ron y Hermione lo esperaron en la entrada, mientras los gemelos hurgaban entre los rincones de la sala, de donde sacaron unas cuantas cajas.

– ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó Hermione indignada. – ¡Están utilizando la sala para esconder sus malditas bromas! ¡Por eso Umbridge nunca las encuentra! –resopló indignada.

Harry y Ron eran conscientes de que la única razón por la que Hermione continuaba regañando a los gemelos por sus actos ilícitos era porque era su deber.

–Es Navidad, Hermione –respondieron los dos como si eso lo explicara todo. –Y nos sentimos generosos en regalos. –continuaron ambos, con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

–Todavía quedan tres días antes de regresar a casa, y no podíamos permitírnoslo sin despedirnos adecuadamente de…a ver, la Brigada de Idiotas y nuestra querida profesora sapo.

–Y no hay que olvidar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. –añadió el otro gemelo y ambos desaparecieron.

–Ya déjalos, Hermione. –murmuró Ron.

–Ven conmigo, Ronald. –exclamó la muchacha. –Quizás necesiten ayuda…

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y la miró arriba a bajo.

–Mi hechizo te aturdió mucho, Hermione. –comentó el muchacho, consternado. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¡Eh, Harry, ven, no puedes perderte esto!

–Ya voy.

Los dos amigos se perdieron de vista y la sala quedó vacía, o tan vacía como puede estarlo, con Harry recogiendo algunos papeles y mirando de reojo el espejo de Oesed.

–Harry, ¿no viste un…? ¿Te asusté? –preguntó Ginny de pronto.

El muchacho volteó sorprendido, pero negó con la cabeza.

–No, está bien.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿No viste, por casualidad, uno de los pendientes de Luna?

– ¿Esos con forma de rabanito?

–Son zanahorias.

–Oh. Pues no. Pero podemos buscarlo… _accio _aros de rabanito.

Ginny rió.

–Son zanahorias.

–Oh, si, lo siento.

–_Accio _pendiente de Luna. –murmuró Ginny y el dichoso aro fue a parar a la mano de la pelirroja, saliendo entre las ramas del árbol de Navidad que Neville había deseado y todos los demás habían decorado (de ahí a que hubiera zanahorias, fotos de Michael, cartas a Santa y propaganda de los Sortilegios Weasley, entre botas de caramelo y luces multicolores flotando entre todas las ramas nevadas de crema y azúcar). Harry la miró sonriente.

–Bueno, al menos lo encontraste.

–Si…gracias de todos modos.

El muchacho asintió y ella se dio media vuelta, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ambos voltearon y se llamaron al unísono.

– ¿Si? –preguntó la muchacha, entre risas.

–Tú primero.

–Eh…no, nada. Gracias.

–Lo hiciste muy bien hoy.

–Sí, fue genial.

–Sí.

Ambos se miraron.

–Te espero si quieres.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras volteaba a recolectar sus papeles y guardarlos apresurado en el cajón, con cierta torpeza. Tomó algunos archivadores y los guardó en el lugar que correspondía.  
Ginny aún lo esperaba, parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, donde comenzaba a crecer algo verde sobre su cabeza.

–Ginny…tu cabeza tiene…

– ¿Mi cabeza? –murmuró perpleja la muchacha, mirando por encima de su cabeza y entonces una risita tonta, parecida a la de Parvati y Lavender cuando cuchicheaban, afloró en los labios de la pelirroja. –Muérdago. –murmuró, apartándose de abajo, pero Harry le sujetó la mano y la atrajo nuevamente hacia debajo de la planta.

–Que conveniente…

Ella asintió y entonces ambos comenzaron a acercarse un poco, lentamente, como si esperaran ser interrumpidos antes de rozarse, o como si temieran que el otro reaccionara para frenar lo que sería una locura: después de todo, ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Y él, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Sus labios se rozaron. Fue, en un principio, un simple roce, que pronto se convirtió en su beso.  
Ginny lo abrazó y Harry la imitó, rodeándole la cintura con las manos y atrayéndola más hacia él.

Se separaron relativamente pronto y entonces ambos apartaron la mirada, avergonzados, hasta que volvieron a mirarse, ambos, al mismo tiempo. Y rieron. Rieron con estridencia, aprovechando que nadie podía oírlos.

Esa noche Harry durmió especialmente bien, pero no quería pensar demasiado en el asunto, porque entonces recordaba que era el mejor amigo de Ron y algo en su estómago se removía.

¿Y si el pelirrojo se enteraba y se molestaba con él por estar con su hermana?

Ya pensaría en ello luego. O no, porque después de todo, sólo había sido un beso. Un beso como esos que se dan los chicos a una determinada edad, cuando las hormonas se los exigen. Un beso normal, como cualquier otro, que no significaba más que estar bajo un muérdago en Navidad y seguir la tradición…con la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo.

Pero no era más que eso, porque a Harry _no_ le gustaba Ginny. No le gustaba su melena pelirroja en el aire frío del campo de Quidditch, ni sus pecas, tampoco cómo se sonrojaba cuando se sabía observada o cómo sus mejillas ardían, reaccionando al frío viento y la nieve de esa época del año.  
No le gustaba la manera en la que brillaban sus ojos cuando podía exhibir sus habilidades en el ED, ni cómo la risa suave escapaba de su boca ligeramente entreabierta y le colmaba la mente.  
Tampoco le gustaba la forma en la que se contoneaba al caminar, o su descuidada forma de vestirse.

De hecho, nada de ella le gustaba, porque Harry siempre mira a Ginny Weasley como mira a Ron, a Fred o a George. Incluso como puede llegar a mirar a Sirius, a Hermione, a la Señora Weasley o a Tonks. A Mundungus o a su padre.

No, señores. Ginny Weasley no le gusta.

–Sirius…tengo un problema. –murmuró por la mañana, pensativo.

–Dime, pequeño Merodeador.

Harry hizo caso omiso al apodo y prosiguió, por el bien de la especie, por el bien del universo y sobretodo, por su propio bien mental.

–Hay…pero no te atrevas a reírte. De hecho, creo que mejor…

–No, ahora te sientas ahí y le cuentas a tu padrino.

Harry dudó unos instantes pero finalmente asintió.

–Hay…una chica que…

– ¿Una chica? ¡Wow, Harry, ya me estabas preocupando! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es una de esas Hufflepuf de sexto?

–Pues no. Y no importa como se llame. Pero…es complicado. Porque…Emm…Ella… -Sirius lo miró apremiante y Harry suspiró. –Ella es…familiar cercano de un amigo y…me preocupa que él, bueno, ya sabes.

– ¿Te gusta Ginny?

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y balbuceó unas cuantas palabras que Sirius no pudo comprender, en parte porque Harry estaba muy nervioso, y en parte, porque ya estaba desternillándose de la risa. Entonces Harry comprendió que quizás no había sido tan buena idea acudir a "Sirius Consejos".

–Ron comprenderá. –murmuró su padrino, en cuanto pudo controlar su risa

– ¿Qué comprenderá? –preguntó James, mientras buscaba una remera y se vestía, tras salir de la ducha.

–Que a Harry le gusta Ginny.

– ¿Te gusta Ginny?

–Gracias, Sirius. –murmuró Harry ofendido, fulminándolo con la mirada y sintiendo su rostro arder. Por un segundo recordó a Quirrel, e imaginó que el profesor debía sentirse como él en ese momento cuando un Harry de once años le tocaba el rostro, que finalmente se convirtió en cenizas.

–Es el gen de los Potter. –prosiguió Sirius, animado.

Harry lo miró sin comprender.

–Pelirrojas. Es la palabra clave. –continuó el animago, totalmente divertido con la situación. Harry resopló, eso no lo ayudaba.

–Ven –lo llamó su padre, que también parecía muy divertido. – ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Ella es la hermana menor de Ron. –murmuró como si no fuera muy obvio.

–Ron entenderá, eres su mejor amigo, ¿quién mejor para su hermana? –aseguró Sirius.

– ¿Y ella? –preguntó James, haciendo caso omiso de su mejor amigo.

–Bueno…ella…No lo sé. Bueno, nosotros…ayer…

– ¿Lo hicieron? –preguntó Sirius exaltado.

– ¡No! Nos…bueno, nos besamos. Y ya. –añadió mirando severamente a Sirius, que lo miraba con afecto.

–No es tan malo –murmuró pensativo Sirius. –Habla con ella, y luego con Ron.

James asintió.

–Pero…sólo fue un beso, quizás ni siquiera lo tomó enserio. –murmuró Harry.

– ¿Qué mejor que quitarse la duda?

–Si ella se ríe de mí y Ron me reta a un duelo a muerte será su culpa. –los amenazó, y como buena respuesta, los dos Merodeadores se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

–Bueno, debo irme. –susurró Harry. –Iremos a Hogsmeade hoy a comprar algunas cosas, ya saben. –se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

Ya en el pasillo le pareció oír cómo, desde adentro de la habitación, se oían las risas de los dos Merodeadores.

Una semana más tarde, la contraseña de la habitación sería _pelirrojas. _

…

Aquella tarde fue muy ajetreada, apenas les dio tiempo para ir a las Tres Escobas a beber cerveza de manteca y dejar a un lado todas aquellas bolsas repletas de regalos de Navidad.

Harry no recordaba una Navidad anterior con tantos regalos. Tenía un pequeño presente para cada integrante del ED (de hecho, era a nombre de los tres Gryffindors, que se habían unido para hacer una compra comunitaria), un obsequio para Sirius, para su padre y para Remus. También había comprado algo para Ron, Ginny, y los demás Weasley, así como también para Dobby, Hagrid y algunos otros miembros de la Orden.

–Uff, estoy exhausta. –se quejó Hermione.

–Igual yo. No podré cargar bolsas de nuevo en mi vida.

–Mucho esfuerzo, ¿eh, Ron? –bromeó la muchacha. El aludido la fulminó con la mirada y los tres comenzaron a reír, mientras brindaban, chocando sus botellas de cerveza.

–Por el ED. –brindó Hermione.

–Por la Orden –añadió Ron en un susurro casi inaudible.

–Por…eh… ¿Nosotros?

–Yo brindaría porque Ron se siga esforzando en hacer cosas productivas. –añadió Hermione.

–Y yo porque Hermione siga perdiendo en nuestros duelos.

–Entonces yo brindaría porque ambos dejaran de pelear. –sonrió Harry.

– ¿Qué te dijo Sirius respecto a Hagrid? –preguntó Hermione de pronto. Harry frunció el ceño.

–Nada.

– ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Hagrid ha regresado? Quizás Sirius no deba regresar después de Navidad. –murmuró Hermione preocupada.

Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí, pues al final de cuentas, ninguno parecía haber considerado aquella opción.

– ¿Creen que de verdad haya ido a…hacer eso que dijo? –preguntó Ron.

–Aquí no, Ron. –lo cortó Hermione, mirando con disimulo hacia los lados. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

–Nadie nos escuchará aquí.

–Por supuesto que es verdad. Pero fue una locura. –afirmó Hermione, hablando cada vez más bajo. –Miden más o menos ocho metros cada uno, y son especialmente toscos y rencorosos. De hecho, que él quiera reclutarlos es escalofriante.

–No podrá utilizarlos, porque no quiere llamar la atención. –razonó Ron.

–Si ellos se rebelan, aunque nosotros sepamos que no, parecerá que es cosa de ellos, y será fácil de encubrir con mentiras, pero tengan por seguro que causarán grandes desastres si se definen por el _otro lado._

Los muchachos asintieron.

–Pero Canuto y Cornamenta parecen estar bastante tranquilos.

–Tú estás a salvo. –razonó Ron. –Mamá también está más tranquila desde que nosotros llegamos a Hogwarts y dejó de cocinar para todos.

–Eso o hay algo más. –dijo Hermione.

Harry pensó un minuto sobre las palabras de Hermione antes de decidirse a hablar.

–Si han enviado a nuestro gran amigo a _eso, _seguramente nuestro _pequeño amigo peludo _también debió hacer algo similar. –razonó, recordando el apodo que Sirius y James utilizaban para fastidiar a Lupin.

– ¿Y qué tal si hay algo más? –insistió Hermione. –pero creo que no es lugar para hablar estas cosas. –continuó la muchacha, y sin más, entre las quejas, el frío y las bolsas, se decidieron regresar a la escuela.

Los últimos dos días en Hogwarts pasaron volando. Y Harry se alegró por ello.  
En realidad, se alegraba de no ver a Umbridge en los próximos días, de reencontrarse con Remus y Molly, con Tonks, con el Señor Weasley y hasta con Moody y sus quejas.

–Hey, Potter. –lo llamó Malfoy, antes de que pudiera subir al tren. Tanto él, como Ron y Hermione voltearon a verlo, desafiantes. Harry también era consciente de que Sirius los observaba, pero esperaba, por su dignidad, que no se le ocurriera entrometerse.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Advertirte. Me preocupo por El-niño-que-vivió. ¿Qué más? ¿Seguro que estarás bien durante las vacaciones? ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí, donde Dumbledore pueda verte? No vaya a ser que al Innombrable se le ocurra entrar por la ventana de tu cuarto en la noche.

–Si tenemos suerte, quizás entre por tu ventana. –masculló Ron.

Crabbe emitió un sonido que bien parecía un gruñido y Harry arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Algún problema, Harry? –preguntaron los gemelos Weasley desde atrás.

–No.

– ¿Seguro? –preguntaron Cho Chang, Luna y Terry, transportando sus equipajes.

–No desearíamos que te incordiaran. –dijo Neville, y detrás suyo aparecieron las cabezas de Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender y Parvati.

–Ni permitiremos que se metan contigo, eres del equipo, ya sabes. –prosiguió Angelina, reteniendo un momento al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron ampliamente, agradecidos. Claro que no los necesitaban a todos para amenazar a Malfoy, pero saber que contaban con ellos para los momentos difíciles, realmente animó a Harry.

– ¡Al tren, todos! –gritó Sirius, desde adentro. Le hizo una seña de apoyo a Harry y desapareció por la ventanilla.

–Muévete, Malfoy. –murmuraron los gemelos Weasley, subiendo al tren. Y así, tras los tres Slytherin, el ED subió a bordo del tren.

–Estuvieron fantásticos. –susurró Harry. Algunos sonrieron, otros se felicitaron y también estrecharon sus manos, haciendo señas de apoyo.

–Esto es genial. –asintió Ron, mientras buscaban un compartimiento con Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus y Neville. –Me siento importante.

Todas aquellas personas en las que Harry había pensado durante el viaje estaban esperándolos en la Plataforma cuando llegaron.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a Grinmauld Place, la casa seguía tan vieja y sucia como cuando ellos se marcharon, salvo que un gran banquete de bienvenida les esperaba en la cocina.

–Ese Malfoy es igual a su familia. –masculló James, en medio de la conversación.

A los tres muchachos aún les duraba el entusiasmo del casi enfrentamiento en la estación de Hogsmeade.

–Te lo perdiste, Lunático. –rió Sirius. –Malfoy se metió con Harry.

–Oh, me hubiera encantado verlo. –murmuró Lupin con sarcasmo.

–Pero Harry ya no necesita a la Orden, tiene guardia privada. –bromeó James.

– ¿Algún problema, Harry? –bromearon Fred y George, apareciendo a su espalda y mirando sospechosamente a los Merodeadores, que estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Remus que no terminaba de comprender de qué iba la cosa.

–Resulta que el ED salió en su defensa, ¡debiste ver la cara de Malfoy!

–Ahora ya sabrán quién forma parte del ED y quién no. –murmuró Hermione preocupada.

–Bueno, que nosotros lo defendiéramos no es novedad. Ni tampoco el equipo o nuestros compañeros de casa.

–Pero quizás es…no lo sé, sospechoso que Terry, Hannah, Cho, Luna, Padma o Michael también hayan ayudado. –bromeó la muchacha.

Ron y Harry se sonrieron.

–Ya, Hermione, ¿qué importa? Fue genial. –la cortó Ron.

–Ron tiene razón. –lo secundó Harry, y casi se atraganta con el zumo de calabaza al ver a Sirius, que le hacía descaradas señas de apoyo.

–Sirius…–lo cortó Harry, sonriendo forzosamente –Regresarás a Hogwarts luego de Navidad, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

–Claro, ¿por qué?

Los tres amigos se miraron.

–No, por nada.

Black frunció el ceño.

– ¡Ahora me dicen!

–Olvídalo. –respondió Harry sonriendo.

Sirius resopló molesto.

…

_Si quieren que Harry sea feliz, dejen un review._

_  
Besotes :) _

_flowery._


	16. Navidad

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Navidad.**

La mañana de Navidad fue –al menos para Harry–, la más fría de todas. A pedido de su padre, había dormido con él esa noche, hablando sobre muchas banalidades. Quería estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera, porque en Hogwarts pasaban mucho tiempo sin verse. Igual que con Remus.

–Harry, es Navidad. –lo despertó Sirius, entre almohadazos. El muchacho frunció el ceño y se revolvió incómodo.

–Jhmm, Sirius, cállate. –le ordenó, y pronto sintió algo húmedo y frío caer sobre su oreja y esparcirse lentamente hasta su rostro. – ¡SIRIUS! –gritó de pronto. –Qué asco –se lamentó, limpiándose el rostro de baba canina con una mueca que hablaba por él.

–Eres la primera persona que conozco que no se levanta temprano en Navidad a abrir los regalos –protestó, transformándose de nuevo en humano. –Qué aburrido.

Harry se quedó pensando un minuto y de pronto sus ojos brillaron, tomó sus lentes con prisa y calzándose para abandonar su habitación.  
En la cocina, todos los Weasley y Hermione ya estaban reunidos, y tras él, llegaban Remus, su padre, Sirius y Tonks.

–Harry, cielo, feliz Navidad.

–Feliz Navidad, señora Weasley.

–Mira, Harry –lo llamó Hermione, mostrándole tres libros nuevos, luego se enteró que uno era por parte de los integrantes del ED, el otro de parte de Remus y el último (El encanto de las bromas), de los gemelos Weasley.

El muchacho sonrió y pronto vio a Ron, quien era reñido por Ginny por intentar meterse más comida a la boca de la que cabía y encima intentar comunicarse con los demás. Harry hizo una mueca de asco, pero no dijo nada.

– ¡Ahora que llegó Harry podemos repartir los regalos! –anunció la señora Weasley, entregándole un paquete verde a Ginny y uno rojo a Ron. Luego tomó otros dos del montón y le dio uno turquesa a Hermione y uno amarillo a Harry y finalmente, tras dudar un minuto sobre cuál paquete era para cuál gemelo, la señora Weasley les entregó dos paquetes naranjas a sus hijos y un último paquete morado a Bill.

Ron abrió el suyo sin entusiasmo para encontrar un gran suéter tejido a mano con el escudo de Gryffindor. Harry tenía uno igual para él y Hermione una bufanda con los colores de su casa igual que los gemelos y Bill, con excepción que las de éste último era azul oscuro y venía a juego con un par de guantes.

–Feliz Navidad, familia. –saludó el señor Weasley.

Harry, por su parte, le regaló a Hermione un juego de plumas recargables, a Ginny una imitación de una quaffle en miniatura, a los gemelos material de Zonko y a Ron "Historia de Quidditch", con imágenes tamaño natural del equipo de Bulgaria y las imágenes inéditas del último mundial.

Grande fue su sorpresa al regresar a su habitación tras el desayuno y encontrar una montaña enorme de regalos, sobre la que se abalanzó sin más.

Dobby le había enviado un calcetín, Hagrid una tarta de calabaza y algunos dulces de Honeyducks, Luna le había enviado un libro curiosamente titulado "Todo lo que usted desea y necesita saber sobre un Torposoplo", junto a una suscripción gratuita a El Quisquilloso durante un año; los gemelos Weasley le habían obsequiado reservas de Sortilegios Weasley, Cho una caja de ranas de chocolate, Neville una recordadora, Seamus y Dean una caja de Grajeas de todos los sabores, Remus un libro de Defensa, al igual que Hermione; Ojoloco un chivatoscopio, Ron una bonita pluma de águila.

–Genial.

–Cuántos regalos recibimos este año. –se asombró Ron.

–Tengo que darle las gracias a tu padre y a Sirius. –murmuró Hermione. –He estado buscando este libro mucho tiempo, es fantástico.

–A mi me regalaron el equipamiento adicional para la escoba. –se asombró Ron. –es muy caro.

–A mi no me regalaron nada. –confesó Harry con amargura. Los otros voltearon a mirarlo asombrados y apenados.

– ¿Todo en orden? –preguntó Sirius, asomándose a la habitación. Harry asintió con la cabeza y Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados.

– ¿Algún problema, Harry?

–No. Nada. –murmuró tranquilamente.

–Qué lastima. –confesó el mayor. –Creí que quizás…Oh, pero deben ser imaginaciones mías, como sea, en mi habitación, hay dos obsequios sobre una cama desecha, que no es la de Remus, pero no sabemos para quien son. –le guiñó un ojo y Harry resopló molesto, porque por un minuto había creído que se habían olvidado de él.

Se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la dichosa habitación de Sirius y abrió así sin más. Como su padrino había dicho, había dos paquetes grandes sobre la cama desecha, y en la contigua, James Potter leía una revista tranquilamente.

Sonrió al verlo entrar.

–Primero el mío. –se adelantó Sirius, entrando precipitadamente en la habitación. –Es éste. –le indicó, extendiéndole un paquete azul que cambiaba de color.

Harry lo abrió y se extrañó de que fuera un libro. Arqueó una ceja y miró a su padrino, que comenzó a reír.

–Dalo vuelta.

Harry obedeció y leyó el título "Todo lo que un buen revoltoso debe saber" y finalmente arqueó una ceja, escéptico, y sin poder evitarlo, rió también.

–Sabía que te gustaría –exclamó el hombre, radiante y bromista. Y Harry se preguntó si no lo decía _realmente_ en serio. Pero sonrió, por si las dudas.

James lo despeinó y le entregó una caja pequeña, que cabría en la palma de su mano. Harry lo miró, consciente de que ese sería el primer regalo de navidad que su padre le daba y él podría recordarlo. Seguramente ya había tenido hacía quince años un primer regalo de navidad por parte de sus padres, pero simplemente era una suposición, puesto que no podía recordarlo.

–Ábrelo, Harry. –lo apremió Sirius, tumbado sobre la cama.  
Nuevamente obedeció y quitó con cuidado el papel celofán. Como suponía, era una caja minúscula. Harry la abrió y dentro se encontró una pequeña Snitch dorada.

–No sabía que obsequiarte –reconoció su padre. –Y la encontré hace tiempo y…creí que te gustaría…bueno, quizás no. Era mía, de cuando estaba en Hogwarts. En calidad de estudiante, ya sabes. La había robado del baúl de las pelotas –sonrió. Harry también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Nuestros regalos son decepcionantes, ¿verdad? –continuó Sirius, riendo entre dientes.

James sonrió enigmáticamente también.

–Y por eso creímos que quizás…bueno, luego de derrotar dementores, dragones, sirenas y mortifagos, suponemos que un simple reto no será tan… ¿difícil?

– ¿Imposible?

– ¿Enigmático?

– ¿Aburrido?

– ¿Qué quieren decir? –preguntó Harry, mareado ya.

–Pues…Que si quieres tu verdadero regalo, deberás encontrarlo primero. –sonrió Sirius, completamente divertido. Y Harry sospechó que habían planeado aquello durante un buen tiempo.

–Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes. La primera pista está en la sala, encuéntrala. Y por cierto, quizás necesites ayuda.

Harry creyó que sería oportuno comentarle su nueva _aventura _a Ron y Hermione, así que tras una media hora de debate, se decidieron a bajar a la sala.

– ¿Y si sólo es una trampa? –preguntó Hermione –algo para mantenernos ocupados hasta regresar a Hogwarts.

–No creo que eso sea una trampa. –rió Ron, mientras Kreacher, histérico, lloriqueaba a los pies del gran árbol genealógico de los Black, completamente manchado con algo que parecía ser tinta escarlata. Y rezaba lo siguiente: "No soy un dragón, pero también vuelo."  
Harry arqueó la ceja como primera instancia y Ron comenzó a reír. Hermione suspiró resignada.

–Podría ser tu Snitch. –razonó Harry.

– ¿Quién se atrevería a compararla con un dragón?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Ron se encogió de hombros, mientras que Harry revisaba en uno de sus bolsillos hasta hallar la dichosa Snitch, que inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

–Quizás tenga tinta invisible. –murmuró Hermione.

– ¿No que habíamos descartado a la snitch?

–Puedo preparar una poción y verificar que no sea tinta invisible. –murmuró la muchacha. –ustedes averigüen qué otras cosas vuelan en esta casa.

–Nuestras escobas. –respondió rápidamente Harry.

–Debe haber por lo menos diez escobas aquí. –rezongó Ron.

–Vamos a ver –insistió Harry, y junto a Ron, desaparecieron escaleras arriba, mientras Hermione se dirigía a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y recitando algunos ingredientes en voz baja.

El juego ya no parecía tan divertido una hora más tarde, cuando Harry y Ron recién terminaban de revisar la novena escoba y resignados, esperaban que Hermione hubiera tenido mejores resultados que ellos. Y de hecho, parecía tenerlos, puesto que entraba resuelta y triunfante por la puerta.

– ¿Acaso no era muy obvio?

–Yo sabía que era la snitch. –dijo Ron entre dientes. - ¿quién se atrevería a compararla con un dragón? –continuó, burlando a la muchacha, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Para tu información, no era la snitch. Es Buckbeck.

– ¡Claro! –saltó Harry de pronto, en parte para interrumpir a Ron, quien planeaba comenzar una discusión.

Los tres abandonaron la habitación con las escobas y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de la madre de Sirius, donde estaba encerrado el hipogrifo.

–Pero no sé si deberíamos entrar… -murmuró Hermione.

–No hará daño. –afirmó Harry. Y abrió la puerta.

Los tres se amucharon, impacientes, expectantes por entrar. Allí donde los tres imaginaron que debía de hallarse en hipogrifo, había una gran motocicleta resplandeciente y gris.

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Hermione ahogó una exclamación. Él se quedó estático.

–Es… -comenzó a decir.

–Tuya. –concluyó Sirius tranquilamente, detrás del trío. –Batieron un récord, creímos que tardarían más en hallarla. –refunfuñó, pagado de sí mismo.

–…Fantástica. –terminó de articular Harry, y se acercó lentamente hacia la motocicleta, que se imponía ante él, reluciente y perfecta. –Gracias, Sirius, muchas gracias. –murmuró radiante e incrédulo.

– ¿Y nosotros qué? ¡También ayudamos! –se quejó James, detrás de Sirius. Remus sonrió con serenidad.

– ¿Feliz Navidad? –preguntó el licántropo tranquilamente.

–La mejor de todas las que he tenido. –admitió el muchacho. Y no se refería al obsequio. –Gracias.

Y ciertamente, aquella era la mejor Navidad que había pasado –la más familiar, sin duda, pero también la más fría y lluviosa de la historia–

Celebrarían una gran fiesta en honor a la recaptura de dos de los Mortifagos fugados de Azkaban, y claro está, en honor a la fecha.

– ¡Hey, Harry! –lo llamó Ginny, al pie del descanso de la escalera. –Ven un minuto, todavía tengo tu regalo –murmuró apenada.

Hermione los evaluó con la mirada mientras Harry subía lentamente por las escaleras, sopesando escalón tras escalón. Lo cierto es que con toda la locura de Sirius por pasar las fiestas entre Whisky de Fuego e Hidromiel, entre tantos obsequios y tarjetas de felicitación, entre tanta euforia y abrazos por aquí y por allá, había pasado por alto el obsequio ausente de Ginny.

Ella se adentró en la habitación que compartía con Hermione y Harry entró tras ella, cerrando la puerta como la muchacha indicaba.

–Lo cierto es que…no sabía qué obsequiarte. Sabía que no te haría falta nada, todos parecían tener grandes regalos para ti, y yo no quería ser menos. –comenzó, mirando el suelo y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

–No es necesario que me obsequies nada, ustedes han hecho mucho ya por mí.

–No es el caso, Harry, quiero regalarte algo. Debía ser algo útil, pero Remus, Hermione y los chicos ya se me adelantaron. Debía ser algo que te gustara, pero Sirius se pasó. Debía ser, al menos, algo que no fueras a olvidar. –enumeró tranquilamente. Y retomó la palabra en cuanto él abrió la boca. –No, espera. Y cuando por fin me decidí, ya no tuve tiempo para comprar nada. Creo que mi regalo será el más inútil de todos los regalos inútiles, incluido el calcetín de Dobby. –rió.

Y sin más, se aproximó hacia él y le depositó un suave beso sobre los labios. Un simple roce cargado de dudas, nervios y ansias. Un simple roce que pedía permiso.

Harry la miró durante un segundo, incrédulo y azorado. Ella sonrió y sin esperar más se marchó de la habitación.

…

_Gracias por leer :)_

_flowery._


	17. El deseo equivocado

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Caasi publico otra vez el capítulo anterior. Uff, qué mal que voy xD

**El deseo equivocado.**

El viaje de regreso al castillo transcurrió sin más. El paisaje se desdibujaba junto a las imágenes mentales en las cuales él –tan solo en su compartimiento repleto de gente como lo estuvo en la fiesta de Navidad posteriormente de aquel beso desconcertante– se perdía. Porque así se sentía, perdido.

–Papá…–lo había llamado cuando creyó que Sirius ya no podía oírlos, entre los brazos de Morfeo.

–Dime.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era ella…?

– ¿Mmm?

–Que cómo supiste que ella, mamá, era… ¿cómo supiste que te gustaba?

James no pudo esconder una ancha sonrisa que dejaba entrever que sus años de juventud sí habían ocurrido, que habían dejado huella, que Lily Evans había pasado por ellos.

–Emm…pues…en realidad…creo que porque fue la única capaz de negarse. Me presentó batalla: fue un capricho, luego una obsesión y finalmente fue imposible no amarla hasta el final.

Harry asintió.

–Buenas noches.

–Heey. ¿Nada que quieras compartir con…?

–No. –lo cortó Harry, ganándose un acertado golpe en el hombro. Se quejó audiblemente y ambos hombres debieron contener la risa al ver a Sirius revolverse entre su ropa de cama y finalmente producir un largo ronquido que más bien sonó a ladrido de perro.

Después de todo, su charla no había sido tan productiva. Ginny no le estaba presentando batalla, simplemente se había inmiscuido en su vida con cautela y delicadeza. Con una suavidad escalofriante había tomado partida en su día a día, con pequeños detalles, demostrándole que eran más parecidos de lo que él había supuesto, dejándole entrever su apoyo incondicional, bromeando con él cuando todos lo compadecían y él necesitaba distracción, o despejándole la vista cuando su cabello le impedía ver que estaba por cometer un increíble y grandísimo error.

Ella había aparecido y él jamás se había percatado, porque simplemente, ella estaba allí cuando encontró a la familia de Ron en el King Cross hacía cinco años. Ella estuvo siempre, pero ahora, más que antes, y en pequeños deslices, se dejaba ver, no como la hermana de Ron –y prefería no pensar en ello–, ni tampoco como otra Weasley más, sino, como una amiga, de la calidad de Hermione, incluso. Y peor, porque se mostraba como amiga, compañera y mujer.

–Harry, ¡hey, Harry!

–Neville, sí, ¿qué? –preguntó sobresaltado.

–Oh, no, nada, olvídalo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–De maravilla. –se apresuró a mentir, con la mirada de Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Luna fijas en él.

E incluso después de que Luna hubiera regresado a su revista, luego de que Dean se hubiera internado a leer un artículo sobre el Quidditch que parecía tenerlo muy pagado de sí mismo o de que Neville y Seamus comenzaran a canjear entre ellos las tarjetas coleccionables de las ranas de chocolate, Ginny continuaba con la vista fija en él, con los labios apretados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lo miraba de reojo, o quizás, ni siquiera lo miraba a él, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella y su peculiar pero poco útil obsequio de Navidad. Y en la forma que lo había besado. Y en todos los detalles a los que se había aferrado.

Como fuera, el viaje fue eterno. En extremo largo, el más largo de la historia de los viajes largos hacia Hogwarts, qué va. Pero sobrevivió. Con poca gloria y mucho orgullo, con mérito no reconocido, pudo sobrevivir y pisar tierra firme, la salvación, junto al viento que traía consigo el crudo aroma de la realidad y despejaba todas sus ideas sofocadas dentro de su cabeza.

–Harry, espera. –lo llamó Ginny. Él hizo una mueca y volteó lentamente, terminando de subirse a su carruaje. ¿Qué le diría?

Se hizo el silencio, ella esperando que él dijera alguna frase banal de cortesía, él esperando que ella fuera al grano o se arrojara con salvajismo sobre él y lo besara de nuevo, delante de todos, delante de Ron –incluso delante de Fred, y George-.

– ¿Qué te sucede?

–Nada, simplemente estaba pensando en…algo.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿Ese algo es algo que pueda expresarse con palabras y en voz alta?

–No lo sé. Estaba pensando en… –se aproximó más a ella, quien ya se había acomodado en el carruaje a su lado y lo miraba con interés. –la Sala Multipropósito. Es que…verás… –comenzó, decidido a que el tema de la Sala era lo suficientemente interesante como para no parecer tan idiota. –Tengo la sospecha…confirmada de que Canuto y compañía hacen algo en ella. Pero no sé qué es.

–Ah, eso. –murmuró como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Harry arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

–No hacen allí nada del otro mundo. –aclaró con una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios.

Ahora, Harry la miraba incrédulo.

– ¿Sabes lo que hacen allí? –indagó.

–Err…sí, verás, hace tiempo…bueno, cuando ustedes nos la mostraron yo creí que era un buen lugar para…dejar algo. Pero cuando estaba allí, me encontré sin querer con tu pa…con Cornamenta, me pidió que no lo comentara con nadie, y dado que yo tampoco pretendía que aquello saliera a la luz, no lo hice.

– ¿Pero para qué la utilizaste? –preguntó exasperado, después de todo, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad exacta de meses que tenía aquella intriga, y ahora llegaba la pelirroja y le decía como quien va de compras a Hogsmeade, que sabía exactamente para qué se utilizaba la Sala. ¡Y omitía el quid de la cuestión!

–Emm… ¿Qué tal si mejor te lo muestro? –propuso sonriente.

Harry iba a discernir de la idea, pero pronto subieron en el carruaje Luna, Ron y Hermione, entonces, simplemente se limitó a asentir, pues las ansias y la intriga podían con él.

El resto del camino, decidió que el caballo invisible y alado que llevaba el carruaje era más interesante que la apasionante descripción de Luna sobre un torposoplo, y pasó de ella. De la conversación, no de Luna.

El banquete fue nuevamente una larga espera inútil. Umbridge continuaba siendo todo sonrisas falsas y Dumbledore parecía tan calmado como de costumbre. Incluso, una mirada brillante se escondía detrás de sus peculiares anteojos de media luna.

Se reunió con Ginny, tras perder a Ron camino a la Sala Común.

–Vamos. –la apremió. Ella asintió y caminó tranquilamente, incluso, mucho más lento de lo que Harry hubiera preferido. Si por él fuera, hubieran ido corriendo, o mejor, volando.

Se sintió aún más ansioso al ver a Barnabás el Chiflado al final del corredor, y caminó con más prisa, seguido por la pelirroja, quien no perdió el tiempo en comenzar a caminar casi en círculos, pasando por delante de una puerta invisible que comenzó a materializarse tan pronto como la muchacha pasó por tercera vez.

–Ginny, solo por curiosidad, ¿qué deseaste?

–Un escondite. El escondite perfecto. El lugar preciso donde guardar un tesoro. –respondió con simpleza y las mejillas cubiertas de un sonrojo que se perdía entre sus múltiples pecas –característica especial y distintiva de todo buen Weasley–.

–El escondite perfecto. –repitió Harry, pagado de sí mismo. Ahora comprendía, ese era el deseo correcto, la petición precisa.

Ella no perdió tiempo y atravesó las puertas amplias de piedra, entonces Harry pudo apreciar una habitación enorme, incluso más grande que Ginmauld Place y su cocina, donde cabían la Orden del Fénix entera, una cantidad excesiva de calderos robados, un semigigante, seis jóvenes y un elfo doméstico que desvariaba. Harry sólo podría atreverse a compararla con el Gran Comedor.  
Y estaba llena de cachivaches. Del suelo al techo estaba llena de basura. Desde sombreros viejos y horrendos, pociones misteriosas, extraños libros, hasta túnicas de gala, pelucas, una jaula que contenía una piel de serpiente y una diadema vieja y desgastada.

– ¿Segura que es aquí? –preguntó Harry, francamente desilusionado. Aquel no era un cuartel súper secreto de ninguna clase de asociación ilícita. Ni tampoco parecía ser el lugar apropiado para mantener una lujosa y archi-secreta arma mortal que les proporcionaría la victoria inmediata en una guerra futura no declarada formalmente –aún–.

–No lo sé, aquí me lo crucé a tu padre. –le indicó, caminando entre las pilas de basura acumulada por lo que parecían ser muchas décadas. –Me dijo que había guardado unas cuantas fotografías de tu madre aquí.

–Eso es absurdo. –la contradijo Harry.

–No lo sé, pero parece el lugar indicado para guardar cualquier cosa. También es absurdo guardar una peluca desteñida, y sin embargo…La gente se olvida de dónde guarda sus cosas aquí. Muchas veces, las dejan para no volver por ellas. –comentó con un deje de tristeza.

Harry asintió, desilusionado y cansado tras un viaje terrible.

Comenzó a buscar algo, cualquier cosa, algún objeto que le indujera a creer que era perteneciente a la Orden, a James, a Lily o a Sirius. Incluso a Peter o a Remus. A cualquiera. Un objeto familiar que llevara el nombre de alguna de las personas que conocía. Lo que fuera. Pero todo parecía muy insustancial allí.

–Se nos está haciendo tarde, Filch y la Brigada Inquisitorial comenzarán con las rondas en cualquier momento. –musitó Ginny con voz suave, como si temiera interrumpir un ritual secreto y antiguo.

–Si, lo sé. –murmuró el muchacho con pesar, pensando en que no llevar consigo el Mapa del Merodeador, había sido una pésima idea. –Muchas gracias por esto, Ginny.

La muchacha asintió y se apresuró hasta la puerta, pero Harry la interceptó, sujetándola por la muñeca.

–Y por cierto…Gracias por tu obsequio de Navidad. –susurró. Ella se sonrojó completamente y desvió la mirada.

–Sólo no me humilles públicamente. –suplicó la muchacha, y una sonrisa divertida atravesó su rostro.

–Lo intentaré. Pero he pensado que quizás, esto nos deje igualados. –susurró, acercándose a ella y rozándole los labios con suavidad. Nuevamente, ese roce tímido.

Ambos se aproximaron hacia la entrada con cautela y sigilosamente recorrieron los pasillos inundados de un silencio impuesto y antinatural.

Sus pasos producían ruidos sordos que irrumpían en el silencio y cortaban el hechizo. No se oía nada más, pero aún así, Harry varias veces volteó la cabeza, esperando ver a Filch con una sonrisa torcida y triunfante, pero en vez de eso, el corredor sospechosamente impecable se extendía hasta el final. Vacío. Solo ellos dos.

Caminaron con cierta prisa hasta la torre Gryffindor y cuando se hallaron allí, Harry recién pudo experimentar un profundo alivio.

Ella permanecía sin inmutarse, y se volteó a tiempo para quedar frente a él, con una cercanía casi tan sospechosa como la pulcritud del pasillo o las sonrisas inocentes de Sirius.

–Buenas noches. –susurró con calma, y tras rozar una vez más sus labios con los del muchacho, se marchó a toda prisa escaleras arriba. De más está añadir que Harry no pudo distinguir el rostro de la muchacha, imitación perfecta del color de su cabello.

–Sí, buenas noches. –respondió al aire, y sin más, se marchó también, pensando en que era tarde, que debería buscar una buena excusa para exponer al debate del día siguiente con sus compañeros de cuarto y que el día comenzaría muy pronto. Más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

No podía ser un buen comienzo, ¿o si?

No. Definitivamente no.

Se percató de ello en el momento en el que alguien descorrió los doseles de su cama y los murmullos adormilados llegaron a sus oídos, mezclándose con las típicas peleas que podían surgir en una habitación donde muchos chicos de quince años se levantan a las siete de la mañana.

Se desperezó con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que Neville tropezaba con su propio baúl y Ron luchaba con su túnica nueva para colocarle correctamente la insignia de Prefecto, que relucía más que de costumbre.

En quince minutos, los alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de los leones comenzaron a desfilar escaleras abajo, con destino al Gran Comedor, donde Hermione los esperaba, sentada en su lugar de costumbre, con El Profeta correctamente doblado a un costado y parloteando alegremente con Ginny.

Harry evitó mirar a la pelirroja en primera instancia, porque era consciente de que sus mejillas desprendía ligeramente más calor que de costumbre.

–Buenos días. –saludó Hermione, con voz solemne, interrumpiendo su conversación con la menor de los Weasley.

–Buenos días. –le respondieron los otros dos al unísono, un tanto contrariados.

– ¿Qué tienen de buenos? –añadió Ron por lo bajo, con pesimismo latente.

Los otros tres hicieron caso omiso de aquello, aunque Harry bien se solidarizó con su amigo y lo apoyó en su noción.

–Harry, hoy convocaré reunión. A las siete. –le avisó la muchacha tranquilamente. El muchacho asintió con desgano, buscando una excusa factible para ahorrarse dos horas de pociones, dos horas con Umbridge y otras dos con Binns.

De muerte.

La profesora Umbrdige recomenzó sus clases como quien nunca las ha suspendido para dejar pasar las vacaciones de Navidad y Harry creyó que no podría continuar soportándola por lo que restaba del año. Era una tortura inminente.

Con Sirius, en cambio, las horas se diluían como nieve sobre fuego. Digamos que tenía una capacidad natural para despertar el entusiasmo de unos cuantos adolescentes un lunes por la tarde, después de comer, cuando más de uno añoraba sus sábanas suaves y su cama reconfortable en la Sala Común, o estaba preocupado por las horas de sueño que perdería al intentar realizar la base de la montaña de deberes que prometía acumularse con el correr de las horas. Y estaban también los que simplemente ocupaban sus pensamientos en la cena.

Así y todo, Sirius conseguía animarlos, hacer clases didácticas y levantar el ánimo con alguna broma graciosa cuando los alumnos comenzaban a dispersarse, haciendo de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el alivio de los lunes.

De todas formas les dejó tarea, lo cual, puso a Harry y a Ron de mal humor otra vez.

–Estoy muerto. –confesó Harry a media tarde, mientras arrojaba una pluma a la otra punta de la mesa y obviaba sus apuntes para historia por cinco minutos.

James rió sin reparo alguno, burlándose de su suerte.

–Yo también. –bromeó James. –Dame aquí. –murmuró aparentemente de un humor maravilloso. – ¿Sabes? Han renovado las estanterías de Zonko. –comentó casualmente. –Siguen siendo tan ingeniosos como cuando yo estaba aquí.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

…

De pronto, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.  
Neville desarmó a Ginny, quien se estrelló contra una pared a varios metros de distancia.  
Chilló por el golpe y cayó; y aunque un hilillo de sangre emanaba de algún sitio de su cabeza, provocándole a Harry una opresión molesta en el pecho, ella no perdía la puerta de vista.

Ron, Dean, Luna, Hermione y Neville se acercaron a ver a la muchacha, pero ella le restaba importancia al problema y a la sangre. Harry comenzó a fijarse en la puerta también. Igual que lo hizo Luna, y poco a poco, el resto de los muchachos.  
Casi podría decirse que todos esperaban que sucediera algo grandioso. Un dragón, por ejemplo. O que el mismísimo Voldemort entrara de pronto.  
Esperaban sin saber qué esperar.

El Ejército de Dumbledore completo casi se sintió decepcionado cuando Pansy Parkinson se abrió paso por la entrada, mostrando una sonrisa radiante, de esas donde se ven todos los dientes y enseñando una mirada orgullosa, astuta como buena Slytherin.

Estupefactos, nadie se movió hasta que ella elegantemente se volteó y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, chillando. Nadie entendió qué era lo que gritaba, pero vamos, que tampoco esperaron a entenderla antes de comenzar una carrera repleta de rayos de diversos colores que se estrellaban contra los cuadros, paredes, armaduras y zócalos.

Ella se perdió por el pasillo, seguida de cerca por Ron y por Harry, quienes se detuvieron de sopetón al verla parloteando animadamente con Filch, Draco Malfoy y la Profesora Umbridge.  
Estaban perdidos.

Ginny pasó la noche en la enfermería, ansiosa por noticias que la enfermera se negaba a comunicarle.  
Harry fue el único que no terminó confinado en el despacho de la profesora Umbridge; vigilado por la Brigada Inquisitorial y el imbécil de Filch.

Los tacones de la profesora Umbridge resonaban en los pasillos desiertos que conducían al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.  
Esta vez, la contraseña del despacho no le resultó graciosa a Harry y los escasos minutos que tardó la escalera en terminar su recorrido, le parecieron una eternidad.

La profesora lucía más ridícula que nunca, pero eso parecía despreocuparle menos de lo que generalmente le preocupaba. La misma sonrisa bobalicona que le había visto tanto tiempo a Crabbe y Goyle se había posado sobre los labios de la profesora; ensanchándole las mejillas sonrosadas hasta tal punto que Harry debió reprimir una mueca y concentrarse, mejor, en las imperfecciones de la cerámica.

Los ojos de Umbridge estaban dilatados en éxito, y se había permitido lucir una túnica acorde a la situación, forrada en lentejuelas plateadas y rosas, que hacían juego con sus zapatos.

Dumbledore los esperaba, la mirada azul se hallaba perdida en algún punto fijo de los terrenos de Hogwarts, a través de la impecable cristalería de la ventana. Fawkes, emitió un sonido gutural que afligió a Harry y ensanchó más la sonrisa de Umbridge, quien carraspeó (_ejem, ejem_) sin poder ocultar su inmensa alegría.

–Dumbledore, ¿qué sucede? –exigió el Ministro, irrumpiendo en el despacho como si fuera su casa. Iba acompañado de dos hombres, a uno Harry lo conocía del número doce de Grinmauld Place; al otro no recordaba haberlo visto.  
Harry arqueó una ceja con escepticismo y frunció el ceño.

–Sucede, Señor Ministro –tomó Umbridge la palabra. Su voz sonaba empalagosamente fingida. –que nuestras terribles sospechas se han por fin confirmado. El Señor Albus Dumbledore director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería –Harry creyó distinguir un mohín de ansiedad en el rostro acusador del Ministro– mantiene en el ya mencionado colegio, un Ejército Ilegal de estudiantes.

–No es cierto. –rugió Harry. –El ED es sólo un grupo de estudio, porque usted no quiere enseñar nada.

– ¿ED? –preguntó con fingido desconcierto el Ministro.

–Ejército de Dumbledore, señor. Más aclaro, échele Veritaserum.

–Pero eso no…

–Silencio, señor Potter. –rugió la bruja, varita en mano.

Dumbledore carraspeó y ella se limitó a bajar la varita, inspirando aire para calmarse.

–Con que Ejército de Dumbledore, ¿eh?

–Pero no…

–Potter, cállese.

–Tranquilo, Harry. Asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos.

– ¡Ajá!

Dumbledore posó su azul mirada sobre la verde de Harry, y el muchacho se sintió increíblemente pequeño e impotente.

– ¡Apresen a ese hombre! –rugió.

Mas en cuanto los dos aurors se movieron, Fawkes sobrevoló el despacho, produciendo a su paso un haz de luz color escarlata que cegó a todos los presentes durante unos cuantos segundos.  
Un estruendo alarmó a Harry, pero para cuando logró abrir los ojos, sólo quedaban unas cuantas partículas escarlata dispersas en el aire, manchando el escritorio.

Sonrió fascinado, buscando a Dumbledore con la mirada: Ya no estaba.  
Umbridge no pudo reprimir un gemido de angustia, y la sonrisa tan ostentosa que antes portaba con orgullo, se borró de su rostro.

…

Ya saben, los reviews hacen felices a la gente :)

_flowery_


	18. De malas a peores

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es propiedad de Rowling :)

**De malas a peores.**

El camino hacia la Sala Común se le antojó eterno. Los personajes de los cuadros cuchicheaban a su paso y Sir Cadogan se vino cabalgando en su poni gordo desde el cuarto piso para poder apuntar a Harry con su espada y jurarle que _venceremos al enemigo, señor. _Y luego levantar la espada al techo y jurar de forma muy teatral:_ ¡os venceremos, vil bellacos! _

Harry oía los chismes que comenzaban a circular de cuadro en cuadro, de pared a pared.

Cuando por fin alcanzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Sirius se acercó caminando por el corredor como quién no quiere la cosa. Traía un bulto arrugado entre las manos y silbaba una canción popular.

– ¡Sirius! –exclamó Harry, reconociendo de pronto la gravedad de la situación. La tranquilidad de Sirius lo alarmaba. – ¡Han venido a apresar a Dumbledore! –exclamó –Se ha ido. Umbridge está al mando.

–Sí, lo sé –fue todo lo que respondió, y a Harry le sorprendió que supiera del asunto tanto como él cuando no habían pasado veinte minutos del suceso más terrorífico del año. Dumbledore estaba fuera de Hogwarts y Umbridge de pronto, podía alargar la mano y acariciar al poder como acariciaba a sus gatos. –Ten, esto puede serte útil. Los estudiantes no pueden salir de sus salas comunes y La Brigada de imbéciles va a merodear por las entradas. Tienen autoridad para atacar, así que ve con cuidado desde ahora, Harry.

Y así como llegó se marchó, pero antes, le comunicó la nueva contraseña para que la Dama Gorda lo dejara pasar.

La idea de ir a acostarse para deshacerse de esa impotencia y ese malhumor que se iba acumulando en sus manos, se desvaneció en cuanto todo el ED de Gryffindor se abalanzó sobre él.

Ron y Hermione, en calidad de prefectos, habían mandado a todo el mundo a la cama desde hacía rato, y así, habían podido esperar en paz, aguardando el regreso de su líder.

–Dumbledore está fuera de la ecuación –les comunicó Harry –así que este fue el fin del ED.

– ¿Qué? –protestó Dean, incrédulo. – ¡No, Harry!

–Umbridge está al mando y posiblemente nos expulsen a todos. –explicó, sentado en una butaca.

Los gemelos refunfuñaron entre ellos.

–Es absurdo –opinó Neville. –Nada de lo que hicimos vale la pena si ahora que las cosas están un poco difíciles nos echamos para atrás.

Angelina se mostró de acuerdo con Neville.

–No podemos salir de las salas comunes –apuntó Harry.

–Bueno, creo que después de una decena de reglas rotas, dos o tres más no hacen la diferencia. –interrumpió Hermione.

Ron la miró con ojos desorbitados y ella chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

–Ni te atrevas a decir nada. –le amenazó apuntándole con el dedo. Los gemelos rieron.

–Tampoco hay mucho que podamos hacer –dijo Lavender.

–La Brigada Inquisitorial está patrullando allá afuera –continuó gravemente Harry.

–Bueno, está bien –interrumpió George jovialmente –Harry tiene razón, muchachos. Hay que poner bandera blanca, Umbridge ganó porque no somos más que tres decenas de muchachitos parranderos que saben hacer algún que otro hechizo. Después de todo… ¡levanten las manos los que todavía no pueden convertir un alfiler en una taza! –dijo levantando la mano.

Neville levantó la mano tímidamente, y también lo hicieron Parvati, Ron y Katie Bell.

Luego estallaron en carcajadas.

– ¿Cómo harán casi treinta personas que no saben transformar un alfiler en una taza, vencer a una empleada del ministerio que seguramente se reúne dos noches por semana con el Ministro por importantes _asuntos de negocios_? –continuó Fred, y ambos gemelos chocaron las manos.

–Pero la Brigada… -insistió Harry.

–Claro, porque siempre nos preocupó la integridad física de Malfoy, ¿eh? –apuntó Ginny.

Entonces ya eran tres quienes sonreían.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos miraban a Harry con amplias sonrisas, esperando que diera su aprobación.

–Digamos que podrían separarse en tres grupos, y que podrían ir a avisarle a los otros muchachos que el ED sigue en pie… -susurró lentamente. –Háganme un favor. Si alguno viera a Pansy Parkinson…bueno, ya saben, agradézcanle como es debido. –les guiñó un ojo.

Harry llamó un momento a los gemelos Weasley aparte.

–Yo tengo que irme a hacer algo… ¿pueden encargarse de esto? –les preguntó entre susurros.

Ambos asintieron y Harry se perdió bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Se encontró con Malfoy tres pasillos más tarde, y se permitió el lujo de hechizarlo antes de seguir su camino hacia el despacho de Sirius.

La contraseña seguía siendo la misma que la última vez, y entró en el dormitorio sin golpear. James estaba tumbado en su cama y Sirius sentado entre un montón de pergaminos, que Harry supuso, eran trabajos de sus alumnos.

Ambos estaban discutiendo seriamente, pero la discusión se atenuó en cuando Harry hizo acto de presencia.

– ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? –inquirió Harry, que no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, quería regresar pronto a su sala común y evitarse futuros problemas con Umbridge.

– ¿Con qué? –preguntó Sirius.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

–Dumbledore se ha marchado de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdan?

–Oh, eso. –dijo James.

–Sí, eso…

–Pues nada, la Orden ya se ha movido, Dumbledore está bien, por supuesto, y todo seguirá su curso normal. Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, tus humildes servidores –se señaló a sí mismo y a Sirius –estamos aquí. Además, también queda Hagrid, el imbécil de Snivellus y el resto del profesorado.

–Ah, cierto, porque Voldemort le teme mucho a Snape y a la profesora McGonagall, ya lo recuerdo.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Claro, Cornamenta! –exclamó con sarcasmo –tu crío es un prodigio, ¿cómo no se nos ocurrió a nosotros pensar que Voldemort podría atacar el castillo ahora que Dumbledore no está? Después de todo, no se me ocurre para qué querría Voldemort pasar desapercibido cuando el Ministerio niega su regreso, y tiene el privilegio de hacer lo que le venga en gana si actúa con un poco de lógica (así como mi ahijado) y disimulo.

James rió entre dientes y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco estúpido.

–Oh, cállate. –gruñó de mala gana.

Sirius se rió también.

–Todo va a estar bien –le aseguró James. –Sólo…bueno, tengan cuidado.

–Probablemente quedemos expulsados mañana, así que no habrá problema.

–Lo dudo –intervino Sirius –Al Ministerio le conviene más tenerlos aquí y controlados, que a fuera, montando otro ejército ilegal y fuera de su vista.

Aquello tenía lógica.

–Estoy hecho una luz –bromeó Sirius.

Harry no se entretuvo allí mucho más. Se despidió y se marchó.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y Harry temía chocarse con Umbridge de pronto. Se estremecía de tan solo pensar en sus ojos redondos y su rostro de sapo.

Cuando entró en la sala común, se encontró con que los primeros dos grupos ya habían llegado, porque habían acordado estar fuera no más de media hora. El otro grupo, en el cual estaban Neville, Hermione y Ginny al mando, llegó cinco minutos más tarde, y se excusaron diciendo que se habían retrasado borrándole la memoria a los Slytherins y reanimándolos para que la situación no pareciera tan extraña.

Al día siguiente se enteraron de que el resto del ED los apoyaba en su decisión, exceptuando a Marietta, la amiga de Cho y a Zacharias Smith, que consideraban una locura continuar con las actividades ilícitas ahora que los habían descubierto. De todas formas, Hermione les hizo jurar (amenazas y hechizos de por medio) que no revelarían ninguna información que tuviera que ver con el ED.

De más está decir que Cho se enfadó mucho por las maneras de Hermione referentes a su amiga, y que estuvo incordiando a Harry un buen rato, hasta que él se cansó y le respondió de mala forma.

– ¡La hiciste llorar! –exclamó Ginny incrédula.

Harry refunfuñó por lo bajo.

–Pero no sabía qué decirle… -se excusó Harry, sintiéndose culpable.

–La pobre está trastocada –comentó Ginny –Ya sabes, por lo que ocurrió el año pasado…

Harry hizo una mueca al recordar a Cedric y sintió una piedra en el pecho que le impedía respirar correctamente.

Por lo demás, las cosas continuaban su curso natural. Exceptuando que ahora gran parte del alumnado estaba cumpliendo castigos especiales con Umbridge, y de que la historia de la huída de Dumbledore recorría de una punta del castillo a otra, no había grandes cambios.

Los profesores seguían impartiendo clases, Angelina continuaba exigiéndoles mucho, los deberes continuaban amontonándose y los chicos del ED jugaban a encontrarse entre los pasillos y se retaban entre ellos a intercambiar un número de palabras o de frases.

Los Galleones de Hermione calentaban los bolsillos a cualquier hora y las reuniones se habían suspendido momentáneamente, porque se consideraba un poco absurdo eso de reunirse cuando su escondite ya había sido descubierto.

La Brigada Inquisitorial había tomado por costumbre eso de no merodear solos, porque era sabido que si alguno se aventuraba en soledad, acabaría malherido, semi desnudo y muy desorientado en algún sitio desierto del castillo, como ya le había ocurrido a Pansy Parkinson, la víctima preferida de los chicos del ED.

Pero por otro lado, aquello parecía una guerra silenciosa del ED contra la Brigada, y lo cierto es que Malfoy y los Slytherins iban ganando por mucho: castigaban a quien se les antojaba, descontaban puntos por montones y se pavoneaban todo el tiempo.

Entre novedades, la revista El Quisquilloso, de la cual el editor era el padre de Luna, había sido totalmente prohibida en Hogwarts, por blasfemar a la Suprema Inquisidora y Directora del establecimiento. También se hablaba mucho de W.S.A. (Weasley Sociedad Anónima), como se hacían conocer los gemelos Weasley a la hora de exhibir sus ilegales sortilegios nuevos.

Se había creado un amplio y reclamado mercado negro de Sortilegios Weasley, y los gemelos comenzaban a amasar una pequeña gran fortuna que les colmaba los bolsillos de relucientes monedas mágicas.

Era gracioso, pensaba Harry, porque los gemelos Weasley habían empezado a atormentar solos a Umbridge, pero no pasó una semana hasta que se les unió un contrincante que despertaba una mar de rumores: CC.

Era la novedad del momento, todos los muchachos hablaban del famoso CC y todas las muchachas estaban inquietas y entusiasmadas.

Lo que comenzó siendo un plan original de fastidiar a Umbridge, acabó siendo una guerra indiscriminada de bromas duras. Guerra por la guerra misma.

Pero eso no quería decir que no se lo estuvieran pasando en grande (incluidos los profesores, que cuando padecían una distracción en su aula acudían a la directora para que solucionara el problema en vez de solucionarlo ellos mismos). Hermione había calculado un promedio de una broma por día.

–Fue genial –coincidió Harry con Ron.

–Sí, se están haciendo una gran fortuna con esto –respondió el muchacho, aludiendo a sus hermanos. Se notaba que estaba un poco celoso.

–Pero CC les lleva la delantera, porque se han pasado con lo de hoy. –puntualizó Hermione.

–Me pregunto quién será CC –comentó Neville –Bien, nos vemos, chicos, suerte. –dijo, a medida que iba recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa. Ergo se marchó en dirección a los dormitorios masculinos.

–Eso es obvio no –susurró Ron.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

–Pues claro.

–CC es Chris Clinton.

Hermione lo miró como si hubiera dicho que un basilisco era un huevo de dragón incubado por un escreguto, y Harry no pudo más que reír entre dientes.

– ¡Ronald, eres increíble! –exclamó, escéptica.

– ¿Qué, no lo sabías?

– ¿Quién es Chris Clinton? –preguntó Harry.

–C.C. –respondió Ron como si no fuera obvio.

–Qué tonta, yo pensaba que quizás podríamos estar hablando de Canuto y Cornamenta. –masculló Hermione con una sonrisita sardónica.

– ¿Canuto y…Canuto y…?

–Sí, Canuto y Cornamenta, Cornamenta y Canuto. –corroboró Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry debió esconderse entre las pilas de pergaminos para poder reírse indiscriminadamente sin que Ron lo mirara mal.

Aquella fue la mejor tarde que Harry compartió con sus amigos, desde que empezara la tormenta, como ya lo había predicho Hagrid una vez que fueron a visitarlo (porque Hermione estaba preocupadísima y quería pedirle que se mantuviera al margen y no llamara la atención ahora que Umbridge –_odiadora _de híbridos reconocida– estaba al mando).

El semi gigante les había insistido para que comieran un pastel de nueces que ninguno se animó a probar por la extraña similitud que éste tenía con una roca grande. Y luego entre risas y té volcado, les había contado algunas grandes hazañas de Dumbledore (gran hombre, Dumbledore, gran hombre). Hagrid derrochaba jovialidad y confianza, algo que a Hermione no le resultó muy gracioso.

– ¡Irresponsable! –había sentenciado.

–Oh, vamos Hermione –la había animado Hagrid –El ministerio desagrada de Dumbledore (gran hombre, por cierto) desde que el mundo es mundo. ¡Pero nunca podrán contra él!

–Ahora que Voldemort ha regresado… -masculló Hermione por lo bajo. Hagrid dio un salto terrible y una tacita de porcelana, desproporcionalmente pequeña, aterrizó en el suelo estallando en millones de pedacitos pequeños.

– ¡Oh! –exclamó Hagrid.

Ron sacó su varita y murmuró con aburrimiento _¡reparo! _los pequeños trocitos de porcelana se fueron reconstruyendo rápidamente y pronto la tacita quedó como nueva (o al menos como antes de romperse).

– ¡El nombre, el nombre! –se escandalizó Hagrid haciendo una mueca.

–Debemos llamar a las cosas por su nombre –intervino Harry. –O eso decía Dumbledore –aclaró en cuando supo que su gran amigo se disponía a replicar.

No dijo nada, pero lo miró muy ceñudo.

_¡Imagínese! Si llamáramos a la mesa como _lo que no puede ser nombrado, _y dijéramos de la silla que es un _objeto innombrable_, o acusáramos a los pergaminos y los caramelos de limón como a eso que _usted-sabe-señor-Potter,_ pasado un tiempo nos olvidaríamos que _lo que no puede ser nombrado _es una mesa, y que el _objeto innombrable_ es una silla, y que _eso-que-usted-sabe-señor-Potter_ son caramelos de limón y pergaminos. Y qué terrible sería el mundo sin mesas, sillas, pergaminos o caramelos de limón, ¿no lo cree así, Señor Potter?_

_Llamemos a Voldemort, Voldemort, o en su defecto Tom, que es como lo llamaba yo hace unos cuantos años. ¡Seamos transgresores, y demostrémosle que no tememos a su nombre más que a él mismo! Entonces habremos ganado, si no la guerra, una batalla muy importante, Harry._

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Dumbledore a su lado, torturado por la torta de Hagrid y catalogando al té como _curioso, muy curioso_.  
En la mesa, Ron seguía jugando con su varita contra el mantel mientras Hagrid y Hermione continuaban con su conversación, que había subido de nivel.

–Eso es, Hermione. Recuerden esas cosas porque son las que los mantendrán en pie ahora que todo se complicará. –dijo el guardabosque.

Descorrió la cortina con un cuidado inusual y espió un poquito por la ventana.

–Se viene una gran tormenta, y debemos estar preparados. –sentenció.

Ron fue el único que no se dejó abatir por el fatalismo del momento, y se atrevió a bromear mientras se alejaban de la cabaña del guardabosque, porque estaba despejado.

…

Ginny le iluminaba la vida cuando lo acariciaba con sus manos marcadas por los recientes castigos de Umbridge.

Ella –Ginny– parecía escapada de un mundo mejor. Cuando Harry se deprimía hablando de las noticias de El Profeta, Ginny lo asaltaba con comentarios sobre los partidos internacionales de la liga de Quidditch; cuando Harry se portaba como un hurón después de haberse acostado a cualquier hora y de haberse levantado _tempranísimo, _ella le contaba alguna anécdota con Luna.

Cuando Malfoy se abusaba demasiado, y Harry quería ir a golpearlo, ella lo llevaba ante Neville, para que Longbottom les mostrara lo que era un _expelliarmus, _y entonces Ginny le decía a su _novio _que existía un ED, que había un ejército, que era _su_ ejército, y que Malfoy nunca podría contra eso.

Entonces aparecían también Sirius y su padre, quienes se jactaban de llevarle la delantera a los gemelos Weasley en lo que parecía ser una guerra privada.

–Pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo con el enemigo –comentó una noche James, tumbado de cualquier manera en su cama, descalificando a diestra y siniestra, los trabajos de aquellos alumnos que no le agradaban. –Oh, miren, aquí hay un Harry Potter…dicen que es un inepto, ¿lo conoces Harry?

–Algo así. A mí me dijeron que era muy bueno.

–En el Quidditch, porque debe ser un troglodita para definir a un calamar gigante como _calamar muy grande. _

Harry no pudo ocultar una carcajada.

–Vale, dame eso. Y por cierto, ¿cómo definiría usted, Señor Sabiduría, a un calamar gigante?

–Eso es fácil –respondió James –Un calamar gigante es un calamar enorme que come tostadas.

– ¿Tostadas?

–Tostadas.

– ¿De qué enemigo hablabas?

–Oh, eso, sí. –recordó James, tendiéndole a Harry su propio trabajo para que lo corrigiera. –Lo cierto es que esos hermanos de Ron son unos tramposos. Es sabido que nosotros llevamos la delantera, pero ellos insisten en que no, así que se ha realizado una encuesta.

Harry arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

– ¿Y bien?

–Empate –gruñó James

–Felicidades –acabó diciendo Harry, sin mucha convicción. Y James le arrojó una almohada.

…

Encontrarse con Ginny últimamente era más difícil. Se encontraban siempre, de todos modos. Se citaban sin citarse, encontrándose sin buscarse pero recorriendo esos caminos y circulando aquellos pasillos que sabían que el otro recorrería también.

Esa vez se encontraron camino al Gran Comedor, Harry había pasado la tarde de sábado con su padre y Ginny le estaba contando que había ido a la biblioteca, a estudiar con Luna.

Caminaron hasta un aula abandonada. Ginny dejó de contarle, cerró la puerta y le sonrió.

Él la esperó sentado en un pupitre, maravillándose de la forma perfecta con que ella cabía entre sus brazos. Ella levantaba el mentón, él bajaba un poco la cabeza y se besaban, pensando que aquello que bebían y encontraban en el otro, era el tiempo. Sabiendo que estaban rozando la eternidad con las mismas manos y los mismos dedos con los que se acariciaban, dibujando caminos con curvas por sus cuellos. De ida y de vuelta.

Ella rozó sus labios con los ajenos. Los ojos cerrados y las manos quietas apoyadas con mucha inocencia sobre los muslos de Harry, por una cuestión de comodidad.

Él pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ella, sin ejercer fuerza.

De pronto se besaban como pareja y de pronto una puerta se abría y los gritos ensordecedores de Filch le helaban la sangre.

De pronto dos pares de ojos se abrían y de pronto todo parecía ir de malas a peores.

Filch sonrió.

…

_Estoy publicando a los apurones, porque mi hermana quiere la pc. Así que no digo mucho, salvo que todo lo que llevaba adelantado del fic, lo perdí cuando tuve que llevar la pc a arreglar… :S _

_Besos y reviews :)_


	19. Gracias a la oscuridad

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**XIX: Gracias a la oscuridad se pueden ver las estrellas.**

Ginny se alejaba de él con calma. Le daba la espalda y caminaba por los jardines. Llevaba una túnica de Hogwarts que lejos de ser vieja, daba la impresión de ser antigua, y tenía el cabello un poco más largo y ligeramente más ondulado.

Ella se detuvo debajo de un árbol, donde se sentó para jugar con un libro.

Él la siguió por mera curiosidad.

– ¿Ginny? –la llamó.

Ella no pareció escucharlo y continuó jugando con su cabello, repasando con la punta de uno de sus dedos el lomo de aquel libro viejo, al que abrió sin muchas pretensiones en una página cualquiera y comenzó a leer.

Harry se detuvo delante de ella, pero no la reconoció hasta que ella levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente con esos mismos ojos verdes que había visto ya una infinidad de veces, en el espejo.

Los dos se miraron durante un momento, Harry contemplaba la eternidad y su madre lo miraba a él como una madre primeriza que ve por primera vez a su niño.

Ninguno dijo nada, porque Harry se sentía más hábil con una varita que con la palabra, y Lily, que era todo sonrisas, quizás no necesitaba decir nada que no pudiera expresar de otra forma.

Harry cayó ante ella, y ella le acarició el rostro con suavidad y comenzó a reírse con la misma suavidad con la que sus manos acariciaban el rostro de su hijo, dibujando y trazando líneas.

Ella lo estrujó entre sus brazos.

–Gracias por traerme aquí –le susurró ella al oído.

Y él entendió que estaba soñando. Como cuando había soñado con Dumbledore o con su padre, de la misma forma que había visto a Remus y a Sirius mortifagos de sus sueños, avanzando hasta el séptimo piso.

No quiso despertarse, porque de todos aquellos sueños, éste era el mejor.

Entre los brazos cálidos de su madre la oyó hablar. El libro, olvidado a un lado. La voz de aquella mujer era, lejos, lo mejor que pudiera haber oído nunca.

Harry la observó fijamente durante un momento.

–No te olvides que gracias a la oscuridad se pueden ver las estrellas –le aconsejó ella, mirándolo de la misma forma.

Eran dos desconocidos.

El árbol, los terrenos, el lago…todo comenzó a desdibujarse, a convertirse en un remolino de colores que se confundían entre sí.

De pronto Harry se hallaba tumbado boca arriba, sosteniéndose erguido de manera torpe por sus manos, que le ardían porque estaban como raspadas. Todo era tierra. Gruñó por lo bajo, le gustaba más su otro sueño.

De pronto, las manos de Lily se cerraban en torno a su cuello y ejercían una fuerza descomunal. Comenzó tosiendo, pero luego sintió que no podía respirar, se agitó y forcejeó con ella, intentando lograr que lo soltase. Se removió incómodo, pero ella no lo soltaba y Harry sintió de pronto que se le nublaba la vista.

Lily desaparecía pero la presión en su cuello todavía continuaba. Todo era negro y Harry se estaba ahogando cuando abrió los ojos de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor y Neville le quitó una masa roja de encima.

Tosió muchísimo, sintiendo que si no dejaba de toser y tomaba un poquito de aire, acabaría ahogándose de nuevo.

Tenía el estómago cerrado y sentía nauseas.

Se restregó los ojos con la manga del pijama y se colocó torpemente los lentes, varita en mano.

Se detuvo en seco y consideró de nuevo la posibilidad de que todavía estuviera soñando.

Esa masa roja y negra que se removía furiosa entre los brazos de Neville y Seamus, ya ataviados con sus túnicas y listos para bajar a desayunar, era Ron. Su mejor amigo Ron, con las mejillas, las manos y las orejas coloradas. Ron, que gritaba como un condenado, intentando librarse de todos esos brazos que lo sujetaban.

– ¡Mi hermanita, Potter! ¡Te acostaste con mi hermana!

– ¿Qué? ¡Ron, yo no…!

– ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡Y entonces que hacían juntos e intimando en un aula vacía a las tantas de la madrugada!

–No eran las… ¡no pasó nada, lo juro!

– ¡No lo jures! –gritó Ron, fuera de sí. –Pensé que éramos amigos.

–Yo también lo pensaba, hasta que intentaste matarme –masculló Harry entre dientes, malhumorado por su repentino despertar, porque Ron había arruinado el mejor sueño de su vida y porque podía calificar a su mejor amigo como su _casi_ homicida, y eso en la lista lo dejaba después del falso Moody pero antes que Quirrel. A dos puestos de Voldemort.

Ron se sacudió de encima a Neville, y Seamus vaciló, pero acabó soltándolo también. Se acomodó de mala forma su túnica y salió del dormitorio dando un portazo.

Seamus y Neville miraron momentáneamente a Harry.

–Harry… -comenzó Neville, vacilante.

–No me acosté con Ginny. –lo interrumpió, afirmando con tal vehemencia que no daba lugar a réplicas o a dudas.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, muchos de sus propios compañeros lo miraron. Reconoció a varias compañeras de Ginny cuchicheando entre ellas y a los gemelos Weasley, instalados cómodamente en unas butacas.

Ambos lo miraron fijamente mientras bajaba las escaleras y Harry tragó en seco, pensando en que si los gemelos reaccionaban como Ron, era probable que le ganaran a Voldemort en su lista de intentos de homicidios fallidos.

No quería ni pensar en lo mal que lo iba a pasar si los gemelos se la agarraban con él.

–Harry… -lo llamó George (pero bien pudo ser Fred).

–Ven aquí –continuó Fred (o quizás fue George).

Los dos lo miraron seriamente, y Harry se sintió minúsculo al lado de esos dos Weasley serios. Ver a los gemelos Weasley, quienes habían nacido riendo, con esos rostros serios, fue como el colmo de las ironías.

–Así que te acostaste con nuestra hermanita.

–Les juro que no me acosté con ella, nunca haría algo así a Ginny.

El rostro de uno de los dos se crispó.

–Supongo que sabes lo que esto significa… -habló George, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

Fred lo atrajo, pasando uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, quien era consciente de que todos estaban esperando que lo golpearan.

– ¡Que todo quedará entre familia! –acabaron los gemelos al unísono, y chocaron palmas.

Harry no entendió a qué se refería.

–Es como en la Antigua Grecia, Harry querido –comenzó Fred, imitando el tono meloso de su madre –cuando se arreglaban matrimonios entre gnomos y gigantes para evitar guerras. Claro que el resultado fue una barbaridad: ¡imagínate! Un gnomo y un gigante…increíble.

–Ahora tu relación con Ginny nos significa el final de una guerra milenaria. La guerra de las bromas por el trono. –dijo con voz solemne.

–Brindemos entonces, porque su unión marital dure tanto como la vida de Nicholas Flamel.

– ¿No son seiscientos años mucho tiempo, Fred?

– ¡Qué importa, George!

Los dos parecían eufóricos y Harry sintió cómo podía respirar libremente una vez más.

–Y por cierto –dijo uno de los gemelos, yendo de salida –Era mentira, yo soy Fred.

–Y yo soy George.

Luego desaparecieron tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda y Harry suspiró con alivio, y pensó que era un buen momento para ir a desayunar.

Ginny y él se evitaron todo el tiempo que les fue posible. Debieron cumplir dos horas más de castigo con Umbridge y toda la escuela hablaba de ellos como unos libertinos.

Harry acabó acostumbrándose a esa nueva situación. A lo que no se acostumbró fue a las miradas iracundas de Ron, a sus silencios incómodos y a verlo alejarse cuando él se aproximaba.

Hermione tampoco pudo con eso, porque Ron intentaba actuar para con ella como si nada hubiera ocurrido, algo que era difícil siempre que Harry aparecía, porque entonces el malhumor florecía en Ronald y acababa marchándose a gruñir a otro sitio.  
Hermione sabía que si estaba con Harry, no podía estar con Ron, y si estaba con Ron, no podía estar con Harry. Todo eso la ponía de malhumor porque ella no era amiga de Ron o de Harry, era amiga de Ron Y de Harry.

Pero ninguno parecía entender, y así mismo, las cosas no parecían ir a mejores.

–Dale tiempo –sugirió James. –Ah, y por cierto. ¿Sabes la buena nueva?

– ¿El calamar gigante se desayunó a Umbridge?

–No.

– ¿Sirius se bañó? –bromeó Harry.

– ¡Oye!

–Sería un buen momento, pero no, tampoco.

– ¿Entonces?

James sonrió, aliviado de que por fin le preguntara.

–Ya sabes, si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele. –dijo, guiñándole un ojo– nos aliamos con los Weasley. Y se hizo la paz.

Harry asintió. La noticia no le iba ni le venía, pero si su padre estaba contento por eso, entonces bien.

Esa noche se quedó a dormir allí porque estaba cansado de ver a Ron por todos lados sabiendo que estaban peleados el uno con el otro, y Sirius se durmió temprano alegando cualquier cosa; pero Harry no pudo dormir a pesar de que sentía el peso de sus párpados sobre sus ojos.

Se removió incómodo en la cama, dándole la espalda a Sirius.

– ¿No puedes dormir?

–Eh…no. –admitió. Lo único que podía vislumbrar de su padre en aquella oscuridad eran sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ginny?

–Eso es lo único que va bien de un tiempo a esta parte. Todo se ha descontrolado muy rápido…

James se lo pensó un poco.

–Diría tu madre: Gracias a la oscuridad se pueden ver las estrellas.

Harry balbuceó unas cuantas palabras, sorprendido, pero finalmente prefirió no decir nada para no agregar más tristeza a la tristeza.

Además, se sentiría tonto de confesar que soñaba con su madre y que la madre de sus sueños decía frases que quizás había dicho en vida.

–Por ejemplo…Hermione sigue allí. Y el ED se disolvió, pero siguen luchando. Ninguno ha abandonado, incluso cuando llevan las de perder. Hagrid sigue aquí, cuando tranquilamente podría estar en Azkaban por ser un híbrido, y Remus está perfectamente.

Sí, quizás tuviera algo de razón…

…

Tres semanas más tarde las cosas no mejoraban. Y como no parecían mejorar pronto, Hermione acabó estallando una tarde en la sala común.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que son amigos, arréglenlo! ¡Estoy estresadísima, se vienen los exámenes y ustedes como dos niños! Ron, si quieres decirle algo a Harry, pues míralo, está sentado a dos lugares de ti. Puedes hablar y él te puede escuchar. Harry, discúlpate ya con Ronald.

–Pero ya me…

– ¡Ahora, Harry!

–Lo siento, Ron.

Ron siquiera lo miró, juntó sus cosas y se mandó a mudar fuera de la sala común. Hermione lo miró atónita.

– ¡Está bien, Ronald! ¡Ya volverás con el caballo cansado! –rugió ella, dejándose caer en la butaca en la que antes estaba sentada.

Harry le miró la expresión abatida, las ojeras violáceas que se marcaban bajo sus ojos cansados, y los dedos manchados de tinta, y no se sintió con ánimos de reírse de aquella expresión tan muggle a la que ella había hecho alusión.

–No parece que fuera a mejorar, ¿no? –preguntó ella, mientras retomaba una vez más su pluma y su trabajo y comenzaba a redactar sobre el pergamino a una velocidad de vértigo. Harry la miró un momento.

–No –acabó diciendo.

–Y lo peor es que se ha ido sin terminar su trabajo… –murmuró, todavía concentrada. Harry sonrió. Esa era la Hermione de antes, sentada con su amigo Harry.

Fue un solo momento, pero le bastó para entender que quería a su amigo de vuelta, para poder retomar esas tardes de debate y discusiones absurdas. Para fastidiar a Hermione y acabar riéndose los tres.

–No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… –comenzó ella, abatida. Levantó la cabeza de su ensayo y frunció los labios –Pero lo extraño.

Ese fue el comienzo del proceso, del cambio.

Harry comenzó a presionar a Ron, a seguirlo tras corredores para intentar hablar con él y solucionar sus problemas.

No lo alcanzó.

(O sí, pero las cosas no acababan bien. Ron se limitaba a ignorarlo y así ganaba por cansancio.)

Hasta que una tarde Harry lo cazó por la manga de la túnica y lo obligó a voltearse, cansado de andar persiguiendo a su mejor amigo como si fuera su novia histérica.

–No me acosté con Ginny. –fue todo lo que dijo. –Pero no voy a disculparme por haber besado a tu hermana.

Ron lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica y lo golpeó contra la pared. Todo fue muy rápido. Harry sacó su varita y Ron también desenfundó la propia. Y allí permanecieron ambos, apuntándose.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacen?!

Ambos voltearon alarmados, pero quien estaba allí no era más que Sirius, por tanto ninguno le prestó mucha atención.

Harry podía sentir la varita de Ron quemando su ropa y se preguntó si realmente tendría que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo seguiría todo después de un duelo?

– ¡Les pregunté algo!

Y entonces los dos se acuerdan de Sirius, que está allí parado en el medio del pasillo y que parece molesto. Y es extraño eso de ver a Sirius molesto.

Harry no puede evitar arquear una ceja y lentamente va bajando su varita. La varita de Ron casi le quema la piel, pero Harry entiende que hay cosas más importantes que el orgullo o una túnica y un uniforme quemado. Y se deja, así de simple, porque Ron es su amigo, y si lo que necesita para perdonarlo después, es golpearlo primero, entonces que lo haga. Estará bien si cuando se acuestan esa noche él le dice _hasta mañana_ y si cuando despiertan al día siguiente él está de malhumor y se queja de que van a llegar tarde, de que estaba soñando algo con alguna chica de sexto y de que no ha hecho la tarea (pero que Hermione no se entere...)

– ¿Se puede saber en qué están pensando? Síganme.

– ¿A dónde? –preguntó Ron.

–A mi despacho.

Y entonces ambos se miran, y por no mirarse más, miran las paredes. Pero ninguno se mueve, porque aquella es una frase típica de McGonagall y no de Sirius.

– ¡Ahora! ¡Potter, Weasley, muévanse o los muevo!

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar y comenzar a seguir a Sirius por el pasillo.

_Vaya fraude, _pensó Harry, guardando su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y mirando el círculo perfecto que la varita de su mejor amigo le había dejado en la ropa.

–Potter… –masculló Sirius por lo bajo.

–Ya voy, ya voy… –gruñó el muchacho.

–Y dirígete a mí con respeto porque soy tu profesor.

_¡Y un cuerno! _, volvió a pensar, pero por si las dudas, acalló sus comentarios y se guardó sus opiniones en un sitio donde no pudieran hacer daño a nadie.

Ni Ron ni él dijeron nada. No hubo una sola mirada cruzada, ni un sólo gesto que indicara que se conocían, que eran amigos, que estaban metidos en la misma bolsa, o que Ron era consciente de que Harry seguía existiendo y viceversa.

Sirius se adentró en su despacho. Y a Harry le sorprendió, porque hubiera esperado que los llevara a su habitación.

– ¡Debería darles vergüenza! ¿Qué clase de amigos son los que se apuntan con varitas? –les preguntó, todavía molesto. Harry se preguntó si estaría molesto por su casi pelea con Ron, o si nada más había tenido un mal día.

–Sirius no…

– ¡Sirius nada! ¡Y les doy cinco minutos para que arreglen sus malditos problemas o los castigo!

Harry arqueó una ceja.

–Vaya, qué coherente –opinó. Sirius le gruñó y se marchó por una puertita. –No quiero que me castiguen…

– ¿Estás diciendo que si nos castigan es mi culpa?

– ¡No dije eso! Dije que no quiero que me castiguen. Nada más. –se defendió Harry, escéptico. ¡Qué susceptible que estaban todos!

Ron lo miró con desconfianza.

– ¡Cuatro minutos! –gritó Sirius desde la otra habitación.

–Lamento que no me contaras lo de Ginny.

–No quería que reaccionaras como ahora…

–Bien, de acuerdo, quizás exageré un poco…pero ¡te acostaste con mi hermana!

–Ron, no me acosté con ella –apuntó Harry, diciendo con extrema lentitud cada palabra.

– ¡Dos minutos!

–Siento no habértelo dicho. –acabó Harry.

–Sí, está bien…supongo que eres mejor para ella que Dean Thomas, ya sabes…si un día te pasas con ella, sé dónde vives. –bromeó.

Harry sonrió abiertamente.

Era bueno tener un hermano de nuevo.

…

Listo.

Bueno, digamos que está medio –muy– flojito el cap. Pero pasa que antes tenía la costumbre de anotar lo que debería suceder en cada capítulo; pero hubo un momento en que me vino la inspiración, escribí todo de un tirón y entonces ya no me hizo falta.

El problema es que no me acuerdo qué sucedía en todo ese tirón que escribí xD Tengo una laguna tamaño familiar en la cabeza. Así que creo que el final se vendrá más rápido.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, y lamento mucho que este capítulo sea medio denso, pero es que necesito ordenarme un poquito.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia :)


	20. Quidditch con problemas

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**El regreso.**

XX. **Quidditch con problemas.**

Sirius no le dejó olvidar su aporte por varias semanas, y estaba muy orgulloso de su buen desempeño como profesor y padrino, aunque Harry no se aburrió de hacerse el ofendido y reprocharle ciertas respuestas que florecían en plena conversación, en el dormitorio.

Regresó a dormir más a menudo a la Torre Gryffindor y Hermione los abrazó a los dos cuando los vio juntos y ambos le explicaron que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias. El cambio de humor de Hermione los animó bastante, sobre todo porque ella se ofrecía sin que nadie le propusiera nada, a hacerles algunos trabajos atrasados (claro que entre cada punto y coma les soltaba un sermón larguísimo sobre la responsabilidad, pero eso era lo de menos).

Las cosas habían mejorado hasta tal punto, que se animaron a visitar otra vez a Hagrid, y a retar a Umbridge cruzándose más seguido con los miembros del ED para decirles _buenos días. _O para susurrar sinsentidos cuando sabían que Malfoy andaba por allí cerca.

Malfoy estaba en su mejor momento. Y Harry se sentía muy irritado por eso, pero prefería omitir ese tema y abarcar otros más amenos.

Ginny y Harry pasaban mucho rato juntos en la sala común, ahora que todo era más _legal_. Su vida era una suerte de rutina establecida a base de clases y paseos por los terrenos a medida que el tiempo mejoraba.

Las manos de Ginny tenían una facilidad increíble para entrelazarse con las suyas, para recorrerle el cabello, para encontrarlo siempre. Estaba embobado con su novia, con esa risa que salvaba al mundo, con esos ojos que lo miraban únicamente a él, con esa muchacha maravillosa que había estado siempre allí y que él, como un tonto, jamás había visto.

Y todo eso ameritaba sonrisas bobas y respuestas descolgadas de las que Neville y Ron siempre acababan riéndose. Incluso Sirius se la pasaba en grande, fastidiándolo con su noviazgo.

Todo era demasiado perfecto, se descubrió pensando una tarde. Qué increíble. Umbridge a cargo de Hogwarts, Voldemort en ascenso al poder y él allí, jugando a tener una vida normal, a tener una novia.

Pero qué fácil y qué bien se sentía dejar que otros se ocuparan de esos asuntos en los que siempre lo habían incluido a él. _La Orden se está encargando de todo. La Orden se encargará. _Pues bien, que se encargue.

–Es increíble –refunfuñó Hermione una tarde. –No lo entiendo.

– ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Vaya, Hermione…! –replicó Ron en tono mordaz. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Cállate, Ronald –le espetó, contrariada.

Harry arqueó una ceja, dignándose a levantar la nariz de sus dieciséis centímetros de pergamino para la clase de Encantamientos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó ni bien entendió que ella no añadiría más si no le preguntaban primero.

–A todo. A la situación en general. Cuando Dumbledore se fue de Hogwarts –susurró, arrimándose más a la mesa para que únicamente ellos pudieran escucharla –creímos…bueno, yo creí que esto sería un lío de reformas sin sentido, un descontrol. Pero no ha ido tan mal.

– ¿Tan mal? ¡Tan mal! –exclamó Ron, molesto – ¡Hermione, esto ya no parece Hogwarts, es una locura! No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que utilicé mi varita en toda regla. –argumentó, mordiendo la punta de su pluma, que salpicó todo con tinta.

La prefecta lo miró mal otra vez. Ya iban dos.

–Eso no es lo que yo…

–Hermione, antes podía caminar cerca de quien yo quisiera manteniendo la distancia que yo quisiera. –volvió a refutar Ron.

–Pero Ron, podría ser mucho peor –intentó explicar la muchacha. –Es raro. Incluso podríamos acostumbrarnos a esto.

–Habla por ti, yo extraño hacer magia y comer caramelos de limón. –sentenció Ron, muy resuelto. – ¡Qué! –exclamó ante las miradas escépticas de sus dos amigos.

–Todavía me faltan cuatro centímetros –se quejó Harry en un intento de distender el ambiente.

–Lo que yo digo es que podríamos estar peor, pero que no es tan malo.

–_Taaaan_ malo –la corrigió Ron –De hecho, _taaaaaaaaaaan_ malo, estaría bien.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada aireada y el pelirrojo decidió volver a lo suyo antes que añadir alguna otra cosa.

Pero quizás ella tenía razón. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y eso le generó a Harry una sensación de incomodidad similar a cuando uno sabe que tiene que hacer algo pero no tiene interés, ni ganas, ni fuerzas como para.

Así y todo, aunque tuvo presente esa conversación durante los siguientes tres días, no se le ocurrió comentarla en el despacho de Sirius.

Quizás porque últimamente ya no los veía tanto, quizás porque Angelina estaba como loca porque había logrado que no suspendieran el partido de Quidditch que tenía lugar dentro de pocos días; un poco gracias a su nuevo método (adulación) y otro poco gracias a la ayuda externa (ahí era donde Sirius –probablemente– estuviera involucrado).

Y cuando el partido llegó, ya no recordaba ni cuál era su nombre.  
Fue una sensación maravillosa, porque hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

Ese día se levantó temprano (y fue quizás el primer día en todo el año que se levantaba de la cama por iniciativa propia) y pudo bañarse antes que ningún otro compañero suyo.

Cuando desocupó el baño, Ron se estaba despertando y Seamus y Dean apostaban por los resultados del partido.  
Neville buscaba algo en su baúl.

Se marchó de la habitación sin esperar a Ron, porque tenía pensado pasarse a ver a su padre antes de ir a desayunar con el resto de sus compañeros.

Se entretuvo un buen rato y luego se reencontró con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor, donde Angelina –en su salsa– daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Se la veía eufórica y radiante.

– ¿Estás listo, Buscador? –bromeó Ginny, sentándose a su lado y quitándole una tostada para comerla ella.

–Siempre estoy listo –respondió él, sentándose derechito en su asiento y poniendo cara. Ella se rió. – ¿Dices que nos irá bien?

–Por supuesto. Mi novio es el mejor buscador.

–Espero no cruzarme con tu novio entonces. –respondió él. Estaba de buen humor, pero se sentía nervioso lo mismo.

Ella sonrió.

–Le diré que sea bueno contigo porque me caes bien.

–Gracias.

A su lado, Ron volcó una jarra con zumo y Parvati chilló porque se había mojado toda. Ron no tenía pulso y se le notaban los nervios por todos lados. Sacó su varita, dispuesto a limpiar el enchastre, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

–Mejor déjame a mí –le dijo, sin poder evitar una mueca. Él entrecerró los ojos y resopló, ofendido.

Hermione muy aireada, sacó su varita y en un movimiento rápido limpió todo el enchastre.

–Ya, Ron, cálmate –le aconsejó Ginny. –Lo harás bien. Los dos lo harán estupendamente.

–Sí, sí, claro –respondió Ron, buscando una tostada y tirando las demás. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Angelina indicó que todo el equipo debía dirigirse hacia los vestuarios.

Ron dio un brinco y Harry lo miró preocupado. Sirius los animó con los pulgares arriba, riéndose de sus caras y Harry lo miró mal, pero acabó sonriéndole.

– ¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione, deteniéndolo por la manga de la túnica –Tranquilo, ¿sí? Lo peor que puede suceder es que pierdan.

– ¡Ahora sí me tranquilizaré! –exclamó, irónico.

–Ella tiene razón, nadie va a morir por esto. –susurró Harry, quien a medida que se alejaba del Gran Comedor iba sintiendo más nervios.

Hacía frío en los terrenos. Caminaron nerviosos y adormilados, oyendo todas las advertencias de Angelina, que era posiblemente, el miembro más nervioso del equipo (después de Ron, claro).

Los gemelos Weasley comenzaron a cantar una canción de excursión bastante pegadiza y cuando llegaron a los vestuarios, todos cantaban la misma tonta canción.

Ron empalideció cuando pudo ver a toda la gente que había en las gradas, pero Harry le dio un golpecito para infundirle ánimos. Ambos se miraron un momento y Ron sonrió con esfuerzo.

–Vamos a ganar –dijeron Harry y Angelina al mismo tiempo. Él a media voz y en solidaridad con su mejor amigo, ella a voz de pulmón, inspirada por el discurso pre-partido.  
Los gemelos Weasley se rieron delante de Harry.

El equipo de Gryffindor montó en sus escobas y despegaron.

El partido comenzó casi de inmediato y Harry se encerró en una burbuja donde los ruidos, los colores y todos esos jugadores y pelotas que pasaban a su lado, no podían alcanzarlo.

Se aferró al mango de su escoba pensando que hacía mucho frío allá arriba, y pensó en volver a su cama a dormir. Ni bien se movió un poquito, recordó por qué amaba tanto volar, y descartó la idea de volver a dormir. No cambiaría ese frío en las manos por nada.

Se encontró pensando que era una maravilla estar allí suspendido, y casi olvida el partido. Una bludger pasó zumbando a su lado y decidió que lo mejor sería ponerse en movimiento.

Dio una vuelta entera al campo, seguido del otro buscador. Se frenó en seco frente a una de las gradas, para mirar todo con detenimiento, y el otro muchacho, que casi le pisaba los talones, poco más y se llevaba la gran estructura de madera por delante.

El muchacho –al que Harry creía haber visto una única vez en su vida, en algún pasillo– se recompuso rápido y se alejó un poquito, desconfiado.

Harry sobrevoló el campo varias veces sin ver nada. El cielo estaba muy oscuro para que se pudiera divisar la snitch con facilidad. Pasó una buena media hora antes de que notara un destello dorado en el medio del campo, bajo la escoba del capitán contrario, que llevaba la Quaffle y volaba a una velocidad de vértigo contra los postes.

Harry lo vio apuntar la Quaffle en dirección a los postes y lanzarla. Ron no llegó a tiempo. Todo eso transcurrió en un instante, pero cuando Harry se decidió a ir por la Snitch, un golpeador la mandaba a volar junto con una de las Bludgers que Fred –o George– Weasley desviaba.

Apretó los puños, frustrado. Cerró los ojos un momento y se encontró en una habitación oscura.

–Ahora es el momento –dijo Lord Voldemort, sentado elegantemente en una butaca de espalda alta. Se le escapaba la euforia por la voz y por las manos. Miró uno a uno a todos sus encapuchados y sonrió abiertamente.

– ¡Harry, cuidado! –chilló Angelina. Junto a su cabeza pasó zumbando una bludger.

Confundido y mareado se quitó del camino. Sentía náuseas y el estómago cerrado. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que lo mejor sería bajar al campo y pedir que lo llevaran a la enfermería.

Se obligó un momento a quedarse allí, porque de bajar, todos sus compañeros perderían el partido, y sería una derrota egoísta; pero cuando se sintió desvanecer, supo que iba a romperse la cabeza contra el suelo si no bajaba a descansar.

La sonrisa de Lord Voldemort permaneció grabada en su cabeza, y se dijo que no podía estar jugando al Quidditch mientras él planeaba hacer algo importante.

Comenzó a descender, evitando a todos los jugadores y al lío de pelotas que iban de acá para allá, cuando vio la Snitch, justo al lado de Ron, en el poste izquierdo.

Tomó aire, se aferró a su escoba y remontó el vuelo, a una velocidad de vértigo. Iba a vomitar. Apretó los ojos, faltaba menos.

Atravesó los postes, intentando evitar que Ron lo tirara de su escoba por impedir un tanto que no pudo ser porque la Quaffle rebotó en la cabeza de Harry y cayó en las manos de Katie Bell.

– ¡Gracias, Harry! –gritó ella, y abrazada a la Quaffle, desapareció en una carrera hacia los postes contrario.

Aturdido por el golpe del cual todos se reían, Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos. La snitch estaba a su lado, volando sobre el mango de su escoba. La sujetó, terminó de cruzar el poste izquierdo y extendió, victorioso, la mano en el aire.

Tenía la snitch. Sí.

Ron poco más y le salta encima.

– ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos, Harry!

Y cuando ambos descendieron juntos, aparecieron todos los demás, abalanzándose unos sobre otros y coreando una canción vulgar que habían empezado los gemelos (para variar).

Y entre tanto jaleo es fácil olvidarse de otras cuestiones. Pero recordó todo de pronto, cuando vio a Sirius caminando hacia él para estrecharle la mano.

Y Sirius vio en el rostro de su ahijado que algo iba mal.

–Debo hablar contigo –le susurró Harry.

–En mi despacho en media hora.

– ¡Es importante!

–Mi despacho en media hora –le repitió Sirius, sin perder la sonrisa afable.

Nadie lo dejó tranquilo. Se encontró con Ginny en la puerta de los vestuarios, y ella lo abrazó.

–Te dije que mi novio era el mejor –le dijo al oído.

–No era tan bueno si yo le gané –bromeó él.

– ¿Todo va bien? –preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió y Ron saltó de la nada, hablando de sus hazañas y discutiendo con su hermana por marcarle los errores.

– ¡Fiesta, muchachos! –gritaron los gemelos al pasar corriendo por su lado, rumbo al castillo.

– ¡Enseguida vamos! –respondió Ron.

–Yo mejor me voy a ver a Cornamenta, quedé de pasar.

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó Hermione con perspicacia. Ginny lo miró fijamente en ese momento.

–Es que quería enseñarme una nueva táctica que…bueno, se emociona con esas cosas. –respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Ginny lo abrazó por la cintura.

Bromearon todo el camino, hasta que Harry siguió por su lado hasta el despacho de su padrino.

Dijo la contraseña sin mucha paciencia y se adentró en la habitación.

– ¡Ese es mi hijo! –exclamó James al verlo entrar.

–Cuando estaba en mi escoba tuve…no sé qué fue. Lo vi, a Voldemort. No recuerdo bien qué…pero parecía como si estuvieran preparados para hacer algo –dijo atropelladamente. Sirius y su padre intercambiaron varias miradas – ¿Qué? –les exigió.

–Nada –respondió Sirius. Harry resopló.

–Quiero saber.

–No sabemos nada –respondió tranquilamente su padre, pero Harry supo que mentía. Le estaba mintiendo cuando él era completamente sincero con ambos.

–No es justo. Soy parte de esto les guste o no, quiero saber.

–No, no eres parte de nada. –puntualizó su padre.

Harry lo miró mal y apretó los puños. Odiaba cuando le hacían eso.

–Vale, _salven al mundo_ y luego me llaman, yo tengo una fiesta en mi honor. –dijo con amargura –Y por favor, háganlo rápido, porque funciono como antena y eso me impide divertirme.

Y se marchó, furioso con su padre y con Sirius.

…

¡Cuánto tiempo desde la última vez!

Bueno, ya lo tengo más o menos resuelto. Lo que no tengo ahora es tiempo, pero calculo que tendré el otro capítulo pronto :) no queda tanto para el final.

Recuerden: Todos aman a las personas que dejan reviews.


	21. El ataque

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**El regreso.**

**El ataque.**

Cuando Harry entró en la sala común, dispuesto a cargarse al mundo, descubrió que todo eran sonrisas. Estaba cansado de siempre ser víctima, y por eso estaba más molesto consigo que con sus mayores.

Quizás debía dejar que otros se encargaran y relajarse un poco. Ya se lo había dicho alguien en alguna otra ocasión: Voldemort bien podía irse a destruir Londres, pero él seguía encerrado en Hogwarts y no le darían permiso especial para irse de chico malo.

Vale, quizás no se lo habían planteado _así_, pero para el fin práctico, daba igual.

La Orden estaba conformada por muchísimos aurors experimentados. No debía preocuparse. No debía preocuparse. No debía…Ginny y George bailaban exageradamente una canción muy movida. Divisó a Hermione charlando con Parvati y Lavender en un rincón. Bebían zumo de calabaza.

En el rincón opuesto, Ron relataba a quien quisiera escucharlo, su experiencia como Guardián del equipo.

Sonrió. Qué maravilla estar en casa de nuevo.

Angelina lo perdió en el abrazo más grande y aplastante que le habían dado nunca.

–Gracias –le susurró.

Harry sonrió. Por cosas como esa valía la pena despertarse temprano.

Se acomodó los lentes ni bien Angelina lo soltó, y vio que sus compañeros lo miraban.

– ¡Nos hiciste esperar, Harry! –le reprochó Fred.

–Hay que ser comprensibles, Fred; Harry solo quería que su entrada triunfal fuera…triunfal.

Harry se rió, avergonzado. Los gemelos estallaron en aplausos.

Ginny lo miró un momento, se rió, y comenzó a aplaudir también. La siguieron Neville, Hermione y Ron, todos en plan de broma, y acabaron aplaudiendo todos.

– ¡Por el héroe Harry Potter! –dijo Fred alzando su copa.

– ¡Por el Quidditch, que llena nuestras vidas de felicidad, aun cuando todo está oscuro y las penurias del alma no nos permiten sonreír! –exclamó Fred, dramatizando sobre el hombro de su gemelo – ¡Porque con Harry nos llevamos la copa! ¡Y porque Errol, nuestra lechuza, todavía vive! ¡Salud!

Una lechuza errante se abrió paso en la sala común. Todos brindaron.

La lechuza buscó a Hermione y se posó elegantemente sobre su regazo, extendiendo su pata. Hermione desató su edición de El Profeta y revolvió en sus bolsillos hasta dar con dos moneditas brillantes que depositó en una bolsita de cuero.

La lechuza, satisfecha, emprendió su vuelo una vez más. Hermione desplegó su diario.

– ¡Vamos, Hermione, no irás a leer eso ahora! –le reprochó Ron desde la otra punta de la sala.

Ella lo ignoró, porque estaba muy ocupada en la primera plana. Parvati ahogó una exclamación y Lavender se acercó más para leer por sobre el hombro de Hermione.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas y le pasaron el diario a Dean Thomas, que las miraba con curiosidad. Ron se acercó a leer y su expresión burlona se desvaneció en un juramento.

– ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

–Una localidad muggle ha desaparecido entera y un puente urbano se ha derrumbado –respondió Hermione apretando los puños. Se la veía afligida. – ¡Todos sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió en ambas circunstancias! Pero como los mortifagos fueron cuidadosos, el Ministerio dice que hubo una explosión causada por una fábrica de productos químicos y que el puente era antiguo y se derrumbó gracias a un fenómeno natural.

Harry se quedó quieto en su sitio.

Él lo sabía. Él sabía que iba a pasar. Había visto que iba a suceder y no hizo nada. ¡Ellos no hicieron nada!

Le quitó el periódico a Ron y abandonó la Sala Común hecho una furia. El camino hacia el despacho de Sirius nunca le había parecido tan largo, ni tampoco lo había hecho nunca tan rápido.

Recitó la contraseña con un deje de impaciencia mal disimulado y se adentró en la habitación.

– ¿Vieron esto? –preguntó sin fijarse si estaban o no, blandiendo el periódico.

Ambos estaban serios y parecían haber sido interrumpidos en una conversación importante. Harry arrojó el diario con precisión frente a su padre.

–Y yo se los dije…Yo sabía que iba a suceder. –les dijo, enfadado. – ¡Había mugg…había personas ahí! Respiraban y tenían casas, departamentos y mascotas. Tenían parejas, hijos y padres. Y vidas. Estudiaban o trabajaban y algunos eran infelices. Tenían autos y planeaban viajar. Algunos se encontraban en el parque, otros se sonreían en las escalinatas de las casas. Respiraban.

Sirius y James lo miraban abatidos.

–Y ahora no queda nada. –acabó Harry.

Estaba enojado, pero no quería discusiones o duelos. No necesitaba seguir desquitándose. Necesitaba que alguien tomara el control, que alguien le dijera _todo va a estar bien, _y que fuera verdad.

…

Esa mañana se despertó pensando en que se estaba olvidando de algo importante, y estuvo un buen rato dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que Ron insistió en bajar a desayunar y Hermione les recordó de la visita programada a Hogsmeade, de la que Ron no se había cansado de hablar durante dos semanas.

Ginny los alcanzó a las salidas del castillo, casi cuando estaban por subir al carruaje. Venía acompañado de Luna y Neville y se las apañaron de cualquier forma para poder subir todo en el carruaje.

Las expectativas de la salida eran muy altas, porque no habían tenido una salida al pueblo desde antes de que se fundara el ED; y el viaje fue, lejos, el mejor, porque Luna y Neville se la pasaron riéndose y hablando sobre las plumas de pavorreal y contando curiosidades; y en general había un humor excelente que daba lugar a las bromas y a las risas.

Hermione desapareció en cuanto pudo, acompañada de Neville, porque necesitaba _con urgencia, _comprar pergamino y tinta.

Ron se alejó caminando atrás, tras ambos y Luna dijo algo que Harry no entendió, y se marchó saltando hacia un escaparate brillante.

Ambos se miraron durante un momento, como si fueran esos dos chicos que se gustan y a los que han dejado solos a propósito para que se animen a hablar. Luego se rieron juntos, se tomaron de la mano y echaron a andar, sin saber a dónde iban y sin preguntarse tampoco.

Anduvieron un rato, mirando lechuzas, paseando y hablando de nimiedades a diestra y siniestra. Harry le regaló dos ranas de chocolate a su novia y ella le regaló el cromo. Albus Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo como si todavía estuviera muy cómodo en su despacho, nadando en mares de caramelos de limón.

Se distrajo un momento y como la última vez, Dumbledore había desaparecido.

Ginny le tironeó de la mano para que la acompañara a mirar túnicas que no pensaba comprarse ni aunque Harry le ofreciera regalárselas (y le molestaba especialmente que él siempre estuviera ofreciéndose a regalarle cualquier cosa, porque según decía, eso era una tendencia a marcar la diferencia social-económica; cuando en realidad, la intención de Harry era complacerla). Luego pasaron a comprar una pluma nueva para Ginny y unos rollos de pergamino para Harry y acabaron encontrándose de nuevo con los demás en Las Tres Escobas, que estaba llenísimo –como generalmente– y les costó encontrarlos entre tanta gente.

Tomaron uno de los últimos carruajes para regresar al castillo, y si no fuera porque Neville estuvo atento a la hora, quizás se hubieran quedado toda la noche en Hogsmeade riéndose y debatiendo.

Esa noche no cenaron, y Harry utilizó el tiempo que hubiera pasado cenando, para visitar a su padre.

Él estaba buscando alguna prenda perdida en un estante alto cuando Harry irrumpió en la habitación. Una edición vieja de El Profeta se mostraba muy orgullosa y un poco arrugada, sobre la cama, abierta en la sección del crucigrama.

–A Canuto siempre le han gustado esas cosas… –comentó James, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Sí, sabía algo de eso –respondió Harry, todavía mirando el diario. El crucigrama estaba incompleto.

James desistió de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió toda su atención a su hijo.

Hablaron un buen rato, Harry le contó sobre Hogsmeade y James lo interrumpió unas cuantas veces para hacer algunas bromas.

…

Se acostó con esa sensación de que fue un día largo y agotador, pero con esa tranquilidad tonta y esa satisfacción en las manos que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

Cuando se durmió, con los doseles de la cama de cualquier manera, todavía podía oía a Seamus y a Ron hablando sobre Quidditch.

Soñó con humo, con explosiones, con risas frías y gente de capucha.

Despertó sobresaltado por una explosión. Las paredes temblaron, y cuando alguien prendió la luz, pudo ver a Neville sentado en su cama, así como estaba él mismo, también turbado.

Se puso los lentes y en el tiempo que tardó en colocárselos correctamente, recordó, como si se tratase de una película que hubiera visto hacía unas cuantas semanas, el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Era lo mismo, pero ahora que el castillo volvía a estremecerse, él sabía que estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

–Atacan el castillo –dijo Harry, alto y claro.

…

Listo.

Solo nos quedan dos o tres capítulos más :)

Un beso y recuerden que Sirius y James aman a las chicas que dejan reviews.


	22. La batalla

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, eso lo saben ;)

**El Regreso**

**XXIII.  
La batalla.**

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, pero al instante siguiente, todos parecían haber reaccionado en sincronía y habían alcanzado sus túnicas y sus calzados.

– ¡Quédense aquí! –les ordenó Harry, pasado el susto inicial, tenía nuevas preocupaciones, como por ejemplo, la Orden.

¡La Orden! ¡Sirius y su padre!

Sentía que había mucho que hacer y que no había tiempo, y las preguntas y reacciones lentas lo estaban poniendo de malhumor. No podía con la situación.

–Ron, tienes que decirles a todos que se queden aquí. Si alguien viene, estarán todos juntos y podrán defenderse mejor.

– ¡Vamos a ir a defender lo que es nuestro! –rugió Neville, con un valor renovado.

– ¡No! ¡Estos son mortifagos de verdad! No pueden…

– ¡En el ED nos preparábamos para…!

– ¡Atacaban maniquíes que no podían defenderse! –rugió Harry, fuera de sí. Tenía que actuar rápido.

–Hagan que todos permanezcan en sus salas comunes, yo tengo que salir pero regresaré aquí, como todos y…

–Pero… –insistió Dean.

–Vete, hermano. Te cubrimos aquí. –interrumpió Ron con una sonrisita en el rostro. –Venga, hay que ir a decirle a Hermione que aturda a todos aquellos que quieran irse de temerarios, y Neville, también estás incluido.

Harry bajó las escaleras como si estuviera montado en su Saeta de Fuego, y abandonó a toda velocidad la Sala Común, donde alcanzó a ver a varios niños asomándose.

El castillo tembló una vez más y Harry oyó la voz pomposa de Umbridge como si proviniera de las mismas paredes.

_Permaneced en sus salas comunes, alumnos. En cuanto a los…infiltrados ilegales, ¡en nombre del Ministerio de Magia les ordeno retirarse inmediatamente de la institución! Y… _pero no alcanzó a decir mucho más porque se oyó de pronto el rugir de la madera y tras una maldición las paredes regresaron a su silencio de pared.

Asustado, Harry siguió corriendo rumbo al tercer piso. A medida que pasaba, los cuadros se notaban más alborotados y encontró unas cuantas grietas en el piso y las paredes flageladas del castillo.

Se detuvo solo una vez para tomar aire, porque sentía que no podría llegar si mantenía ese ritmo, y porque le temblaban las piernas por el miedo y el nerviosismo. Sentía la adrenalina en sangre recorrerle las manos y echó a correr una vez más.

Se cruzó con Cho Chang y Padma Patil en el camino, ambas le gritaron, asustadas, pidiéndole instrucciones, pero él sentía que no podía detenerse a charlar.

– ¿Qué está…? –preguntó Padma, aturdida.

–Los Mortifagos atacan Hogwarts –explicó Harry a los apurones.

El miedo de ambas muchachas logró tranquilizarlo de una forma extraña. Su miedo actuaba como un tranquilizante.

–Manténganse juntos, no se separen, permanezcan en las salas comunes. Lo siento, debo irme.

Dicho y hecho. No añadió nada más antes de seguir corriendo rumbo al despacho de Sirius.

Aporreó la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, Harry casi se cae sentado al suelo de la impresión. Ojo Loco Moody lo miraba como solía a mirar a todas las personas y tanto su ojo normal como su ojo mágico brillaban ante la oportunidad de una nueva batalla.

– Quítate, Potter, hay gente que matar –rugió, y empujándolo sin ningún cuidado, desapareció por lo largo del corredor.

McGonagall corría a lo lejos en camisón.

De la habitación de Sirius salían ahora Dedalus Diggle, Remus y los padres de Ron, seguidos de muchos otros miembros de la Orden que Harry había ido conociendo a lo largo del verano.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le urgió James.

Se asustó al oír su voz a sus espaldas, porque traía puesta su capa de invisibilidad y no podía verlo.

–Venía a avisarles… -se explicó.

–Ya nos habíamos percatado, igual que el resto del castillo. Están evacuando a todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor, ve allí, quédate allí –le ordenó.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!

–Harry, no voy en broma y no te estaba preguntando. Vete de aquí. Te quiero lo más lejos que sea posible de la batalla.

–Pero…

– ¡Harry! ¡Es una orden!

El castillo tembló de nuevo y de pronto vio a su padre, mirándolo con una furia irreconocible.

–Ella murió por ti. Te quiero a salvo.

–Yo…

–Regresaré, te lo prometo.

–Está bien.

James se fue por la derecha y Harry siguió su camino por la izquierda.

A lo lejos, oyó la risa estruendosa de Sirius.

…

Filch estaba despotricando contra todo el mundo, escondido tras unos niños de primero de Hufflepuff, cuando Harry entró en el Gran Comedor, que era un hervidero de gente. Las mesas ya no estaban más.

El castillo se estremeció y una muchachita irrumpió en llanto.

– ¡Es una locura! –rugió Ginny, abriéndose paso entre la gente a base de codazos y empujones. Estaba hermosa, despeinada y con las mejillas coloradas. – ¡La Orden nos necesita allá arriba! ¡Estamos capacitados para…!

–Tenemos que quedarnos aquí y esperar –respondió Hermione, y por extraño que sonase, parecía contrariada y ansiosa de salir corriendo.

Neville estaba rebatiendo eso con una fuerza increíble cuando de pronto las puertas de la estancia se abrieron de par en par y tres encapuchados avanzaron.

Uno de aquellos encapuchados, el más alto, rió en voz alta y muchos niños se apretujaron en una esquina, deshechos en llanto.

El primero de los encapuchados rugió algo, manteniendo su varita en alto, pero Neville, a quien le estaban dando la posibilidad de hacer lo que quería hacer, intervino en el hechizo.

Luna exclamó _expelliarmus, _muy resuelta y Harry permaneció perplejo viendo cómo todos sus compañeros comenzaban una lluvia de hechizos que eran devueltos.

– _¡Bombarda! _–exclamó Ginny, y de pronto, toda la cristalería del Gran Comedor estalló de una manera espectacular.

Eso les dio una ventaja considerable a los chicos del ED, y varios mortifagos quedaron desarmados para cuando el humo se disipó.

La batalla no duró mucho más que ello. A Ron le sangraba la nariz y Lavender lo curaba como mejor podía. Había dos niñas que se consolaban una a la otra, muy abrazadas. Neville se sentía orgulloso ahora que había demostrado que _podía con el mundo_, mientras que Parvati, muy afectada, le reprochaba que era una tontería sentirse tan orgulloso cuando ellos eran tres decenas contra tres hombres; que la batalla estaba más que ganada porque, por muy buenos magos que fueran esos mortifagos, no podrían con todos los estudiantes.

Dean se había metido en la discusión y Lavender le soltaba ahora un sermón a Ron quien impulsado por las ganas de hacer algo, había bajado la cabeza, muy dispuesto a meterse en la discusión de sus compañeros.

Ginny los miraba a todos sin pronunciar palabra, y Hermione se había acercado a las muchachas que lloraban, intentando consolarlas, cuando el castillo se estremeció de nueva cuenta.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí o esto se va a derrumbar –gritó Parvati, preocupada.

Se miraron unos a otros, esperando que alguien dijera algo, que alguien eligiera por todos, esperando que alguien los liderara. Y Harry deseó que alguno de los miembros de la Orden llegara pronto para ordenar la situación.

– ¡Ni hablar! Me dijeron aquí, y aquí nos quedamos –rugió Filch.

–Prefiero desobedecer las reglas y no morir aquí –le espetó Hannah Abbott, varita en mano. Harry no la había visto nunca más amenazante.

– ¡Hermione, haz algo! –le suplicó Ron, cuya hemorragia, Lavender había parado satisfactoriamente.

La castaña lo miró un momento, frunció los labios, se lo pensó un poco y luego dijo con un hilo de voz:

–Creo que puedo ayudar un poquito…

– ¡Modestia aparte, haz algo ahora!

– ¡Ronald, por favor!

El castillo se estremeció de nuevo. Ginny apretó las manos de Harry entre las suyas y apoyó su frente contra la espalda de su novio.

– ¿Está mi familia allá arriba? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. Harry no le vio la cara.

–Van a estar bien –le prometió.

Hermione hizo una serie de movimientos imposibles, murmuró algo a media voz y de pronto todo el Gran Salón se reestructuró.  
La mano de Ginny se deshizo de la suya con una facilidad natural, y antes de que Harry pudiera sujetarla, ella iba corriendo hacia la puerta.

– ¡Ginny! –rugió Harry. – ¡Vuelve!

–Lo siento, no puedo quedarme aquí si mi familia está luchando. –respondió, parada frente a la salida.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, ella ya había retomado la marcha.

Harry pudo entender perfectamente cómo se habría sentido su padre hace un rato, cuando él se había obstinado en ir a luchar. Sintió un miedo increíble por esa muchachita pelirroja que era su novia. El grito ensordecedor de Ron lo alarmó, atrayéndolo a la realidad.

Echó a correr. Si no podía alcanzarla, al menos haría todo lo que pudiera por defenderla.

Abandonó el Gran Salón y se adentró en el hall, todavía en carrera hacia las escaleras.

– ¿Crees que te puedes ir sin nosotros? –preguntó Fred, muy indignado.

Harry volteó. No los había oído.

A los pies de la escalera se hallaban los gemelos, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y unos cuantos chicos del ED.

– ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡No pueden venir! ¡Es una locura!

–Hermano, estamos todos en el mismo barco. –sentenció Ron. –y por si no quedó claro, estás abordo.

Los gemelos se miraron un segundo y no dudaron en salir corriendo escaleras arriba, en pos de su hermana. Y Harry entendió en cuanto vio sus rostros, que no iban a traerla de vuelta, iban a ayudarla.  
Neville fue el próximo en seguirlos, junto a Luna.

Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron juntos, cerrando la marcha.

El segundo piso estaba desierto, pero se oían murmullos de lucha en el piso superior. Neville y Luna todavía estaban ahí cuando los últimos tres Gryffindors llegaron.

Neville desapareció por la escalera, seguido de Ron y después, de Luna.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron, se encontraron con ocho encapuchados que combatían contra Fred, George y muchos miembros de la Orden que se movían. Neville vaciló un momento y luego atacó a un encapuchado.

Su hechizo únicamente logró sacudirle la capucha al sujeto.

– ¡Necesito ir al séptimo piso! –exclamó Harry, para que Hermione escuchara.

– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete! –exclamó Fred (o quizás fue George). Y fue una sensación extraña, porque Harry lo sabía eufórico, y verlo allí en peligro no le cuadraba a Harry.

Creyó distinguir a Dedalus Diggle por allí, trastabillando. El mortifago que lo atacaba se precipitó sobre él, pero Luna también lo había visto, y muy resuelta, había decidido intervenir.

Todos ellos estaban jugando. Ninguno de sus amigos entendía todavía que aquello no era una clase más del Ejército de Dumbledore, era una guerra en la cual, cualquiera podría acabar malherido. O peor: muerto.

– ¡Vete, Harry! –gritó Neville, que había tomado el lugar de Tonks en un duelo.

Ella corrió escaleras arriba, y Harry la siguió. Tenía que encontrar a Ginny, tenía que saber que estaba bien.

Se sentía abatido y nervioso, y le temblaban las manos. Aquella salida a Hogsmeade se le figuraba tan lejana en aquel momento…

El castillo tembló, y una vez en el cuarto piso, Harry se encontró con el caos. Había una persona tumbada en el suelo, a medio camino de las escaleras. Su forma de vestir no lo distinguía en absoluto, y bien podría ser partidario a cualquier bando. Harry pasó por su lado con un increíble sentimiento de angustia acrecentándose, pero no se atrevió a mirar.

Ginny. Tenía que encontrar a Ginny. Y a su padre. Y a Sirius. Y a Remus. Y a…y a todos. No podía contemplar la idea de que alguien que conociera, siquiera la idea de que alguno de los sujetos que desfilaban por Grinmauld Place de vez en cuanto, sufriera ningún tipo de herida.

Apretó los puños. Por todos ellos continuó corriendo.

La escalera estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Los escalones parecían haber estallado, y a las paredes les faltaban varios trozos.

En el pasillo, todos los personajes de los cuadros corrían de aquí para allá, esquivando hechizos y maldiciones. Había unos cuantos marcos tirados en los rincones, y el suelo estaba repleto de vidrios y concreto.

Distinguió a la Señora Weasley luchando contra dos mortifagos al mismo tiempo. A su lado, Remus se deshacía en hechizos y contra hechizos, y Tonks se enzarzaba en un nuevo duelo. Buscó la cabellera roja de Ginny, pero no la encontró.

Un piso más, se dijo.

El señor Weasley aterrizó contra una pared. Harry vio que tenía una herida horrible en la cabeza.

La capucha que cubría el rostro de Lucius Malfoy desapareció de pronto. Harry se aferró a su varita y gritó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. El Señor Malfoy cayó inmóvil hacia atrás.

Harry atravesó corriendo el pasillo hasta que un encapuchado le impidió el paso y le lanzó una maldición que no pudo esquivar. Sintió un terrible dolor punzante en un brazo. No quiso mirar, pero sentía que estaba sangrando.

Los lentes se le habían torcido, pero no se molestó en acomodárselos. Le lanzó un expelliarmus, y el mortifago se defendió bien. Harry no quiso darle margen de tiempo y atacó otra vez. El mortifago se descorrió y lanzó un hechizo que Harry no había oído nunca. Se defendió como pudo. Hubo un pequeño derrumbe que distrajo a su oponente, Harry aprovechó para atacar una vez más, y el mortifago quedó aturdido.

Lanzó un juramento. Cómo le dolía el brazo.

Prefirió no pensar en eso y retomar su carrera. A pies de la escalera la vio. Luchaba muy ensimismada contra un mortifago alto y encapuchado.

De pronto, la maldición de su oponente le daba en el pecho y ella caía hacia atrás, entre los escombros.

Harry la vio caer en cámara lenta.

–Avada… –comenzó el sujeto y Harry supo que no podía dejar que pasara y exclamó la primer maldición que se le vino a la mente.

El individuo se estrelló contra la pared y cayó desmayado. La máscara se le había caído y de la cabeza emanaba un hilillo de sangre. Harry no lo reconoció, pero supo que no olvidaría jamás su rostro.

Ginny estaba encogida en el suelo. Corrió hasta ella.

–Vete de aquí, vete. –la apremió Harry.

Ojoloco Moody estaba haciendo todo un espectáculo al otro lado, combatiendo contra tres personas, entre las cuales, Harry creyó distinguir a Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima loca de su padrino.

Sujeto las manos de Ginny entre las suyas, todavía asustado. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse y de pronto lo asaltó una imagen nítida.

Era el recorrido hasta el séptimo piso a una velocidad de vértigo. Un sujeto gritaba la maldición asesina, Harry lo veía, pero no sabía a quién había matado, y cuando el hombre se corría del camino, Harry lo reconoció como Peter, el viejo Merodeador.

Peter avanzaba hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y allí, tumbado en el suelo con los ojos inexpresivos y sin brillo, se hallaba Sirius, despeinado e inmóvil.

Harry quiso gritar y llorar. No podía reconocer un peor dolor que ese. Sirius no podía morir. Sirius no podía morir. Sirius no podía…

Unos gritos desgarradores lo alejaron de su padrino. Supo que estaba todo perdido porque lo llamaba y Sirius no respondía. Y supo que jamás volvería a oírlo reír, que jamás lo oiría decir otra broma estúpida otra vez, que jamás charlarían hasta las tantas de la madrugada, que jamás volvería a aprobarle un trabajo únicamente por el privilegio de ser su ahijado. Que jamás volvería a respirar.

Peter desapareció tras la sala de los Menesteres y Harry se vio obligado por unas fuerzas irreconocibles, a seguirlo. Le ardía la cabeza y le escocían los ojos.

Allí estaba Lord Voldemort, perdido entre miles de objetos en desuso. A Harry nunca le había parecido tan poco humano. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos como antes habían brillado los de Fred. Euforia.

Lord Voldemort estaba eufórico esa noche.

Colagusano se arrodilló frente a él, y ambos hablaban, pero Harry, porque le dolía la cabeza, o porque había muchísimo ruido por todas partes, no podía oír lo que decían. De pronto Lord Voldemort se reía fuerte. Muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que Harry deseó que se callara, porque su risa le estaba partiendo la cabeza.

Voldemort se hizo a un lado, levantó la varita y un haz de luz rojo escapó de la punta de su varita. Harry distinguió a ese revoltijo de persona en seguida. Era su padre, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor.

Deseó gritar él también, e intentó abalanzarse sobre Voldemort, hacer algo, impedir lo que fuera, pero no pudo moverse.

James gritaba, gritaba, gritaba y gritaba. Y Harry se sentía desfallecer para aparecer una vez más junto a su novia, en el quinto piso.

Las manos de Ginny estaban frías, y en su cabeza resonó la risa fría de Lord Voldemort.

–Tengo que ir al séptimo piso, tengo que ir, Ginny vete.

Hermione estaba arrodillada a su lado y la miraba preocupadísima.

– ¿Harry?

–Tengo que irme, tengo que… Hermione, por favor, llévate a Ginny, váyanse. Tengo que…

–Harry, cálmate.

–Tengo que irme, tengo que…

No dio ninguna explicación, un poco tambaleante se puso de pie y se marchó corriendo a grandes zancadas. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Sorteó varios escombros y unas cuantas personas para llegar a la mitad de las escaleras del sexto piso, donde los vestigios de una gran lucha provocaban escalofríos. La batalla era aún más encarnizada en el sexto piso que en ningún otro.

Harry encontró allí a todos las personas que no había visto antes. McGongall estaba manteniendo un duelo que haría historia, pero Harry no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse a ver a su profesora de Transformaciones, porque tenía que evitar la muerte de Sirius.

Recorrió todos los rostros, pero ninguno era el de Sirius.

Nadie reparó en él, entre tanto caos, entre tanto estrellar de hechizos y esquivar ataques. Entre tanto derrumbe y gente que caía y gritaba, no había tiempo para descuidos.

Llegó al séptimo piso en un santiamén, pero a él le pareció una eternidad. Estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer. Ya no tenía aire para continuar corriendo, pero se negó a pararse un solo segundo.

La calma y la paz del séptimo piso lo descolocaron. Allí no había muchos destrozos, no había combatientes, y los gritos no parecían tan ensordecedores como un piso abajo.

Llegó hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, y no le costó ningún trabajo entrar en ella, porque parecía que alguien la estaba utilizando.

Por más que quiso precipitarse adentro a base de maldiciones imperdonables, se obligó a calmarse un momento y entrar sigilosamente para encontrar una posición beneficiosa.

Alguien gritó. Ese alguien era James.

Harry intentó asomarse tras una pila de libros viejísimos, pero no se veía nada.

– ¡¿Y Lily?! ¡Ella siempre te quiso tanto! Ella confiaba en ti, ¡ella murió por tu culpa!

Harry se sintió estremecer.

Se oyó un intercambiar maldiciones y una montaña de objetos viejos cayó, produciendo un lío bárbaro.

Entonces Harry pudo ver que había dos sujetos frente a su padre. Uno era, efectivamente, Peter, y le otro, no hubiera sabido decirlo. Su padre se retorció bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, y Harry, que no pudo soportarlo mucho más, atacó al sujeto desconocido por la espalda.

Peter lo vio por el rabillo del ojos y gritó. Tuvo tiempo más que de sobra para transformarse en esa rata que le resultaba tan familiar, y desaparecer por allí.

Harry salió corriendo tras Peter.

Parecía que no podría encontrarlo nunca, cuando Colagusano se transformó a sus espaldas y le clavó la varita en la nuca. Su varita temblaba ligeramente.

– ¡Quieto o…! ¡No te muevas!

– ¡No me estoy moviendo!

Peter vaciló un momento y Harry lo golpeó con el codo. Aprovechó ese momento para apuntarlo directamente al pecho con su varita.

–Intenta transformarte y te mato –le amenazó. No sabía si sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero esperaba no tener que ponerse a prueba.

–Harry –dijo Peter en tono conciliador. –Mi buen Harry…

– ¡Ni lo intentes! No después de haber traicionado a mis padres.

Peter se mostró horrorizado ante tal acusación.

–Yo no quería…

–Imagino que tampoco quisiste hacerlo regresar, ¿eh? –gruñó Harry – ¡Te salvé, Peter! ¡Cuando apareciste la primera vez, te salvé!

Peter enarboló su varita y le apuntó también.

–Y por eso te estoy agradecido. –respondió, y enseguida murmuró algo incomprensible.

Después de eso, todo se puso oscuro.

Le dolía la cabeza. Era casi imposible pensar. Todo estaba oscuro y le escocían los ojos como si le hubiera entrado jabón.

Frunció el ceño y la nariz, y apretó los ojos. Recordaba vagamente haberse hecho daño en el brazo, y esa era la razón principal por la cual no se restregaba el rostro con la manga de su túnica. El dolor de su brazo era casi insoportable, y el olor a polvo lo estaba atontando.

Oyó siseos y risas, y la imagen de la batalla en el castillo apareció nítida y terrible, en su cabeza. Se fue dibujando de a poquito. El castillo derrumbándose, Ginny corriendo hacia las escaleras, Neville atacando, Luna defendiendo, Ron perdiéndose de vista, Hermione acudiendo en ayuda de Ginny. Los señores Weasley, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dedalus Diggle, Ojoloco y todas las personas que conocía. Colagusano.

Abrió los ojos, había mucha luz, pero fue como si hubiera recuperado todos los sentidos de pronto. Ahora ya no se sentía en ese estupor propio del sueño. Ahora hacía frío, le dolía hasta el alma y podía oír perfectamente.

Probó abrir los ojos una vez más, y lo primero que vio fue un rayo de luz rojo cortando el aire y los gritos de un hombre que se retorcía a los pies de Voldemort.

El hombre alcanzaba su varita y se desataba un nuevo duelo, pero era una locura, porque había una docena de mortifagos espectadores que podían sencillamente intervenir en cualquier momento.

El hombre cayó hacia atrás. Sangraba por todas partes y usaba unos lentes torcidos que…

Harry vio, tumbado en el suelo sucio, una de sus peores pesadillas. En ella, Voldemort torturaba a su padre.

Intentó despertarse. Intentó hacer como en los sueños que no le gustaban, cuando él era quien mandaba y podía escoger, pero Voldemort no se desvanecía, y por el contrario, su risa estruendosa le estaba perforando la cabeza a Harry.

– ¡_Crucio_! –exclamó Voldemort, con una sonrisa sardónica.

El cuerpo de Harry reaccionó a la voluntad de su cabeza y se levantó del suelo. Desprovisto de su varita, intentó abalanzarse sobre Voldemort, quien reparó a último momento en su presencia.

Alguien lo arrojó hacia atrás a fuerza de un hechizo, y una pila de basura olvidada se desmoronó sobre su cuerpo.

–Vaya, vaya. Invasión de Potters… –comentó Voldemort. Sus mortifagos intercambiaron miradas. – ¡Miren todos al Niño-que-vivió! Patético, ¿no?

Los mortifagos rieron, acotaron y se burlaron hasta el cansancio. A Harry no se le dificultó mucho eso de no escucharlos, porque el dolor que sentía por todas partes le imposibilitaba pensar. Levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la mirada de su padre.

Hubiera deseado no verlo en ese estado para recordarlo en el despacho de Sirius, un día cualquiera, jovial y desenfadado.

Se sorprendió pensando en que estaba todo perdido. Qué pesimista podía ser a veces.

–Harry Potter, el niño que vivió –murmuró pensativo el Lord –una farsa. Una completa farsa. ¡No es más que un niño que siempre obtuvo el apoyo de gente más hábil, más poderosa que la defendiera!

– ¡Eso es mentira! –rugió Harry, que hasta entonces no se había percatado de lo mucho que le dolía la garganta.

Voldemort ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Pobre Harry Potter, lo va a perder todo. Pero antes déjenme contarles cómo fue que sobrevivió la primera vez. Para eso debemos remontarnos a épocas remotas, hace catorce años, cuando nuestra querida sangresucia Lily Potter, encontró una forma muy factible de vencer a la muerte.

–No se puede vencer a la muerte –lo interrumpió Harry otra vez, apretando los puños.

Voldemort pasó la mirada sobre él como quien contempla un montón de escoria desechable y molesta.

–Cállate, Potter –le espetó. –Decía…Oh, sí, nuestra sangre sucia. Increíble, ¿verdad? Pero era una buena bruja… ¡una bruja que desmerecía su magia, claro! Pero una buena bruja al fin y al cabo. Escoria, peor que los muggles, peor que los squibs. Y era, además, de las preferidas de Dumbledore. ¡Su estúpida magia antigua defendió a su hijo de mi maldición, hace catorce años! Su estúpida magia antigua fue la que impidió que lo matara el año pasado, pero entonces yo no entendía…yo sabía tan poco, y creía que lo sabía todo…No soy tan perfecto. –caviló un segundo, y dejó de gesticular con las manos para tomar aire –Los núcleos gemelos, claro. ¡La varita de Potter era la gemela de la mía!

Muchos mortifagos se miraron extrañados. Las máscaras habían pasado al olvido, ahora eran un montón de hombres (a los que Harry ya había visto el año pasado en el cementerio), que intercambiaban miradas soberbias y temerosas. Unos pocos sonreían, orgullosos de saber el gran secreto de su amo antes que sus compañeros.

– ¡Se imaginarán mi sorpresa al descubrir que James Potter, de quien yo me jactaba de haber matado, no estaba muerto ni mucho menos! ¡Magia antigua, señores! La magia de la estúpida sangre sucia Potter.

Todos los mortifagos miraron a James durante un momento.

–Pero… ¿Saben una cosa? ¡Lily Potter ya no está aquí para hacer su magia! ¡Y yo digo que si hay una manzana podrida, hay que aniquilar a todo el cajón!

Se oyeron vitores y exclamaciones a favor de la noción.

– ¡Que todo el mundo vea cómo acaban los malaventurados que se atreven a retar a Lord Voldemort! ¡Avada Kedavra!

…y James Potter cayó inmóvil a los pies de Tom Riddle, con la mirada clavada en su único hijo.

Harry gritó como nunca creyó que sería posible gritar, y un dolor inimaginable le desgarró el pecho. Chilló y chilló, y siguió chillando, porque había vuelto a perder.

Voldemort rió tan fuerte como Harry gritó, y el sonido de sus voces se fundió en uno solo, aterrador y estridente.

Tom se volteó lentamente hacia Harry y en cuanto lo apuntó con la varita, la puerta que mantenía sellada la Sala de los Menesteres, se abrió de par en par, inundando toda la polvorienta estancia con su luz. Y el grito de guerra de Albus Dumbledore le heló la sangre a más de uno.

Harry se sumió en la oscuridad.

…

Bueno, este capítulo requiere nota aclaratoria, antes de que me maten.

Y aquí vamos: Nota aclaratoria:  
Tengo que excusarme debidamente por la muerte (injusta, sí, lo sé, yo tampoco quería que muriera) de James Cornamenta Potter.

Primero, debo admitir que desde el primer día que el fic cruzó mi cabeza a una velocidad de vértigo, yo ya sabía el final. Era un final egoísta, pero yo lo veía muerto.

Segundo, llegados a este punto, ya no quise que muriera, pero tampoco quería (quiero) hacer una continuación.

Y esas son mis insignificantes razones.

Remember: Todos aman a las personas que dejan review.


	23. Continuar

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, eso lo saben ;)

Último capítulo :)

El regreso

XXIII.

Sus oídos se fueron acostumbrando de a poquito al ruido, que de pronto invadía todo el lugar. Quiso gritar a voz de pulmón para exigir silencio. Pero no lo hizo. No pudo.

Sus párpados pesaban ahora que la luz, una luz blanca y mortal, ejercía fuerza sobre ellos y recaía sobre él, calentándole la cabeza, la cicatriz, la cara. Quería darse vuelta y taparse con el edredón escarlata de su cama. Pero no lo hizo. No pudo.

– ¡Quiero verlo! –rugió un hombre, desesperado.

–Mejor espera un rato a fuera, en cuanto se despierte, te avisaré. –respondía Dumbledore.

Seguramente era Dumbledore, porque esa voz profunda y serena no podía pertenecer a nadie más que al anciano profesor.  
Deseo poder discutir esa orden, porque el hombre estaba realmente afectado, aunque Harry no supo por qué. Pobre hombre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, él pudo finalmente abrir los ojos.

–Qué conveniente –sonrió Dumbledore. –Tu padre acaba de marcharse, faltaba poco para que destruyera la enfermería.

Harry se sentía un poco torpe, no entendía nada, aunque tampoco le estaba poniendo mucho empeño.

La claridad que entraba por la ventana, era descomunal y el blanco de las paredes comenzaba a aturdirlo. Se restregó los ojos.

–Esto no se siente real. –dijo Harry, porque se había dado cuenta de que la luz no lo molestaba tanto, y que el blanco de las paredes y el olor a desinfectante únicamente lo irritaban. Sentía como miles de pinchazos en todo el cuerpo, pero él estaba palpando la certeza de que algo allí no iba bien.

–Oh, pero esa es una cuestión discutible –afirmó Dumbledore. – ¿Quién puede determinar cuándo algo es real o no? El otro día, mi estimado muchacho, soñé que soñaba. Fue un sueño curioso, podría decir. En el primer sueño, yo soñé que soñaba, y en el segundo sueño, yo soñé que sabía que el primer sueño no era real, mientras me comía un caramelo de café con leche. Pero sí, lo era. Yo estaba soñando que soñaba. –dijo.

Harry lo miró perplejo.

–En China hay millones de niños ahora corriendo por las calles. Pero no los vemos. –continuó Dumbledore. – ¿Son reales o no?

–Claro que son reales. –respondió Harry de inmediato.

–Pero si no los vemos no sabemos si existen. Y más, tú me ves ahora, pero tampoco estás seguro de si existo en este lugar y en este momento.

–Si usted cree que…

–Pero yo bien podría mentir. ¿Sabes qué es lo curioso? Que ahora me hiciste dudar. Supongo que no basta con respirar para evidenciar que soy real, pero si puedo dudar, puedo existir. ¡Qué sería del mundo sin la duda, mi muchacho!

Harry comenzó a pensar que no podía seguirle el ritmo a Dumbledore. El profesor hablaba de forma pausada, pero trataba cuestiones que, recién despierto, Harry no podía siquiera contemplar

– ¿Dudas, Harry?

–No lo sé.

–Bueno, eso responde la pregunta. –sonrió gentilmente Dumbledore.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó, contemplándose las manos.

–Hay magos y brujas extremadamente brillantes, Harry –comentó Dumbledore. –Tu madre, por ejemplo. Una bruja sabia e inteligente, que comprendía esa magia que se hace con entrega y compromiso, y no con varita.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de esa mujer eterna que le sonreía en todas las fotos.

–No todos pueden comprender el poder del amor. –dijo Dumbledore. –El amor es la magia más poderosa. Y tu madre fue la bruja más prodigiosa al morir por ti. Voldemort, que siempre ha sido un hombre vanidoso, nunca ha terminado de comprender la fuerza de ese sacrificio, y le atribuyó todo a una magia antigua que quizás él no conocía. Voldemort no entiende el amor, Harry, y eso es tan terrible. Para él mismo, no para nosotros.

Harry no acababa de comprender a dónde pretendía llegar Dumbledore con todo ese discurso.

–Tú lo viste, Harry.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–El arma a la que Voldemort temía.

– ¿Entonces sí existía?

–Técnicamente sí. Es decir, había un libro…un libro viejo en el cual nadie había reparado hasta que James apareció una noche en mi despacho, después de llevar catorce años muerto. No se puede traer a los muertos de regreso con nosotros –puntualizó Dumbledore, muy serio. Quería dejar ese punto bien en claro. –Pero tu madre…bueno, es increíble lo que puede hacer el amor. Y algo de magia antigua. –dijo.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…? –preguntó. Cada vez se sentía más confundido.

–Lo recuperamos, lo trajimos a Hogwarts…para ser considerado un hombre inteligente, dejo mucho que desear –se lamentó Dumbledore. –No vi, pero creo que siempre lo supe, que debíamos destruir ese libro y no esconderlo donde hay miles de estudiantes indefensos. Debimos haberlo destruido. –repitió, y Harry supo que el profesor se hallaba ya muy lejos de allí.

– ¿Voldemort lo…?

–Oh, no –lo interrumpió Dumbledore con tono jovial. –Pero ya nos hemos encargado de eso.

Harry sintió que esa confusión y ese mareo lo iban obligando a tumbarse cada vez más sobre la cama. Y cuando su cabeza, que daba vueltas y que parecía a punto de partirse, descansó sobre la mullida almohada, Harry comenzó a sospechar que era irremediable, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo allí con Dumbledore.

–Profesor…

– ¿Si?

–Entonces ¿esto es real?

–Real, qué palabra tan curiosa –comentó Dumbledore. –Efectivamente, si decir que esto existe es decir que es real, entonces podríamos decir que es real, pero todo dentro de los parámetros de lo que existe y de lo que no.

Y Harry se durmió, acunado por unos brazos cálidos, y una voz que lo arrullaba. Era Ginny. Harry lo supo porque su cabello le hacía cosquillas en los brazos y como eso fue haciéndose más y más molesto, volteó para quitarse su cabello de encima, y se encontró con muchas hebras coloradas.

Fue extraño igual, porque nunca se había imaginado a Ginny en una situación similar.

La oyó reír, pero se sentía tan cómodo, tan a gusto, que no tuvo necesidad de mirarla. No quiso hacerlo. Se acomodó entre sus brazos.

Ella lo deshizo de sus brazos con mucha dulzura, le tendió la mano y comenzó a andar. Él tomó su mano y se quedó contemplando su cabellera pelirroja.

Llegaron hasta los jardines, estaba inusualmente soleado y ellos se sentaron junto al tronco de un árbol viejo.

Harry le miró rostro y se sobresaltó al reconocer en ese rostro a su madre y no a su novia, como él había imaginado.

–Mamá –dijo él.

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa.

–Eres un muchacho fuerte, Harry. –le dijo. –Estamos orgullosos de ti. No pierdas esa fortaleza nunca. –le aconsejó.

Le besó la frente, justo encima de su cicatriz y lo acunó otra vez entre sus brazos hasta que él se hubo dormido.

…

Entreabrió los ojos lentamente. La luz lo cegaba, era todo muy blanco.

El olor a desinfectante le hizo arrugar la nariz. Los párpados le pesaban y por eso cerró otra vez los ojos. Ante ellos pasaban imágenes horribles.

Un círculo de encapuchados, unos ojos rojos, una maldición imperdonable y…

¡No!

Abrió los ojos, desentendiéndose de la luz, del desinfectante y del mundo.

Dumbledore estaba junto a su cama (no su cama con doseles escarlata, esa otra con ropa de cama blanca, una camilla de enfermería, que era menos cómoda que cualquier otra, exceptuando las Privet Drive número 4). El profesor lo miró apaciblemente y Harry esperó, queriendo oír de los labios del profesor que todo lo que había sucedido no era más que otro sueño absurdo.

–Soñé que soñaba… -comenzó Harry.

Dumbledore le regaló una sonrisa radiante que iba en desacuerdo con todo lo que la situación era a los ojos de Harry. De pronto se le encogió el pecho y sintió una opresión increíble. Respirar, se percató, era más difícil ahora que él no existía.

–No hubo ningún ataque, ¿verdad? –preguntó ingenuamente.

–Lo siento, Harry. –fue todo lo que respondió, y Harry sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies. ¿Lo sentía? ¿Qué sentía Dumbledore?

Sintió que la ira ascendía, forjando un espiral entorno al dolor que ya estaba como instalado para quedarse, allí en su pecho.

– ¡No! ¡Usted no sabe! –rugió el muchacho. –Él no pudo morir. No.

Oyó a Dumbledore parlotear un buen rato, pero sin oír. No escuchó nada de lo que dijo, porque estaba más ocupado en respirar con eso que tenía en el pecho, que apretaba y que dolía, y que hacía que le faltara el aire.

Dumbledore le habló sobre todo eso que él ya había oído antes, pero Harry no pudo entenderlo. No entendía más que ese dolor que sentía.

La muerte de James Potter era ahora un hecho irrefutable.

Nunca había sentido un dolor semejante y supo que iba a enloquecer.

Todo era su culpa, su maldita culpa, porque había estado ahí. Él debía haberlo salvado y no lo hizo. Sus padres murieron por él, y él tiene la oportunidad de retribuirles todo eso que ellos han hecho por él, y en cambio, se había quedado a verlo morir.

–Usted tiene que hacerlo volver… -le imploró, pero hasta que no oyó su propia voz, no supo lo patético que había sonado.

Él sabía que no se podía hacer nada, que Dumbledore no podía…que nadie podía y que James ya no iba a volver.

Se había quedado solo otra vez.

…

Cuando pudo, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y se largó de su habitación blanca.

Cuando abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse con el pasillo de piedra, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Todo su ejército estaba allí, en la verdadera enfermería.

Había heridos, y familias. Era un hervidero de rostros congestionados por el dolor o animados por la esperanza.

Harry pasó junto a los Weasley, junto a Hermione, junto a Sirius y Remus, y siguió de largo.

En ningún momento supo a dónde se dirigía. El castillo ya estaba recompuesto, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido nada, como si nunca hubiera muerto allí ningún James Potter.

Ahogó un grito desgarrador y sintiendo las lágrimas furiosas recorrerle las mejillas, se desplomó a orillas del lago.

Tomó unas cuantas piedras de forma indiscriminada y las fue arrojando sin contemplaciones, observando cómo se hundían. Tomó otra piedra del suelo y la arrojó.

La piedra rebotó tres veces y luego se hundió.

–Sabía que estarías aquí.

Harry se volteó, sobresaltado. Remus le sonrió con humildad. La suya, era una sonrisa triste que decía claramente _he vuelto a perder un hermano. _A su lado, Sirius parecía presa de una terrible tortura.

Ese era el Sirius de Azkaban, el de los ojos apagados, el de las lágrimas saladas y la mirada como ausente. Ese era un Sirius viejo que cargaba a cuestas un dementor personal. Y Harry deseó abrazarlo y que fuera una vez más Canuto, para poder sostenerse de él y no caer.

Porque así estaba: cayendo.

Pero no dijo nada. Quería explotar, quitarse de encima todo ese dolor insoportable y quería estar solo. Quería gritar, y quería correr. Correr mientras sus pies le permitieran hacerlo, y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

Quería correr y que el viento lo golpease hasta no sentirlo, hasta ser menos real que el instante y así huir.

–Sabemos cómo te… -comenzó Remus.

Sirius se dejó caer junto a su ahijado y lo imitó en su arrojar piedras al lago.

–No. –lo interrumpió Harry. –No te atrevas a decir que sabes cómo me siento.

Sirius lo miró casi con ironía. Harry lo ignoró. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo creyera que sabía cómo se sentía. No. No sabían. No podían saber lo que era esa opresión en el pecho, ese no poder respirar, ese peso en los párpados, en el alma. Esa culpa entre las manos.

Ellos no sabían nadie sabía.

–Odio esto. Ustedes no saben. No quiero estar aquí. –explotó. No se dio cuenta cuándo su voz fue haciéndose una súplica. –No quiero, no quiero estar aquí. No quiero estar más, me cansé de esto.

Cuando miró a Sirius se percató de que también lloraba.

En ese momento no le importó, pero Sirius siempre le había dado esa imagen de guerrero por excelencia. Sirius era la encarnación de la palabra fuerza. Y allí estaba, patético, encogido y lloroso.

Ese nuevo Sirius que se dibujaba ante él, consumido por el dolor, quizás si entendía un poquito.

–Ojalá él nunca hubiera vuelto… -masculló Harry, iracundo.

–No te atrevas –rugió Sirius, fuera de sus casillas. –No te atrevas a decir eso nunca. –lo amenazó.

Detrás de ellos, Remus miraba el lago y recordaba un hombre de lentes que se reía. Y se reía con la boca bien abierta, con los lentes resbalándose por el puente de la nariz, y hablaba de la eternidad como hablaba del Quidditch y de su novia pelirroja.

Nadie vio a Remus Lupin devolverle la sonrisa a su hermano.

…

Ron y Hermione discutían en voz baja hasta que ella lo vio.

– ¡Oh, Harry! –chilló desconsolada, y se echó en sus brazos.

Los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuerpo eran cálidos, y las lágrimas que caían del rostro de su amiga, resbalaban también por sus mejillas.

Ella no necesitó decirle nada a Ron, porque él también lo abrazó. Eran un enredo de brazos y personas.

Otra vez, Harry sentía que se desbordaba, y acabó rindiéndose con Hermione.

Esa vez, lloraron abrazados, con un nudo en la garganta. Fue la primera vez que Harry sintió un atisbo de alivio entre tanta muerte omnipresente escondida entre sus sombras.

Ron, que era el más alto de los tres, los atrajo a ambos y los dejó hacer sin decir palabra, acariciándole el cabello a Hermione y dándole palmadas a Harry en la espalda.

…

Se preparó un entierro pomposo en los jardines.

Dumbledore le había dicho la primer mañana en la enfermería algo similar a lo que le había dicho en primer año, respecto al secreto de la piedra filosofal. _Que no te sorprenda, Harry. Que no te tome con la guardia baja. La reciente muerte de tu padre es un secreto, así que, lógicamente, todos lo saben. _

Y ahí estaba él, con todas las miradas encima.

Las sillas blancas estaban colocadas en prolijas hileras, y eran cientos, como mínimo. Acudieron todos los profesores, incluidos Hagrid (que no dejaba de llorar, aferrado a su pañuelo tamaño mantel), Sirius (que continuaba arrastrando los pies, las palabras y su vida) y Remus (quien intentaba mantener todo a raya y tenía unas inmensas ojeras).

Acudió la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden, y muchos desconocidos e influyentes del mundo mágico.

Dumbledore habló, y su voz atronadora repercutió en la cabeza de Harry durante mucho tiempo. Harry, que estaba listo para ver el cierre de la ceremonia en cuanto el discurso del profesor concluyó, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. El ministro de Magia se había dirigido a toda la comunidad y había comenzado lo que parecía ser un discurso político.

Harry apretó los puños, se levantó y abandonó el entierro, ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

…

Cuando Ginny lo alcanzó, Harry ya había planeado cómo destruir el mundo.

Ella no dijo nada, lo abrazó, así como habían hecho sus amigos. Le acarició la espalda con la punta de los dedos y le prometió que todo se iba a poner mejor.

–No veo cómo. –le espetó amargamente.

–Escucha, Harry –dijo ella, seriamente. –Él no va a volver. Y el dolor que nos representa su muerte no va a desaparecer jamás, pero te prometo que va a disminuir. Para eso tienes que superarlo. A él no le gustaría que lo recordaras así.

–Ojalá nunca hubiera vuelto, Ginny.

Ella le acarició el cabello.

–Si yo pudiera hacer que olvidaras…

–No puedes. –la interrumpió él.

–Harry Potter, cállate y escúchame. Si yo pudiera hacer que dejaras de sentir todo este dolor que sientes ahora, pero si para ello tuviera que borrar todo lo que te significó su regreso, todos los recuerdos… navidad, las noches que pasaste allí con él, todas las conversaciones, las peleas, los regaños…o si por el contrario, tuvieras que aprender a vivir con esto, pero pudieras recordar a James Potter por el resto de tu vida, ¿qué elegirías?

Harry se lo pensó.

–Creo que entiendo por dónde vas. –acabó diciendo.

– ¿Qué elegiste, Harry?

–Déjame recordarlo, Ginny. –respondió, mirándola a los ojos.

La besó.

No fue un beso de novios, fue un beso de apoyo. Un beso para no caer.

–Mi novio es un hombre inteligente. –sonrió ella. –Yo sé que puedes con esto, Harry.

…

Pero Ginny se equivocaba. A medias, pero un error era un error.

Era difícil vivir en un mundo sin James Potter, pero ya lo había hecho antes, y podía volver a vivir sin él, teniéndolo siempre presente.

No quiso ver a Dumbledore durante una buena temporada, y las charlas que mantenía con Ron y Hermione intentaban ser siempre frívolas y desinteresadas. Necesitaba distenderse, y todo aparentaba estar en orden.

Pero cuando se acostaba, cuando cerraba los doseles de su cama, cuando las luces se apagaban y Neville roncaba a su lado, entonces no podía evitar recordarlo, oírlo reír y gritar, y saber que nunca jamás volvería a escucharlo. Jamás lo reñirían de nuevo, jamás volvería a llamar a nadie _papá, _jamás nadie le hablaría de su madre como lo hacía él. Jamás habría otra persona que pudiera ocupar su lugar.

Y esa se la apuntaba al insomnio.

Despertaba al día siguiente con un nudo en la garganta, al que combatía con un vaso de leche, y así iba por el día a día, oyendo sobre tal o cual mortifago que habían apresado, o tal o cual combatiente que estaba recuperándose en San Mungo.

El único que no parecía poder recuperarse era Sirius, que pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su cuarto, al que nadie podía entrar, y las pocas veces que Harry lo había visto, le había gruñido cuatro palabras sueltas.

Remus estaba preocupado, y prácticamente estaba dictando la materia que le correspondía a su padrino, ocupándose de todo y acallándose las quejas. Hermione le había dicho con una sonrisa triste que _quizás _eso se debiera a que Remus había crecido aguantándose dolores terribles, callándose muchos gritos.

Harry nunca lo había pensado así, y se sintió mal.

Pasaba con Ginny mucho tiempo, porque ella era su principal sustento, y fue ella quien le obligó puntualmente a ir a ver a Sirius.

–Habla con él, porque está necesitando que alguien lo golpee y lo abrace.

Harry arrojó una piedrita al lago sin muchas pretensiones.

–Cuando necesitaste compañía, Harry, todo el mundo estuvo ahí para ti. Ahora te toca estar para Sirius.

No quería entrar en esa habitación que era la de James y saber que él no iba a estar ahí. No quería encontrarse con Sirius, que era la viva imagen de lo que él había sido hacía pocos días, y que no haría más que recordarle la muerte de su padre. Una y otra vez, como una de esas malditas heridas que no se cierran, o esas noches de insomnio que le provocan dolores horribles.

Pero Ginny tenía algo de razón, y su padre daría el mundo por tenderle una mano a su mejor amigo. Arg. Una punzada terrible en el pecho lo obligó a dejar de pensar en él.  
Ginny le besó la mejilla con especial dulzura y Harry comenzó a andar despacito hasta el castillo.

Sus pies supieron encontrar el camino correcto, pero Harry estaba lejos de allí, perdido entre las paredes y los cuadros y los azules. Golpeó la puerta primero y entró después.

Estaba todo muy oscuro y no se sintió con ánimos de prender luz alguna. No era necesario. Sobre todo porque era esa misma oscuridad que los protegía de verse y llorarse.  
La luz del pasillo, en el momento en que abrió la puerta, le mostró el bulto que era Sirius, tumbado en su cama.

Harry caminó hasta los pies de la cama que era antes de su padre y se dejó caer allí, abrazándose al edredón y al colchón, aspirando el olor de su perfume preferido y el olor de sus risas más estruendosas.

No se sintió tan mal como creía que podría llegar a sentirse. De un modo u otro, que Sirius se hallara peor que él, era una suerte de consuelo egoísta.

–Sirius… –lo llamó.

– ¿Qué? –respondió él, después de un ratito. Hablaba como persona normal, y eso era una buena señal.

–No lo sé. ¿Estás bien?

–Algo así –respondió. – ¿Y tú?

–Algo así. –se lo pensó un momento antes de continuar – ¿Sabes? Hace poco Ginny me dijo que…bueno, ella…Me hizo pensar en una cuestión que… el caso es que si ella pudiera hacer desaparecer todo el dolor que causa su muerte, pero si al hacerlo, ya no pudiéramos recordarlo desde que volvió…o si por el contrario, tuviéramos que seguir extrañándolo, pero recordándolo como queramos…bueno, me preguntó qué era lo que yo escogería.

– ¿Qué escogiste?

– ¿Qué escogiste tú? –le preguntó Harry, recorriendo el edredón con los dedos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía, pero eso Sirius no lo veía.

–Siempre dije que esa pelirroja era una chica inteligente. Me gusta. –dijo Sirius. Harry vio un atisbo de ese Sirius Merodeador de hacía un par de semanas. – ¿Vamos a visitar a Rosmerta? Ya olvidé cuándo fue la última vez que la vi.

…

Las cosas no iban a mejorar mucho más. Podía levantarse un día y sonreír, podía mirar con atención el pizarrón cuando McGonagall se empeñaba mucho en explicar algo, podía reírse de algún chiste especialmente tonto, pero no tenía más expectativas, porque seguía sintiendo ese vacío incómodo en el vientre, esa desesperación en las manos y esas ganas de abrazarse fuerte a algo.

El final de curso lo abrazó a él antes de que se diera cuenta. Fue algo extraño, porque no estaba listo para irse, para regresar con los Durleys después de haber creído que jamás volvería a verlos de nuevo.

–Hey, muchacho –lo llamó Sirius una tarde, sosteniendo un manojo de pergaminos en una única mano.

– ¿Reprobé profesor? –le preguntó, mirando los pergaminos y sonriendo con cierta burla. Sirius lo miró con perspicacia y entrecerró los ojos.

–Eso está por verse, Potter. Primer necesito hacerle una pregunta.

–Adelante.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas en tercero y nos conocimos?

–Sí.

–Yo te ofrecí venir a vivir conmigo. Entiendo que no quieras regresar a esa casa que…pero la propuesta sigue en pie, si te interesa.

– ¿En serio?

–Pues claro.

Y se sonrieron, casi al mismo tiempo, necesitados de un hogar y algo de compañía. De esa que no te deja dormir y que gusta de jugar al ajedrez a horas poco frecuentes.

…

–Ya quiero llegar, tengo hambre –se lamentó Ron, arrastrando su baúl hasta el escarlata Expreso Hogwarts.

–Siempre tienes hambre, Ron –puntualizó Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisita.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

–La tristeza por la muerte de papá te ha durado poco, eh, Potter –siseó el inconfundible Draco Malfoy, a sus espaldas.

Instantáneamente, Hermione le había sujetado la mano y había jalado de él; pero Ron se había plantado en su lugar y ya se estaba volteando para encarar a Malfoy, que estaba acompañado tanto por Crabbe como por Goyle. Había algo desagradable en sus sonrisas.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema? –rugió Ron.

–Hablaba con el amo, no con el elfo doméstico, Weasley. Quita tus túnicas de segunda de mi vista.

–Mi zapato de segunda va a patearte el trasero si no te retractas –gruñó George, que se había detenido, igual que su gemelo, a cubrir a su hermano.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron más, y como atraídos por la tensión del ambiente, también aparecieron Neville, Luna y Ginny, que hasta entonces venían hablando de la estrambótica portada del último número de El Quisquilloso.

– ¿Algún problema? –les preguntó Ernie, con amabilidad.

–Pregúntale a Malfoy –respondió Fred con una sonrisita burlona.

El aludido los miró a todos con desprecio y se marchó, guardándose las manos y las ganas de fastidiar en el bolsillo. Algún día tendrían un enfrentamiento más justo.

Harry sonrió abiertamente.

–Creo que podemos entrar todos en un compartimento –comentó Fred.

–Y si no, tendremos que apañárnosla, eh. –prosiguió su hermano, y los dos se rieron, como si estuvieran hablando de algo que estaba más allá de los otros, de los demás.

Harry sonrió. Estaba volviendo a casa.

…

Fin.  
…

Terminaado. Qué bueno, después de tanto, tanto tiempo de empezar con esto, lo termino :) Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo del fic :)

[el final quedó un poco flojito, ¿no?]

Un besote enorme a todos y si llegaste hasta acá, mil millones de gracias :)


End file.
